


Otabek Altin et Yuri Plisetsky : leur histoire

by Narumeinuzuka10



Series: Histoires liées entre elles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 61,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narumeinuzuka10/pseuds/Narumeinuzuka10
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky, plus jeune médaillé du monde du patinage en sénior. Alors qu'une année vient de s'écouler, une autre finale l'attend... Pleine de rebondissements. #Omegaverse #MPREG Chronologie qui se suit 1 chapitre sur 2. #Otayuri principal #Yuuvik publié sur Wattpad (même pseudo) et fanfic net sous un autre pseudo. Si lemon prévenu en début de chapitre.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Histoires liées entre elles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152158
Kudos: 4





	1. Mi-novembre 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour,  
> Me voilà avec une fanfic sur l'anime "Yuri on ice" avec en couple moteur Otayuri (aka Otabek Altin et Yuri Plisetsky) comme le titre de l'histoire l'indique et en fond un Yuuvik. Ce sera un Omegaverse avec Yaoi et Mpreg. C'est la première histoire de ce genre que j'écris (lemons inclus si j'y parviens). Chronologiquement, ça va se dérouler sur deux temps. La première "l'actuelle" puis aussi durant la saison 1 de la série à partir des trois derniers épisodes, version Yuri avec quelques modifications.
> 
> Je ferais de temps en temps des références à d'autres histoires (omegaverse ou non) que je signalerai. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres ça fera. L'histoire est également posté sur Wattpad ( sous le même pseudo) et fanfic.net sous le pseudo MugenHagane. Cette histoire est déjà complexe postée sur les 2 sites, elle fera 19 chapitres.
> 
> À chaque fin de chapitre (ou presque) il y aura les "présentations" des personnages (nom, prénom, surnom, date de naissance, nationalité et genres) qui y sont apparus. Je ferais en fonction de ce qui est officiel quand ce sera possible. Ah aussi Yûri =Yûri Katsuki Yuri (sans accent) Yuri Plisetsky.
> 
> L'anime Yuri on ice appartient à MAPPA et Sayo Yamamoto.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

**Mi-novembre 2017**

_Séoul, Corée du Sud..._

"Félicitations, vous êtes enceint, monsieur Plisetsky..."

Choqué, le jeune Russe de seize ans demanda, d'une voix hachée, au médecin de répéter. Priant de tout cœur qu'il ait mal entendu, son visage devint blême à la réponse du praticien.

"Non, il n'y a pas d'erreur, selon les résultats de la prise de sang vous en êtes à la quinzième semaine... ce qui correspond à début août pour la fécondation. Vous étiez en chaleur, à ce moment là ? Ça vous rappelle quelque chose?"

Viktor et Yûri, qui accompagnaient Yurio, le regardèrent trembler au fur et à mesure qu'il hochait la tête aux affirmations du médecin d'un air entendu, surpris.

"B..Bien sûr, je ne suis pas stupide ou amnésique! Cracha le patineur d'un ton sec. Mais.. comment est ce possible? Normalement, je n'étais pas en chaleur.. et... on a utilisé des préservatifs.." marmonna-t-il plus bas, rouge de gêne.

Yûri, qui avait entendu la dernière phrase, prononcée à voix basse par son jumeau de prénom, retint de justesse une exclamation de surprise. Les yeux levés au ciel, ayant vu le manège de son futur époux, Viktor opina de la tête.

"Tu sais, Yuratchka, il arrive que ce genre de moyens ne fonctionnent pas toujours et les chaleurs subviennent souvent quand.."dit Viktor avant de se taire, conscient que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire aurait empirer l'état de son compatriote.

" De plus, votre compagnon était peut-être en rut.. il y a eu nouage pendant l'un de vos rapports? De ce que je peux constater, il n'est pas présent avec nous. Il n'y a pas eu marquage, également, je suppose ?" questionna le médecin.

Yuri, troublé, tenta de se rappeler si nouage il y avait eu, ce qu'il s'était passé était flou dans son esprit, avant de secouer la tête et de désigner sa nuque au médecin, dépourvue de morsure.

Il voulait sortir d'ici, se réveiller en espérant que ce ne soit pas réel. Il maudissait le fait d'être né Omega. Longtemps enfant il avait été rabaissé pour son genre mais, tout comme Viktor Anatolievitch Nikiforov, son idole, il avait fait taire les mauvaises langues. Ceux qui stéréotypaient ou maltraitaient ceux et celles comme eux.

Mais là, maintenant, il haïssait ce corps et la perspective de donner naissance à cet enfant, _leur_ enfant. Et il détestait ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son être.

Viktor, voyant son jeune ami en proie à un dilemme intérieur et écoutant à peine le médecin, coupa celui-ci dans son discours.

"Bon eh bien.. merci pour votre aide, docteur Kim*.. lança-t-il dans un anglais impeccable, sourire aux lèvres. Néanmoins, je vous fais confiance pour que ceci ne dépasse pas les portes de cette clinique en tant que professionnel. Faites envoyer tout cela à cet endroit je vous prie.." continua-t-il en tendant une carte de visite.

Prenant la future mère par les épaules, il se détourna, et après un bref "bye bye", il partit,son fiancé sur les talons. Celui-ci se retourna et s'inclina devant le médecin, qui était décontenancé.

"Merci pour tout, docteur.." dit le Japonais avant d'aller à la poursuite des deux Russes.

Alors que Yûri sortit de la salle de consultation, le praticien, en le voyant s'en aller, enleva ses lunettes et soupira.

"Et dire que ce Yûri Katsuki est un Alpha, comme moi... Jinyoung, tu vois des sacrés cas.. Des célébrités en patinage artistique, rien que ça.."

**OtayuriOtayuriOtayuriOtayuriOtayuriOtayuri**

_Seon Hôtels**..._

Lunettes de soleil vissées sur ses yeux, capuche fermement mise sur la tête et masque noir sur le bas de son visage, Yuri rentra dans l'hôtel, Viktor et Yûri sur les talons. Le trajet en taxi s'était déroulé dans un silence étouffant, malgré les tentatives inattendues de Yûri pour détendre l'atmosphère durant ce long trajet.

Yuri s'arrêta soudainement devant l'ascenseur, surprenant ses accompagnants. Ceux ci le regardèrent, incertains de l'attitude à adopter.

"Je file pioncer, j'suis crevé..." énonça simplement le jeune blond en baissant ses lunettes de soleil pour les observer.

Le couple hocha la tête en le regardant monter dans l'ascenseur. Lorsque les portes de la machine furent refermées, ils soupirèrent de concert.

"Mince, alors.. c'est plutôt... incroyable, non?" murmura Yûri.

"Incroyable, c'est le bon mot.. pauvre Yurio.. il va falloir prévenir Yakov, je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse de lui-même.." soupira son compagnon en se massant la nuque, à l'endroit de son marquage.

"On ira avec lui pour le soutenir à son réveil, pour le moment va te reposer, dans quelques heures tu dois entrer en scène. Et dans ton état, tu dois être plus prudent.." suggéra Yûri avant de chuchoter sa dernière phrase, la main de Viktor serrée dans la sienne.

Les yeux brillants, le Russe sourit en retour et déposa un léger bisous sur les lèvres de son futur mari. Leurs mains étaient entrelacées et posées sur son ventre dans un geste protecteur..

De son côté, Yuri, qui venait de rentrer dans sa chambre, alla directement dans la salle de bain, ou il se débarrassa de son haut à imprimé léopards. Celui-ci tomba dans un bruit sourd, rapidement suivi par les autres vêtements, excepté son boxer. Il observa, décontenancé, son ventre dont le léger, mais présent, renflement, prouvait sa condition.

"Putain.. comment j'ai pu ne pas m'en rendre compte avant.."

Il grommela ces mots en enlevant son dernier vêtement avant de se faufiler à la douche. Ne pouvant se détendre, des pensées sombres encombrants son esprit, il stoppa l'eau avant de se sécher et de se vêtir de ses habits favoris. Sans prendre la peine de défaire ses draps, il s'affala sur son lit et s'endormit.

* * *

_"Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?! Tu comptais régler cette histoire comment, merde!"_

_"Tu es une tête brûlée et tu n'arrives pas_ à _totalement masquer tes phéromones!_ Comment tu aurais _fait si un des membres de_ ma _famille, ou leurs pions, t'agressaient ou pire! C'est_ _à moi de gérer ça!"_

 _"Oui_ _tu_ _y_ _arrives_ tellement _bien tout seul! Tellement bien que tu..."_

* * *

Yuri, les yeux écarquillés, se réveilla à la suite de ce douloureux souvenir. Il se releva rapidement, avant de chanceler et de se rendre compte que ses joues étaient mouillées par de récentes larmes.

"Merde, merde, merde! Putain, ça me soule.." grogna-t-il en frottant ses joues.

Il avisa l'heure sur son téléphone puis passa un bref coup de fil avant de pianoter dessus, fébrile. Quelques minutes plus tard, il posa son portable sur le lit et alla chercher son sac à dos et sa valise. Alors qu'il rangeait ses dernières affaires dans ses bagages, il entendit la sonnerie le prévenant d'un message sur son portable.

Refermant d'un geste brusque son dernier sac, il jeta un oeil sur le message en question avant d'y répondre, pressé. Sac sur le dos et bagages en main, il dissimula tout ce qui pouvait le griller, lui-même compris, et sortit de la chambre.

Il repéra un taxi à la sortie de l'hôtel, auquel il fit signe d'attendre. Alors que le chauffeur s'arrêtait, Yuri ouvrit la portière pour s'asseoir, impatient.

"À l'aéroport le plus vite possible, s'il vous plaît.." dit il au chauffeur dans un anglais semi-malhabile, empressé.

**Cinq heures plus tard...**

_Seon Hôtels.._

"Yurio! Il n'est plus là!"

Viktor, qui s'était réveillé il y a plus d'une heure, avait décidé d'aller chercher son son jeune compatriote dans sa chambre. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, qui était dépourvue de tout ce qui pouvait être à l'adolescent. En entendant son compagnon, Yûri arriva peu de temps après. Quand il vit la porte ouverte, il fut décontenancé.

'Viktor, il faut prévenir Yakov! Qui sait où il a pu aller.." s'exclama-t-il.

"Hmmm...Yurio ne répond pas aux appels.. il a probablement bloqué mon numéro.. ça craint, ce n'est pas son style.. même sur Internet, c'est le calme plat.." grommela Viktor, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, en quête d'indices.

"Nous devons y aller.. toi vas te préparer. Je vais en parler avec Yakov et Lilia.. Peut-être que l'un des deux est au courant de quelque chose.." proposa son fiancé en regardant l'heure.

Viktor acquieça, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude, et sortit se préparer pour son programme libre...

**_Au même moment, dans un train de Tokyo, au Japon..._ **

Yuri, qui était dans le train depuis plus de deux heures, bailla avant d'éternuer, puis regarda l'heure sur son portable. C'était déjà la fin de l'après-midi.. Après avoir passé une partie du voyage à observer le paysage, sentant l'ennui pointer le bout de son nez, il remit son casque sur ses oreilles. Alors qu'il écoutait la musique depuis un bon moment, il sursauta légèrement quand il entendit le morceau qui s'y jouait. Farfouillant dans sa poche, il en sortit un papier, une échographie, celle de leur enfant à naître. Il la regardait en écoutant sa musique, _leur_ musique, en triturant machinalement son annulaire droit.

Un long soupir..

_"Beka..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Love shuttle de Aeju et ** Love is an illusion de Fargo
> 
> Étant donné qu'en Russie (et dans la plupart des pays de l'ex URSS), il y a un prénom, un patronyme, et le nom de famille, ce sera le cas également ici, en respect des origines des personnages (voir plus bas). Le patronyme se compose du prénom du père (ou de l'Alpha vu qu'on est dans un Omegaverse) et du suffixe ovitch/evitch pour un garçon et ovna/evna pour une fille. La forme patronymique figure sur beaucoup de papiers administratifs tel l'acte de naissance, papiers d'identité et bien d'autres. L'importance du patronyme est expliqué par la non utilisation des mots Monsieur et Madame. Informations de LaurieClaire9 (Wattpad)
> 
> Yuri Nikolaïevitch Plisetsky; Yurio/Yuratchka/Koneko-Chan (Viktor uniquement) /Yura (Otabek uniquement) ; 01/03/01; Russe; M. Omega
> 
> Yûri Katsuki; Katsudon/Porcelet/Kobuta-Chan; 29/11/92; Japonais; M. Alpha
> 
> Viķtor Anatolievitch Nikiforov; Vitya/le vieux (Yuri P. uniquement) ; 25/12/88; Russe; M. Omega
> 
> Voilà l'histoire est en marche. Alors oui Yuri va avoir (ou pas) un enfant jeune. style J'espère que les personnages ne feront pas trop OOC.
> 
> À tout de suite!


	2. Décembre 2016 (première partie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re coucou!
> 
> Voici le second chapitre de cette histoire. Quelques changements, pas trop flagrants je pense, par rapport à ce qu'il se passait dans la série. Juste les jours et autres vu qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de précisions dessus. Durant les prochains chapitres "2016" ce sera comme ça des extraits des derniers épisodes remis à ma sauce. Je posterai 2 chapitres tous les 2 jours. Rien de plus à dire.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

**Décembre 2016 (1)**

_**Barcelone, J-10 avant la finale du Grand Prix** _

Les patineurs finalistes, ainsi que leur entraîneur, venaient d'arriver à l'hôtel officiel qui les accueillerait le temps du séjour. Certains commençaient déjà à répondre aux questions des journalistes tandis que d'autres...

" Vas faire ton check-in, Yuri!" ordonnait l'entraîneur Russe, Yakov Borissovitch Feltsman, à son poulain.

"Fais le pour moi, je suis crevé..." ronchonna l'intéressé, portable en main, énervant son coach.

"Yuri est là! Une photoooo!"

En avisant, à proximité de la sortie de l'hôtel, son groupe de fans, les Yuris Angels, Yuri ne put retenir un juron, ennuyé.

"Vous me faites chi..."

"Yuri Nikolaïevitch Plisetsky! Surveillez votre langage!" le prévint Lilia Ivanovna Baranovskaya, sa seconde coache.

Bien malgré lui, Yuri se força à prendre des photos avec ses fans, l'air gavé.

"Eh ben! Quel succès! Les Yuris Angels sont célèbres!" Entendit il non loin de lui.

Énervé en reconnaissant la voix méprisante du patineur Canadien Jean-Jacques Leroy, il se tourna vers l'intéressé, qui était avec une femme.

"Les JJ Girls sont mieux élevées et plus jolies!" renchérit celle-ci .

"Traite pas mes fans de mocheté, laideron!" Cracha Yuri, les nerfs à vifs.

"Il fait peur, fais quelque chose, JJ.." minauda-t-elle.

"Il est juste jaloux que ma fiancée soit si canon!" ricana Jean-Jacques en serrant sa fiancée contre lui.

"T'as vu ta tronche avec tes lunettes sur la tête, mocheté! ragea Yuri. Cherche un autre fiancé, la moche!" ajouta-t-il en direction de la fiancée de JJ.

"Calme-toi, franchement.. sourit Jean-Jacques. Otabek! Où tu vas?" demanda-t-il à une silhouette, prête à sortir.

Le dit Otabek Azamatevitch Altin, le patineur Kazakh, à l'annonce de son prénom, se stoppa et se retourna.

"Je vais manger dehors..." répondit il en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil.

"Tu vas manger tout seul! Toujours aussi excentrique! rit JJ devant un Otabek impassible. Viens dîner avec moi!"

"Je passe mon tour.." répliqua Otabek avant de jeter un long coup d'oeil vers Yuri.

Celui-ci, surpris, le dévisagea à son tour avant de reprendre contenance, sentant son coeur s'affoler à la vue du Kazakh.

"Quoi? Tu veux ma photo ?" grommela Yuri au jeune homme, qui le regarda encore quelques secondes avant de se retourner et partir.

Le jeune Russe le regarda s'en aller, décontenancé.

"Putain, il fait chaud, d'un coup..." murmura-t-il, le coeur battant.

_**RKRKRKRKRKRK** _

Tard dans la nuit Yuri, qui avait eu du mal à s'endormir, se réveilla brusquement. Surpris, il se releva, avant de se tenir la poitrine, le souffle court.

" _Merde... que se passe-t-il.."_

Il mourrait de chaud, comme fiévreux, et avait son coeur qui accélérait de plus en plus. Il avait la sensation de se liquéfier sur place, en comprenant enfin ce qui lui arrivait, de manière inattendu.

_Il était, pour la première fois de sa vie, en chaleur._

**_RKRKRKRKRKRK_ **

**Le lendemain...**

"Fini l'entraînement! Je me tire!" s'exclama JJ en levant le bras pour saluer tout le monde.

"Yuri, refais le une deuxième fois par sécurité!" ordonnait Yakov à son jeune élève, dont la présence du Canadien l'horripilait particulièrement.

Yuri, échaudé par la vision de JJ qui partait, obéit, écoutant d'une oreille la conversation de Viktor et du second Yûri.

Tandis qu'il patinait, finissant sa routine, Yuri avait l'esprit ailleurs, perturbé. Il ne cessait de penser à ce qui lui était arrivé la veille dans la nuit, alors qu'il rêvait de sa rencontre avec Otabek. Car, aussi bref que ce fut, quelques heures tout au plus, il était presque sûr que c'était les chaleurs qui s'étaient manifestés.

Remarquant Katsudon qui commençait à aller se changer, Yuri, en colère contre lui-même et ignorant les appels de Yakov, s'approcha de Viktor. Celui-ci, le voyant arriver, lui souria, curieux.

"Hey, le vieux! J'aurais besoin de.. putain j'arrive pas à croire que j'vais le dire.. d'un conseil d'un autre Omega." marmonna-t-il, évitant de le regarder en face.

Viktor, qui avait parfaitement entendu malgré la voix basse du jeune homme, eut un sourire lumineux et alla dans un vestiaire à proximité. Il attendit que Yuri se change et lui raconte dans le même temps ce qu'il voulait lui dire, intrigué.

"Alors, quoi? Ça y est?! Tu as eu tes premières chaleurs! Amazing!" lança Viktor quand son compatriote eut fini son histoire.

"Non, ce n'est pas... Ah, la ferme! C'est trop lourd!" s'enflamma l'adolescent.

"Peut-être, mais tu n'y peux rien, et moi non plus... Tiens je te laisse quelques pillules le temps que Yakov puisse te faire voir un médecin.. Bon alors c'est lorsque tu as vu et pensé à cet Otabek que tes chaleurs ont commencé.. ça doit être un Alpha et si ça se trouve c'est..." dit Viktor.

"Ah, non mais tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois à ces conneries! le coupa Yuri, énervé. C'est juste une putain de _coïncidence_!" ajouta-t-il avant de prendre des mains les médicaments que lui tendait son compatriote.

Il le remercia d'un bref signe de tête avant de partir pour sa chambre afin de se doucher pour aller se balader.

* * *

Alors qu'il sortait, capuche vissé sur la tête, Yuri se fit griller par quelques fans, qui le poursuivèrent.

"T'es où, Yuratchka? Tu dois rencontrer tes fans!"

Après avoir courut un bon moment, il repéra dans une ruelle un renfoncement assez large pour le dissimuler, qu'il utilisa.

"Ces cheveux sont à Yuratchka!" s'enthousiasma une de ses fans.

"Je sens son odeur! Ça vient de là !" renchérit une autre.

Ennuyé, Yuri regarda autour de lui, cherchant une issue.

" _Comment je vais me sortir de là..."_

Soudain, il entendit une moto s'arrêter près de lui.

"Monte, Yuri !" lança le motard.

Les yeux écarquillés, ayant reconnu inconsciemment l'odeur du motard, il l'observa.

"Toi..."dit il, surpris.

"On l'a trouvé! Oh mais c'est Otabek Altin, le Kazakh!" s'exclamèrent non loin de lui ses fans.

Le concerné enleva rapidement ses lunettes de soleil, pensant que Yuri ne l'avait pas reconnu, et jeta un casque en direction de son cadet. Décontenancé, Yuri le rattrapa et dévisagea Otabek, qui remit ses lunettes.

"Bon, tu viens ou pas?" Soupira le Kazakh.

Yuri, le casque fermement serré dans ses mains, acquiesa avant d'enfoncer le casque sur son crâne, sentant ses joues chauffer. Peu après, il monta derrière le jeune homme, se cramponnant au siège, le regard levé vers le ciel, inconscient des rumeurs qui commençaient à circuler à leur sujet.

Au fur et à mesure qu'Otabek accélérait, Yuri dû se cramponner à la veste de celui-ci, obnubilé par les phéromones dégagés qui remplissaient ses narines, étonné. Perdu, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, il eut du mal à rester concentrer et à écouter ce que lui disait Otabek, dont le visage semblait neutre.

Bien plus tard, arrivés au parc Güell, la destination voulue par le Kazakh, ils se stoppèrent et montèrent en hauteur, moto en vue, le soleil se couchant peu à peu. Un léger silence s'installa entre eux avant qu'Otabek ne le brise.

"On était ensemble au camp d'été de Yakov, il y a cinq ans.." marmonna-t-il, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

"Ah, bon? Je ne m'en souviens pas!" s'exclama Yuri, étonné.

"C'était ma première année en junior, mais je n'ai pas été sélectionné en Russie. Je suis rentré chez les novices, et je t'y ai rencontré.. dit Otabek avant de le regarder brièvement. On ne peut pas t'oublier après t'avoir croisé. Tu avais le regard d'un soldat.." ajouta-t-il, perdu dans ses souvenirs, évitant le regard de Yuri.

"Quoi?! Moi?! s'exclama celui-ci, surpris.

Otabek hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Yuri, qui sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

"À l'époque, j'ai quitté Moscou pour m'entraîner à Saint-Pétersbourg.. raconta Yuri. J'étais motivé, et j'avais décidé de ne jamais me plaindre, malgré les moqueries récurrentes liées surtout à mon second genre.. continua-t-il, les yeux rivés vers l'horizon.

Otabek, le regard fixé vers le ciel, l'écouta parler avant de conclure.

"Après le camp, je suis parti m'entraîner en Russie, aux États-Unis et au Canada.. Je ne suis rentré chez moi que depuis l'an dernier. Là, je veux gagner pour le Kazakhstan.."

Les poings serrés, ayant l'étrange impression que la température de son corps montait de minute en minute, Yuri se tourna vers Otabek.

"Pourquoi tu me parles de ça, Otabek? se risqua-t-il à demander. On va s'affronter.."

"On se ressemble, je trouve. Et puis.. c'est tout.. finit par avouer Otabek, hésitant à la fin. Tu veux bien qu'on soit amis ou pas?" ajouta-t-il, la main tendue.

Yuri, un peu décontenancé, jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la main tendue avant de sourire et de tendre sa main pour serrer celle du Kazakh. Mais, à peine avait il serré la main d'Otabek, il sentit son coeur battre à la chamade et ses jambes se dérober sous son poids. Il fut rattrapé à temps par Otabek qui, surpris, le reposa.

"Tu es.. en chaleur, n'est ce pas? Passe moi ton téléphone, je vais.."

Yuri secoua la tête, la respiration saccadée, s'accrochant fermement au Kazakh. Celui-ci, enivré par l'odeur dégagé par Yuri, faisait son possible pour ne pas céder à ses instincts primaires, prit le téléphone du Russe dans les mains. Il mit du temps à composer le numéro qu'il souhaitait appeler, celui de Viktor, tremblant un peu.

Après quelques intonations, le coach du second Yûri décrocha.

"Yuratchka? C'est rare que tu m'appelles.." commença-t-il.

"Viktor Anatolievitch Nikiforov? Ici Otabek Azamatevitch Altin.. Yuri... il... viens avec son coach.." le coupa Otabek, la voix devenue rauque, ne pouvant poursuivre sa phrase.

"Quoi?! Oui je prends de quoi le calmer et je préviens Yakov.. où êtes vous?demanda Viktor, inquiet, ayant comprit ce que voulait lui dire le Kazakh.

Otabek parvint difficilement à lui dire où Yuri et lui étaient, déconcentré par les phéromones de plus en plus imposantes que le blond dégageait, avant de raccrocher. Il posa le portable à côté du Russe, troublé.

"Putain... merde... c'est quoi cette sensation.." marmonnait le concerné à côté de lui, à semi-conscient en se lovant dans ses bras.

Il en profita pour se coller plus encore contre le Kazakh qui, mâchoire serré, faisait son maximum pour garder la tête froide, malgré l'envie qui montait. Yuri, qui avait senti l'hésitation de Otabek, se mit sur les jambes de ce dernier, rapprochant son visage du sien. En sentant l'excitation évidente du Russe contre la sienne, Otabek le repoussa doucement, le souffle court.

"Oh.. allez, Otabek.." suppliait le blond en se frottant davantage contre lui.

Le jeune homme déglutit en sentant son corps chaud contre le sien. La main posée sur la joue de Yuri, il approcha le visage de celui-ci du sien. Leurs souffles s'entremêlèrent doucement, et alors qu'Otabek allait poser ses lèvres sur celles de Yuri, deux voix se firent entendre. Ce fut tout juste suffisant pour le ramener à la raison.

"Otabek ! Yurio ! On est là!" Criait Viktor, qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Yakov.

Celui-ci, les yeux écarquillés, vit Yuri, toujours dans sa transe, les fusiller du regard.

"Eh, vous foutez quoi là, les vieux.." grogna-t-il, hostile.

" Parle nous correctement, gamin! On va pas te le voler, ton Alpha! Tu l'as sorti, Vitya?" Répliqua son coach avant de se tourner vers son ancien élève.

"Ouais c'est prêt, Yakov.." opina Viktor, une injection à la main.

"Vous.. vous allez lui faire quoi?" questionna Otabek, méfiant malgré lui.

"C'est un supresseur.. ça devrait le soulager et baisser drastiquement la quantité de phéromones qu'il relâche. Nous allons le ramener à l'hôtel, il aura besoin de pas mal de repos. expliqua Viktor, qui entre-temps avait injecté le médicament. En rentrant on fera appel à un médecin.."

Otabek acquiesa et, le médicament faisant effet, sentit le corps de Yuri s'affaisser contre le sien. Il déposa doucement Yuri dans les bras de son coach, avant de saluer les deux autres Russes, rassuré de voir son compagnon entre de bonnes mains. Au départ du Kazakh, Viktor et Yakov eurent, sans s'en apercevoir, un sourire aux lèvres.

**Trois jours plus tard...**

"Enfin, il se réveille.."

Yuri, les yeux mi-ouverts, émergea petit à petit, désorienté. Assis sur une chaise, près de lui Viktor, accompagné d'un médecin, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, le regardait.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous là, le vieux? Et c'est qui, elle?" lâcha Yuri, grognon.

"Je suis le docteur Ramirez, spécialisée dans les maladies ou autres problèmes spécifiques aux Omegas. Vous avez dormi pendant trois jours à cause du médicament.." expliqua le médecin, indifférente à sa mauvaise humeur.

"Le médicament.. quel médicament.." grommela l'adolescent alors qu'il se faisait examiner se mauvaise grâce par le docteure.

"Une injection de supresseur que tu étais obligé de prendre, Koneko-Chan.." rétorqua Viktor.

"Quoi.. non mais attends, ça signifie.. arg non..." réalisa le jeune patient, consterné.

"Ouais, Yurio, tu as eu tes chaleurs quand tu étais avec Otabek!" ricana son compatriote.

Yuri, le rouge aux joues, se dégagea de son lit, ignorant le regard noir du médecin.

"Quoi! Merde alors, ça craint!" s'écria-t-il.

Viktor, hilare, écouta les conseils et recommandations du médecin pour Yuri alors que celui-ci, pressé partit à la douche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otabek Azamatevitch Altin; Beka (Yuri uniquement); 31/10/98; Kazakh; M. Alpha
> 
> Yakov Borissovitch Feltsman; Le vieux; 30/04/46*; Russe; M. Bêta
> 
> Lilia Ivanovna Baranovskaya; 18/05/50*; Russe; F. Alpha
> 
> Jean-Jacques Leroy; J.J; 15/07/97; Canadien; M. Bêta
> 
> Isabella Yang (fiancée de JJ); 09/08/97*; Canadienne; F. Bêta
> 
> *Date inconnue donc inventé
> 
> A dans 2 jours!


	3. Décembre 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou ! Je suis désolée,je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster hier. Je vous mets 3 chapitres à la suite.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

**Décembre 2017**

_Début du mois, Ottawa, Canada.._

**_"Nous avons nos derniers participants pour la finale du Grand Prix, qui se déroulera à Grenoble, en France! On vous y retrouve dans quinze jours, en compagnie de tous les finalistes !"_ **

Otabek écoutait d'une oreille le présentateur, occupé à se changer et ranger ses affaires, satisfait. Il était parvenu, cette année, à remporter les deux médailles d'or qui lui assurait une bonne place, et ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Penser à la finale qui approchait finit par faire dériver ses pensées vers un certain Russe blond, qu'il n'avait contacté ni vu depuis des mois. Cette constatation lui serra le coeur, bien qu'il savait parfaitement en être l'entier responsable.

"Ohé Otabek, ça faisait un bail!" entendit il en sortant de son vestiaire, le coach sur les talons.

Il retint à grand peine un soupir de dépit en entendant Jean-Jacques Leroy, qui à cause d'une blessure n'avait pu participer, s'approcher. Il était en compagnie de Seung-Gil Lee, le second finaliste du jour, qui tirait une tête renfrognée, peu ravi d'être avec le canadien.

"Oui, et donc.." dit le Kazakh, portable en main, pressé d'en finir avec le Canadien.

"Tu ne dois pas être au courant des infos qui circulent en ce moment, vu ton peu d'intérêt pour les réseaux sociaux.. Tu sais qui seront avec vous en finale?" suggéra Jean-Jacques en désignant le Coréen à côté de lui.

"De ce que je sais, il y aura de nouveau Pichit, Viktor.. et certainement les deux Yuri.." soupira Otabek, ennuyé de la tournure que prenait la conversation, concentré.

"Eh bien ce n'est pas totalement correct. Tout le monde sauf un sera là. répondit Seung-Gil. Yuri Plisetsky a disparu depuis plus de deux semaines. C'est Antoine Cizeron+ qui va.."ajouta-t-il avant de se stopper, surpris.

Otabek, à l'annonce de la disparition du Yuri Russe, avait lâché son téléphone, qui tomba dans un fracas étourdissant. Il se tourna vers le patineur Coréen, les yeux sombres, étonnant ses camarades.

"Tu en es sûr ?! Comment ça, disparu, il doit bien utiliser son compte Insta, même ses fans.."lâcha le Kazakh, retenant au mieux ses nerfs.

"Ben oui, je suis sûr! De ce que mes proches m'ont raconté, il était au pays avec Nikiforov et Katsuki, pour un concours.. Sauf qu'un jour, ses affaires n'étaient plus à l'hôtel, et qu'une de ses fans l'aurait pris en photo à l'aéroport.. raconta Seung-Gil, sa main couvrant le bas de son visage. Par contre, tes phéromones..."

"Oui, si tu pouvais arrêter d'en relâcher et te calmer ce serait cool, même moi j'arrive à les sentir, c'est pour dire.. le prévint Jean-Jacques, sérieux. Il y a quand même des Omegas dans le coin..."

Otabek, qui ne s'était pas aperçu que le public commençait à sortir de la patinoire, avait relâché des phéromones, furieux et inquiet à la fois. Il reprit difficilement contenance avant de se baisser pour ramasser son téléphone, en mauvais état. Puis, ignorant son coach, la machoire serrée, il se précipita dehors, ses affaires sur le dos, triturant son annulaire droit#, comme un mantra..

* * *

**_Dix jours plus tard, Hasetsu, Japon..._ **

"Yurio-Kun.. Yurio-Kun... réveille toi.."

Yuri émergea brusquement de son sommeil, en sueur, paniqué. Il regarda à côté de lui où se tenait, près de lui, Yuuko, inquiète. Il se releva de son futon, mis à disposition par la jeune femme et sa famille, faisant tomber le patch de refroidissement posé sur son front. Yuuko posa la main sur son front, pensive..

"Tu n'as quasiment plus de fièvre... encore un cauchemar, je suppose.." constata-t-elle en lui faisant boire un verre d'eau.

Il vida avec avidité son verre, se rendant compte à quel point il était assoiffé. Son rêve encore ancré dans son esprit, il hochait la tête à l'affirmation de son amie.

"Il est si tard que ça ? Où sont Takeshi et les filles?" demanda-t-il, souhaitant changer de sujet.

"Oh, il est... environ deux heures du matin. Ils sont allés au Yu-Topia Katsuki pour regarder..enfin bref. Tu étais trop mal en point pour que je te laisse seul..répondit Yuuko. Tu veux manger quelque chose?"

Yuri secoua la tête, observant le temps à l'extérieur. Il y avait pas mal de neige cette année et, malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, on pouvait voir la neige sur les toits voisins.

Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il était arrivé, dans le plus grand des secrets, chez la famille Nishigori. Quand il avait eu la jeune femme au téléphone, ce jour-là, paniqué, elle lui avait promis de veiller sur lui, de ne parler à personne excepté son mari et ses filles. Quand elle l'avait vu aussi pâle, épuisé, elle s'était évertuée à prendre soin de lui, malgré la réticence du Russe. Elle avait réussi, dès le lendemain, à le convaincre de prévenir son grand-père, afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Depuis, il vivait reclus, se refusant à sortir, préférant passer du temps seul, avec ses pensées moroses.

Serrant dans ses mains un foulard , il se tourna vers Yuuko.

"Je sais que c'est aujourd'hui, pas besoin de me cacher ça.. tu sais qui sont les finalistes, excepté Katsudon et le vieux?" se risqua-t-il à savoir.

Ennuyée, appréhendant sa réaction, la jeune femme, hésita légèrement.

"Il y a bien Yûri et Viktor, Pichit Chulanont, Antoine Cizeron (un grognement dédaigneux de la part du Russe), Seung-Gil Lee et Otabek Altin.." osa-t-elle avouer, évitant son regard.

À l'annonce du nom de son ancien compagnon, Yuri, les yeux dans le vague, lâcha son verre, qui se brisa au sol.

"Ah, merde! Pardon! Pardon!" s'exclama-t-il, embêté.

Yuuko, peinée pour son ami, fit un signe de la main comme quoi ce n'était rien, puis lui proposa d'aller au salon le temps qu'elle ramasse les morceaux de verre. Il obéit docilement, évitant le verre cassé, une veste à la main en échange du foulard.

Quand Yuuko eut fini de tout nettoyer, elle rejoignit Yuri, qui avait allumé la télévision et était assis à même le sol. Il regardait, comme la jeune femme s'en doutait, la compétition, qui avait commencé il y a un bon moment. Il y avait Antoine, Pitchit et Seung-Gil qui étaient déjà passé, et c'était à présent au tour de Yûri. Absorbée par le spectacle de son compatriote et ami, Yuuko alla s'asseoir près de Yuri.

"Wow.. il a encore bien progressé.." souffla-t-elle, surprise.

"Ouais, le porcelet fais moins d'erreurs qu'avant.. et de meilleurs quadruples."admit du bout des lèvres Yuri, attendant le décompte des points.

Étonnés, ils virent que Yûri avait été sur le point de battre le record, avec 110,52 points, juste pour le programme court. Le Russe allait en faire la remarque à son amie quand un nom, à la télévision, le stoppa, lui faisant instinctivement resserrer la veste qu'il avait sur ses épaules.

_**"Et maintenant, c'est au tour d'Otabek Altin, patineur du Kazakhstan, de rentrer en piste..."** _

Yuuko, qui avait suivit le drôle de manège du jeune homme, observa attentivement le vêtement qu'il avait en main. Le blanc sur les bras, les lignes jaunes, le bleu restant.. puis, ayant vu le drapeau dessiné dessus, comprit. Yuri, concentré sur la télévision, tenait de plus en plus fort la veste d'une main, l'autre étant posée sur son ventre, qui avait encore légèrement pris. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'écran, comme en transe.

"Yurio-Kun... C'est à Altin cette veste, n'est ce pas?" osa-t-elle s'informer, bien que connaissant déjà la réponse.

Yuri, absorbé par la télévision, rougit violemment en entendant la question de son amie qui soupira, dépitée.

"Tu sais, il faudrait que tu lui dises pour le bé..." lui conseilla-t-elle avant de se faire couper la parole par un Yuri énervé.

"Non! Je ne peux et ne veux pas! Puis si c'est pour qu'il reste par pitié... Ça ne le concerne plus, maintenant!" répliqua-t-il, les yeux voilés de tristesse.

"Mais.. tu m'as dit que tu comptais le garder, alors... s'écria la jeune femme. Tu n'as que seize ans, Yurio-Kun, penses tu pouvoir le faire? Gérer un enfant? Puis, c'est aussi le sien.."

"Je sais que je peux le faire! Et puis, j'suis pas si stupide que ça, et mon grand-père sera là.. Et je peux compter sur toi pour des conseils.." rétorqua Yuri, qui semblait sur de lui.

Yuuko soupira, et regarda Viktor, qui était le dernier à passer sur la piste. Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux alors que le compatriote de Yuri patinait. La même élégance, bien qu'affaiblie par rapport à il y a deux ans, se voyait bien.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, les séries de programme court étaient terminés. Yûri était en tête, talonné par Pitchit, que Viktor suivait de près. Otabek arrivait juste après, Seung-Gil et Antoine respectivement avant dernier et bon dernier.

Peu de temps après que Yuuko eut éteint la télévision, Takeshi était arrivé, les petites s'étant endormies chez leur hôte. Il avait réussi, il ne savait comment, à déposer ses filles dans la voiture, sans les réveiller. Quand il fut là, Yuuko alla l'aider à mettre leurs filles dans leurs lits respectifs. Quand ce fut fait, Yuri, Yuuko et Takeshi restèrent un peu dans le salon. Les deux époux discutaient de la compétition, Yuri, quand à lui, s'endormit, avachi près du sofa.. Il fut réveillé peu après en entendant Yuuko parler d'une voix un peu forte.

"Comment?! Laquelle a faillit balancer Yurio, cette fois?" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Me.. me balancer, quoi?" grommela le concerné, avant de bailler.

"Oh, désolé, Yurio.. les parents de Yûri demandent beaucoup après toi, ta.. disparition n'est pas totalement passée inaperçue.. fit le mari de Yuuko. C'est Axel."

Yuri, qui comprit ce que signifiait les paroles de Takeshi, se sentit mal, et culpabilisait pour la famille Nishigori, qui le couvrait.  
"Je.. je suis vraiment désolé.. à part mon grand-père, je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner.. je ne voyais personne sauf toi, Yuuko-Chan..." avoua-t-il, gêné.

Un léger sourire fleurit sur le couple, compréhensif, qui suggéra d'aller se coucher, au vue de l'heure tardive et de la fatigue avancé du Russe.

Le lendemain matin, aux alentours de sept heures, Yuri qui venait de nouveau de se réveiller à la suite d'un mauvais rêve, tenta sans grand succès, de se rendormir. Avisant l'heure, il abandonna l'idée d'appeler son grand-père, et décida de se doucher en vue de sortir, une envie derrière la tête. Il vêtit ses vêtements les moins voyant, mis un masque sur son visage et, portefeuille en poche, sortit.

Deux heures plus tard, Yuuko, qui venait de rentrer de la patinoire, ou elle avait déposé son mari, fut surprise de retrouver Yuri dans la cuisine. Il avait attaché ses cheveux de sorte à ne pas être embêté pendant qu'il cuisinait, et n'avait pas entendu Yuuko entrer.

"Yurio-Kun? Que fais tu donc?" demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Le jeune patineur, surpris, faillit lâcher le saladier qu'il tenait dans les mains avant de se tourner vers Yuuko, qui s'excusa rapidement.

"Oh.. je.. je fais des pirojkis.. Deda m'a appris à en faire et comme ça je peux vous remercier pour votre hospitalité durant mon séjour ici. Et de n'avoir dit à personne où j'étais." avoua Yuri, qui se reconcentra sur sa recette.

"Mais.. on ne t'as même pas vu ou entendu.. tu as déjà fait tout ça!? s'exclama-t-elle en voyant les plats sur le comptoir. Tu es levé depuis longtemps?"

Yuri haussa les épaules, avant de retourner vers les fourneaux, attentif.

"Je n'arrivais plus à dormir alors je suis sorti entre sept et huit heures.. je pensais juste vous faire plaisir en allant chercher ce qu'il faut pour les pirojkis.. et j'ai traîné un peu.. ça doit être pour ça que vous ne m'avez pas vu.." confessa-t-il.

Yuuko hocha la tête, avant de réaliser quelque chose.

"Attends, durant ton séjour... ce qui veut dire.."suggéra la jeune femme.

"Je pars demain." confirma Yuri.

Yuuko, compréhensive, sourit, un peu triste, avant de se mettre un tablier, afin de proposer son aide à Yuri, qu'il accepta.

La journée passa rapidement. Quand l'heure russe fut assez convenable, Yuri appela son grand-père afin de le prévenir de son arrivée prochaine. Il avait, au préalable, regardé les horaires qui lui convenaient le mieux, lors de son réveil, quelques heures plus tôt. Les Pirojkis fait par Yuuko et lui-même furent un succès auprès de Takeshi et les triplées, qui en laissèrent quelques uns pour le départ du Russe.

Yuri venait de finir de ranger toutes ses affaires, un peu fatigué, soulagé de revoir son grand-père, malgré les circonstances. Yuuko, quand à elle, avait promis de lui préparer un repas pour le voyage qu'elle savait plutôt long...

Ce soir là, ayant du mal à dormir, Yuri observa son tatouage, pensif. Ce tatouage avait été fait, mutuellement avec Otabek, pour l'anniversaire du Russe. Sur leurs deux annulaires droits, s'étalaient deux bagues en tatouage. Celle de Yuri formait des arabesques élégantes, caractéristiques des ornements kazakhs. Des mosaïques s'étendaient sur la peau d'Otabek, rappelant des broderies russes.*

Yuri sentit une bouffée de chaleur inattendue l'envahir, avant d'être vite remplacée par une tristesse incommensurable. Car, à un moment donné, ces tatouages avaient eu une signification, vide de sens, à présent. Le coeur serré, il regarda son téléphone une dernière fois.

Puis, après un bref coup d'oeil à son tatouage, décidé, appuya deux fois sur l'écran de son portable.

  * **_"Votre compte SNS/instagram est maintenant supprimé.."_**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuko Nishigori ; Yuuko-Chan (Yuri uniquement); 05/02/91×; Japonaise; F. Bêta  
> Takeshi Nishigori ; 23/08/92×; Japonais; M. Bêta  
> Axel, Lutz, Loop Nishigori; les triplées; 12/11/2010×; Japonaise; F. Bêta  
> Seung-Gil Lee; 06/06/96; Sud-coréen; M. Alpha
> 
> *L'idée du "tatoo-bague" ne vient pas de moi. Je l'ai lu dans un Otayuri intitulé "Ce dimanche" de Larme de Cristal. Je trouvais que c'était quelque chose qui leur correspondait très bien, aussi j'ai envoyé un message à l'auteur(e) pour avoir l'autorisation d'utiliser son extrait de fic et cette idée. Pour le moment pas de réponse à voir si elle/il dit non je retirerai.
> 
> #Et après moults vérifications, la bague de fiançailles/mariage se porte à l'annulaire droit et non le gauche en Russie. Je ne sais pas si c'est de même au Kazakhstan, j'ai essayer de chercher et je n'ai pas trouvé donc annulaire droit pour les deux!
> 
> × Date inconnue donc inventée
> 
> \+ Antoine Cizeron est tiré du patineur français Guillaume Cizeron. Dans l'histoire, c'est son petit frère. Il y aura plus de détails dans le chapitre où il apparaîtra.
> 
> Ps: Yuri parle à Yuuko en Japonais (Je pense qu'il peut largement le parler au bout de plusieurs visites).


	4. Décembre 2016 partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la suite, bonne lecture!
> 
> Avertissement : Lemon dans le chapitre, il est signalé

**Décembre 2016 (2)**

"Pourquoi vous nous avez rejoint?" grogna Yuri, qui était avec Otabek, à l'attention de Viktor et l'autre Yûri, venus avec les compatriotes féminines du dernier et les patineurs (excepté JJ).

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le réveil de Yuri suite à ses chaleurs. Il en avait profité pour proposer à Otabek, lorsqu'ils ne s'entraînaient pas tous les deux, de partir en vadrouille ensemble. Quelque peu réticent au début, craignant un autre incident, il fut convaincu par le Russe, qui lui avait montré les inhibiteurs fournis par le médecin, ceux parmi les plus forts.

Ainsi parés, ils avaient passé leur temps à se promener en ville, à pieds ou à moto. Yuri les prenait souvent en photo devant une quelconque statue ou autre pour le poster sur son compte, quand Otabek était d'accord. Yuri en avait également profité pour leur prendre des vêtements, qu'il trouvait stylés, dans les boutiques de la ville. Aucun des deux n'avait réellement osé tenter d'approche plus significative, ni parlé de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Aujourd'hui, veille de la finale partie programme court, ils s'étaient une fois de plus promené en ville avant de se poser, le soir venu, dans un petit restaurant. Ils y étaient depuis peu de temps, Otabek écoutant Yuri parler, le sourire aux lèvres, que Minako et Mari, la professeure de ballet et soeur du Yûri Japonais, les surprirent. Elles avaient forcés leur élève/frère à s'incruster, invitant au passage Pichit Chulanont et Christophe Giacometti, les patineurs Thaï et Suisse.

Bougon, mécontent d'avoir été dérangé, Yuri les écoutait déblatérer avec le second Yûri sur la soirée, humiliante, de l'année précédente, photos à l'appui. Il grimaça à ses souvenirs pénibles, jetant un bref coup d'oeil à Otabek, assis près de lui. Ce fut alors que Pichit, remarquant les bagues, à leur main droite, de Yûri et Viktor, s'enflamma.

"Oh! Écoutez, mon meilleur ami s'est marié!" s'exclama-t-il, communiquant sa joie à tous les clients du restaurant.

Sortant de sa rêverie, Yuri remarqua lui aussi les bagues assortis, et leur emplacement, les yeux écarquillés. Il se renfrogna encore plus lorsque Viktor, souriant, fit savoir que le mariage aurait lieu uniquement si son fiancé gagnait l'or. Ce qui fit tiquer Otabek, Yuri et les autres participants autour de la table. Ils se décidèrent tous à partir lorsque Jean-Jacques, qui passait dans le coin les avait entendu parler et avait décidé de fanfaronner devant eux, cassant l'ambiance.

Tôt le lendemain matin, alors que Viktor contemplait sa bague debout devant la mer, Yuri le rejoignit, furieux. Après avoir reçu quelques coups de pieds dans le dos de la part de l'adolescent, Viktor soupira.

"Tu sais que je peux te reconnaître via tes phéromones, Yurio..."

"Viktor Nikiforov est mort.. l'élevage de porcelet, c'est pas payant.." répliqua d'un ton sec son compatriote.

"Tu voulais m'affronter?" suggéra Viktor.

"T'es pas le centre du monde! Laisse ta place le vieux!" s'exclama Yuri.

Viktor se retourna et prit les joues de Yuri dans sa main, curieux.

"Tu sais, toi aussi tu as pas mal changé en peu de temps.. avoir un adversaire doit te booster, mais pas que ça.. serais ce l'influence de ce Kazakh.. c'est lui ton.." commenta-t-il en l'examinant.

"La ferme! Rien à voir! Je vais gagner et te montrer que tu as mal entraîné ton poulain! Lâche moi!" s'énerva Yuri en le repoussant.

Viktor, ayant entendu un chien aboyer, se tourna de nouveau, la mer à perte de vue devant lui. Yuri, préoccupé, observait lui aussi la mer, songeur.

_"C'est un bel endroit.. on dirait Hasetsu.. Un jour, je montrerais cette ville à Otabek.."_

Yuri, les joues rouges en se rendant compte du tour que prenait ses pensées, se retourna et partit. Il fit remarquer avant, à Viktor, la ressemblance du coin avec Hasetsu, qui ne le contredit pas.

**_Quelques heures plus tard..._ **

C'était enfin l'heure de la finale. Yûri Katsuki était celui qui devait passer en premier, suivit de Pichit Chulanont. Ensuite, viendrait le tour de Yuri, puis les trois derniers restant, à savoir Christophe Giacometti, Otabek et enfin Jean-Jacques Leroy.

Alors que le présentateur annonçait le nom des participants, Yuri, concentré, rentra avec ses concurrents dans la patinoire. Au bout de quelques tours, il en sortit suivit de tous les autres, excepté Yûri Katsuki. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du Japonais et de Viktor, avant d'aller avec Yakov et Lilia.

Il observa Katsuki faire son programme court, Eros, silencieux. Il faisait son maximum, Yuri le voyait bien. Il le vit, lorsqu'il eut fini, s'effondrer au sol, épuisé et en larmes. Pichit rentra à son tour en piste, tandis que Viktor et son élève étaient allés s'asseoir sur la banc pour attendre les résultats. Alors que ça allait être à son tour, et que les points de l'autre Yûri avaient été annoncés depuis longtemps, il mit un violent coup de pied dans le banc, faisant tomber ses deux occupants.

"Vous comptez bouger, un jour?" grogna-t-il, avant de partir sur la glace.

"Yurio.. Davai!" dirent Viktor et Yûri à l'unisson.

Yuri, les yeux fermés, commença son programme, sur le thème de l'Agape. Saut, triple Axel, pirouette sautée, quadruple double piqué.. Il parvenait, obnubilé, à tout faire avec une facilité déconcertante. Ce fut, alors qu'il s'en rendait à peine compte, la fin de s'en prestation.

 _"Mince.. j'ai complètement zappé le monde extérieur.. tout ce que j'avais en tête c'est papy.. et lui.."_ réalisa-t-il, essoufflé en faisant sa pose de fin.

Il sortit de la piste et remit ses protections sur ses patins, songeur, avant de rejoindre Yakov et Lilia sur le banc.

" _ **Yuri Plisetsky! 118,56 points! Il a battu le record du monde détenu par Nikiforov!"**_

Ravi, il sauta de joie, suivi par ses deux coachs.

"J'ai gagné!" s'exclama-t-il.

"Bravo, Yuri!" le félicita Yakov."

Ils descendirent tous les trois , laissant Christophe Giacometti faire son entrée. Alors que les journalistes s'approchaient d'eux, Yuri aperçut non loin derrière ceux ci Otabek, paré pour son tour, suivit de son coach. Pris d'une impulsion subite, il ignora ses coachs et les journalistes, pour se diriger vers Otabek, et lui empoigna le bras. Le Kazakh, surpris, fit signe à son coach qu'il n'en aurait pas pour long, avant de suivre le Russe.

Ce dernier, le coeur battant, l'amena dans un coin qu'il estimait désert. Et, avant qu'Otabek ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Yuri l'attrapa par le col et s'empara de ses lèvres, de légères rougeurs aux joues. Otabek, ne s'y attendant pas, au début, serra Yuri contre lui, répondant avec empressement à son baiser. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent rapidement, maladroitement, rendant leur souffle erratique, pressé. Au bout d'un moment, trop court pour eux deux, Otabek relâcha doucement Yuri, l'interrogeant du regard, une main posée sur sa joue.

"Ah, eh bien.. j'en avais envie c'est tout.." marmonna Yuri, le visage rouge et tête baissée.

Un fin sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Otabek, qui hocha la tête.

"Ok. Ça va être mon tour.. Tout à l'heure on en parle.. promit il en effleurant du bout des doigts les lèvres de Yuri, qui frissonna. 529.."

Yuri fronça les sourcils à la dernière phrase murmuré par le Kazakh, avant de faire le lien, le coeur affolé. Le numéro de sa chambre.

"Vas y, je dois me changer vite fait.." grommela-t-il au Kazakh qui s'en alla.

Yuri observa son compagnon partir, avant de se changer rapidement pour rejoindre Lilia et Yakov. Ce dernier, mécontent que Yuri secoua soit enfui sans répondre aux journalistes, l'incendia vertement. Le cadet écoutait à moitié les remontrances qui lui étaient faites, puis alla du côté des gradins réservés aux patineurs.

Il s'installa derrière Yuri, Mila, les jumeaux Italiens Crispino et Emil Nekola. Il posa violemment ses pieds sur le rebord d'un siège, se récoltant un regard outré de Mila et Sara. Puis il regarda Otabek, qui était entré sur la patinoire, discuter avec son coach.

"Davai!" lui cria le jeune patineur.

Otabek, l'ayant entendu, leva les yeux et lui fit un bref signe, avant de se rendre au milieu de la patinoire. Yuri le regarda démarrer son programme court, subjugué.

"Otabek ne m'avait jamais vraiment marqué avant..murmura Sara. Il a vraiment changé.." sourit elle.

Mila, assise près d'elle, acquiesa en soupirant légèrement. Yuri, l'air renfrogné, les écoutait parler, relâchant inconsciemment des phéromones, énervé. Surpris, tout le petit groupe se retourna vers Yuri.

"Quoi? Un problème?" grogna-t-il, les yeux rivés sur Otabek.

"C'est à toi de nous le dire, Yurio/Yuratchka.." firent savoir Yuri et Mila.

"Pourquoi dégages tu autant de phéromones? Tu as besoin d'un inhibiteur?" demandèrent Emil et Sara, dont le frère se couvrait le nez pour se protéger.

"On dirait qu'il y en a d'autres sur toi, et ce ne sont pas les tiens... t'as foutu quoi avant de venir..?" observa Michele, la main sur le visage.

"Mais.. non.. n'importe quoi... j'ai rien fait du tout.. " marmonna Yuri, les joues un peu rouge.

Viktor observait leur manège, comprenant visiblement de quoi il en retournait, silencieux et souriant. De nouveau, les regards se tournèrent vers le Kazakh. Quand soudain..

 ** _"Triple Axel! Il n'y a que lui pour réussir un saut aussi long!"_** s'exclama le commentateur, époustouflé.

Les yeux brillants, Yuri le regardait faire, un sourire aux lèvres. À la vue de son quadruple salchow, il sentit une douce chaleur s'insinuer dans son coeur et soupira, ravi. Après un ultime saut, Otabek fit sa pose de fin, éreinté.

"Encore un deuxième qui va passer devant toi, Katsudon!" ricana Yuri, une fierté mal dissimulé dans la voix.

"Comme c'est frais et exotique ! rajouta Viktor, inquiétant plus encore le Yûri Japonais. Il est très bon!" lança-t-il à son compatriote, un regard entendu.

Ce dernier évita son regard, préférant jeter un oeil sur Otabek qui sortait, laissant la place à JJ, dernier patineur.

 _ **"Otabek Altin est deuxième avec 112,38 points!"**_ annonça le présentateur. _ **Yuri Plisetsky conserve la première place!**_ "

Celui-ci sourit, ravi du classement provisoire.

" ** _Et maintenant, voici le dernier participant, Jean-Jacques Leroy !"_**

Le concerné commença sa prestation. Mais, peu de temps après, Yuri le vit perdre ses moyens, étonné. En entendant ses supporters et sa famille le soutenir, chantant sa chanson, le canadien reprit contenance.

Puis, la musique cessant, il alla attendre avec ses parents le score, qui se révéla être de 86,71 points, le plus bas de sa carrière. Dépité, il baissa les yeux. Puis, près de lui, sa fiancée, suivit de tous ses fans l'acclamèrent. Ça allait crescendo lorsque..

"Stop! s'écria le Canadien, incitant ses fans au silence. It's JJ's Style!" ajouta-t-il en faisant sa pose fétiche, sous les applaudissements de la foule.

"Ah! Il craint ! Il craint! Il craint trop !" s'époumona Yuri, les mains vissées à ses oreiles.

**_Une heure plus tard..._ **

Yuri était devant la porte de la chambre d'Otabek, hésitant, d'où il entendait les éclats de voix du Kazakh, au téléphone, dans sa langue natale. Il farfouilla dans ses poches, où il avait son portable, ainsi que la clef de sa chambre. Il avait également des supresseurs, bien qu'il ait quand même pris une pillule avant de venir. Il sentit un petit paquet carré dans la poche de sa veste, un préservatif, de la part de Viktor.

"Comme si on allait avoir besoin de ça, stupide pervers.." marmonna-t-il.

Il remit le petit paquet dans sa poche et, fébrile, toqua à la porte. N'ayant aucune réponse de la part de l'occupant, il se faufila à l'intérieur. Mais, une fois la porte refermée, il dû s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche, le souffle court. Dans l'air, il pouvait sentir une puissante odeur de phéromones, qui se propageait dans toute la pièce.

_"Merde.. mes médicaments ne font pas effet.."_

Yuri, qui avait la sensation que son coeur allait le lâcher tellement il battait vite, tenta de se relever, mais sans succès. Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le supporter, et les yeux fermés, voulut reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, erratique, le corps en feu, transpirant.

Otabek, étant parti dans sa salle de bain, n'avait pas entendu le Russe entrer dans la chambre, avait fini son appel. Il fut surpris quand il retourna dans la pièce de le voir affalé, respirant avec difficulté, dégageant une forte odeur.

"Yura que se.."

Otabek se stoppa, fasciné par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Yuri, dont les phéromones dégageait une puissante odeur, avait commencé à se dévêtir, ne gardant que son pantalon. Ses yeux verts, brillant plus fort que d'habitude, le dévisagèrent alors que Yuri, les joues rouges, lui sourit faiblement.

"Otabek.. enfin.." murmura-t-il en faisant basculer le Kazakh au sol.

Immobile, posant une main dans les cheveux du Russe, Otabek huma son odeur, les dents serrés. Yuri s'était, comme la dernière fois, assis sur lui, la tête posée contre son torse.

"Tu es.. de nouveau en chaleur, n'est ce pas? Ça a commencé quand ?" fit Otabek, d'une voix rauque d'excitation.

"J'crois, ouais.. En rentrant dans ta chambre, y'avait tes phéromones.. ça me rend dingue..grommela le blond. Il bat vite ton coeur.."

Il eut cet constatation en se collant davantage, faisant grogner Otabek. Tous les deux, après être revenu de la finale, avait revêtu un pantalon plus confortable, leur permettant de sentir le corps de l'autre. Le Kazakh en fit les frais en sentant contre sa propre érection celle de Yuri, les dents serrés.

"Yuri, stop... on ne peut pas.." marmonna-t-Il.

"Awww.. pourquoi.. j'en ai trop envie... et toi aussi" gémit le Russe, qui avait relevé la tête pour le regarder.

Otabek capta son regard qui, loin de le calmer, l'enflamma encore plus.

"Tu n'as que quinze ans.. et il y a la finale de..." souffla-t-il avant de se faire interrompre.

**XXXXXX**

Yuri, impatient, s'était emparé de ses lèvres, faisant fondre toute la résistance de son compagnon. Ce dernier se releva, portant le Russe qui se cramponnait à lui, frottant son corps contre le sien alors que leur langue s'entremêlaient dans leur bouche. Otabek le déposa sur le lit, profitant de leur brève séparation pour enlever son propre haut, aidé de Yuri.

Celui-ci frissonna en observant le torse, plus large et bien plus musclé, du Kazakh. Allongé sous lui, Yuri crut défaillir en sentant sa bouche chaude lécher, mordiller son téton gauche, l'autre taquiné par sa main, avant d'échanger. Ces sensations le firent s'arcbouter, faisant grogner Otabek, qui continuait son manège le suçotant partout.

Yuri se releva doucement, faisant cesser la délicieuse épreuve imposé par Otabek, pour le caresser, peu sûr de lui malgré toute l'envie qu'il ressentait. Otabek prit le visage de Yuri entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

"Yuri.. on ne va pas aller jusqu'au bout, ce soir.. tu as encore un peu de temps pour ça.." le rassura-t-il.

Avant que le concerné ne puisse contester cette décision, il fut coupé dans son élan par la main du Kazakh. La dite main avait baissé son pantalon et s'était infiltré dans son sous-vêtement, prenant son membre en main. Otabek le caressa longuement, faisant gémir Yuri, qui s'accrocha à lui. Le souffle court, Otabek sentit la main de Yuri lui baisser légèrement son propre pantalon, avant de le caresser, lui aussi.

_"Yura.."_

_"Beka"_

Ils cessèrent leurs activités, s'appelant mutuellement, pour mieux se devêtir, mieux se découvrir, dans le plus simple appareil. Otabek prit Yuri par la taille et le déposa sur ses cuisses. Ce dernier eut l'impression que la température, déjà haute, était de nouveau monté d'un cran. Impression davantage renforcé lorsqu'il sentit la main du Kazakh du côté de son postérieur, dans la fente déjà bien lubrifiée, guettant une autorisation.

Yuri s'empara de ses lèvres, faisant comprendre son accord, avant de prendre entre ses mains le pénis du jeune homme. Il hoqueta en sentant un doigt, suivit rapidement d'un deuxième, rentrer à l'intérieur de son point sensible.

En ressentant les vas et vient entamé par Otabek, il s'aggrippa fermement à ses épaules. Il en mordilla une quand il sentit qu'Otabek, en plus d'avoir rajouté un troisième doigt, utilisa sa main restante pour prendre leurs sexes et les frotter ensemble. Otabek se mordit les lèvres en entendant le gémissement émit par son compagnon, qu'il trouvait particulièrement érotique.

Leur plaisir résonnait dans la pièce entière, leurs odeurs s'entremêlaient. Yuri, alors qu'il sentait les longs doigts de son compagnon toucher sa prostate, voire plus loin, lui planta ses ongles dans le dos. Il se contracta sur les doigts de Otabek, qui les amena à la jouissance, dans un dernier râle, griffant le dos du Kazakh.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Essoufflés et dégoulinants de sueur, ils leur fallut de longues minutes pour pouvoir reprendre contenance, tendrement serré l'un contre l'autre. Luttant contre le sommeil, Otabek se leva et laissa Yuri se cramponner à lui, pour utiliser la douche, afin d'enlever les traces de transpiration et autres.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux séchés et habillé, Yuri ayant emprunté des affaires à Otabek, ils s'allongèrent côte à côte dans le lit, la tête de Yuri sur le torse du Kazakh. Il savoura les caresses dans ses cheveux, en pleine réflexion. Puis il releva légèrement la tête, interrompant l'activité capillaire de Otabek.

"C'était.. j'sais pas comment dire.. on est quoi? On est lié, maintenant?" demanda Yuri, incertain.

Otabek secoua la tête, le regardant avec chaleur.

"Tant que je ne t'ai pas mordu quand tu es en chaleur et que je ne t'ai pas.. bref expliqua-t-il en resserrant Yuri contre lui. Couple, petit ami... ça devrait convenir, non?"

Une agréable sensation s'insinua dans le coeur de Yuri en entendant Otabek parler ainsi.

"Ouais.. Ça me plaît bien... Tant qu'on ne s'affiche pas comme le vieux et Katsudon.." grommela-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Otabek hocha la tête d'un air entendu, alors qu'ils sombrèrent tous les deux dans un profond sommeil..

**_Un peu plus tôt, dans une autre chambre..._ **

"Oh comme c'est drôle.. Notre petit tigre a trouvé son dresseur!" s'extasia Viktor, revigoré après une bonne douche, en peignoir et serviette sur ses cheveux.

Yûri fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension en regardant son coach, voire plus, se poser près de lui et sécher ses cheveux.

"De quoi tu parles, Viktor?" s'interrogea-t-il.

"Voyons! De Yurio avec son Otabek! Tu n'as pas remarqué, tout à l'heure? Quand il nous a rejoint il y avait une odeur autre que la sienne, faible certes, mais elle y était. Je pense que c'est celle du Kazakh." suggéra Viktor, sûr de lui.

"Ah.. ah bon? Mais alors ça veut dire qu'ils ont..?" commença le Japonais avant de se stopper, rouge.

Viktor se mit à rire, charmé par l'innocence de l'Alpha.

"Bien sûr que non, voyons! Ils ont dû se voir pour faire quoi, j'sais pas.. mais quoi qu'il en soit, Otabek a voulu le "marquer" comme étant le sien.. expliqua-t-il. Et puis, la petite crise de jalousie de Koneko-Chan était amusante!"

Yûri hocha la tête, le regard résolument tourné vers l'extérieur, pensif.

"C'est vrai que chez moi, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'Alphas ou de Omegas.. alors bon.." murmura-t-il.

Viktor vint s'asseoir près de lui serrant tendrement sa main, avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Yûri enleva brusquement sa main, surprenant son amant.

"Yûri !? Qu'est ce que.."

"Je... après la finale.. arrêtons tout ça.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christophe Giacometti; Chris/Cristóbal (sa famille); 14/02/1991; Suisse; M. Omega   
> Mila Romanovna Babicheva; Baba/ la vieille (par Yuri P.); 19/01/1998*; Russe; F. Alpha  
> Sara Crispino; 13/09/1994; Italienne; F. Omega   
> Michele Crispino; Mickey (Sara et Emil); 13/09/1994; Italienne; M. Alpha
> 
> * Date inconnue donc inventé
> 
> Voilà c'était mon premier lemon HxH (bien qu'il n'y ait pas la totale) j'espère que ça vous a plu et que ce n'était pas trop exagéré. Je sais que ça peut sembler rapide, de passer à l'acte aussi vite mais c'est un peu ça dans les Omegaverse. Je n'ai pas mis toutes les présentations il y en avait trop.


	5. Fin décembre 2017/Janvier 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le dernier chapitre pour aujourd'hui. Promis, je ferais au maximum pour les prochains! 
> 
> Bonne lecture!

**Fin décembre 2017/Janvier 2018**

_Grenoble, peu de temps après la finale (programme libre)..._

_**"Nous avons le classement de la compétition! En sixième, pour notre plus grande surprise, Viktor Nikiforov, qui n'a pas pu exécuter son programme, devant déclarer forfait. En cinquième et quatrième, Seung-Gil Lee et Pitchit Chulanont. En troisième, suivant de peu le second, Antoine Cizeron remporte le bronze. Otabek Altin, second de la compétition, remporte l'argent. Et, enfin, premier pour sa troisième compétition ISU, Yûri Katsuki remporte l'or en battant son record de l'année précédente !"** _

_Salle des interviews, une heure plus tard.._

_**"Monsieur Antoine Cizeron, c'est votre première fois dans ce championnat et à un si haut niveau. Comment vous ressentez le fait d'être sur le podium?"** _

Le jeune médaillé de bronze, que Otabek guettait du coin de l'oeil, sourit avant de rapprocher son micro.

"Je dois avouer que j'espérais mieux, surtout quand c'est mon pays qui accueille la finale.. fit il, semblant gêné, faisant rire quelques journalistes. Mais j'ai pu avoir cette place au mérite, pas comme ce qu'il s'est passé les années précédentes. Du moins, de mon point de vue.." ajouta-t-il, voyant avec plaisir Otabek le fusiller du regard, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il sous-entendait.

Un bref silence, inconfortable, s'installa pendant quelques minutes dans la salle, Otabek n'étant pas le seul à comprendre les insinuations du Français. Puis, souhaitant changer de sujet, un des journalistes proposa de passer au médaillé d'argent.

_**"Monsieur Otabek Altin, vous êtes reconnu dans le monde, en particulier votre pays, comme le héros Kazakh. Pensez vous avoir pu faire honneur à votre pays, de cette manière? Cette seconde place vous satisfait elle ?"** _

Otabek, qui voulait en finir au plus vite, ignora ses concurrents et son coach pour répondre.

"J'espère en tout cas, avoir pu rendre hommage au Kazakhstan. Je ne serais satisfait que lorsque j'aurais ramené la médaille d'or."

_**"J'ai entendu dire que vous ne seriez pas parmi nous aux prochaines saisons, est ce exact?"** _

Surpris, Yûri et Victor dévisagèrent le Kazakh, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce genre de nouvelles.

"Effectivement, je dois prendre une pause de deux ou trois ans dans ma carrière.." concéda le jeune homme, sans donner plus d'explications.

Voyant qu'il n'y aurait pas plus de précisions, les journalistes passèrent à Yûri, qui comme à l'accoutumée, était nerveux.

_**"Monsieur Yûri Katsuki, vous voilà enfin, pour votre troisième compétition, vainqueur incontesté. Que comptez vous faire?"** _

Un sourire timide envahit le visage du Japonais, alors qu'il regardait son compagnon, avant de répondre au journaliste, Morooka, un compatriote.

"Déjà savourer, peut être.. je dois avouer que c'est génial d'avoir réussi à atteindre mon objectif. Surtout que je compte bien pouvoir me marier, comme c'était convenu!" s'exclama-t-il, en prenant la main de Viktor, rouge.

_**"En parlant de votre fiancé, compte il toujours vous entraîner? Viktor Nikiforov va-t-il nous revenir à la prochaine saison, malgré son forfait?"** _

"Je pense que je peux répondre moi-même à ces questions.. parla Viktor en prenant possession du micro de Yûri. Oui je compte toujours entraîner mon futur époux, si il poursuit sa carrière, mais je suis certain que ce sera le cas. Et quand à la seconde question.. je vais être obligé d'arrêter, et revenir plus tard si l'envie m'en prend.." ajouta-t-il en jetant un bref coup d'oeil à Yûri, qui hocha la tête.

Le Russe se leva doucement, Yûri à ses côtés, avant d'enlever son épais manteau, causant la stupéfaction générale. Vêtu d'un simple pull, pourtant épais, il dévoila au monde entier la raison de son forfait. Son ventre, bien que peu voyant, prouvait sa condition, celui d'Omega enceint.

"Nous allons accueillir un nouveau membre dans notre famille..!" déclara-t-il simplement, main dans la main avec Yûri.

Ils se rassirent tous les deux, ignorant l'air furieux de Yakov, entraîneur de Viktor. Près d'eux, Antoine se mit à ricaner, plein de mépris.

"On est censé te féliciter, Nikiforov? Après tout, tu ne fais que ce que ceux dans ton _genre_ font. cracha-t-il. Pas étonnant que t'aies déclaré forfait, c'est pas avec _ça_ que tu aurais pu convaincre les juges, comme le Omega que tu es! Comme certains.." continua-t-il en regardant délibérément vers Otabek, un sourire fielleux aux lèvres.

Ce dernier, impassible, la mâchoire serrée, se releva, dégageant une quantité de phéromones importantes, n'écoutant pas son coach. Il alla vers le Français, qui semblait attendre sa venue.

"Comment tu peux dire ce genre de conneries alors que c'est la première fois que tu arrives aussi loin dans une saison. Que ce soit Viktor Anatolievitch Nikiforov ou.. ou d'autres Omega, ils ont autant leur place dans les compétitions que les bâtards dans ton style." lui dit il d'un ton glacial, les poing fermés, les yeux noirs.

"Tu penses me faire peur, peut-être, Altin? C'est universel, voyons! Dégager autant de phéromones ne m'effraye pas!" rétorqua Antoine, avant d'imiter le Kazakh, ignorant l'avertissement de son coach.

L'air, dans la salle, devint étouffant, rempli des phéromones des deux Alphas, qui semblaient presque se défier du regard. Quelques journalistes, qui étaient de genre Omega durent, dans l'urgence, sortir. Yûri, quand à lui, emmena son fiancé à l'extérieur, ce dernier étant mal en point de part ces phéromones. Puis il alla vers Otabek et Antoine, qui restaient immobiles, silencieux, alors que les Alphas et Bêtas restés dans la pièce observaient la scène, curieux.

"Otabek, calme toi, ça va mal finir.. lança, en Kazakh, son coach. Tu sais que si ton père apprend ça.."

La menace sous-jacente semblait avoir ramené le jeune homme à la raison, qui cessa d'émettre des phéromones. Agacé, il sortit lui aussi, non sans avoir bousculé le Français au passage..

* * *

**_Plusieurs heures plus tard, Moscou, Sheremetyevo International Airport_..**

"Yurachka... _Tu t'es encore battu avec tes amis?"_

_"Non, non je suis juste tombé à la patinoire.."_

_"C'est un mensonge. Tu ne peux rien cacher à Diedouschka*.. C'est bien que tu aies hérité de mon esprit combatif, mais.. je préférerais que tu l'utilises à la patinoire. Je ne peux pas t'aider, mais je m'inquiète pour toi.."_

_"Mais, je... ils se moquent toujours parce que mes parents ne sont pas des Alphas.. et ils disent toujours des choses horribles sur toi.. et ça, je ne peux pas leur pardonner.."_

_"Aaah, mon petit Yurachka.. Tu es le meilleur dans ce monde. Deviens quelqu'un de bien, qu'importe ton second genre. Je serais toujours fier de toi, vnoutchok**."_

_"Promis, Dedoula*!"_ #

Plongé dans de vieux souvenirs, Nikolaï Vladimirovitch Plisetsky attendait son petit fils, près de sa voiture verte, non loin d'une sortie, soucieux. Il observa brièvement sa montre, avisant l'heure matinal, prouvé par l'obscurité du ciel, et soupira. Ce que Yuri avait fait, il y a un peu moins de deux mois, n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes, aussi tête brûlée qu'il soit. Même Yakov, qu'il avait eu le jour de sa disparition, et également il y a peu de temps, était inquiet ce qui venant de lui était presque un exploit. Le vieil homme patientait, nerveux, n'ayant qu'une partie de l'histoire.

Ce fut sur ces pensées sombres qu'il releva la tête, ayant instinctivement senti que son petit-fils arrivait. En effet, non loin de lui, Yuri tirait sa valise, se dirigeant vers lui. L'attitude du jeune Omega, tête basse, traînant des pieds, accentua son anxiété.

Yuri, sortant de sa rêverie, aperçu son grand-père, qui le regardait. Tenant plus fermement son bagage, il accéléra la cadence, faisant attention à ne pas glisser sur la glace envahissant les trottoirs. Arrivé près de lui, il lâcha ses affaires pour se précipiter dans les bras du vieil homme, qui l'observa un bref instant avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

"Mon petit Yurachka.." murmura Nikolaï, inquiet, le trouvant l'air fatigué, amaigri.

Ce dernier, les dents serrés et les yeux brillants, tint plus fort son grand-père, comme apaisé.

"Deda*.. tu m'as manqué.." grommela Yuri, la gorge nouée.

Il sentit son grand-père lui tapoter affectueusement la tête, avant de le relâcher pour le délester de ses bagages, afin de les mettre dans la voiture. Durant ce laps de temps, Yuri, lui, s'était installé dans le véhicule. En observant son reflet dans le rétroviseur, il eut un bref moment de recul sur son siège. Son visage, naturellement pâle, était à présent translucide, des cernes creusant profondément ses yeux, dont le vert avait perdu tout son éclat, terne.

"Mets ta ceinture, Vnoutchok.." lui dit Nikolaï, qui venait de rentrer dans la voiture.

Yuri se redressa, reprenant contenance,avant de détourner le regard du rétro et d'obéir à son grand-père. Ce dernier l'observa faire, silencieux, avant de s'attacher et de démarrer la voiture. Le voyage, qui habituellement se déroulait dans le brouhaha de la radio et Yuri, fut étrangement calme. En effet le patineur avait éteint la radio et s'était endormi à peine ils avaient quitté l'aéroport, au grand damn de son grand-père. Celui-ci alluma de nouveau la radio, après un long moment de calme, Yuri dormant profondément, une grimace formée sur son visage. Il entendit, sourcils froncés, les événements qui s'étaient déroulés après la finale, les mains serrés sur le volant.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Yurotchka, nous sommes arrivés.." murmura le vieil homme.

Doucement, il secoua son petit-fils, qui avait l'air groggy, essayant de se rappeler où il était, avant de voir, de la fenêtre, la demeure de son grand-père.

"On est déjà arrivé, Deda.." marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillé.

"Eh oui, tu as dormi durant tout le trajet.." répliqua avec douceur son grand-père. Allez, viens, on rentre.."

Yuri acquieça, avant de sortir du véhicule et de s'étirer, réveillé par le froid hivernal de son pays. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison, qui était de taille moyenne, Nikolaï tenait les bagages de Yuri, malgré l'insistance de celui-ci.

Puma Tiger Scorpion, alias Potya, qui avait élu domicile dans la maisonnée en l'absence de Yakov et Lilia, se précipita vers son maître à peine fut il rentré. Yuri, un petit sourire aux lèvres, prit dans les bras son animal de compagnie, qui ronronnait, tandis que Nikolaï déposait les affaires dans la chambre.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, les deux Russes s'étaient installés dans la cuisine, une boisson chaude en main. Rêveur, le jeune Omega observait la neige qui tombait à la fenêtre, sa tasse dans une main, et caressant son chat, posé sur ses genoux, de l'autre. Nikolaï, patient, le laissa faire son manège, sirotant son café. Puis, après un long moment, se décida à rompre le silence.

"Yuri, il faut que nous en parlions à présent.." lâcha-t-il d'un air sérieux.

Le jeune homme, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son grand-père l'appelle ainsi, détourna son regard de l'extérieur, hésitant, les yeux baissés. Quand il l'avait eu au téléphone quelques semaines auparavant, il ne lui avait fait qu'un bref résumé de la situation. Et lorsqu'il avait prévenu pour son retour, le sujet avait été évité. Ce qui, maintenant, n'était plus possible. Il but une gorgée de son chocolat pour se donner du courage, profitant de la chaleur de la tasse.

"Ça faisait quelques temps que je n'avais plus mes chaleurs, elles étaient irrégulières de toute manière, et que je ne me sentais pas en forme... commença-t-il. Sauf que lors du séjour en Corée, pour la compétition, j'ai fini par perdre conscience peu après le programme court. Viktor et Katsudon m'ont vu, par.. chance, et m'ont emmené à la clinique la plus proche.."

Il déglutit, tremblant, avant de boire une seconde gorgée de sa boisson.

"Il s'avère que je suis enceint, Dedoula.. de quatre mois et demi.. avoua-t-il. Je ne pouvais plus continuer, j'ai préféré m'en aller et tout arrêter. Je.. ça me fout la trouille, Deda.. Je ne sais plus quoi faire! Je ne veux pas être comme ma.. comme _elle_.." continua-t-il, la voix vibrante de ses larmes difficilement contenues.

Nikolaï grimaça, ne pouvant réellement comprendre le dilemme et la peine que son petit-fils ressentait. Son gendre, le père de Yuri, était un Bêta qui était décédé alors que Anastassia, sa fille, une femme Omega, était enceinte. Cette dernière, qui avait eu le jeune homme sous l'insistance du Bêta, l'avait confié à Nikolaï quelques mois à peine après la naissance. Tout comme l'adolescent, elle ne s'était pas lié avec un Alpha, mais rien de plus. Elle était bien plus âgée que Yuri, quand elle était tombée enceinte.

Yuri méprisait cette femme, ayant compris depuis longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, avait préféré une vie d'Omega libre. Yuri fut brutalisé, enfant, pour les choix que sa génitrice avait fait.

Toutes ces brimades avaient fini par endurcir le caractère, déjà bien fort, de Yuri. Lorsqu'il apprit, durant ses dix ans aux tests des seconds genres, qu'il était du même que sa mère, il s'était mis dans une rage folle. Il se renferma davantage, excepté lorsqu'il était avec son grand-père ou sur la glace. Le patinage était une passion depuis tout petit, et l'avait empêché de mal tourner.

Puis, l'année précédente, quelques temps après les mondiaux, son petit Yuratchka avait invité Otabek Azamatevitch Altin, le Kazakh. En les voyant interagir devant lui, il fut soulagé de voir son petit-fils aussi heureux, aussi vivant. Yuri avait bien fait comprendre ses intentions vers le jeune Alpha, intentions que le vieil homme se doutait réciproques. Le Kazakh revint voir Yuri, et inversement bien que rarement, jusqu'au mois de juin..

Lorsqu'il revit son petit-fils, peu après son retour du Japon, en août, il fut abasourdi. C'était de nouveau l'enfant, à présent un homme, colérique, renfermé, même brisé qui était apparu devant lui. Nikolaï ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé cet été là pour qu'il y ait un tel revirement dans son comportement. Le tableau semblait s'assombrir alors qu'il venait d'apprendre que le jeune Omega portait en lui un enfant, dont il se doutait la paternité.

Nikolaï le regarda, souhaitant le rassurer, malgré tout.

"Yuratchka.. tu ne seras jamais comme elle, voyons! Toi aussi, tu es un Omega, mais tu ne te définis pas comme tel. Tu restes toi même envers et contre tout. Et, rien que pour ça, je suis très fier de toi." déclara-t-il.

Yuri, les yeux brillants, resta silencieux, ému par les paroles de son grand-père.

"Je te soutiens, qu'importe ta décision.. et si jamais, je serais là pour vous deux. Mis à part en Corée, tu n'es pas allé voir de médecin, je suppose?" ajouta ce dernier.

Un peu honteux, Yuri secoua la tête négativement, concentré sur son chat, qui ronronnait en frottant sa tête près de son ventre.

"Je ne suis pas trop sorti, à Hasetsu.. J'ai été malade et j'avais du mal à bouger, alors.." avoua-t-il à demi-mots.

Le vieil homme n'insista pas, se contentant de lui tapoter affectueusement les cheveux, avant de se lever.

"Nous allons arranger ça. Mais il faut que tu préviennes Yakov et Lilia de ton retour, ils s'inquiètent pour toi. Et en attendant leur retour, tu restes à la maison pour te reposer. Et mange un morceau.." ordonna-t-il en déposant une assiette de pirojkis-katsudon, le plat favori de Yuri.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, avant de littéralement dévorer le plat, se rendant compte qu'il était affamé.

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour de Yuri en Russie. Être revenu chez son grand-père lui avait fait le plus grand bien, ses cauchemars ayant quasiment disparus. Son appétit revenait petit à petit, ses envies de vomir et ses nausées s'étant calmés quelques jours après son arrivée.

Pensif, Yuri observa Potya qui, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, se positionnait à proximité de son ventre, ronronnant, attentif. L'animal semblait avoir compris qu'un petit habitant avait élu domicile en son maître, et était plus affectueux que jamais, au grand amusement de Nikolaï.

"Yuratchka, c'est l'heure! Tu es prêt?" appella celui-ci.

Yuri, qui rêvassait, se releva brusquement, faisant tomber Potya, qui miaula, indigné. Assis sur son lit, il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un pantalon susceptible de lui aller, ayant repris une bonne partie du poids qu'il avait perdu. Il avait également à présent son ventre qui s'était arrondi, sans pour autant être trop voyant quand il mettait un large pull.

Grommelant dans sa barbe, il fini par trouver un pantalon, un de ceux qu'il utilisait pour ses exercices de patinage, dans le fouilli de sa chambre. Il l'enfila rapidement, avant de mettre la capuche de son sweat fétiche ainsi que sa veste en cuir noir. Portable en main et sac sur son dos, il allait sortir quand il se stoppa et se retourna, hésitant. Près de son lit, sur sa valise, était suspendu un foulard, de couleur gris, qu'il finit par prendre, le mettant autour du cou. À peine le dit foulard fut il mis que le jeune Omega soupira de soulagement, comme apaisé.

"J'arrive, Diedouschka!" S'exclama-t-il en prenant son chat, allongé dans son lit pour l'emmener avec lui, et le mettre dans sa cage de transport.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il était dans le train avec son grand-père, direction Saint-Pétersbourg, pour voir un médecin. Yakov, revenu depuis une bonne semaine, devait attendre Yuri pas loin du cabinet médical, seul, Lilia ayant des obligations. Le trajet se fit dans une bonne ambiance, Yuri en profitant pour manger. Le wagon où ils étaient installés, réservé aux Omegas, était pourvu de peu de monde, ce qui détendit davantage le blond.

Ils n'étaient arrivés au cabinet spécialisé des Omegas, tenu par une connaissance de Nikolaï, que depuis quelques minutes, lorsque Yuri jeta un coup d'oeil à la salle d'attente vide, bougon. Il y avait divers posters concernant les grossesses et moyens de protections pour les divers genres et sexes, et l'endroit était plutôt bien tenu, avec des magazines sur une table basse. Le jeune homme regarda son téléphone, où il avait reçu un message de son coach, confirmant de nouveau le lieu de rendez-vous et l'heure, auquel Yuri répondit avant de ranger son portable, ennuyé.

"Un problème, Yuratchka? fit son grand-père. Si tu t'ennuies tellement, prends donc un magazine.." proposa-t-il en lui désignant le tas de journaux devant lui.

Il avait envie de dire à son grand-père qu'il n'était pas désespéré à ce point, mais se ravisa en le voyant lui en donner un. Il l'ouvrit au hasard, avant de brusquement le lâcher, les yeux écarquillés en voyant qui était dessus. Surpris, Nikolaï sentit qu'il relâchait des phéromones, angoissé, choqué. Le vieil homme ramassa le magazine, auquel il jeta un bref coup d'oeil avant de comprendre la raison de son comportement. Il posa le papier et prit son petit fils dans ses bras.

"Hey, Yuratchka, je suis là.. calme toi.. prends ton foulard, tu en as bien besoin.." murmura-t-il.

Écoutant son grand-père, qui avait commencé à le calmer, Yuri releva son foulard afin d'en respirer l'odeur, qui l'apaisa davantage. Alors qu'il cessa d'émettre des phéromones, Yuri allait demander à son grand-père comment il pouvait savoir pour le foulard, quand le médecin, un Omega, Andreï Yurievitch Boulgakov, fit son apparition.

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, Yuri fut assis, son grand-père à ses côtés, dans le bureau du praticien, attendant le verdict. Le docteur, assis en face d'eux, sortit d'un tiroir des prospectus et un carnet pour ses rendez-vousqu'il donna à Yuri, qui les prit, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

"Il y a tout ce que tu as à savoir pour tout le long de ta grossesse.. expliqua le docteur Boulgakov. Pour le reste, le foetus est en bonne santé, mais il faudrait qu'il prenne plus de poids, et toi aussi. Évite le plus de stress possible, et pas de sport extrême.. oui, le patinage en est un.. ajouta-t-il alors que Yuri fit une grimace, scandalisé. Il y a la date de ton prochain rendez-vous sur le carnet.."

Ce dernier resta silencieux, écoutant les multiples remarques des symptômes liés à la grossesse, du médecin, abasourdi par ce qu'il disait.

"Tu te reconnais dans quelques uns d'entre eux, peut-être? " suggéra le praticien avec un sourire en lui tendant des papiers et l'échographie.

" Hein!? Euh... ouais.. mais c'est bizarre tout ça.." grommela le blond, les papiers en mains.

"Disons que c'est ton instinct qui parle.. s'isoler, l'odeur des proches.. tout ça fait partie d'un moyen de vous protéger tous les deux.." tempéra le docteur.

Yuri hocha la tête, silencieux, puis regarda son grand père qui lui souriait.

"Maintenant, je dois parler au docteur Boulgakov.. tu veux bien attendre dehors? Yakov ne devrait pas tarder.." proposa-t-il.

Voyant la lueur inquiète dans son regard, Nikolaï tapota les cheveux de son petit fils, tentant de le rassurer.

"Ce n'est rien, Yuratchka, nous allons juste parler du temps ou je traînais avec ses parents, un Alpha et un Omega, tout va bien.. continua-t-il. Si tu veux, quand tu seras à la maison on ira voir tous les deux pour acheter des affaires au bébé.." conclut il.

À moitié rassuré, le jeune Omega accepta, il connaissait à présent le sexe du bébé après tout, obéissant à son grand-père à contrecoeur et sortit. Il était depuis peu hors du cabinet qu'il entendit deux voix l'appeler. Surpris, reconnaissant les dites voix, il se retourna, faisant tomber son sac.

_Viktor Anatolievitch Nikiforov et Yûri Katsuki étaient rentrés au pays._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antoine Cizeron; Bakalpha/ Govnyuk [connard en russe] (Yuri P.); 24/07/96; Français; M. Alpha. Il est plutôt grand (environ 1.83 cm, chatain foncé, yeux gris).
> 
> Nikolaï Vladimirovitch Plisetsky; Deda/Dedoula/Diedouschka (Yuri P) Kolya;15/12/52; Russe; M. Bêta
> 
> Hisashi Morooka; 08/02/89; Japonais; M. Bêta
> 
> #Ce flash back a été sur le modèle de la première partie de ce doushinji (qui ne m'appartient pas toussa toussa) /salmon-yamada -mosu-yuri-ice- dj-wont-let-go-home-tonight-eng/
> 
> *Deda/Dedoula : papy;Diedouchka: grand-père en russe
> 
> ** Vnoutchok: petit-fils en russe
> 
> Voilà, il y a une petite description de l'OC. On le reverra dans certains chapitres.


	6. Décembre 2016 partie 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou! Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée de ne pas vous avoir mis les chapitres plus tôt. Je vais vous mettre tout le reste d'un coup, pour plus de facilité. Rien de plus à dire.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Décembre 2016 (3)**

_"Après la finale, arrêtons tout ça..."_

Viktor, en entendant ces mots, qui sonnaient comme un adieu, eut l'impression que son monde allait se dérober sous ses pieds.

"Qu.. quoi.." parvint il à dire, la gorge serrée.

"Merci. Merci d'avoir été mon coach.. pour tout ce que tu as fait, Viktor.. déclara Yûri, refusant de le regarder dans les yeux. J'ai pu donner le meilleur de moi-même pour ma dernière saison.." ajouta-t-il.

Ça y est. C'était dit. Un cauchemar, voilà ce que Viktor vivait! Les larmes coulaient, silencieuses, alors que l'Alpha, _son_ Alpha, vint soulever la frange qui masquait son oeil, pour l'observer attentivement.

"Comme tu peux être égoïste.. prendre une telle décision tout seul.. murmura le Russe, la voix vibrant d'une colère contenue. Lâche moi!" s'écria-t-il en repoussant le bras du Japonais d'un geste brusque.

"Mais... mais tu pleures.. je pensais pas que.. bredouilla celui-ci, s'étant rassis sur son lit. Et puis.. c'est toi qui as dit que ce serait jusqu'à la finale du Grand Prix!"

"J'étais persuadé que tu avais encore besoin de mon aide.. Et puis je..." répliqua Viktor.

"N'as tu pas envie de revenir en compétition? le coupa Yûri, déterminé. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi.."

Viktor se mit à relâcher des phéromones, chose qu'il n'avait fait depuis longtemps, scandalisé des propos que tenait le jeune homme.

"Comment oses tu me demander de faire mon retour alors que _toi_ tu prends ta retraite! s'exclama-t-il en venant devant lui et en posant ses mains sur les cuisses de l'Alpha. Et.. et nous..? Que va-t-il advenir de notre relation?" osa-t-il demander ensuite, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

Yûri détourna les yeux, masquant son visage afin de sentir le moins possible les phéromones de celui qu'il aimait, refusant de le toucher ainsi. Il le repoussa doucement, rassemblant tout son courage.

"Je.. tu mérites mieux, Viktor, je ne suis pas de ces Alphas parfaits qui.. on essayera de se voir, n'est-ce pas?" répondit il, incertain.

Viktor éclata d'un rire cynique, plus vexé encore.

"Je mérite mieux, tu crois? Mais c'est toi que je veux! Que mon coeur veux! À moins que.. tout ce qui compte c'est la médaille, c'est ça! rétorqua-t-il. Dans les pays comme le mien, les unions inter-castes ne sont pas des plus courants et tolérés! Je ne pourrais pas rester sans toi! C'est ce qui risque d'arriver si je reprends!" ajouta-t-il.

"Je ne veux pas être celui qui te coupe les ailes, qui t'empêche de t'exprimer! Car liés ou non, ça finirait par nous déchirer! s'époumona le Japonais, en larmes. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser gâcher ton talent, Vitya.." murmura-t-il avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Viktor, décontenancé, le laissa entourer sa taille de ses bras, dont le contact le calma presque immédiatement, ses phéromones cessant d'émettre. Il le serra à son tour dans les bras, respirant son odeur, à peine apaisé.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils restaient ainsi. Enfin, puisant dans sa volonté, l'Omega brisa le silence, relâchant doucement son amant.

"Écoute... parlons en après le libre, tu veux bien? On prendra chacun une décision et on en parlera, d'accord?" supplia-t-il.

Yûri essuya ses larmes avant d'acquiescer, pour se blottir dans le lit avec son compagnon, qui entre-temps avait enlevé son peignoir...

* * *

**_Quelques heures plus tard, chambre 529..._ **

Une téléphone vibra dans la chambre, celui de Yuri. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, encore embrumé par le sommeil, raccrocha sans regarder qui appelait, tentant de se souvenir où il était, avant de sentir des bras l'enlacer fermement.. Otabek. Ce dernier le tenait fort contre lui, à moitié endormi. Le Russe, à présent bien réveillé, eut en mémoire les événements de la veille, et de la nuit lors de leur réveil, ce qui le fit rougir. Il s'empourpra plus encore quand il sentit le corps chaud, et l'envie évidente, de son compagnon, qui avait enfoui son nez dans ses cheveux.

"Eh, Beka.. j'suis pas un de tes ours en peluche.." grommela-t-il, frissonnant au contact des mains de son amant sur son ventre, pour le rapprocher plus encore.

"Tu sens si bon, Yura.." murmura Otabek d'une voix ensommeillée, avant de mordiller son oreille, faisant grogner Yuri.

"Putain, Beka.." soupira la Fée Russe.

Inconsciemment, il se mit à frotter son bassin contre l'entrejambe du Kazakh, qui serra les dents, impatient. Brusquement, il tourna Yuri vers lui, qui s'empara de ses lèvres avec empressement, tous deux ayant une main dans le boxer de l'autre...

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la respiration saccadée, ils se regardèrent, les yeux voilés par le plaisir intense qu'ils venaient de se donner mutuellement. Otabek caressa doucement la joue de Yuri, qui l'observait, comme fasciné.

Le téléphone de Yuri, une fois encore, vibra, faisant jurer son propriétaire. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder qui était son correspondant et décrocha, blasé.

" Ouais..?" fit il, sans grande conviction.

"Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule, gamin! entendit, ou plutôt subi, Yuri, reconnaissant Yakov et sa voix mélodieuse. Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que je t'appelle! T'es censé rejoindre Lilia dans dix minutes pour ton échauffement! Tu déc.."

"Ah, merde c'est vrai! J'arrive, j'arrive jme grouille! À plus!" marmonna Yuri avant de couper Yakov dans son monologue, pour vite raccrocher.

Otabek, qui avait suivi la conversation téléphonique, était sorti du lit, se sentant coupable du sermon que risquait de se prendre Yuri. Ce dernier, alors qu'il venait de raccrocher au nez de Yakov, grogna, dépité. Il vit Otabek, torse nu et des vêtements en main, se diriger vers lui, ennuyé.

"Je.. désolé, Yura, on aurait peut-être pas.." s'excusa le brun avant de se faire taire par un bref baiser de son compagnon.

"Hey, Beka, c'est pas comme si je t'avais arrêté, hein.." l'interrompit Yuri.

Il sortit rapidement du lit, avant de remettre ses vêtements de la veille. Puis, la clef de sa chambre en main, il s'approcha de nouveau vers l'Alpha, évitant de mater le torse de celui-ci, pour l'embrasser une dernière fois.

"On se retrouve sur la glace, tout à l'heure.." murmura Otabek.

Yuri hocha la tête, laissant le jeune homme se faufiler à la douche, alors qu'il sortit de la chambre, non sans avoir vérifié que les couloirs soient vides. Il se dirigeait vers l'étage menant à sa chambre (les Alphas et les Omegas ne logeant pas au même étage pour des raisons de sécurité), qu'il reconnut une voix derrière lui.

"Mais, c'est Yuri Plisetsky!" s'exclama la dite voix, celle de Pichit Chulanont.

Retenant à grande peine un juron, Yuri se tourna vers le patineur Thaï, accompagné de l'Italien Michele Crispino et de son ami Tchèque Emil Nekola. Le Thaï d'approcha de l'Omega, ignorant le trouble qui habitait Emil et Michele.

"C'est pas ton étage! Qu'est ce que tu.. mais vous venez pas?" fit il avant de se tourner vers ses homologues, surpris.

Emil et Michele étaient restés en arrière, se protégeant au mieux le nez, les sourcils froncés.

"Comment, tu ne sens rien?" s'étonna le Tchèque.

"Bah, ya peut être une légère odeur dans l'air, mais bon.." dit Pichit en haussant les épaules.

"C'est bien d'être un Bêta des fois.. remarqua à voix basse l'Italien. Regarde de quelle chambre il est sorti.. _idiota×_.." ajouta-t-il.

"Tu sens l'Alpha à plein nez, _malà kočka$!_ renchérit Emil.

Pichit, voyant Yuri qui s'empourprait d'embarras, jeta un bref coup d'oeil au numéro de la chambre de laquelle le Russe était sorti, éberlué.

"Mais.. c'est celle d'Otabek! Mais vous avez.." lâchait il avant de se faire interrompre par Yuri, qui lui couvrit la bouche, le fusillant du regard.

"Non mais vraiment n'importe quoi.. ya pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que vous n'avez pas joué aux cartes.. ronchonna Michele. Ton odeur est mélangé à celle d'Otabek."

"Tu pues le sexe à plein nez même! Raah lala les jeunes.." rajouta Emil.

"Tu as le même âge qu'Otabek donc le coup des jeunes.." lui fit remarquer l'Italien.

Le Tchèque haussa les épaules, peu affecté par sa remarque.

"Eh je vous emmerde! Puis c'est pas vos oignons! rétorqua Yuri, qui reprenait contenance. Et toi, bouche cousue! ajouta-t-il en direction de Pichit, qui avait son portable en main.

Les mains levés en signe de paix, le Thaï rangea son portable, souhaitant le rassurer sur ses intentions.

"Nous aussi, je suppose.." sourit Emil, moqueur.

"Bah, qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre de vos histoires de cul.." grommela Michele, avant de faire signe au Thaï et au Tchèque de partir avec lui à l'ascenseur.

Yuri hocha la tête vers eux, avant de rapidement descendre du côté de sa chambre. Arrivé à l'intérieur de la pièce, il s'affala sur son lit avant de crier dans son oreiller.

"Putain...j'suis con ma parole...! s'époumona-t-il, la tête toujours enfoncée sans l'oreiller, rouge. Merde, je vais être à la bourre!" réalisa-t-il avant de foncer à la douche.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir piqué de la nourriture à la cafétéria de l'hôtel, il se pointa à la patinoire. Yakov, qui l'avait aperçut, s'approcha de lui, suivi de Lilia, furieux.

"Non, mais tu as vu l'heure! Les autres finalistes sont arrivés!" cria le coach, faisant se tourner les autres coachs.

"Ça va, j'ai pas dix ans de retard non plus.." marmonna son élève avant d'aller avec Lilia, qui lui jeta un regard glacial.

Mal à l'aise en voyant la façon dont l'ancienne prima l'observait, Yuri fit rapidement les exercices qu'elle lui demandait, ne souhaitant pas l'énerver.

Quelques temps après, son échauffement terminé, il mit ses patins, avant de jeter un oeil sur la patinoire, où il vit Otabek, qui discutait, tendu, avec son coach. Au moment ou le Kazakh retourna faire des tours, il se tourna du côté de Yuri, se sentant observé. Il lui fit un bref signe de tête avant de retourner s'entraîner, auquel Yuri répondit, écoutant à moitié ce que lui disait son coach. Puis, les joues colorés, il se leva, paré pour faire des tours sur la glace.

Plus loin, Yuri vit Katsudon, qui s'entraînait presque à reculon, les yeux gonflés, ce qui l'étonna. Sa surprise s'agrandit davantage quand il remarqua Viktor, qui semblait songeur, les cernes soulignant ses yeux lagons, la mine épuisée. Il retourna à ses tours, préférant ne pas s'en mêler. Concentré, il fit quelques tours, ainsi que quelques sauts, quand il entendit, plus loin derrière lui, un cri.

" _Fichez moi la paix!"_

Reconnaissant Jean-Jacques Leroy, il se retourna brièvement puis, le voyant paniquer dans les bras de ses parents, se remit à l'entraînement. Il continua encore à faire quelques figures jusqu'à ce que Yakov, satisfait, consente à le laisser partir. Il alla rapidement se changer, suivit par Pichit, qui avait aussi fini de s'exercer.

"Hey, Yurio, tu sors après? lui demanda le Thaï, qui enlevait ses patins.

"Arrêtez tous avec ce surnom foireux.. grommela le blond. J'sais pas, peut-être.."

Alors que Yuri rangeait ses patins, venant de remettre ses baskets, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il releva immédiatement la tête, sachant via l'odeur de qui il s'agissait. Pichit, déjà prêt et sur le point de sortir, remarqua la façon dont le Russe regardait le nouveau venu, avant de s'illuminer.

"Oh, d'accord! Je vous laisse alors! À plus tard les amou.." lança-t-il avant de mettre son sac sur son dos, pressé.

"La.. la ferme! Crétin! C'est pas.." le coupa Yuri, rouge, alors que Pichit partait, hilare.

Otabek, qui avait suivi toute la scène, fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il s'approcha de son compagnon, profitant d'être seul avec lui.

"J'ai loupé un épisode, apparemment.." constata-t-il en enlaçant le Russe par derrière.

Ce dernier, sentant le souffle du Kazakh sur son cou, frissonna.

"C'est.. rien.. Il m'a grillé quand je suis sorti de ta chambre.. avoua-t-il, la voix basse. Il était avec Emil Nekola et Michele Crispino.."

L'Alpha hocha la tête, comprenant la , qui avait le coeur sur le point d'exploser, se dégagea doucement de ses bras avant de sortir, pour le laisser se changer. Ce que le brun avait rapidement fait, afin de voir plus Yuri, qu'il embrassa chastement sur les lèvres. Écarlate, le Russe prit la main de son compagnon, les emmenant à l'extérieur..

_**Quelques heures plus tard...** _

La seconde partie de la finale avait commencé depuis un bon moment. Le Canadien, Jean-Jacques Leroy, avait débuté avec un brin de difficulté, peu sûr de lui, ce qui surprit Yuri, qui le regardait sur un écran.

Non loin de lui, alors que Pichit venait de finir et laissait sa place à Yûri, Otabek regardait également les concurrents, prêt. Au même moment, le Russe et le Kazakh tournèrent la tête vers la cible de leurs pensées, ce qui fit rater un battement de coeur au premier, qui rougit légèrement. Un fin sourire aux lèvres, Otabek lui fit un bref signe de tête, auquel Yuri répondit avant de se détourner, retenant un sourire idiot de fleurir son , qui avait aperçut leur petit manège, tira sur le bras de Yuri, qui voyait le coach de Otabek en faire de même avec son élève alors qu'ils partaient.

"Non, mais ça suffit ce cirque! Il y a déjà les conneries de Viktor à gérer, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre, Altin et toi!" murmura le vieil homme, furieux.

"Raah, c'est bon le vieux! J'suis pas aussi stupide que Viktor et Katsudon!" fit Yuri, sur le même ton, avant mettre ses écouteurs aux oreilles, refusant de l'écouter davantage.

"Il ne nie même pas, ce petit, c'est désespérant.." soupira Lilia, dépitée en le coiffant.

Yûri, le jeune Omega l'observait alors sur l'écran, avait terminé depuis peu et était allé s'asseoir avec son coach en attendant les résultats.

"221,88! Il a battu le record de Viktor.." marmonna Yuri.

Lilia, qui venait de finir de le coiffer, lui tapota l'épaule, le ramenant à la réalité. Sourcils froncés, il se tourna vers elle, un écouteur enlevé d'une oreille pour entendre.

"Allez vous préparer! Christophe Giacometti est en train de passer, il ne vous reste pas beaucoup de temps!" ordonna-t-elle.

Yuri obtempéra, sachant que désobéir à cette femme ne lui causerait que des ennuis..

Peu après, fin prêt, il entendit le nom de Otabek, qui patinait juste après le Suisse, être annoncé dans les hauts parleurs, signe qu'il entrait en piste. Le blond, un peu déçu de ne pouvoir assister au spectacle, sourit néanmoins, certain que ce serait intéressant.

Il était en train de se diriger vers la patinoire, Lilia et Yakov à ses côtés, quand il entendit, malgré ses écouteurs, la voix de ce dernier.

"Quoi!? Tu veux reprendre la compétition?! hurlait il à l'attention de Viktor, qui les avait rejoint, complètement dépassé.

"Oui.." fit simplement le jeune homme.

Lilia s'était retournée, alors que Yuri, choqué, enlevait ses écouteurs, observant Viktor.

"Pour le moment, je prévois mon retour pour les championnats nationaux de Russie, en fin du mois de janvier. Ça me permettra de me qualifier pour les championnats mondiaux et européens.." expliqua-t-il ensuite.

Yuri, troublé, vint vers lui et s'aggrippa à son bras.

"Mais alors.. Ça veut dire que Katsudon se retire..?" lui demanda-t-il.

"C'est à lui de décider.." répondit Viktor.

Il sourit devant son trouble, avant de l'enlacer, souhaitant le remercier pour son patinage, qu'il trouvait d'une beauté sans pareil. Puis il le lâcha, le laissant partir avec ses coachs direction la piste.

Otabek, qui continuait sa performance, sentit le jeune Russe arriver avec ses coachs, l'air déterminé. Le visage du Kazakh s'illumina alors qu'il entamait sa combinaison.

Yuri s'était approché de la patinoire observant brièvement le brun, avant de fermer les yeux afin de se concentrer pour son tour. Puis, il releva la tête, apaisé et sûr de lui. Otabek, qui venait de finir, sortit de la piste alors que Yuri y allait.

**_"Otabek Altin se classe troisième.. Katsuki reste en première place! C'est au tour du dernier patineur, Yuri Plisetsky!"_ **

Yûri Katsuki _,_ qui venait de monter vers les gradins, vit son homologue Russe en piste.

"Yuri, davai!" cria-t-il.

"Yuri! Davai! " cria à son tour Otabek, toujours sur le banc des résultats, un ours en peluche dans les bras.

Le blond, qui les avait entendu, leva le pouce en direction du Kazakh avant de se placer au milieu de la piste.

_"Yakov, Lilia, Deda, Otabek, Yuuko-Chan.. et toi, Yûri Katsuki.. Regardez moi bien!"_

**_"Sur le morceau Allegro Passionnato en Si Mineur, le détenteur du record du monde en court, Yuri Plisetsky! Si il remporte la finale pour ses débuts en senior, ce sera une première historique!"_ **

Concentré, Yuri commença par un quadruple salchow, aisément exécuté, suivit d'une spirale avec un triple axel, saut en mains levés. Il continua ainsi un bon moment, énervé contre le second Yûri.

_"Tu déconnes! Ne me déçois pas, porcelet.."_

Il exécuta un triple flip, avant de commencer la seconde partie de son programme.

_"C'est moi qui gagnerai!"_

Il fit un quadruple double piqué, mais chuta avant de se relever aussi sec pour continuer et faire une spirale.

Inconscient des gens autour de lui, certains d'entre eux, dont Lilia, Otabek et Nikolaï, le regardait avec une fierté non dissimulée.

 ** _"Quadruple salchow, triple double piqué... Il les a placé brillamment!_** s'enthousiasma le présentateur **. _Il a encore sauté les deux mains levés!"_**

_"Tu vois ça, Yûri Katsuki ? Je battrai ton record un jour ou l'autre !"_

Quadruple double piqué, triple piqué, enfin un autre quadruple...

_"Si tu arrêtes maintenant, je te le ferais regretter... Crétin!"_

Triple axel, boucle, triple salchow...

_" **Tout passe!"**_

Toute la salle commençait à l'applaudir, dont un Otabek, fier, se doutant probablement du dénouement final. Un ultime tour, puis Yuri fit sa pose finale avant de s'agenouiller sur la glace, en larmes.

**_"Yuri Plisetsky obtient 200,97 points au libre! Il dépasse Katsuki de 0,12 points au score total!"_ **

Le Russe abasourdi, écoutait le résultat, croyant presque rêver...

_" **Yuri Plisetsky, pour sa première participation en senior, remporte la médaille d'or! Quelle victoire incroyable !"**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> × Idiota: idiot en italie
> 
> $ Malà Kočka: petit chat en Tchèque
> 
> Emil Nekola: 08/07/98; Tchèque; M. Alpha
> 
> Pichit Chulanont: Pichit-Kun (Yûri); 30/04/96; Thaï; M. Bêta
> 
> Minako Okukawa: Minako-Senpai (mère de Yûri), Minako-Sensei (Yûri); 07/12/66; Japonaise; F. Alpha
> 
> Mari Katsuki: Mari-Chan (Minako); 12/04/86*; Japonaise; F. Bêta
> 
> *Date inconnue donc inventée
> 
> Oui, Minako a 50 ans. 50. J'hallucine encore mais la mère de Yûri en a 49 et l'appelle Senpai (aka personne qui etait une classe au dessus à l'école) donc CQFD (et c'est marqué sur le Yuripedia anglais). Ah et j'ai mis Mari et Minako ici car je voulais le mettre au chapitre précédent et j'avais zappé.
> 
> Pour le prochain chapitre 2016, ce sera sur le bonus après la compétition (pas totalement comme le mini manga fait dessus).


	7. Janvier 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai coupé l'histoire en 2 "tomes" celui là sera sur les années 2016/2017 et 2017/2018 quand ce tome la sera finie, le prochain sera ecrit de manière plus classique. Vous verrez bien quand ce sera là. Ah j'utilise les dates et endroits officiels (ceux des sites de PA toussa toussa) pour les compétitions. Rien de plus à dire à part l'avertissement ci dessous..
> 
> Attention: mentions d'agression sexuelle vers la fin ne lisez pas si vous voulez pas!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

**Janvier 2018**

_Viktor Anatolievitch Nikiforov et Yûri Katsuki étaient rentrés au pays..._

Abasourdi, ne s'attendant pas à les voir si vite, Yuri grogna, s'énervant plus encore en remarquant l'odeur de son compatriote, qui avait changé.

"Le vieux!? Katsudon !? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici? Ton odeur est différente Viktor.. et c'est quoi ça!?" s'exclama-t-il en désignant du doigt le ventre de Viktor, dont il vit le renflement, moins évident que le sien.

"Oh, euh.. salut, Yurio.. fit Yûri, gêné. On devait aller voir Yakov pour récupérer.."

"On va avoir un bébé, oui.. le coupa Viktor en direction de l'autre Omega avant d'ajouter, glacial. Mais ça, tu le saurais si tu ne t'étais pas coupé du monde.."

"Putain, c'est quoi cette embrouille? Mais alors... vous étiez déjà au courant pour... réalisa Yuri, les poings serrés avant de se détourner d'eux. Vous me soulez avec vos coups foireux!"

Remettant son masque sur le bas de son visage, il ignora les appels des deux hommes, qui étaient décontenancés, et prit le premier taxi qui passait.

"Mais.. mais.. Yurio, reviens ici! On va juste chercher Makkachin... On ignore de quoi tu.. Qu'allons nous faire, Viktor..?" demanda Yûri, paniqué.

"Je pense qu'il est allé voir Lilia où même peut être qu'il va aller du côté de la patinoire.. On retrouve Yakov et on file le chercher ensemble ! décida l'argenté avant de se mettre à pleurer. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû.."

"Non, non, non, Vitya! C'est de la mienne aussi.. on aurait dû lui dire ce jour-là peut-être que ça aurait pu aider.. on saura jamais.. le rassura son fiancé en le prenant dans ses bras. Quand à aujourd'hui.. c'est un malheureux concours de circonstances.. Yurio et toi avez vos hormones qui vous jouent des tours, apparemment.." ajouta-t-il, dans une tentative d'humour désespérée.

Un rire étranglée lui parvint de son Omega, qui cessa de pleurer, calmé. Main dans la main, ils partirent voir Yakov, déterminés à réparer leur bêtise..

**_Une heure plus tard,_ _Palais des sports Ioubileïny_ ** _..._

"Allez, continuez comme ça, c'est très bien.. encore quelques tours et vous pourrez aller vous changer! s'exclama Georgi en surveillant la patinoire. Pourquoi Yakov nous a laissé avec ces gamins.." marmonna-t-il, vexé, à Mila.

Cette dernière, qui accompagnait les enfants et adolescents sur la glace, haussa les épaules, ignorant la réponse. Depuis le passage, victorieux, de Yuri l'année précédente, les inscriptions avaient considérablement augmenté, ce qui ennuyait Yakov et ses poulains. Pensive, la jeune femme se stoppa, observant derrière Georgi, surprise.

"Mais.. mais c'est Yuri, notre Yuri! s'exclama-t-elle.

Maudissant la jeune femme et son manque de discrétion, à l'entrée de la patinoire, Yuri s'approcha de son homologue masculin, qui fronça les sourcils. Ce dernier avait remarqué, bien qu'il soit un Bêta, une légère différence dans le parfum habituel du blond, ainsi que les formes qu'il avait pris. Mila, qui les avait rejoint, avait également observé les changements chez Yuri alors qu'elle le serra dans ses bras, étonnée.

"Ça alors, tu es.. que s'est-il donc passé?" demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

"Si je suis censé t'apprendre comment ça se passe à ton âge, la vieille.. Aïe !" rétorqua l'Omega avant de se faire tirer mes cheveux par son amie.

"On a pas de nouvelles depuis quasi trois mois, et tu nous reviens avec un passager en plus, donc bon.." fit Georgi en haussant les épaules.

"Oh, c'est Yuri Nikolaïevitch Plisetsky! s'écrièrent les enfants, et les pré-ados, curieux.

Pâle, Yuri recula brièvement, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement approcher les enfants. Quelques uns vinrent davantage près du bord de la patinoire, les plus âgés, avant de se figer, choqués.

"Quoi!? Vous êtes un Omega!?" lança l'un des plus vieux, un garçon d'environ treize ans.

"Hein!? Euh.. ouais, ouais.. fit Yuri, ne s'attendant pas à cette question. Et donc.."

"Mais.. vous sentez presque comme ma maman.. Vous allez avoir un bébé? " demanda une petite brunette de dix ans.

"C'est trop bizarre.. grommela un autre garçon de douze ans. Les Omegas mâles craignent trop.."

"Ouais, c'est ce que mes parents disent aussi!" renchérit une autre patineuse, du même âge.

Yuri, la machoire contractée, les écoutait parler, se doutant de ce genre de réaction. Mila, le voyant immobile et silencieux, s'approcha des fauteurs de troubles.

"Ça suffit, maintenant, vous devriez avoir honte de juger les autres sur leur second genre!" intervint elle.

"Filez tous vous changer, on arrête là pour aujourd'hui!" ajouta Georgi.

"Bah, quoi c'est vrai non? Ils sont rares parce qu'ils nous sont inférieurs et ils sont la juste pour.." répliqua une autre adolescente avant de se raviser au regard menaçant que lui lança Mila.

Elle accompagna au vestiaire toutes les filles, tandis que Georgi fit de même avec les garçons, les deux se promettant de leur faire à tous la morale pour ces propos.

Yuri, laissé seul pendant ce temps, était allé se poser du côté des gradins, pensif. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il avait l'habitude de se battre contre ceux qui le jugeaient ainsi pour une chose dont il ne pouvait rien. Cependant, à présent, il n'était plus seul dans le lot. Son enfant à naître aurait sûrement à se battre pour ce que lui, sa mère, était.. un homme Omega.

"Ouais, désolé mini-chose.. tu risques d'entendre souvent ce genre d'idioties.. marmonna-t-il, furieux, les yeux rivés sur la patinoire. Comme si ça pouvait totalement nous définir.. Hey, pas besoin de cogner aussi fort!"

Il serra le bas de son pull entre ses mains, alors que le bébé dont il ressentait depuis quelques temps les mouvements fluides, lui mettait des coups, comme pour lui répondre. Quand il ressentait les mouvements en lui, Yuri se sentait perdu, ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ronchonna encore un peu avant, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, de parler de nouveau au bébé, lui racontant des anecdotes sur la patinoire et ses occupants .

Mila, qui était revenue depuis peu, Georgi étant déjà parti, l'écoutait parler, un peu triste pour lui. Dans le pays, malgré sa victoire historique l'année précédente, elle avait entendu pas mal de chose peu reluisante, dites derrière son dos. Quand certains avaient appris de quel genre il était, bien que ce soit confidentiel, ils avaient crié au scandale, certifiant que la victoire n'était pas dû à ce genre de performance. Bien qu'étant elle-même une Alpha, elle en avait eu des frissons en entendant ces horreurs.

"Yuri.. je suis tellement désolée de ce que les gamins ont dit.." soupira-t-elle en venant vers lui.

"Arrête, Mila, c'est pas comme si les gamins avaient ce style d'idées tout seuls.. réfuta Yuri d'une voix lasse. Ce genre de trucs, c'est les parents qui les disent.. Mais moi, je serais pas comme ces enflures! Et la prochaine fois je leur montrerai que.."

"Non, Yuri Nikolaïevitch Plisetsky, vous ne ferez rien du tout!" déclara une voix derrière eux.

Surpris, Yuri et Mila se retournèrent, pour faire face à une Lilia, accompagnée de Yakov, mécontente.

"Par contre, vous pouvez rester tranquille et me laisser vous aider pour vous maintenir en forme pour votre retour.. ajouta-t-elle. Car vous comptez bien revenir sur la glace, n'est ce pas ?"

"Hein!? Euh.. Ouais, ouais.. mais vous n'êtes pas en rogne contre moi, vous deux? s'étonna le blond. Je t'emmerde Baba!" ajouta-t-il en direction de Mila, qui ricanait à l'évocation d'un Yuri tranquille.

"Tu te fous de moi, gamin! grogna Yakov. C'est quoi cette scène de merde que tu nous as fait! Tu m'as mis un plan pour la finale et ici aussi! Et tout ça pour savoir quoi!? Que tu as fait une grosse connerie!"

"Comme si j'avais prévu ça.. marmonna Yuri avant de réaliser quelque chose. Eh, mais où sont le vieux et Katsudon?"

"Au médecin, je leur ai rendu leur bestiole avant, pour la même raison que toi.. Mais ne change pas de sujet! C'est pas parce que t'es en repos forcé que tu ne vas rien faire!" lança le vieil homme.

"Huh!? Repos forcé?! Il était sérieux, le doc, je peux pas patiner!?" s'épouvanta Yuri.

Lilia secoua la tête avant de s'approcher de lui, sourcils froncés, pour l'examiner attentivement.

"Bien sur qu'il était sérieux! C'est défendu dans votre état! dit elle en touchant les cheveux de son élève, insatisfaite. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? On dirait de la paille.. Et ne parlons pas de votre peau ou votre corps.. Vous avez encore un peu de poids à prendre.. vous êtes maigre.. où est donc passé la prima?"

Vexé, le jeune homme s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il entendit Lilia, qui s'était approché de lui, déclarer d'une voix émue.

"Dès que vous serez en meilleure forme, je vous garantie que je ferais attention à vous, Yuri Nikolaïevitch Plisetsky.. Mais, en retour, gardez la tête haute face tous ces miséreux qui se pensent supérieurs à vous. Pour votre enfant.."

La dernière phrase, dite à voix basse par sa coache, étonnait Yuri, qui ne s'attendait pas à la voir aussi émue. Son étonnement s'agrandit davantage lorsqu'il vit Yakov, habituellement stoïque, s'approcher de l'ancienne prima, souhaitant la calmer. Un étrange silence s'installa, coupé à un moment par une Mila, gênée.

"Bon, euh.. je vois que Yuri est entre de bonnes mains! Au faite on est censé se voir entretemps mais si ce n'est pas le cas, ce sera au mariage de Viktor et Katsuki!" dit la jeune femme avant de saluer le blond.

"Le mariage? De quoi tu parles?" grommela le jeune Omega, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

"T'as vécu dans une grotte durant tout ce temps ou quoi.. Yûri Katsuki a gagné la médaille d'or lors du championnat ISU, tu es au courant de ça, au moins?" fit elle en se stoppant dans sa lancée.

Yuri hocha la tête, il en avait brièvement entendu parler par son grand-père, qui n'avait pas détaillé plus que nécessaire.

"Bon, eh bien ils ont dit, enfin surtout Yûri, qu'ils allaient se marier.. tu n'as pas eu d'invitation?" continua-t-elle.

"Je l'ai récupéré pour toi, imbécile.. déclara Yakov en lançant l'invitation à son élève, qui l'attrapa. Ta paranoïa n'avait pas lieu d'être, je t'ai dit ils ont juste récupéré leur chien, il était arrivé avant eux.."

Yuri observa la carte d'invitation, qu'il trouvait particulièrement mièvre. De face, il y avait marqué son nom à lui, écrite dans une couleur violette, avec les drapeaux Russe et Japonais sur les côtés. L'avant et l'arrière de la carte étaient d'un blanc immaculé, trop blanc pour lui. Il la rangea dans son sac, décidant de regarder le reste plus tard.

Un peu honteux de s'être emporté aussi vite, il s'empourpra légèrement et détourna le regard, marmonnant des excuses envers son coach. Ce dernier les accepta, bon gré mal gré, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de son ex-femme. Mila ricana devant son attitude avant de fuir, n'ayant pas envie de se faire engueuler par le vieil homme.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Bon, tu vas rester un bon moment chez Lilia, comme la dernière fois. Ton grand-père a quelques imprévus qui font qu'il sera absent un bon moment. Il nous a laissé ton chat, il est déjà chez Lilia.." l'informa Yakov alors qu'il sortait, Lilia et Yuri près de lui.

"Huh!? Sérieux!? Mais je devais rester que deux ou trois jours normalement, pas comme la dernière fois.. Là je n'ai rien de spécial à faire ici.." râla ce dernier.

Ses deux coachs se stoppèrent et le fusillèrent du regard, outrés.

"Rien de spécial à faire, vraiment? Comme l'a dit Yakov, vous n'allez pas rester seul alors que ton grand-père ne sera pas présent.. lui rappela Lilia. Je vais m'occuper de vous remettre en forme, et vous avez des cours à suivre, à côté.. ajouta-t-elle en ignorant les cris de protestation du blond. Sans compter vos rendez-vous médicaux..."

"Tu as du talent et dès que tu le pourras, et le voudras, tu feras un retour triomphal! continua son premier coach, enhardi par cette proposition. Donc suis bien les conseils de Lilia et tes cours, pas de scandale! Il y a bien assez à gérer avec le mariage des deux autres.. D'ailleurs, c'est pour quand, déjà ?"

Yuri sortit de nouveau la carte et l'ouvrit. Il y avait un côté marqué en japonais (avec une traduction), et de l'autre russe. Ce n'était pas seule différence. Les dates étaient également différentes, chose que Yuri ne comprenait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque du côté russe la brève explication marquée. En effet la première partie, qui se déroulait en Russie, serait composé des patineurs et amis (dont Jean-Jacques Leroy au plus grand malheur de Yuri). Alors que la seconde partie, se déroulant chez Yûri Katsuki, serait pour les amis vraiment proches, dont lui-même, et la famille.

"En Russie, ce sera le.. 14 mars.. dans moins de deux mois, quoi.. et au Japon ce sera après, en avril, pour avoir plus de temps pour la préparation.." lut il, dubitatif.

"Peu après les juniors en plus! Ils vont m'emmerder jusqu'au bout ceux là.." s'indigna Yakov, dépassé.

Le blond haussa les épaules, puis rangea sa carte.

"Vous avez tout ce qu'il te faut, je présume? Demanda Lilia en direction de Yuri, qui hocha la tête. Bien, allons y.."

* * *

Une vingtaine de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'entrevue de Yuri avec ses coachs. Il était allé avec son grand-père, qu'il avait pu revoir une dizaine de jours auparavant, acheté comme promis des affaires au bébé, qu'il laissait chez ce dernier. Excepté une peluche, qu'il avait déniché dans un magasin, sur laquelle il avait flashé. C'était un petit ourson marron, qui était déguisé en tigre blanc, une sorte de mélange entre Otabek et lui, qu'il trouvait étrangement mignon. Il dormait toutes les nuits avec Potya squattant aussi son lit.

De par son jeune âge et sa taille naturellement gracile, le ventre du jeune homme s'arrondissait plus vite que la normale, chose qu'avait expliqué le docteur Boulgakov lors de leur dernier entrevue, la semaine précédente. Le praticien avait pu voir ainsi que la santé de son jeune patient, bien que toujours pas au maximum, s'était améliorée de façon significative.

Avec Lilia, qui avait constaté avec satisfaction sa prise de poids, il avait dû aller faire des magasins pour racheter des vêtements liés à sa condition. Ce qui ne fut pas chose aisé, les boutiques ne proposant que peu de vêtements pour Omega mâle enceint.

Durant tout ce temps, comme convenue, il allait régulièrement avec Lilia faire des étirements, ainsi que du yoga, afin qu'il ne perde pas de sa souplesse. Il allait aussi à la patinoire, pas aussi souvent pour ne pas déprimer, voir les entraînements de Mila et Grigori, qui participaient au championnat d'Europe.

En effet, cette année, le championnat d'Europe se déroulait en Russie, lequel ses deux compatriotes participaient, avec Sara, Michele et Emil, de ce qu'il savait.

Yuri avait appris que le championnat des 4 continents, qui se déroulait à peu près en même temps que celui d'Europe, se tenait à Taipei City, en Taïwan. Yûri Katsuki, accompagné de Viktor y étaient, ainsi que Seung-Gil, Pichit et Otabek. La présence de ce dernier au championnat avait considérablement refroidi le blond, refusant d'aller encourager le Japonais, auquel le Russe ne parlait plus.

C'était l'avant dernier jour du championnat d'Europe. Yuri, qui n'était pas sorti depuis un long moment, avait décidé d'aller voir les entraînements de ses compatriotes. Mila et Grigori était à la patinoire habituelle, et non celle de la compétition, pour plus de tranquillité.

Alors qu'il n'était plus très loin de la patinoire, une dizaine de minutes tout au plus, Yuri entendit son prénom. Il ne se retourna pas, il était vêtu de manière à ce qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas, et continua d'avancer. Ce fut que quelques mètres plus loin qu'il se stoppa, ayant entendu son vieux surnom.

"Eh, la petite fée Russe!"

La voix, ainsi que l'accent prononcé des paroles, le fit grincer des dents, reconnaissant le propriétaire des paroles. Jurant dans son masque, il tourna brièvement la tête, refusant de montrer son état au patineur français, Antoine Cizeron. Ce dernier était avec deux Bêtas hommes, des amis à lui.

"Ça faisait un bail, Plisetsky! Il paraît que tu as lâché tout le monde, à l'ISU.. Le charme Omega ne fonctionne plus.." sourit le Français.

"C'est pas tes oignons! Et ferme là avec tes conneries! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Cizeron?" cracha Yuri, qui avait oublié qu'Antoine participait également au championnat d'Europe, horripilé.

Il trouvait que le Francais, dont l'arrogance dépassait même celle de Jean-Jacques Leroy, était insupportable. Le peu de talent dont il faisait preuve, ainsi que la notoriété de sa famille, lui faisait penser avoir tous les droits. Alpha dominant, il se servait sans vergogne de sa force de persuasion, et les phéromones qui en découlaient, pour forcer Bêtas ou Omegas. Chose que Yuri trouvait particulièrement répugnant. Il eut un frisson de dégoût en voyant la manière dont le dévisageait le chatain.

"On est sans son mâle, cette année? rétorqua celui-ci, ignorant la question du jeune homme. Ou il s'est trouvé plus intéressant, comme femelle?"

Silencieux, Yuri le fusilla du regard. Quand il l'avait rencontré, il y a un peu plus d'un an, Antoine avait voulu le faire sien. Mais Otabek, qui était avec lui durant ce moment, et ceux qui suivirent, avait pu défendre sans cesse son compagnon. Le Kazakh ne cachait pas son aversion, chose rare de sa part, envers le Français, qui le lui rendait bien. Le Russe eut un pincement au cœur à l'évocation de _son_ Alpha, avant de reprendre vite contenance.

"Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre, _Govnyuk_? grogna-t-il. Jme casse, je discute pas avec des _remplaçants_ comme toi.."

Il se retourna pour partir, quand une forte poigne le retint, celle de l'Alpha, pour le faire venir à lui. Ce dernier, son sourire devenu glacial, tint fort son poignet d'une main, pour ouvrir son manteau, cassant la fermeture, de l'autre.

"Je disais bien que ton odeur d'Omega était différente.. alors Altin t'es passé dessus? À moins que ce ne soit pas lui..sursurra Antoine, en observant son ventre, puis sa nuque. Le Kazakh est assez con pour pas t'avoir marqué, en tout cas."

Il fit un signe de tête à ses deux acolytes, qui s'approchèrent à l'arrière du Russe, qui leur mit un coup dans le ventre à chacun. Alors que Yuri tentait de s'en aller, se sachant pas assez fort à un contre trois, il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids. Les deux Bêtas, qui s'étaient vite relevé, le tinrent chacun par un bras, le menant vers la ruelle la plus proche. Yuri essaya de se relever, sans succès, une pointe d'appréhension grandissant en lui.

Antoine avait relâché ses phéromones de soumission, se maintenant près de lui, l'empêchant de bouger. Yuri le regarda droit dans les yeux, furieux.

"Sale lâche.." parvint il à dire.

"C'est à moi que tu dis ça, dis le à d'autres.. enfin, bref.. ricana le français avant de le frapper au visage. Puisque personne ne t'as marqué, je vais pouvoir en profiter.. je ne sais pas si l'accouplement et le marquage marche sur les Omegas enceints, alors autant tester.." ajouta-t-il avant de s'emparer des lèvres de Yuri, immobile.

Celui-ci, alors qu'il retrouvait sa mobilité suite à ce baiser, fut de nouveau les bras pris par les Bêtas, le Français relâcha plus de phéromones, coupant le souffle du Russe. Il tremblait, avait la nausée qui montait, en sentant les mains et la bouche de l'Alpha sur son corps, baissant son pantalon. Le Français descendait de plus en plus bas, une main à l'arrière, à proximité de son trou. Yuri suppliait silencieusement une aide extérieur quand il entendit une voix, non loin.

"Oya, oya, oya, qu'est-ce que vous faites à cet Omega enceint !?"

"Le hibou et le chat!? On s'arrache, Antoine! C'est plus possible!"

Surpris, Antoine cessa de baisser le pantalon du Russe, les Bêtas l'ayant laissé lâché, pour s'enfuir avec eux. Yuri, le regard vague, vit trois silhouettes géantes accompagnés d'une plus petite* s'approcher. Un grand aux cheveux blanchâtre, un autre avec des cheveux noirs et une mèche devant son oeil droit, puis un autre plus grand encore, aux cheveux gris, et la plus petite, blonde*.

"Bon sang, qu'est ce que..." s'exclama la blonde, surprise.

"Tiens, prends le petit, Kotaro, éloigne le d'ici.. ordonna le noireau en laissant un enfant dans les bras du dit Kotarou, sa copie conforme, pour se placer derrière Yuri, qui, à demi conscient, trembla. Eh, gamin, t'inquiète, jsuis comme toi, un Omega..."

"J'appelle une ambulance, Kuroo! suggéra la blonde au noireau. Essaie de rattraper ces connards, frangin!"

Ce dernier, le géant aux cheveux gris, hocha la tête avant de foncer vers la sortie de ruelle.

"Putain, il s'endort... grommela le dénommé Kuroo avant de dire, en anglais. Eh, ne tombe pas dans les vappes, gamin.."

Yuri entendit à peine les voix des Japonais, il reconnaissait la langue nippone depuis le temps, sombrant dans l'inconscience..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Georgi Dmitrievitch Popovich: 26/12/88; Russe; M. Bêta
> 
> Govnyuk: connard
> 
> *Bokuto, Kuroo, Lev et Alisa Haiba: Haikyuu
> 
> Alors, juste avant, il devait y avoir les Crispino et Emil Nekola pour voler au secours de Yuri, sauf que je suis faible... Mais finalement, je suis revenue à mon idée de départ qui était de faire un cameo, un clin d'oeil (qui se poursuivra plus tard) de Haikyuu. Au tout début, ça devait être un Kagehina, sauf que ça ne me disais plus rien. Donc voilà un Bokuroo (je kiffe ce ship) avec la famille Russo-nippone Lev et Alisa. Leur venue en Russie sera expliqué (en partie) au prochain chapitre 2018. 
> 
> Ah et j'ai commencé un Omegaverse Haikyuu sur Wattpad, en lien avec cette histoire mais se passe pendant la serie a peu pres. Il n'y a que le premier chapitre pour le moment, et je le posterai ici au plus vite.
> 
> Voilà le dernier passage était assez compliqué à écrire, et je le voulais pas trop.. explicite. Comment Yuri va s'en sortir? À voir au chapitre 9!


	8. Décembre 2016: Welcome to the Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila la dernière partie de 2016, le reste sera 100% inedit. J'ai utilisé le manga bonus, avec divers modifications. Pour la musique, plus la danse de Yuri, il y a des vidéos sur YouTube.
> 
> Attention Lemon vers la fin du chapitre, sera signalé.
> 
> Bonne lecture

**Decembre 2016: Welcome to the Madness**

"Je n'ai pas envie de faire l'exhibition..." grommela Yuri, avachi sur une chaise.

Yakov et Lilia, à qui était adressé le message, le fusillèrent du regard, un verre à la main. La compétition était fini depuis un bon moment, et les deux coachs du jeune homme s'étaient installés au bar de l'hôtel, avant d'être dérangé par le blondinet.

"Si tu as envie de te plaindre, tu as une chambre pour ça! rétorqua Yakov. Tu gâches ma soirée avec Lilia, là.."

"Dois je comprendre que vous ne voulez plus patiner sur " ** _Festival de l'ange de feu_** ", que j'ai chorégraphié pour vous? ajouta la concernée, un brin vexée, absorbée par son portable. Qu'est ce qui a changé depuis les autres saisons? Que lui trouvez vous, maintenant?"

Yuri se gratta l'arrière du crâne, semblant réfléchir.

"Eh bien.. c'est pas que ça manque de quelque chose, mais..." débuta-t-il avant de s'interrompre, apercevant une silhouette familière dehors.

Il enfila rapidement sa veste et sortit, ignorant le regard réprobateur de Yakov, qui avait saisi de quoi il en retournait.

"Otabek! Tu sors?" s'écria le blond à la silhouette du Kazakh, qu'il avait facilement reconnu.

Ce dernier se stoppa et se retourna en entendant le jeune Omega.

"Ouais.. un de mes potes mixe dans une boîte pas loin, je vais aller le voir.." lâcha-t-il, sachant par avance la réaction de Yuri.

Celui-ci, Otabek s'en doutait, eut les yeux qui se mirent à briller à l'évocation de la boîte.

"Trop cool! Je viens avec toi!" décida-t-il.

Otabek s'approcha de lui et prit son menton afin de relever le visage de Yuri qui, surpris, s'empourpra. Il attendait, ne sachant ce que son petit ami allait lui dire.

"T'as quinze ans, c'est ça ?" demanda le brun.

"Ou.. Ouais, seize début mars.." bredouilla le blond, fier, ses yeux émeraudes fixant ceux, noirs, du Kazakh.

Ce dernier soupira légèrement, hésitant, avant d'embrasser son compagnon, et lui jeta un regard d'excuses.

"Ce n'est pas possible pour toi, Yura, désolé.." lui murmura-t-il, avant de filer avec sa moto.

Yuri, qui s'était figé lors du baiser donné par le jeune Alpha, reprit ses esprits au bruit du véhicule.

"Hein!? Pourquoi ? Eh, tu me lâches, comme ça!" s'énerva-t-il.

Après avoir juré un bon moment, il appella plusieurs fois Otabek sur son portable, qui ne répondit pas. Il s'évertua à le chercher dans tous les endroits possibles, ignorant ses fans. Il se retrouva devant le _**Barceloneta**_ , avant de se faire jeter de la boîte par le videur, un Bêta particulièrement robuste, devant les jumeaux Crispino, Emil, et Mila.

"Yuri !? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?" s'étonna celle-ci.

"T'es au courant que c'est interdit aux mineurs, ce genre d'endroit?" fit remarquer Michele.

"Et que les Omegas ne sont pas admis, ici?" ajouta sa soeur.

"Sara est majeure et on est avec elle donc rester c'est possible dans son cas. En plus, elle peut gérer ses phéromones contrairement à d'autres.." trancha Emil avant que Yuri n'ait pu répliquer quoi ce se soit, soufflé.

Le Russe, assis à même le sol, ronchonna.

"Je cherche juste où se trouve la discothèque où devait aller Otabek.."

"Pourquoi tu l'appelles pas? Vous êtes amis, non? s'informa sa compatriote. Tu veux passer la soirée avec nous?"

"Il refuse de décrocher.." marmonna Yuri, se retenant de la contredire, sans écouter sa proposition.

"Quoi, c'est une querelle d'amoureux? Le petit Omega est vexé?" ricana Michele.

"Comment ça, une querelle d'amoureux? s'étonnèrent Sara et Mila, devant un Yuri rouge écrevisse. Mais.. ça explique deux ou trois choses.."

"Putain, tu pouvais pas la fermer, Crispino.." marmonna Yuri.

Sara, mécontente du ton employé par le Russe, fit signe à Emil de le soulever, ce qu'il fit.

"Hey, lâche moi! Stupide Alpha!" s'époumona le blond en se débattant comme un beau diable.

"T'as qu'à mieux parler à mon frère et mes amis! répliqua Sara. Au fait, faudra nous expliquer un jour.." ajouta-t-elle en direction de son frère et Emil, qui posait Yuri à terre.

Affalé à même le sol, ce dernier resta silencieux alors que Mila s'approcha de lui.

"Mets toi à sa place, Yuri.. Je ne sais pas quelle sorte de relation vous avez, mais il a perdu contre toi à tes débuts en senior.. dit elle en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Et en plus, tu es un Omega, alors peut-être qu'en tant qu'Alpha.. Pourquoi tu ne le laisses pas seul, ce soir?"

"Quoi!? N'importe quoi! C'est pas son style d'être emmerdé par ces conneries sur les genres! s'énerva Yuri, vexé. Et puis, pourquoi je le laisserais seul alors que c'est mon.. mon.. bref, faut que j'lui parle d'un truc, alors je vais le trouver! Sinon.. je fais pas l'exhibition!" menaça-t-il, déterminé.

Les quatres patineurs, qui lui faisaient face, le fusillèrent du regard.

"Et.. on est censé t'aider, avec cette manière de demander?" fit Mila, sarcastique.

"Quel vilain petit Omega!" renchérit le Tchèque.

"Bon, on va pas y passer la nuit.. Dépêchons nous, avant de le jeter à l'hôtel.." soupira l'Italienne en dégainant son portable, vite imité par le reste du groupe..

_**Un peu plus tard, au** " **El Poblenou** "..._

Pensif, Otabek observait les danseurs, alors qu'il attendait pour mixer, ne prêtant pas attention aux femmes Alphas et Bêtas, qui lui parlaient.

_"Je suis sûr que Yuri est fâché.."_

Puis, un peu plus loin de lui, il aperçut l'objet de ses pensées, qui entre-temps s'était changé, en prise avec un homme, certainement un Alpha vu sa carrure. Sourcils froncés, il s'apprêtait à le rejoindre quand il vit le Russe se barrer, pour venir vers lui. Ce dernier se planta devant Otabek, l'air furieux, ignorant les femmes derrière lui.

"Dis donc, il est pas gêné, ce gamin! Les videurs laissent rentrer n'importe qui!" s'exclama l'une d'elles.

"Il se prend pour qui, cet Omega! rajouta une autre, scandalisée. Tu le connais, Ota?"

"Eh, je vous emmerde, les pisseuses, Alphas ou Bêtas, rien à foutre! répliqua Yuri. Toi, ça va tranquille, apparemment!" fit il en direction de Otabek, en russe.

Celui-ci eut un sourire en coin avant d'apercevoir l'Alpha qui ennuyait Yuri se diriger vers eux. Il ravala son sourire aussitôt et enlaça Yuri, dos à lui,d'un geste possessif, défiant du regard l'Alpha, il lui semblait familier, qui lâcha l'affaire. Son geste envers Yuri choqua les femmes près des deux patineurs, qui s'en allèrent.

"Ça va, il te voulait quoi, ce type? s'inquiéta le Kazakh en tournant le Russe vers lui. Mais au faite, comment tu m'as trouvé?"

"Me faire chier parce qu'il m'a grillé j'ai voulu me faire passer pour un Bêta pour entrer ici.. comme si j'allais te révéler mes sources! nargua Yuri en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil. Hey, t'as vu c'est la tenue qu'on a choisi à Barcelone, l'autre jour, pendant notre shopping!" montra-t-il en baissant sa veste, dos à Otabek, son débardeur qui était muni de multiples déchirures à l'arrière.

Ce dernier lui remit correctement la veste, du rouge aux joues, avant de voir le DJ, en piste, lui faire signe.

"Ça va être mon tour, j'ai pu convaincre le patron de me laisser mixer une bonne heure... prévint il. Si t'as besoin, dis que t'es avec moi, mais pas d'alcool.. ça ira?"

"Ouais, pas de 'bleme! s'exclama le Russe avant de lui voler un baiser. Lance un gros son pour moi, DJ! sourit il en remettant ses lunettes. Du genre **Boum**!"

Le brun acquieça, avant de prendre ses affaires et de foncer au platines. Une musique de transition se mis en place, le temps que les DJ's échangent leur place. Ils se tapèrent dans les mains, montrant à Yuri que Otabek connaissait son prédécesseur, l'impressionnant plus encore.

Otabek mixait depuis un moment, s'amusant à faire patienter son petit ami. Celui-ci, qui écoutait la musique, tapant du pieds sans pour autant danser, vit les regards se diriger vers lui. Ne comprenant pas, il vérifia du côté de Otabek, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil, casque sur les oreilles, un doigt pointé vers lui.

" _For you_.." lisait il sur les lèvres du brun.

Les platines, que Otabek dirigeait d'une main de maître, se calmèrent. Puis la musique, plaquée, brutale, presque violente se transforma en une explosion de son brut, déferlante, la piste soudainement plongée dans le noir, tandis qu'une voix rauque, aigue et furieuse hurlait à tous :

**« WELCOME TO THE MADNESS ! »**

La basse faisait trembler les murs du club.. Le solo de guitare dépassait tout ce que Yuri pouvait imaginer.. Un long frisson l'envahissait tandis que la musique se fit de plus en plus forte, plus puissante. Il pressentait, non, _ressentait_ , que cette musique était _pour_ lui.

Alors que Yuri écoutait, subjugué, fasciné, il observa Otabek jouer, parfaitement à son aise, une main posée sur la poitrine, son coeur battant à mille à l'heure.. Il avait l'impression de sentir le DJ, ses phéromones, dans les rythmes enfièvrés et, leurs regards se croisèrent. Yeux dans les yeux avec le Kazakh, Yuri eut cette révélation, absurde et absolue à la fois.

_Il le voulait, et voulait être sien._

Il ne le connaissait que depuis peu, mais cependant, cette musique lui en donnait la certitude. Tout en lui, en particulier son instinct d'Omega, criait d'aller sur scène, montrer au monde entier qu'il était sien, _son_ Alpha. Celui qu'il aimait et aimerait par dessus tout, qui possédait son coeur, son corps et son âme. Il comprit, que malgré tout ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à présent, que les histoires d'âmes soeurs n'était pas tellement une légende.

Une idée lumineuse germa dans son esprit embrouillé. Il _devait_ patiner sur ce morceau, et avec lui. Complètement hors de contrôle, il fonça vers le brun, grimpant presque sur les platines, une énergie nouvelle en lui.

"Otabek! Je veux patiner sur ce son!"

La musique cessa peu de temps après, laissant le loisir au Kazakh de s'imprégner de la bombe que venait de lui jeter Yuri à la figure. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires, non sans saluer celui qui le remplacerait sur les platines, pour aller chercher son compagnon.

Celui-ci, posté près des toilettes, attendait, fébrile. Alors que le Kazakh il rejoignait, il fut alpagué par le jeune homme, qui l'emmena dans un des cabinets, qu'il verrouilla. Avant qu'Otabek ne puisse en placer une, il sentit la bouche chaude de Yuri contre la sienne, utilisant sa langue pour jouer avec la sienne.

Il fit tomber son sac dans un bruit sourd, avant de soulever d'un bras l'Omega, qui s'accrocha à lui. Ce dernier relâcha inconsciemment ses phéromones, augmentant le désir du Kazakh, qui l'imita...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Quoi!? Tu veux changer la choré de ton exhibition?! Maintenant !? s'exclama Otabek, posté à côté du Russe. Et garder les modifs secret jusqu'à ce que tu patines!"

Moins d'une heure s'était écoulé depuis leur passage dans les toilettes du club. Otabek avait encore la sensation de la bouche de Yuri sur lui, l'initiative dont il avait fait preuve ne le laissait pas indifférent, un sourire en coin.

"Ouais, et que tu patines avec moi dessus.." précisa Yuri, le rouge aux joues et évitant son regard, comme ayant lu dans les pensées du jeune homme.

Croyant que le silence du Kazakh était une réponse négative, il se tourna vers lui, vexé. À son air renfrogné, Otabek fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

"Quoi!? Ta musique, Beka elle.. Putain, jsais pas comment t'expliquer.. ça m'a foutu des frissons de l'entendre, j'avais la sensation de te sentir à travers elle.. et il n'y a qu'avec toi que je ressens un désir pareil..avoua le Russe, écarlate. Et puis patiner sur l'autre, alors qu'elle dépend de mon libre, ça me fout les nerfs en pensant que Katsudon m'a battu dessus... Je veux qu'on collabore, ce sera une réussite, avec nous deux dessus, et que.."

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, trop embarrassé, en proie à un trop plein d'émotions. Otabek le prit dans ses bras, ayant compris les non dits de son compagnon, qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel geste. Il le relâcha, avant de rapprocher son visage du sien, front contre front, admirant les yeux émeraudes du Russe.

"D'accord, on fait ça.. Faisons un truc cool, digne de toi, de nous, Yuri Plisetsky!" murmura-t-il, son souffle glissait sur les lèvres du blond, qui frissonna.

Ils passèrent tout le reste de la nuit dehors, concentrés, décidés. Yuri montrait toute la chorégraphie qu'il imaginait au Kazakh, qui avait mis le son. Alors que le matin pointait le bout de son nez, ils rentrèrent rapidement à l'hôtel, éreintés, mais satisfaits. Une douche et un petit déjeuner plus tard, ils foncèrent à la patinoire mettre la choré en place, de manière plus élaboré..

**_Quelques heures plus tard..._ **

Otabek et lui étaient restés des heures à la patinoire. À un point que leur coach respectif était venu leur passer un savon, n'ayant pas été prévenu de leur plan. Otabek s'efforça ensuite de s'entraîner pour son exhibition, c'était le premier à passer, alors que Yuri faisait des étirements et des tours, Yakov n'étant pas au courant de l'idée de son élève.

Quand leur échauffement respectif furent terminé, ils s'étaient échappés, Yuri attirant Otabek avec lui. Ils étaient épuisés, aussi allèrent ils dans la chambre du Kazakh, ensemble pour se reposer un peu. Ils étaient allé ensemble à la douche, qui s'était rafraichi assez vite sous la chaleur des étreintes de l'Alpha et de l'Omega.

Ce dernier, qui venait de se réveiller, avisa l'heure sur son portable (il restait assez de temps pour se préparer), avant de se tourner pour voir le Kazakh paisiblement endormi.

Il en profita pour le regarder plus en détail, le coeur battant à toute vitesse, et huma son odeur boisé, qui se dégageait en petite quantité. Il déglutit, sentait l'envie monter, presque insoutenable. Il se mordit les lèvres, avant de se retourner, à regrets. Il allait sortir du lit, avec le but de prendre une douche bien froide, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion..

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**"C'est au tour de Jean-Jacques Leroy, troisième de la compétition, d'entrer en piste pour son exhibition"** _

Yuri, qui était prêt depuis un bon moment, attendait, ignorant les remontrances de Yakov qui avait senti une entourloupe au vue de la tenue de son élève. Le blond ne cessait de penser à ce qu'Otabek et lui avaient fait (pendant la douche et après leur sieste) quelques heures auparavant, un sourire aux lèvres. Ces pensées saugrenues étaient venues empoisonner son esprit, alors que l'Alpha faisait sa propre exhibition, le trouvant sensuel à damner.

Il attendait, pressé d'être à son tour. La chorégraphie, qu'Otabek et lui avait mise au point, était parfaite. Il avait hate de voir les tronches des spectateurs, et de ses concurrents. Un ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que Yakov fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension en l'entendant, méfiant.

Otabek arriva sur ces entrefaites. Il avait dû aller d'abord voir son coach, qui était à présent à peu près au courant des plans de Yuri. Le Russe, ravi, se retint de se jeter à son cou, Yakov étant près de lui. Cependant, ce dernier parti peu après, pour rejoindre Lilia, près des tribunes.

"Ils vont pas en revenir.." dit Otabek, qui voyait le Canadien sortir, son exhibition était fini, laissant la place à Yûri Katsuki.

"Ouais, grave ça va être tellement.." commençait le blond avant que sa phrase ne meure sur ses lèvres.

Ébahi, il vit le Japonais, qui reprenait " _Stand by my side and never leave me_ " avec la choré de Viktor, et ce dernier, qui venait d'arriver sur la glace.

"Bon, je crois que notre surprise va foirer.." déclara dans le plus grand des calmes Otabek.

"Ces deux... bâtards! s'emporta Yuri, tremblant de rage. Otabek! On doit absolument les exploser! On va les avoir!"

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du Kazakh, qui prit la main du Russe pour entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

" Ouais pas de soucis!" lança-t-il.

La foule, en délire totale, fit une ovation au couple Russo-Japonais, qui fit la révérence, avant de sortir de la piste. Viktor, sortit en premier, salua son homologue, qui lui fit un geste grossier.

"Tu ne changeras jamais, Yurio.." soupira Yûri, arrivé près de son amoureux.

Le blond s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand il entendit son nom. Il fonça vers la piste, Otabek à ses côtés.

_**"Et maintenant, plus jeune médaillé d'or catégorie senior... Yuri Plisetsky!"** _

* * *

Yuri, à peine la dite exhibition fini, avait emmené Otabek avec lui. Ils s'étaient réfugié dans une loge, se dévorant les lèvres avec avidité. La raison prit le pas sur l'envie d'Otabek, relâcha son compagnon malgré les phéromones que celui-ci dégageait.

"Hey, Beka.. t'abuses.."

"Nos coachs vont encore râler si on se pointe pas à la soirée, tu le sais.." tempéra le Kazakh, la voix rauque.

Il prit une dernière fois possession des lèvres de son Omega, leurs langues dansant ensemble, endiablées. Le jeune homme sourit en lui caressant la joue rougie par l'envie.

"Tu étais incroyable, Yuri Plisetsky.." chuchota-t-il près de l'oreille du concerné, qui frissonna.

**Un peu plus tard, salle des banquets...**

L'ennui avait rapidement pris Yuri, lors du banquet, pour lequel il était arrivé en retard, se faisant disputer par Yakov. Tout le monde ne cessait de venir le voir pour le féliciter, l'empêchant de s'approcher d'Otabek, qui s'était accroché peu après leur escapade post exhibition avec son coach. Le jeune homme, qui discutait avec Jean-Jacques Leroy, jetait régulièrement des coups d'oeil vers le Russe, sentant son impatience.

Yûri Katsuki, raisonnable, avait décidé de ne pas boire, cette fois, restant aux boissons gazeuses et non alcoolisés. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son fiancé, qu'il surveillait de près. Yakov discutait avec les autres coachs et Lilia, dans leur coin.

Au bout d'un (trop long) moment, Yuri, qui en avait assez, s'en alla en ignorant les remontrances de Yakov.

Otabek, ayant entendu Yakov, se tourna vers la porte, avant de sentir son téléphone vibrer. Connaissant par avance l'expéditeur, ça ne pouvait être que lui, il ne sortit pas son portable et sortit, saluant le Canadien au passage..Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, devant laquelle Yuri attendait. Le Russe, en l'apercevant, sentit son coeur, et ses phéromones, s'emballer. Il attrapa le Kazakh, qui ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, par le col, pour posséder ses lèvres, impatients.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Otabek, dont l'odeur s'était intensifié, l'avait retenu, pour le ramener à lui et le devêtir, Yuri le délestant de ses vêtements également . Les yeux brillants, l'Alpha serra l'Omega contre lui, avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres, frottant son corps contre le sien. Un grognement sortit de la bouche de son amant, qui mourrait de chaud. Il détacha ses lèvres de celles de son compagnon, la respiration haletante, tous deux s'étaient posés sur le lit.

"Be.. Beka, tu... je... aah..." soupira-t-il avec difficulté, pour gémir alors qu'Otabek fit glisser le sous vêtement du bĺond, dont l'orifice s'humidifiait dangereusement.

"Tu m'as donné du plaisir tout à l'heure, je t'ai dit que je te rendrai la pareille.." gronda, la voix rendue rauque par le désir, Otabek.

Celui-ci, qui avait déjà enlevé son propre sous vêtement, prit le membre du Russe en main, alors que le concerné fit de même avec le sien, tout deux en érection. Ils se caresserent de concert, les yeux dans les yeux. Un gémissement mourut dans la gorge de Yuri quand il sentit un doigt du Kazakh titiller son entrée, avant de s'enfoncer, suivit rapidement d'un deuxième dans un va et vient incessant.

Un couinement sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'Otabek continuait de le toucher, sa bouche taquinant ses tetons, un troisième doigt en plus en lui. Yuri, qui avait lâché le pénis de son amant à l'arrivée du troisième doigt en lui, relachant plus de fluides encore, se colla plus à lui.

"Be.. Beka.. prends moi.. vite.." supplia-t-il, tremblant, mordillant l'épaule de l'Alpha.

Ce fut comme un signal, qui délivra le brun, qui enleva ses doigts de l'anus du blond, qui grogna de frustration. Il tourna Yuri, pour le coucher sur le ventre, pour vite enfiler un préservatif.

"T'en es sûr, Yura.." murmura-t-il, son membre à l'entrée de l'intimité du Russe.

Un feulement lui répondit.

"Putain, sérieux Beka.. juste vite, baise moi.." râla le Russe.

Peu surpris de l'entendre jurer, Otabek s'enfonça, lentement dans l'antre chaud et humide de Yuri, qui se crispa. Son souffle se coupa alors que le Kazakh s'enfonçait profondément en lui, lui faisant serrer les draps dans ses mains, et poussait des gémissements de douleur et de plaisir mélangé. Otabek, en entendant ces sons, voulut se retirer, mais fut stoppé par son compagnon, qui le rassura d'un geste.

Il commença des va et viens, lents d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite, au rythme des couinements de son amant. Il le prit par les hanches, pour le soulever, aller plus loin dans le fourreau humide, une main astiquant le membre du Russe. Ce dernier, qui sentait que son point le plus sensible était culbuté avec force, exprima son plaisir enfoncé dans un oreiller. Au paroxysme du plaisir, le Kazakh défonça la prostate de son compagnon et le mordit à la nuque*. Yuri se délivra dans les draps et la main d'Otabek, qui se soulageait en lui...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le souffle coupé, le Russe tourna la tête vers Otabek, qui le dévisageait, les yeux brillants. Ils se sourirent, les mots étaient inutiles, leurs sentiments mutuelles résonnant dans le coeur de l'autre. Un long frisson parcouru Yuri, qui sentit Otabek durcir, de nouveau, sorti de son corps une dizaine de minutes auparavant. Il se tourna vers lui, le coeur battant.

_La nuit ne venait que de commencer..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Bien qu'Otabek ait mordu Yuri, celui-ci n'étant pas en chaleur, le marquage est "caduc". La trace va s'effacer , le lien n'est pas fait.


	9. Janvier/Février 2018

**Janvier/Février 2018**

_Yuri entendit à peine les voix des Japonais, il reconnaissait la langue nippone depuis le temps, sombrant dans l'inconscience.._

_**Quelques jours plus tard, Taipei City, Taïwan..** _

"Hey Yûri, Viktor! Vous avez entendu la nouvelle?" cria Pichit qui avait sorti son portable, en courant dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Les amoureux, à proximité de la sortie, secouèrent négativement la tête, tandis que le patineur Thaï leur montra l'écran de son portable. Mis à part le visage, bien connu des patineurs présents, il était impossible de comprendre de quoi il en retournait pour le Russe et le Japonais.

"Pitchit-Kun, je suis désolé, mais on ne comprend pas vraiment le Thaï..." avoua, ennuyé, Yûri.

"Oh, pardon! Il doit y avoir la traduction en anglais, ou même en Russe, alors.. ah, voilà !" dit son meilleur ami en modifiant rapidement le tout.

Sur le téléphone, affiché sur un site web officiel en écriture cyrillique, un titre, une photo, que montra le jeune Bêta.

" Antoine Cizeron interdit de compétition durant deux saisons pour avoir agressé, il y a quatre jours, un Omega enceint... lut à voix basse Viktor. Il a été arrêté par un groupe de touristes japonais, qui était témoin de la scène.."

"Il prétend avoir commencé à être en rut pas longtemps avant.. et il n'aura que ça, comme sanction! renchérit le Thaï, qui avait déjà vu plusieurs fois l'article, scandalisé. Sa famille est influente dans pas mal de millieu, alors.."

"Quel connard, ce... mais, au fait... réalisa le Japonais, inquiet. Il ne participait pas à une compétition ou..."

"Oui, à celle d'Europe, apparemment.. fit Pitchit en jetant un coup d'oeil sur son portable, qu'il avait récupéré. Cette année, elle se déroule en Russie dans la .."

".. ville de Moscou..acheva le plus âgé d'une voix blanche en regardant son fiancé, qui comprit aussitôt. Merde, non..."

Le basané, en voyant l'expression sur le visage du couple, fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

"Il y a un soucis? Vous êtes au courant de quelque chose?" demanda-t-il.

Sursautant, se rappelant la présence du meilleur ami de Yûri, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui, incertains.

"Eh bien.. comment dire.. peut-être, mais.." hésitait le Russe.

"Ce n'est pas à nous de t'en parler, Pichit-Kun.." s'excusa Yûri, volant au secours de son fiancé.

Compréhensif, le Thaï n'insista pas, leur envoyant le lien de l'article par message, et les salua avant de se précipiter hors de l'hôtel, pour visiter la ville. Viktor et Yûri l'observèrent partir, avant de se dévisager, inquiets.

"Il faut absolument appeler Yakov.. il est sûrement au courant de quelque chose.. murmura le Japonais. Et, _lui_ aussi, tu ne crois pas?"

"Oui, on l'appellera en même temps pour Makkachin.. enfin si il répond..soupira, à voix basse, Viktor. Il doit rester enfermé dans son coin et pas regarder les infos.."

"Mais... si c'était... Yakov nous aurait mis au courant, n'est ce pas? marmonna, sur le même ton, son compagnon. Faut vraiment qu'on sache.."

Le Russe, mal à l'aise et anxieux, caressa distraitement son ventre avant d'acquiescer, silencieux, s'en allant avec son Alpha, main dans la main.

Le couple ne s'était pas aperçu que, non loin d'eux, une silhouette les entendait depuis un moment. Otabek, qui participait également au 4 Continents, s'était stoppé en entendant le nom du Français, méfiant, avant d'écouter leur conversation...

**〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️**

**_Au même moment, Hôpital de Moscou, Section Gynéco-Obstétrique Omega.._ **

_"Où... Où suis je..."_

Yuri, la vue encore flou, commençait à émerger. Allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, il observa autour de lui, le blanc immaculé des murs lui piquant la rétine, tout en lui faisant comprendre où il était. Une chambre d'hôpital. Un tiraillement désagréable dans son bras gauche vint confirmer ce fait, en la présence d'une perfusion dans le dit bras. Un bruit de fond, une machine dont il ignorait la fonction, s'entendait près de lui. Il tourna la tête, cherchant à savoir à quoi était reliée la machine, avant de voir des petits capteurs sur son ventre, dont l'arrondi laissait peu de place au doute.

Il déglutit en se rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé, touchant machinalement sa nuque, vierge de toute marque. Un long soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres, qui fit se tourner la silhouette d'un homme qui était posté à la fenêtre. Plutôt grand avec des cheveux noirs, il portait un très jeune enfant dans ses bras, qui dormait profondément. Le noireau se mit à sourire, avant de se rapprocher de Yuri, qui se tassa dans son lit, relâchant ses phéromones, apeuré.

"He.. hey, gamin.. calme toi.. je m'appelle Tetsurô Bokuto.. j'en ai pas l'air, mais je suis aussi un Omega.. expliqua le dénommé Tetsurô, en anglais. Kotetsu, doucement.."

La lumière se fit dans la tête de Yuri, qui se remémora de la voix qu'il avait entendu, avant de perdre conscience. Il observa brièvement l'Omega, qui lui faisait face, murmurer à l'enfant des paroles rassurantes, dans sa langue natale. Yuri se détendit à la scène, s'asseyant, avec difficulté, sur son lit.

"Vous.. vous savez ce que je fais ici..? marmonna-t-il, hésitant, dans la même langue que Tetsurô qui se retourna vers lui, surpris. Oui je comprends ce que vous dites, vous faites pas chier avec l'anglais.."

"Ah, chouette, j'allais épuiser mon quota en plus.. grommela l'autre. Tu te rappelles d'un truc en particulier?"

À la question du jeune homme, Yuri eut des flashs de son agression. Les bras qui le maintenaient, les phéromones qui le soumettaient et, surtout, les mains de ce bâtard sur son corps, sur le point de.. À ces souvenirs, une violente nausée le prit, avant de se pencher sur le côté du lit pour régurgiter de la bile, frissonnant de dégoût.

Le noireau, immobile, le vit faire, décontenancé, avant d'appeler les infirmières, à la porte de la chambre. Puis il se tourna vers Yuri, pour lui raconter brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé quand il était intervenu avec ses amis.

"On a regardé dans ton portable, après avoir appelé les secours, pour contacter un de tes proches.. expliqua-t-il ensuite. Heureusement, il y en avait une qui comprenait ce qu'il y avait marqué et a pu contacter ton grand-père, je crois.. ça fait quatre jours que tu étais inconscient. "

"Mon petit Yuratchka.." entendirent Yuri et Tetsurô à la porte.

Surpris, Yuri regarda du côté de l'entrée de la chambre, où son grand père était apparu, la fatigue et l'inquiétude creusant son visage, accompagné du médecin.

"De.. Deda.." bredouilla le jeune Russe, avant de se retrouver enlacer par le vieil homme, apaisé de le voir enfin réveillé.

Des pleurs se firent entendre. Tetsurô, dont le fils venait de sortir de son sommeil, fit signe à Yuri qu'il partait. Le docteure, qui était avec son grand-père, s'approcha de lui, le regard neutre, pour l'examiner.

"Vous êtes enfin de retour parmi nous, Yuri Nikolaïevitch... constata le médecin, Bêta âgée d'une quarantaine d'années. Vous avez subi des phéromones de soumission Alpha, ainsi qu'une tentative de marquage et d'agression sexuel.. Le jeune homme qui vient de partir et ses amis vous ont retrouvé dans les temps, heureusement.. ajoute-t-elle en commençant son examen. Nous avons prévenu le gynécologue qui suit votre grossesse, également.."

"A.. attendez.. la stoppa Yuri, incertain. Que voulez-vous dire.. dans les temps? "

La machine, reliée a Yuri et son ventre, fut rapproché par le médecin, qui mit du gel sur le ventre de celui-ci, avant de lui montrer l'écran.

"Tout va bien.. expliqua la praticienne en lui montrant le foetus, dont les sons du coeur, via le moniteur, se firent entendre. C'est une petite battante, vous avez de la chance.."

En entendant les mots du médecin, ainsi que le coeur de sa fille qui battait, Yuri sentit son angoisse baisser radicalement, rassuré.

"Cependant, à une exposition prolongé.. ajouta la Bêta sans oser dire la suite. En particulier quand l'Alpha qui veut vous marquer n'a pas de lien avec l'enfant et vous force.. conclut elle. Nous allons vous garder encore deux semaines en observation, voire plus si nécessaire.. Vous devez rester allongé le plus possible. Une agression à ce stade de la grossesse est dangereux, surtout pour les Omegas."

Yuri pâlit en comprenant les sous-entendus, les bras resserrés sur son ventre, comme pour protéger son habitante, de la docteure.

Cette dernière, après quelques recommandations envers Yuri et son grand-père, sortit, laissant l'accès aux policiers, venus chercher le témoignage du blond.

Ce fut un moment éprouvant pour le jeune homme, qui n'aurait probablement pas déposer plainte ou témoigner sans la présence de son grand-père. Une bonne heure plus tard, Nikolaï, voyant son petit-fils sur le point de craquer, fit savoir aux infirmières que les visites cesseraient pour la journée. Une fois de retour dans la chambre de l'Omega, le vieil homme se posa prêt de lui, patient. Puis Yuri, tremblant, se blottit dans les bras de son grand-père et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, fondit en larmes.

**〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️**

Deux jours plus tard, en début d'après-midi, Tetsurô était revenu en compagnie de son mari, Kotarô Bokuto, et leur petit Kotetsu, un an, portrait de son père. Il y avait également avec eux Lev et Alisa Haiba, tous les deux Alphas, comme Kotarou.

La présence des Alphas, étrangement, ne gênait pas Yuri, étant donné que le premier était déjà lié, et que le second l'étant aussi, sa soeur était aussi mariée. Cependant pour une raison que Yuri ignorait, il se sentait à l'aise avec la fratrie, la soeur lui rappelant vaguement quelqu'un.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, salut, gamin, t'es tout seul? s'exclama Kotarô, son fils dans les bras. Oï, Kuroo! Ça fait mal!"

Il se massa l'arrière du crâne, duquel son époux avait tiré sur les cheveux, faisant ricaner le frère et la soeur.

" Ouais, et le gamin a un nom.. Plisetsky, ton grand-père n'est pas avec toi auj... Un soucis, vous deux?" commença Tetsurô avant de se tourner vers Lev et Alisa.

Ceux-ci, à l'annonce du nom de famille de Yuri, s'étaient arrêtés de rire, surpris. La jeune femme repris contenance et souris. Le blond les vit faire, sourcils froncés, avant de se tourner vers le second Omega présent.

"Ça va.. Il ne va pas tarder.. Vous repartez aujourd'hui, c'est ça?" lui demanda-t-il.

Tetsurô hocha la tête, avant de prendre son fils, qui réclamait sa mère, dans les bras.

"Ouais, ils ont fait leur match même si on est resté plus que prévu.." dit il en désignant Kotarô et Lev, joueurs professionnels de volley.

"On serait bien reste plus longtemps, mais la traitresse veut retrouver son mari.." fit Lev, moqueur.

"Raah ça suffit, _Liova!_ prévint sa soeur. _La_ _guerre des poubelles_ ne me concernent pas! Et vous non plus d'ailleurs, c'est fini depuis longtemps, le lycée! Et je suis sûre que _ton_ Omega doit être pressé que tu reviennes!" ajouta-t-elle, coupant le sifflet à son frère.

Keishin Ukai, son mari, avait été durant leur période de lycée, le coach d'une équipe rivale, chose qui ennuyait son frère et ses anciens camarades. Elle avait depuis gagné ce surnom, plus pour la taquiner qu'autre chose.

Soudain, à la porte, ils entendirent quelqu'un entrer, le grand père de Yuri. Le vieil homme, en apercevant la jeune Alpha, se figea.

 _"Tania.._ murmura-t-il, choqué, avant de se tourner vers son petit-fils, parlant en Russe. Yuratchka, peux tu me dire le nom de tes amis.."

"Comment ça mes amis.. Il y a Kotarô et Tetsurô Bokuto avec leur petit Kotetsu.. fit Yuri en montrant les concernés. Et eux, c'est Lev et Alisa Haiba.. Il y a un problème, Diedouchka?"

Les autres invités de la chambre, les voyant interagir sans comprendre, froncèrent les sourcils, curieux. Seul Alisa, qui comprenait et parlait le Russe, avait saisi de quoi il en retournait. Elle s'avança vers Nikolaï, l'air sérieuse.

"Nikolaï Vladimirovitch Plisetsky, il faut que je vous parle, en privé..." déclara-t-elle.

* * *

"Votre dernier examen ne montre rien d'alarmant... Vous et votre fille vous êtes bien remis physiquement. Cependant, vous devez évitez tout stress pendant le reste de la grossesse, et reposez vous le plus possible. Je vous revois dans trois semaines, hors les réunions, pour un contrôle. Si il n'y a rien à signaler, vous serez autorisé à vous déplacer.."

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis que Yuri s'était réveillé. Le quatuor Japonais était parti depuis un moment, Tetsurô avait laissé son numéro au blond. Quand à Lev et Alisa, ils s'étaient avérés être les enfants de la jumelle de sa mère, sa tante, qui avait coupé les ponts avec son grand-père, tout comme son oncle. Le Russe se retrouvait donc avec un cousin et une cousine, leur mère ne souhaitant pas le connaître.

Durant son séjour, Yakov et Lilia, rongés par l'inquiétude, étaient passés le voir aussi souvent que leur emploi du temps leur permettait, Mila et Georgi faisant de même. Yûri et Viktor, à peine revenu des 4 Continents, ayant appris la nouvelle de la bouche de Yakov, étaient également venus, se réconciliant par la même occasion. Ils n'avaient pas pu venir aussi souvent et ce furent eux qui apprirent à Yuri la sanction, ridiculement faible, encourue par le Français. Le blond ne fut pas surpris outre mesure, un Alpha, surtout dans son pays, avait toujours plus de poids qu'un Omega, quelque soit son crime.

"Yuratchka, tu n'as rien oublié?" demanda Nikolaï à son petit-fils, le sortant de ses pensées moroses.

Celui-ci jeta un dernier coup d'oeil dans la chambre, avant de confirmer, son sac sur le dos. Il regarda son portable, qui venait de vibrer, pour lire le message envoyé par Viktor. Ce dernier déclinait l'offre de son grand-père, qui était de passer les voir chez eux, avant de rentrer. Il était devenu rare, voire impossible, de pouvoir passer chez le couple Russo-nippon, ce qui étonnait Yuri, qui remis le portable dans sa poche.

"Deda, Potya est à la maison?" s'informa-t-il, en remettant sa capuche sur la tête.

"Bien sûr! J'ai ramené toutes tes affaires à la maison.." affirma le vieil homme.

Il sourit à son petit-fils avant de lui tapoter affectueusement la tête, qui détendit le blond. Une fois la valise en main, tous deux allèrent à l'accueil, prendre les premiers rendez-vous groupés pour Yuri, que ça ennuyait profondément. Mais, cette fois, son grand-père avait insisté pour que Yuri tente de participer, refusant qu'il s'isole dans ses souvenirs..

* * *

Le mois de février s'écoula lentement, mais sûrement. Yuri, à peine revenu chez lui, s'était réfugié dans la future chambre de sa fille, que son grand-père avait préparé sur ses idées. La chambre avait été laissé tout en blanc, excepté un mur, couleur fuchsia contre lequel était entreposé le berceau, blanc. Une armoire et une petite table à langer, de la même couleur que le berceau, venait agrémenter le tout. Et d'autres petites choses, dont des ours et chats en peluche décoraient le lieu. L'Omega y dormait tout le temps, relâchant peu à peu ses phéromones dans la pièce, étant le seul à y rester. Les cauchemars de Yuri se faisaient moins fréquents lorsqu'il y était aussi.

Près de sept mois étaient passés depuis que Yuri avait vu Otabek, conduisant à la grossesse du Russe. Ce dernier, même si il ne voulait l'admettre, pensait beaucoup au Kazakh, triturant son annulaire tatoué, comme un tic. Yuri, bien qu'il ne pouvait, ou ne voulait, voir le brun, utilisait souvent les affaires de son ancien compagnon, que celui-ci avait "oublié" l'année précédente, dont le fameux foulard. Les effets imprégnées de l'odeur de son Alpha le rassurait et, il en avait l'impression, apaisait également leur fille, très active.

Yuri venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar, particulièrement intense, lorsqu'il avisa l'heure tardif sur son portable. Attrapant une veste, affublée du drapeau Kazakh, dont il en sentit l'odeur, apaisé, il sortit de son lit.

Il alla voir son grand-père, affairé dans la cuisine, Potya à ses talons.

"Tu es enfin debout, Yuratchka.." remarqua Nikolaï, qui s'était retourné en entendant le bruit qu'il faisait.

"Salut, Deda.." marmonna le blond, réprimant un baillement, en se posant sur une chaise, en tailleur.

Il remercia son grand-père, qui lui avait donné une tasse de chocolat chaud, accompagné de pirojkis aux fruits, qu'il dégusta silencieusement. Nikolaï soupira, inquiet pour sa fille et lui.

"Petit Yuratchka.. tu as encore fait un cauchemar, n'est ce pas? suggéra-t-il à la mine fatigué du concerné. Comment se porte la tigresse?"

Yuri hocha la tête, peu désireux de s'attarder plus que nécessaire sur la première question de son grand-père. Il ressentit, à son évocation, des petits coups de pieds que la petite lui mettait, comme pour signaler sa présence.

"Ouais, ça va tranquille... on dirait qu'elle a pigé que tu parlais d'elle!" s'étonna l'Omega, curieux.

Nikolaï se mit à rire avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux, désormais plus courts depuis le passage express de Lilia peu après son retour à la maison, de son petit-fils.

"Eh bien, elle va être aussi énergique que toi, à la naissance.. déclara-t-il. Tu as une réunion, cet après-midi ?"

"Ouais, au même étage que la dernière fois, vers treize ou quatorze heures.." confirma Yuri en déposant sa vaisselle sale pour regarder l'heure sur l'horloge murale. J'ai encore du temps.."

En effet, quand il n'était pas dans la chambre, Yuri devait, au moins une fois par semaine, se rendre dans un groupe de paroles, à l'hôpital. Ce groupe, qui existait depuis une bonne dizaine d'années, était un lieu associatif ou se réunissait, en petit comité, Omegas et Bêtas, victimes de traumatisme. Les Alphas avaient interdiction d'approcher des salles, ce qui rassurait les hommes et femmes des autres genres.

Réticent à l'origine, le jeune Omega avait fini par se faire à l'idée. Le groupe où il était, maintenant, était composé de deux Bêtas mâles et femelles et de trois Omegas femelles et deux mâles, lui même inclus. Les réunions étaient supervisés par un psychologue Bêta Femme et un autre, Omega Mâle.

"Très bien, alors range moi ton foutoir, si tu as le temps pour ça!" ordonna le Bêta d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Le jeune homme ronchonna, pour la forme, avant d'obtempérer..

**_Hôpital de Moscou, quelques heures plus tard.._ **

"À tout à l'heure, Deda! J'me grouille, j'suis à la bourre! cria Yuri en direction de la voiture verte, rentrant vite dans l'hôpital, avant de percuter quelqu'un. Désolé!"

Il se dépêcha, n'ayant pas fait attention à la personne qu'il avait cogné. À moitié essoufflé, arrivé devant la porte de la salle, il prit note dans sa tête de demander de l'aide à Lilia, son endurance diminuant trop pour lui. Il avait eu, la semaine précédente, une autorisation du docteur Boulgakov pour se déplacer accompagné, sa santé s'étant améliorée. Sur ces entrefaites, il toqua avant d'entrer aussi sec dans la salle, saluant les personnes présentes au passage.

La salle, dans laquelle était rentré le jeune Omega, était lumineuse, avec une table couverte de boissons et autres victuailles. Sur les murs, de couleur vert pomme, étaient accrochés quelques affiches informatives, ainsi que d'autres rappelant le but des réunions associatives. Les chaises étaient disposés en cercle, de sorte que personne ne se sente exclu.

La réunion du jour avait commencé depuis un moment. Yuri, assis sur une chaise, écoutait les présentations habituelles, pensif, les yeux rivés sur les posters sur le mur opposé. Sa rêverie prit fin quand il entendit le son caractéristique de quelqu'un qui toque.

"Nous allons accueillir un nouveau membre à partir d'aujourd'hui.. prévint le médecin Omega. Vous pouvez entrer.."

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, prouvant l'hésitation de la personne derrière, qui se révéla être de bonne taille. Le Russe l'observa longuement, avec une sensation de déjà vu. Cheveux courts, blonds, yeux vert olive* entraperçus à travers les lunettes de soleil, une fine moustache et une barbe de trois jours.. La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Yuri, interloqué.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Giacometti !?"


	10. Janvier 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemon dans le chapitre, sera signalé

**Janvier 2017**

_Sheremetyevo International Airport, Moscou_...

"Raaah, c'est long... Deda, ça met si longtemps..? râlait Yuri, pour la énième fois.  
"Voyons, Yurachka, nous sommes à peine arrivés à l'aéroport... L'avion de ton ami ne devrait plus tarder,n'est-ce pas?" le tempéra Nikolaï.

"Ouais.. il m'a dit vers.. dix heures, j'crois.." bougonna le blond en regardant son portable, pensif.

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la soirée de l'exhibition. Le lendemain, Yuri et Otabek avaient fait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir rester quelques jours de plus auprès des autorités compétentes. À savoir, les coachs et les fédérations, ce qui n'avait pas été chose aisé, en particulier pour le Kazakh.

Yûri Katsuki et Viktor, quant à eux, étaient repartis au Japon, à Hasetsu, le reste de leurs amis patineurs dans leur pays respectifs, du moins de ce qu'ils en savaient.

Ils étaient quasiment les seules personnes à être restés en Espagne, restant à l'hôtel où ils étaient logés, par facilité. Ils avaient profité de ces moments, qui dès leur retour se feraient rares, ils en avaient bien conscience.

Les chambres des deux jeunes hommes avaient été inaugurés de toutes les manières possibles, de nuit, comme de jour, quand le temps n'était pas au rendez-vous.

L'affection qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre s'épanouissait plus que jamais, alors qu'ils se découvraient, apprenaient à se connaitre. La pression de la compétition ne leur en avait pas vraiment donné l'occasion.

Les vadrouilles nocturnes de Otabek, en tant que DJ, avait permit à Yuri, avec sa marque provisoire, de l'accompagner. Et d'expérimenter multiples endroits autre que les chambres pour s'aimer.

Le jour du départ, ils avaient eu un vol le même jour mais à quelques heures près, le Kazakh devant partir en premier. Bien évidemment, la motivation n'avait pas été là, Yuri se retenant au mieux pour ne pas échanger son vol pour aller avec son compagnon. Ce dernier, venant d'une famille avec de multiples infrastructures, devait absolument être rentré pour le nouvel an, pour la fête annuelle. Il avait été chanceux, Yuri l'avait saisi, que sa famille ait accepté son non-retour improvisé, avec lui. Bien que ce dernier point n'avait pas été précisé.

Quand Otabek fut parti, le Russe passa son temps à ruminer en attendant son vol, et durant le trajet. Cependant, ils avaient convenu de se retrouver en Russie, quelques jours avant le départ de l'Omega pour les championnats européens, fin janvier, en République Tchèque.

Le Russe, qui avait entendu tousser maintes fois son grand-père lors de leur dernier échange téléphonique, fut mitigé entre impatience et angoisse. Mais, arrivé sur la terre ferme, le vieil homme l'avait rassuré, disant que ça avait été une simple grippe. Leur trajet traditionnel fut fait dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Nikolaï s'étant abstenu du moindre commentaire au sujet de sa marque, à la nuque.

La dite marque, comble de malchance, s'était atténuée peu à peu, au grand dam de Yuri. Ses chaleurs étaient arrivés quelques jours après son arrivée, quand la marque était quasiment partie. Durant une bonne semaine de torture, Yuri, désemparé, resta isolé dans sa chambre, en proie a des pulsions inassouvies. Pleins de pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête, alors qu'il tenta au mieux de soulager ses envies irrépressibles d'être pris par Otabek, absent. Il n'avait pu avoir des médicaments qui lui convenaient que vers la fin de la période, son grand-père n'en ayant pas trouvé auparavant.

Viktor, quand à lui, était revenu au pays, seul mais affublé d'une marque sur sa nuque, son lien avec Katsuki, durant la période du blond. En effet, son partenaire, Yûri, avait dû rester chez le temps que la paperasse se fasse. De part sa notoriété et son statut d'Alpha, il n'avait eu que peu de temps à attendre, pressant Viktor pour leur nouveau chez eux. L'argenté vit son Yûri arriver, il l'attendait avec Yurio, deux semaines après.

À peine les chaleurs de Yuri furent elles terminé, ce dernier repartit immédiatement passer son temps à s'entraîner. Le temps passa plus vite une fois que ses chaleurs avaient cessé. Il passa une bonne partie de ses journées à une patinoire, quand il ne bossait pas, à contrecoeur, les cours. Ainsi occupé, voire surchargé, le jour pour aller le Kazakh était vite arrivé, tous deux ne pouvant que rarement se joindre, par manque de temps libre. Sans compter le décalage horaire entre leurs deux pays..

Pensif, l'Omega, qui depuis peu pouvait également sentir les phéromones des autres à part Otabek*, vit le vol de ce dernier affiché sur la liste des arrivés. Ravi, il fonça sans réfléchir, laissant son grand-père le suivre à son rythme.

Après s'être planté deux fois de terminal, il fini par arriver à destination, sentant l'odeur de l'Alpha. Il le vit facilement, il venait de sortir et avait un casque sur les oreilles, un sac de voyage en main.

"Beka!" s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers le Kazakh lui sautant dessus.

Surpris, le brun le réceptionna, lâchant son sac. Le Russe mis son nez au creux de son cou, s'accrochant au dos de l'Alpha à l'aide de ses cuisses, alors que son compagnon sentait ses cheveux, comme rassuré. Yuri releva vite la tête pour s'emparer des lèvres du Kazakh, oubliant le monde alentours, jouer à faire danser leur langue ensemble. Au bout de quelques minutes, essoufflés, ils se détacherent l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. La présence des autres occupants de l'aéroport, ainsi que le grand-père de Yuri, se rappela à eux. Les joues rouges, Yuri fut déposé au sol par le brun, pour lui tenir la main, l'emmenant à Nikolaï.

"Hmmm... Dedoula, voilà Otabek Azamatevitch Altin .. marmonna le blond les joues toujours rouges, en se tournant vers son amant. Beka, mon grand-père, Nikolaï Vladimirovitch Plisetsky.."

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, se dévisageant quelques instants, le Bêta rendant nerveux l'Alpha.

"Ainsi donc, c'est toi le petit ami de mon Yuratchka.. sourit le vieil homme d'un ton tranquille. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.."

"Oui Nikolaï Vladimirovitch, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.." répondit Otabek.

Il remarqua, alors qu'il observait les deux Russes, les similitudes flagrantes qu'il y avait entre les deux, un sourire aux lèvres. Yuri, les yeux brillants, accepta la suggestion de son grand-père, de les emmener à la voiture..

**Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri**

"Alors, tu es déjà venu en Russie, de ce que m'a dit Yuratchka.." dit Nikolaï, concentré sur la route.

Plusieurs minutes étaient passés depuis que la petite troupe était sortit de l'aéroport. Après un rapide moment à la place avant avec son grand-père, Yuri avait finalement décidé de s'installer sur les places arrières près d'Otabek. Nikolaï, en le voyant faire, eut un léger sourire, emprunt de nostalgie.

Main dans la main avec l'Omega, Otabek jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du rétroviseur, par lequel le vieil homme les observait brièvement.

"Oui, je m'y étais entraîné il y a quelques années, avant d'aller aux États-Unis et au Canada.. j'avais fait aussi le camp d'été de Yakov quand j'étais en junior, à mes treize ans.." répondit le jeune homme.

"Ah, oui.. celui que Yuratchka avait fait il y a presque six ans.. se souvint Nikolaï. Tu l'avais déjà remarqué, la bas?" supposa-t-il ensuite.

Otabek, de légères rougeurs aux joues, hocha la tête, sans répondre, faisant sourire Nikolaï, qui observa son petit-fils.

"Je comprends.. Yuratchka, tu le feras visiter, n'est ce pas?" fit il.

"Évidemment, Diedouchka!" s'indigna Yuri.

Nikolaï rit doucement, avant de continuer à discuter avec le Kazakh, qu'il trouvait sympathique. Le blond les écoutaient interagir ensemble, la tête posé sur l'épaule du brun, heureux de les voir s'entendre aussi bien. Il rêvassait, concentré sur les lèvres de l'Alpha, mourrait d'envie d'y goûter encore et encore..

"Yura, Yura.. on y est.." fit Otabek en le secouant doucement.

Le blond sortit de sa rêverie, il ne faisait tellement pas attention qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'ils étaient arrivés, devant un Otabek et un Nikolaï souriant.

"Aaah, Yuratchka.. soupira le vieil homme. Va donc avec Otabek à l'intérieur et montre lui ta chambre.."

Honteux de s'être laissé aller de la sorte, Yuri acquieça et emmena son petit ami dans sa chambre. Ce dernier, quand il entra, ne put retenir un éclat de rire devant le chambardement de la pièce. On aurait dit que sa valise avait explosé et que les vêtements avaient leur propre volonté. Quelques semi paquets de nourriture, ainsi qu'une ou deux bouteilles, traînaient en perdition dans la pièce. Sur le lit du jeune homme, son chat se reposait, indifférent au bruit ambiant.

"Ouais, bon ça va, hein.. bougonna l'Omega. Ton coach est censé venir quand?"

En effet, si le Kazakh avait pu venir, c'était également parce que le coach, un très bon ami à son père, l'avait laissé partir si il venait aussi. Magnanime, il lui avait tout de même offert un peu de temps avant sa venue, tant qu'il reprenait l'entraînement à son arrivé. Et qu'il s'exerçait en République Tchèque lors de sa venue avec Yuri.

"Je pense d'ici trois ou quatre jours.. dit le brun. Besoin d'aide pour ranger?"

Le Russe accepta, enthousiaste. Ensemble, ils purent assez vite ranger la chambre. Alors qu'Otabek finissait de ranger près du lit, dérangeant Potya le chat, il remarqua sous la literie un morceau de tissu, qui lui semblait familier. Sourcils froncés, il se baissa pour le ramasser, ignorant les cris de protestation du blond. Il reconnu son foulard, un de ses favoris, qu'il avait passé à Yuri peu avant leur départ. Il déglutit en sentant l'odeur, assez forte, qui s'en échappait devant un Yuri écarlate.

"Yura.. tu as été en chaleur, depuis ton retour.." parvint il à dire, la voix rauque.

Le concerné détourna le regard, le coeur battant à mille à l'heure, posé sur son lit.

"Ou.. Ouais.. pas longtemps après que je sois revenu.." marmonna-t-il.

Le Kazakh se mit au dessus de lui, le regard voilé, pour approcher son visage du sien, front contre front.

"Tes phéromones sont dessus.. constata-t-il en désignant le tissu, qu'il tenait toujours. Tu l'as utilité pendant tes chaleurs.. pour te soulager .."

Le blond eut un long frisson en sentant le souffle chaud de l'Alpha, dont les yeux avaient prit une teinte plus sombre, près de son oreille. Ils secrètaient tous deux des phéromones, rendant leurs pensées moins cohérentes au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Yuri allait approcher davantage le Kazakh, se coller à lui, quand une voix les refroidit tous les deux, ainsi que le bruit de coups contre la porte. Il se ressaisirent rapidement, alors que la porte allait s'ouvrir, s'asseyant sur le lit quand le grand-père de Yuri ouvrit.

"Otabek, Yuratchka, j'ai une petite urgence à régler, et des petites courses à faire.. Vnoutchok, je compte sur toi et pas de bêtises.." prévint il, qui les observait depuis la porte ouverte, l'air sérieux.

"D..D'accord, Dedoula, on a pigé.." fit le blond les joues roses, évitant son regard.

"Promis, Nikolaï Vladimirovitch, on se tiendra à carreaux" rajouta Otabek.

"Bien. Je serai de retour dans une bonne heure. Tu lui feras visiter la maison, Yuratchka.." continua le Bêta avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, non sans les saluer.

Le souffle coupé, le couple écoutait le bruit caractéristique du moteur, signe que le grand-père de Yuri partait, qui ne se fit pas attendre. Otabek s'était accolé au mur près du lit pour s'éloigner un peu de Yuri, gêné de s'être emporté de la sorte. Yuri se rapprocha pour s'asseoir sur les cuisses du Kazakh, une mèche tombant devant ses yeux.

"Hey, Beka.. j'ai pas pu te répondre, tout à l'heure..." grommela-t-il en se frottant à lui.

"Yura, non.. on a promis à ton grand-père que.." commença le brun avant de se stopper, la bouche de Yuri dévorant la sienne.

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que Yuri glissait une main dans son pantalon, pour le caresser de multiples façons..

* * *

**_Une semaine plus tard, Ostava, République Tchèque.._ **

"Yuri, va poser ta valise et faire ton check in.. Dans une heure, tu as un entraînement!" ordonna Yakov.

"Raah, ça va y'a pas le feu, Yakov.." râla Yuri en tirant son bagage.

Près d'eux, Otabek les observa, un sourire aux lèvres. Les quelques jours passés avec Yuri et son grand-père s'étaient parfaitement déroulés. Et, comble de bonheur, le coach de Otabek ayant un imprévu, celui ci était resté en Russie pour s'exercer, sous la supervision exceptionnelle de Yakov. Le Kazakh s'entendait à merveille avec le grand-père de son compagnon, qui rayonnait à ce fait.

Tous deux durent ensuite aller séjourner chez Lilia, dans des pièces séparés avec interdiction de s'y rejoindre par la diva, qui entraînait Yuri. Ce dernier, quand il avait vu son compagnon tester les excercices que l'ancienne prima lui faisait subir, s'était mis à ricaner devant son manque de souplesse. Chose que lui avait fait payer le Kazakh de manière délicieuse, durant une de leur pause, dans un vestiaire..

Le Russe, en pensant à tout ce que lui avait fait en représailles le Kazakh, sourit stupidement, se récoltant un regard noir de ses coachs..

Quelques heures plus tard, son entraînement enfin fini, Yuri sortit de la patinoire, attendant Otabek, qui parlait à Yakov. Dos au mur près de l'entrée, il avait les yeux rivés sur son portable. Viktor avait de nouveau posté une photo tellement _mièvre_ qu'il en vomirait presque des arc en ciel. Le blond ne faisait pas attention aux alentours ou personnes extérieurs comme à l'accoutumée.

"Ça alors, j'me disais bien que je t'avais déjà vu quelque part, le faux Bêta!" lança une voix derrière lui, en anglais avec un accent.

Sourcils froncés, sentant une fine odeur de phéromones, Yuri tourna la tête vers la voix. C'était un homme, yeux gris et cheveux chatains, plutôt grand, et un Alpha, à en juger ce que Yuri avait perçu. Méfiant, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

"Le taré _d'ElPoblenou_! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu fous là!"

Un rire lui répondit, le chatain vint vers lui, et effleura les cheveux du Russe, qui réprima une grimace de dégoût.

"Eh bien, je suis patineur, comme toi, Yuri Plisetsky.. sursurra-t-il, se délectant de la surprise du Russe. T'es tellement pas discret.."

Il lui montra, sur son portable, une photo d'Otabek et lui, en boîte durant une des prestations du DJ, faisant pâlir l'Omega.

"Au fait, j'me suis pas présenté.. Antoine Cizeron, le meilleur patineur de France.. fit le dit Antoine, rangeant son portable. Bon, je vais aller droit au but.. Pour combien tu prends?"

Yuri le regarda étrangement, avant de saisir de quoi il était question.

"Huh?! Mais de quoi tu.." commença-t-il alors que le Français l'interrompit, lui tenant les joues d'une main.

Énervé, le Russe le poussa de toute ses forces, lui faisant lâcher son visage, pour se barrer. L'autre patineur, les yeux s'assombrissant, lui tint le bras pour le coller au mur, coinçant ses jambes avec les siennes. Il relâcha plus de phéromones, indisposant le Russe, pour l'en imprégner.

"Genre, tu fais l'innocent! Mais tout le monde sait comment t'es parvenu, et a pu gagner, la finale! Comme ceux de ton statut font! cracha-t-il. À attirer les Alphas, l'élite, pour pouvoir être marqué!"

Les yeux écarquillés, captant les sous-entendus graveleux de l'Alpha, le blond resta silencieux, choqué.

"Tu crois qu'ils sont parvenus jusque là comment, Giacometti et Nikiforov!? T'es même pas marqué.. ajouta le Français en jetant un oeil sur la nuque de Yuri. Alors, combien pour que je puisse te baiser?"

"Putain, t'es sérieux!? Mais va te faire foutre toi, _Govnyuk_ !" s'époumona Yuri.

Mécontent d'être jeté de la sorte, Antoine resserra davantage son emprise sur lui. Il s'apprêtait à prendre possession des lèvres du Russe, quand celui-ci fut attiré ailleurs. Sourcils froncés, il releva la tête, pour s'apercevoir que Yuri était dans les bras de Otabek, qui le tenait dans un geste de protection.

"Tu croyais faire quoi, Cizeron?" lança Otabek, glacial, en français.

"Hey, Altin, ça faisait un bail! sourit Antoine, dans la même langue. Tu as fini par te dégoter une femelle? Pas envie de partager un peu?"

Yuri, ne comprenant pas un mot de l'échange, fut surpris en entendant Otabek, _son_ Otabek, pousser un grognement d'avertissement envers le Français. Il vit les yeux du Kazakh s'assombrir, le serrant davantage contre lui, laissant ses instincts primaires prendre le dessus, prêt à se battre contre son rival.

"Eh bien, eh bien! Ok je lâche l'affaire, pour cette fois.. ce sera pour un autre jour, la petite fée Russe! Ton mâle ne sera pas toujours présent.." prévint Antoine avant de s'en aller, snobant Otabek.

Ce dernier, machoire contractée, le regarda partir, toujours furieux, étonnant son petit ami, qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir ainsi. Brusquement, il prit la main de Yuri, l'emmenant dans le premier endroit qu'il trouva, un vestiaire vide. Il verrouilla rapidement la porte, avant de tourner l'Omega vers lui, pour s'emparer de sa bouche. Le blond étonné de son initiative, répondit au baiser, taquinant sa langue avec la sienne.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Otabek souleva Yuri, qui se tint à lui, les jambes autour de sa taille, avant de mettre une main sous le tshirt du Russe, pour y caresser les tetons. Un soupir émana du Russe, qui se frotta à lui, sentant son caleçon se tremper aux toucher de son compagnon, qui lui enleva sweat et tshirt.

"Be.. Beka.. que.." marmonna Yuri, se retenant de grogner en sentant la bouche de Otabek prendre le relais de sa main.

Le Kazakh le lâcha, pour mieux lui baisser le pantalon et le sien, et, dans un mouvement brusque, mit ses doigts dans l'antre de Yuri. Celui-ci se mit à gémir, mouillant de ses fluides la main de son amant, qui lui taquinait l'entrée. Le brun, debout derrière Yuri, enleva ses doigts pour, à la place, y mettre son membre d'un coup sec.

Les mains contre le mur, Yuri mordit ses lèvres, sentant les va et vient de plus en plus profond de son compagnon, qui posa ses mains sur les siennes, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Le blond se cambra davantage, permettant au brun d'aller plus loin, relâchant peu à peu des phéromones, soupirant le nom de son Alpha, extatique. En entendant le Russe gémir son nom, Otabek le serra contre lui, s'enfonça jusqu'à sa prostate.

Il sentit l'intimité de l'Omega se resserrer contre son membre, sa main le masturbant, alors que l'orgasme le prit de plein fouet. Instinctivement, sous l'extase, il se noua au blond, tout en mordant sa nuque, tremblant de plaisir, faisant couiner Yuri, qui éjacula sur la main d'Otabek.

Essoufflés, ils attendirent, tenant à peine sur leurs jambes, que le nouage cesse. Un léger silence s'installa entre eux durant ce moment, que Otabek brisa quand il reprit contenance..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Putain.. désolé, Yura, je.. murmura-t-il, le nez dans les cheveux du Russe, peu à peu de nouveau maître de lui-même. Quand j'ai vu ce que ce connard risquait de te faire, j'ai pété les plombs.."

Yuri secoua la tête, entrelaçant sa main dans celle du jeune homme, qui put s'enlever de l'intérieur de l'Omega. Celui-ci lui se posa à même le sol, grimaçant légèrement, accolé à son compagnon.

"Ça va, Beka.. c'est.. C'était.. bafouilla le blond, cherchant ses mots, la tête posé sur le torse de son petit ami. Faudra que je prenne la pillule.."

Dans la confusion, Otabek fit le lien avec la remarque de Yuri, les protections avaient été oublié. Se traitant mentalement d'idiot, le brun observa Yuri, qui était pensif.

"Ce bâtard prétendait que ma victoire de décembre était dû au fait que je sois un Omega.. grommela le Russe. Et voulait que je couche avec.. D'ailleurs, comment tu connais un crétin pareil?"

"Je l'ai côtoyé il y a quelques années, au Canada, c'était déjà un cas.. JJ ne peut pas se l'encadrer non plus.. avoua Otabek, amer. Tant que cet enfoiré est dans le coin, reste avec moi.. ou quelqu'un qu'on connait.." prévint il.

Yuri acquiesca, comprenant ce que voulait dire son petit ami, et se mit à rire. L'Alpha lui jeta un regard interrogateur, ignorant ce que signifiait son hilarité soudaine.

"Oh, rien, Otabek.. juste.. fit Yuri en le regardant. T'es grave canon en Alpha protecteur! C'est trop cool comment t'as fait face à ce con!"

"Bah, c'est rien.. c'est normal de faire gaffe à ceux qu'on aime.. marmonna le Kazakh, un brin embarrassé. À celui que j'aime.."

Devant la déclaration inattendue du brun, Yuri sentit son coeur s'affoler, ronronner de bonheur, en se collant à lui.

"Je.. je t'aime aussi, Beka.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Pas sûre que ma phrase soit claire. En gros, auparavant, Yuri ne pouvait sentir que les phéromones d'Otabek . Et à présent il peut sentir tous les autres phéromones.
> 
> Beka en mode jaloux qui cède à ses instincts..
> 
> Malgré ce qu'il s'est passé, le préservatif n'est pas inutile, toussa toussa.. bref sortez couvert!
> 
> La fin est probablement un peu bateau je l'avoue.


	11. Février/Mars 2018

**Février/Mars 2018**

_"Putain, Chris, on avait dit que c'était ta dernière année en compétition! On devait se marier, et enfin fonder notre famille!"_

_"Ecoute, Andreas.. Je veux pouvoir finir ma carrière de patineur en afffrontant Viktor.. Tu sais que..."_

_"Oui, bien sûr, encore Viktor Nikiforov! Je sais que tu le considère comme un rival, mais maintenant..."_

_"Attention!"_

**"Toc, Toc, Toc"**

Le bruit brusque réveilla Christophe, les yeux écarquillés sous l'impact de son cauchemar, son douloureux souvenir. Il jeta un oeil sur son portable, avisant l'heure tardif.

"Entre, Viktor.. " grommela-t-il, la gorge enrouée, sachant que c'était son ami Russe.

Celui-ci ouvre doucement la porte de la chambre, l'air inquiet. Il s'approcha du Suisse, pour s'asseoir près de lui, sur le lit. Il lui tendit un verre d'eau, ainsi que des gélules, sous l'incompréhension de son ami.

"C'est un médicament contre le mal de crâne, ainsi que ton traitement... le rassura Viktor avant d'ajouter, réprobateur. Tu as pas mal bu, hier..."

Christophe hocha la tête et remercia le Russe avant d'avaler les médicaments et de boire son verre. Viktor l'observa brièvement, alors qu'il prenait son traitement. Des cernes creusaient toujours ses yeux verts, son visage amaigri était plus pâle, bien que moins qu'avant.

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux Omegas, l'argenté ne sachant comment se comporter avec lui. Près d'une année s'était écoulé depuis l'accident qui avait coûté la vie au partenaire du Suisse, ainsi que de leur enfant à naître. Enfant dont ignorait l'existence, rendant le choc plus grand encore..

Il était resté plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital, le temps de sa rééducation, avant de partir, loin des souvenirs. Ses parents (une Alpha et une Bêta), ainsi que ses frères et soeurs ne savaient rien de son départ, il ne les avaient prévenu que lors de son arrivée en Russie.

Christophe avait retrouvé son vieil ami lors de la finale à Grenoble, alors qu'il était dans un bar de la ville. Le Russe, accompagné de son compagnon, avait été surpris de le revoir en si mauvais état, et seul. Après quelques explications, que le Russe obtint lors du réveil brutal du Suisse à l'hôtel, ce dernier accepta la proposition d'hébergement, le temps de se remettre.

Si la condition de Viktor avait mis Christophe mal à l'aise, il fit avec, le couple étant partis quelques jours plus tard, pour le Japon. Ça faisait à présent deux mois que le blond était en Russie. Dès le retour de Yûri et Viktor, après la compétition à Taïwan, ceux ci tentèrent de convaincre le Suisse de voir quelqu'un pour son addiction à la boisson. Et aussi un cardiologue, en ayant appris de quoi il souffrait en prime. Christophe se laissa faire bon gré, mal gré, avant d'être redirigé par le spécialiste vers une association pour Omega ayant eu des traumatismes...

Se souvenant de quelque chose, Viktor regarda son ami.

"Au fait, Chris.. se risqua-t- il à demander. Comment ça s'est passé, ta première réunion, dans cet association?"

Ennuyé, l'intéressé détourna le regard, sous les yeux suspicieux de Viktor. Puis il se lança dans les explications ...

_Quelques heures plus tôt..._

"Vous allez vraiment m'accompagner jusqu'à l'hôpital, sérieusement?" soupira le Suisse.

Il était dans la voiture, Yûri au volant et Viktor côté passager, en route pour le dit hôpital, pour voir à quoi ressemblait l'association dont on lui avait parlé. Le rire gêné de Yûri, ainsi que l'air sérieux de Viktor, lui donna la réponse.

" Parce que tu vas y aller de toi même, peut-être? ironisa l'argenté. De toute manière, tu ne sais pas où ça se situe.."

"Hey bien, merci la confiance.. grommela le Suisse. J'y serais allé, tu sais.."

"On sait, on sait, Chris.. tempéra Yûri, concentré sur la route. Viktor, reste zen, s'il te plaît.. Je suis certain qu'il fait ce qu'il peut.."

Viktor, vexé de se faire réprimander par son compagnon, resta silencieux jusqu'à la fin du trajet, qui ne dura plus longtemps..

"Bon, nous devons y aller. Chris, tu nous attendras à l'accueil quand ce sera fini.. imposa le Russe, la main sur son ventre légèrement rond. Et vous, madame, si jamais il tente de partie alors qu'il n'est pas passé, prévenez moi à ce numéro.."

L'hôtesse d'accueil, subjuguée par la vue de célèbres patineurs, hocha la tête en prenant le papier contenant le portable de Viktor. Yûri, embarrassé, pris son compagnon par le bras, Christophe finissait de remplir des papiers.

"Oui, oui Vitya, on a saisi.. dit il en se tournant vers le meilleur ami de son Omega. Chris, on comprend que tu flippes.. mais on a confiance en toi. On te vois plus tard, dès que tu as fini, appelle!"

Un bref signe de la main du Suisse comme quoi il l'avait entendu, concentré sur la paperasse, et Yûri parti, forçant presque Viktor à le suivre. Le Suisse, débarrassé de ses encombrants hébergeurs, parvint à finir d'écrire. Il venait de donner les papiers restant à la secrétaire, et de remettre ses lunettes de soleil, quand on le bouscula.

"Désolé !" entendit il.

Sourcils froncés, cette voix lui semblait familière, il distinguait à peine une silhouette courir dans le couloir. Il haussa les épaules, qui que fut cette personne ce n'était pas important, il se dirigea, guidé par la secrétaire, devant la salle, fermée. Hésitant, il attendit quelques minutes avant de toquer.

"Entrez.."

Il ouvrit lentement la porte, baissant un bref instant ses lunettes pour observer les alentours, avant de les glisser de nouveau sur son nez. Il se figea un moment, reconnaissant parmi les participants un visage familier, bien qu'il ait changé. Il pria intérieurement que Yuri Plisetsky ne l'aie pas également reconnu, en vain. Ce dernier, abasourdi, se leva et le dévisagea.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Giacometti!?"

**OtayuriOtayuri OtayuriOtayuri OtayuriOtayuri**

"J'ai un peu flippé, et je me suis barré.. avoua Christophe. Vous saviez que le petit Yuri était là bas?"

"Qu'il était là bas, oui.. mais pas que vous seriez ensemble.. soupira le Russe en se levant du lit, pour sortir. Le monde est vraiment petit.."

"Ouais.. au fait.. fit Christophe. J'ai peut-être imaginé ses choses mais.. on aurait dit que son odeur avait changé. Il a l'air d'avoir pris du poids aussi.. Yuri est enceint, c'est ça?"

Alors que Viktor s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de la chambre il se retourna à la question de son ami, hésitant.

"Oui, il l'est.. avoua-t-il, mal à l'aise. Quand au pourquoi il est avec toi, et le comment et de qui il est enceint, ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre.. rendors toi si tu peux.. ah, et au fait.. ajouta-t-il. Demain on doit aller voir ton cardiologue.."

Sur ces dernières paroles, et ayant attendu que son ami accepte le dernier fait, il s'en alla, laissant Christophe songeur.

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent pour arriver à début mars. Ce jour-là, Yuri Plisetsky fêtait, en compagnie de son grand-père, ainsi que la troupe habituelle mis à part Yakov et Christophe, ses dix-sept ans. Le premier devait entraîner les juniors, tandis que le second voulait éviter à tout prix le jeune Russe, au point de ne pas être allé aux réunions suivantes.

Le blond n'était pas vraiment chaud pour le célébrer, mais avait accepté à la demande de son grand-père, qui souhaitait lui changer les idées. Cependant, malgré la soirée qui battait son plein, Georgi s'était fait plaqué quelques jours avant et prenait une cuite monumentale, Yuri était songeur.

Quand il avait vu le Suisse arriver à l'association, la dernière fois, il ne s'y était pas du tout attendu. Ce qui, visiblement, était également le cas de Christophe, qui avait pris la poudre d'escampette rapidement. Ce dernier, depuis, n'était pas venu aux réunions qui suivirent, pour éviter Yuri.

Le jeune Omega, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas son grand-père, qui s'était posé près de lui. Le vieil homme lui ébouriffa les cheveux, le sortant de sa torpeur.

"Il y a un soucis, Yuratchka..? demanda Nikolaï. Tu a la tête ailleurs.."

Le blondinet secoua la tête en guise de dénégation, avant de détourner le regard du spectacle que Georgi leur infligeait. Hésitant, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet, il se décida néanmoins à se lancer.

"Dis, moi, Dedoula.. commença-t-il. Lors de la dernière réunion, quand j'ai croisé Christophe Giacometti.."

Il se stoppa, cherchant ses mots alors que son grand-père écoutait, attentif. Puis, finalement, il lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans les moindres détails, Nikolaï réfléchissant à la situation.

"Ta réaction était.. disproportionnée, en effet.. la prochaine fois que tu le verras, il faudra que tu t'excuses, Yuratchka.." suggéra-t-il, en lui tapotant les cheveux.

Une grimace se forma sur la mine du jeune Omega. Il se doutait bien, au fond, que son grand-père allait lui dire ce genre de chose. Et, malgré toute la fierté qu'il possédait, il allait faire ce que lui avait conseillé son grand-père...

Il aperçut rapidement ceux qu'il cherchait, à savoir Viktor et Katsudon. Il s'aida de l'accoudoir du canapé pour se relever, il galèrait de plus en plus pour ce genre de petites choses de part son ventre bien arrondi, et se précipita vers le couple.

"Oï, le vieux, Katsudon, j'ai un service à vous demander!" les apostropha-t-il d'emblée, une main sur le bras à Viktor.

Surpris, les deux hommes se retournèrent, se doutant un peu de ce que voulait leur jeune ami. Celui-ci, évitant leur regard, semblait réfléchir à comment faire sa drôle de demande.

" Faut que je trouve, Giacometti.. Il est avec vous, non?" lança-t-il, déterminé.

Yûri, les yeux ronds, sonda son partenaire du regard, ne sachant que dire. Ce dernier soupira légèrement, et secoua la tête.

" Désolé, Koneko-Chan.. Il est bien chez nous, mais ce n'est pas à nous de choisir pour lui.. expliqua-t-il. Si il veut te voir, il viendra..."

" D'ailleurs, faudrait que tu nous dises comment tu peux être au courant, on ne l'a dit à personne.." ajouta le Japonais.

" Tchh.. Prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai, Katsudon.. répliqua le blond en se tournant vers Viktor. Ouais c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais si je peux pas le croiser là bas, je fais comment.."

Sourcils froncés, le couple ne semblait pas comprendre.

"Mais.. il nous a dit y être allé aux réunions suivantes, pourtant.." marmonna l'argenté, en sortant son portable.

"Je crois bien qu'il nous a mené en bateau, Vitya.." fit remarquer Yûri, l'air ennuyé.

Bougon, mécontent d'avoir été dupé ainsi, Viktor composa un numéro de téléphone, puis sortit de la pièce. Son compagnon le suivit, laissant Yuri seul avec ses pensées...

**OtayuriOtayuri OtayuriOtayuri OtayuriOtayuri**

Quelques jours plus tard, une semaine avant le mariage de Viktor et Katsudon, Yuri alla à une des fameuses réunions. Si à celles qui précédaient il n'avait fait qu'écouter, il sentait que ce serait aujourd'hui qu'il passerait "à la casserole". Il salua rapidement son grand-père avant de sortir de la voiture, traînant des pieds.

Il arriva devant la salle, dont la porte était déjà ouverte, et se figea alors qu'il était à l'intérieur. Christophe Giacometti était arrivé avant lui, une tasse de café à la main, discutant avec le psychologue Omega. Le regard des deux patineurs se croisa un court instant, avant d'être redirigé ailleurs, comme pour éviter la discussion.

Quelques personnes vinrent peu après Yuri, faisant débuter la réunion, le groupe étant au complet. Les deux psychologues attendirent que tout le monde fut assis et que le silence se fasse, patients.

"Bonjour à tous! Nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer la réunion.. salua la Psycho-Bêta. Tout d'abord, souhaitons la bienvenue aux nouveaux membres.."

Elle fit signe à trois personnes, dont Christophe, de se lever. Une femme, Omega, se présenta, suivit d'une autre femme, Bêta. Ce fut au tour du Suisse de se présenter.

"Bonjour, tout le monde! Mon nom est Christophe Giacometti.. débuta-t-il, en Russe, avant de continuer en anglais. Mais ça, vous le saviez déjà si vous regardez le patinage artistique.."

Quelques rires discrets si firent entendre, que l'homme ignora, avant de se rasseoir, nerveux, sa présentation étant finie.

Le temps passa vite, trop vite selon Yuri. Il avait écouté, honteux, l'histoire de Christophe, qui n'avait pas tout détaillé, manquant de courage, ne pouvant pas. Le Russe, en l'écoutant parler, eut un flash, se souvenant d'avoir lu un fait similaire, à peu près au même moment, avec lequel il fit le lien. Tout comme il fit le lien avec le comportement étrange du couple Russo-nippon, en début d'année, qui , il avait comprit, hébergeait leur ami. Ce qui expliquait bien des choses..

"Eh, bien.. c'est.. Yuri Nikolaïevitch?! lança le psycho-Omega. Vous êtes toujours avec nous?"

Le blondinet, perdu dans ses réflexions, releva la tête en entendant son nom.

"Huh? dit il, stupidement, sa mèche retombant sur son oeil.

Les deux encadrants soupirèrent, dépités.

"Vous savez, si ça vous ennuis tant, vous n'avez qu'à arrêter.." suggéra le psycho-Omega, compréhensif envers son congénère.

Les joues colorés, Yuri fit non de la tête, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était dévisagé par tous, Christophe inclus.

"Par.. pardon, ce n'était pas voulu.." grommela-t-il, embarrassé.

"Bien, alors, cette fois tu dois nous dire ce qui t'amène ici, comme ça on sera sûr que tu ne seras pas dans les nuages.. rétorqua la psycho-Bêta. Reste assis, si tu le sens mieux comme ça.."

Le Russe retint un juron, il savait que la dernière pique était volontaire, était tout de même reconnaissant de pouvoir rester assis. Il n'a plus le choix, même s'il s'en doutait un peu.. Toute l'attention se tourne vers lui, neutre, dans l'attente. Il respira un bon coup pour se donner du courage.

"Je.. j'ai rencontré celui qui est mon âme soeur, il y a plus d'un an.. commença-t-il, nerveux, le rouge aux joues. Au départ, je pensais pas que c'était ça, puis on est du même milieu sportif.. bref, on s'entendait super bien, dans tous les domaines, c'était plutôt cool.."

Il s'interrompit un instant, le temps de reprendre son souffle, un sourire triste sur le visage. Puis il releva la tête, le regard éteint.

"Pourtant... quelques mois après notre rencontre, sans explications, il a pris ses distances... continua-t-il. Pour mieux me planter un couteau dans le dos.. quand je suis allé le voir pour en parler avec lui.. nos hormones ont tout chamboulé, pour donner ce résultat.. ajouta-t-il en désignant son ventre arrondi. Je n'ai pas compris immédiatement ce qui m'arrivais.. je ne pouvais plus tout gérer, même le patinage.. "

"Mais, si tu avais découvert assez tôt ce qu'il t'arrivais, qu'aurait tu fait? demanda un des participants. Tu aurais avorté?"

Yuri se gratta l'arrière du crâne, réfléchissant un instant, avant de secouer la tête, déterminé.

"Non, jcrois pas.. je.. commença-t-il, en triturant machinalement son tatouage, à l'annulaire. Malgré tout ce qui arrive, ce qui est arrivé, elle reste une partie de moi, de lui.. _mon_ Alpha. Et ce sera toujours le cas dans mon esprit, dans mon coeur.. je le _sens_ , je ne _pourrais_ et ne _voudrais_ pas avoir un autre Alpha.." acheva-t-il, cachant son visage dans ses mains, le rouge aux joues.

De discrets applaudissements se font autour de lui, le gênant plus encore. Il attendit que le bruit cesse, en profitant pour reprendre contenance. Quand ce fut le cas, il se mit à parler de son retour au pays, des enfants qui, dès qu'ils l'ont vu, l'ont immédiatement stigmatisé de par son genre, sa grossesse.

En l'écoutant parler de ce que subit, au quotidien, le Russe à cause de sa condition, Christophe est estomaqué, les poings serrés. Il est vrai que dans son propre pays, la tolérance est plus présente pour les hommes de leur genre, même durant leur grossesse..

Puis, finalement, Yuri, la gorge nouée, tente de raconter, d'expliquer la véritable raison de sa venue dans le groupe. Cependant, ce qui s'est passé est encore trop récent, trop frais dans son esprit. Son estomac se retourna, la panique commençait à affluer, le faisant dégager des phéromones, angoissé.

Les Omegas présents, dont Christophe, se rapprochèrent de lui, l'entourant, pour relâcher aussi des phéromones, dans le but de l'apaiser. La technique, un peu abrupt, fonctionna tant bien que mal, calmant le jeune Russe, qui recouvrit ses esprits.

Les psychologues, remarquant l'air hagard du jeune homme, se decidèrent à faire un rapide debrief, avant d'ajourner la séance. Puis, alors que tout le monde vint voir Yuri, excepté Christophe qui attendait, le psycho-Omega vint le voir, inquiet.

"Ça va aller..? s'enquit il, posant une main sur son épaule. Écoute.. si tu veux parler de ça dans un endroit neutre, sans personne autour, je suis là, ok?"

Le blondinet hocha la tête et prend la carte de visite que lui tend le psycho-Omega, où est noté un numéro de téléphone. Puis, avisant le patineur Suisse sur le départ, prend son courage à deux mains, et vint le voir.

"Eh, Giacometti.. Christophe.. Je voudrais causer de quelque chose avec toi.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, il devais y avoir un plus long flash back sur Christophe, à l'origine. Mais ce FB sera pour une autre histoire. Quand à Yuri, il devait raconter ce qui lui était arrivé avec Antoine Cizeron, mais je me suis rendue compte que ça ne collait pas. C'est quand même quelque chose qui est assez.. traumatisant et en parler n'est certainement pas aussi évident.
> 
> Dans certains Omegaverse, quand un Alpha et un Omega sont liés, au décès de l'Alpha, l'Omega meurt aussi. Ce ne sera pas le cas ici, sauf pour les âmes soeurs. Une longue dépression pouvant causer la mort, ou autre si l'Omega n'est pas entouré, mais pas la mort immédiate. Voilà.
> 
> Le "fameux" Andreas, c'est le type sans nom qu'on aperçoit avec Chris dans Yuri on Ice..
> 
> Andreas Levasseur; Drea (Christophe uniquement); 12/06/86-10/04/2017; Suisse; M. Alpha.


	12. Fevr2017

**Février 2017**

_**"Le championnat d'Europe se termine avec le classement suivant, côté masculin: en sixième place Michele Crispino; en cinquième place Antoine Cizeron; en quatrième place Emil Nekola.. Enfin, sur le podium, nous retrouvons Christophe Giacometti en troisième place, précédé par Yuri Plisetsky.. Il est à quelques points de son compatriote, Viktor Nikiforov, qui nous fait un retour triomphal en première place!"** _

Furieux d'avoir été de nouveau battu par Viktor, qui n'en était qu'à sa seconde compétition depuis son retour sur glace, Yuri était sorti du complexe pour s'aérer. Son humeur s'assombrit davantage en pensant à Otabek, parti deux jours avant. Les **Universiades** se déroulaient dans son pays, cette année, et sa famille l'avait pressé de venir, l'entreprise familiale gérant une partie des événements. Et, pour couronner le tout, Otabek, que Yuri devait aussi revoir aux **4 Continents** , avait demandé au blond de ne pas le rejoindre dans son pays. La demande avait enclenché une grosse dispute, qui rongeait l'Omega..

_**Flash Back...** _

_Quelques jours plus tôt..._

_"Je préfère éviter que tu me rejoignes à Almaty.."_

_Yuri, qui avait rejoint le Kazakh dans sa chambre une vingtaine de minutes avant, détourna les yeux de son portable, pensant avoir mal entendu._

_"Attends... quoi..?! J'ai dû mal comprendre..!?" bafouilla-t-il._

_"Il vaut mieux que tu ne viennes pas là bas..." déclara Otabek, dos à lui, en train d'achever sa valise._

_Abasourdi, le blond resta un moment silencieux, l'information tournait en boucle dans son esprit, tel une petite bombe. Il sursauta quand il senti la main du brun se poser sur son épaule, pour lui faire face._

_"Yura.." commença l'Alpha, pour être interrompu par son compagnon, qui réalisa que ce n'était pas du tout une plaisanterie._

_"Putain.. t'es sérieux.. genre je dois rester dans mon coin, normal !? s'écria ce dernier , en se levant du lit. Mais.. pourquoi, explique!"_

_Le Russe vit l'hésitation dans les yeux du Kazakh, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, ce qui l'exaspéra._

_"Yura, ce n'est pas évident à expliquer.." répondit Otabek, prudent._

_Yuri prit la mouche, vexé d'être traité comme une chose fragile, inutile, par celui qu'il aimait._

_"Ah, ben ok.. Si c'est trop dur de parler avec moi, autant te faciliter la tâche.." lâcha-t-il, froid, en se dirigeant vers la sortie._

_Otabek laissa échapper un juron dans sa langue natale, et le retint avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre._

_"Yuri, ne le prend pas comme ça.." soupira-t-il._

_"Tu veux que je le prenne comment, merde! s'énerva le blond en se reculant. Je.. j'dois être pressé, c'est vrai, mais toute ta famille y est et.."_

_"Oui, justement, ma famille! Tu ne sais pas comment sont traités les personnes de ton genre, surtout les hommes..." répliqua le brun, d'un ton catégorique._

_"Ouais, j'sais pas comment c'est alors dis moi! rétorqua Yuri. Bon.. quand tu voudras bien parler, fais le moi savoir.. Salut, à la prochaine!"_

_Il s'en alla, claquant la porte au passage..._

**_Fin du Flash Back..._ **

Yuri secoua la tête, refusant de se prendre le chou avec ça. Il n'était pas retourné voir le Kazakh avant le départ de celui-ci, passant son temps à s'entraîner. L'Alpha lui avait laissé des messages, ainsi que des coups de de fil, auquels il n'avait pas répondu. Il ruminait toujours quand il se décida à agir, une idée en tête. Il se dirigeait vers l'hôtel quand il sentit qu'on le retenait par le bras. Il grogna, reconnaissant le propriétaire des phéromones nauséabondes, sans se retourner.

"Tu veux quoi, Cizeron?" cracha-t-il.

"Je viens récupérer mon dû, comme je te l'avais promis.." sourit le Français.

Il le tourna vers lui, de façon à le voir. Une grimace de dégoût se forma sur la mine de l'Omega, suivit d'un rictus, étonnant le chatain.

"Quoi!?" fit celui-ci d'un ton sec.

"Hey, ça te fait quoi d'avoir été écrasé par trois Omegas, Alpha de pacotille? ironisa Yuri. Arg.."

Il serra les dents, refusant de montrer sa douleur, alors qu'Antoine, le regard noir, tint plus fort le poignet du jeune homme. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, de sorte que son souffle glisse sur les lèvres du blond, émettant plus de phéromones.

"Ça fait que j'ai encore plus envie de te prendre, comme la chienne que t'es, Plisetsky.. sursurra-t-il. Et de t'entendre crier quand je vais te la mettre.."

Il glissa longuement un doigt sur la nuque de l'Omega, effleurant la marque laissée par Otabek quelques jours plus tôt. Les yeux sombres, il sourit d'un air sadique.

"Je lui avait bien dit que te laisser n'était pas très intelligent.. ricana-t-il. Il a dû retourner dans son pays pour se chercher un autre.."

Le souffle coupé, il ne put finir sa phrase. Yuri, furieux, avait recouvert ses esprits à l'évocation de _son_ Alpha, et mit un violent coup dans les côtes de son assaillant, qui le relâcha. Massant son poignet endolori, il fusilla le Français du regard, qui s'était accroupi sous l'impact.

"Tu ferais mieux de la boucler et de regarder ta gueule dans un miroir, _Govnyuk_!" rétorqua-t-il, pour ensuite se détourner de lui.

Un rictus de fureur, mélangé à la douleur, Antoine se releva.

"Espèce de sale petit..." grogna-t-il en se précipitant vers le Russe.

Il se stoppa dans son élan quand il vit arriver aux côtés du blondinet deux silhouettes qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Emil Nekola et Christophe Giacometti étaient sortis depuis peu, assistant à une petite partie de la scène. Yuri non loin d'eux, les sourcils froncés, ils lancèrent un regard mécontent au Français, qui reprit contenance pour leur sourire effrontément.

"Ça alors, regardez qui voilà! Tu t'es déjà trouvé un autre Alpha, la fée.. Et voilà Giacometti, la putain Suisse, comme c'est charmant!" s'exclama-t-il.

"De ta part, c'est presque un compliment, le précoce.." se moqua Christophe.

"Toujours aussi courageux, apparemment.. Les Omegas n'ont _vraiment_ rien à craindre avec toi.." ironisa le Tchèque.

Le chatain se tourna vers lui, impassible.

"Pourquoi?! Tu préfères que j'aille voir ailleurs, peut-être? lança-t-il. Comme.. du côté des Alphas? Il paraît qu'il y en a des intéressants dans les recoins de l'Italie.."

Le regard noir, le sous entendu était très clair, Emil s'avança vers le Français, les poings serrés. Il fut stoppé par Christophe, qui le tenait par l'épaule.

"Ne l'écoute pas, tu sais bien qu'il dit ça pour te provoquer.. tempéra ce dernier. Laissons le, il n'en vaut pas la peine.."

Ignorant l'homme derrière eux, ils partirent tous trois, Christophe ayant forcé Yuri à les suivre pour sa sécurité, dans un silence tendu. Arrivé à l'entrée de l'établissement, Yuri s'arrêta et regarda les deux autres patineurs.

"J'sais pas comment vous avez su, mais.. merci.. grommela-t-il. Bon, je me débrouillais quand même pas mal.."

"Peut-être, _malà kočka_ , mais pour combien de temps.. les phéromones des Alphas sont lourds à supporter, pour les Omegas.. et tu es encore jeune.." fit remarquer Emil, sérieux.

"Otabek était allé voir Viktor et Yûri Katsuki avant de partir, vu que tu n'étais pas trop d'accord pour le voir, et j'ai entendu tout ce qu'il leur a demandé, donc.. expliqua Christophe. Il tient vraiment à toi, tu sais..."

"Ou.. ouais, sûrement.. marmonna le Russe, le rouge aux joues, en les dévisageant. Mais, au fait.. de quoi il parlait, pour vous?"

Seul le rire de Emil, suivit de celui de Chris, lui répondit.

"Des fois, tu vis vraiment dans une grotte.. lâcha le Suisse, en lui montrant une marque équivoque, sur sa nuque. Mon compagnon est un Alpha de la Fédération Suisse de Patinage.. Beaucoup pensent que j'ai payé ma place en m'allongeant, pas par mes efforts.." ajouta-t-il, amer.

Yuri hocha la tête, entre Omega ils se comprenaient plus aisément, avant de se tourner vers le Tchèque.

"Et toi, alors Nekola? s'interrogea-t-il. Tu n'es pas avec les Crispino?"

Celui-ci, embarrassé, évita son air suspicieux.

"Ce n'était rien d'important.. Mick.. Michele et Sara avaient des choses à faire.. Non, Chris, s'il te plaît.." dit il avant de jeter un oeil au blond.

"Ok, ok, si tu veux.. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai plus intéressant à faire.. chantonna le Suisse en se dirigeant à l'ascenseur, avant de regarder le second Omega. Tu viens, Yuri? On est certainement au même étage.."

Un brin dégoûté par les premiers sous entendus de son congénère, le Russe acquieça et le rejoignit, saluant Emil au passage..

**_Deux jours plus tard, Almaty, Kazakhstan..._ **

Otabek, pensif, écoutait son père déblatérer son discours habituel, tous installé à table. Tous? Non, pas tous, malheureusement.. le jeune homme regarda la place vide, en face de lui, amer. Mis à part ses parents, son frère aîné accompagné de son épouse et son petit frère, une personne brillait par son absence.

Sa soeur, son adorable petite soeur, était, comme toujours depuis quelques temps isolée dans sa chambre. Seule Omega dans une longue lignée d'Alpha, elle était une honte pour son propre père, qui avait décrété la laisser dans un coin.

Otabek sortit de ses pensées moroses quand il entendit son père parler de la jeune fille, sourcils froncés.

"Nous avons enfin trouvé le mari idéal pour Aiman.. annonca Azamat Bolatevitch Altin, le patriarche. Il est rare de trouver des bonnes familles Omegas.."

Il se stoppa, regarda un court instant le patineur, qui serrait un poing sous la table tout en ayant l'air impassible, avant de continuer.

"Ce n'est pas une famille Kazakhe mais qu'importe.. ajouta-t-il. Les _Onodera_ * sont une famille de bonne réputation, et leur fils sera le compagnon idéal de notre Omega.. même si leur entreprise n'est qu'une vulgaire maison d'édition.."

Son épouse, restée silencieuse jusque là, hocha la tête, l'air détachée. Inzhu Sergueïevna Altina semblait indifférente à l'annonce, au grand désarroi de Otabek. Il se rendait compte à quel point sa propre vision des choses étaient différentes de celle de sa famille, sauf peut-être son grand frère, Arman, marié à une Bêta..

"Père, faudra-t-il que ma.. _soeur_ reste ici, après son mariage..? demanda Bulat, le fils cadet. Quand aura lieu l'annonce officielle et le mariage, d'ailleurs?"

Otabek observa son petit frère, peu surpris de son empressement, l'adolescent étant à fond dans les idéaux prônés par leur père.

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer contre sa cuisse. Discrètement, il jeta un oeil dessus, perturbé. Il n'écouta pas la réponse de son père, à la question de son frère, obnubilé par le message qui venait de s'afficher sur son mobile.

_"Je suis à l'aéroport d'Almaty.."_

* * *

Yuri patientait, posé dans un coin de l'aéroport, que son petit ami lui réponde. Il sentait la nervosité le gagner petit à petit. Le tout accompagné de la fatigue des derniers jours le rendait moins vigilant qu'à l'accoutumée, moins vif. Il ralluma son portable, ou des dizaines de notifications l'attendaient, pour envoyer un message au Kazakh. Sa réponse, qui arriva peu après, le renfrogna davantage.

_"J'arrive, reste où tu es, évite le contact.."_

Court et concis, comme Yuri s'y attendait de la part de Otabek. Il rangea son portable dans la poche, les nerfs à vif. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais les paroles prononcées par le Français, quelques jours plus tôt, tournaient en boucle dans ses pensées. Il ne doutait pas de son amoureux, il sentait qu'il n'était pas du genre à tromper ou autre, mais une sorte de malaise persistait.

Il sortit son portable pour vérifier l'heure, ça faisait presque vingt minutes qu'il attendait, sans autres nouvelles de son compagnon. Il hésita un bref instant, le brun lui avait demandé de ne pas bouger, mais se décida à jeter un rapide coup d'oeil près de la sortie. Cependant, arrivé non loin, il se crispa, apercevant non loin de lui un trio, dont le second genre était évident.

Dans la vingtaine, le visage caractéristique du pays, ils avaient tous les trois au moins une tête, si ce n'est plus, que Yuri. Ils l'avaient également remarqué, un sourire aux lèvres, et vinrent l'accoster.

"Hey, que fait un Omega tel que toi hors des quartiers.. fit l'un d'eux, un des plus petits. C'est pas ici que tu trouveras ce qu'il te faut.."

"J'crois qu'il n'est pas d'ici, les gars.. il me semble pas avoir entendu parler d'Omega blond.." fit remarquer, en Kazakh, un autre, bonnet vissé sur la tête.

Le plus grand du trio, circonspect, s'approcha de Yuri, qui recula au point de s'accoler à un mur, pour effleurer ses cheveux. Le blond repoussa sa main, les dents serrés.

"Tu crois faire quoi, Alpha de merde.." répliqua-t-il, acide.

"Oh, un Russe, alors.. C'est que tu dois t'y connaître, vu la réputation des Omegas de ton pays.." rétorqua le grand en l'examinant brièvement.

Il vit, sur la nuque de l'Omega, sa marque, qui commençait à s'estomper. Se pourléchant les lèvres, il prit le poignet de Yuri, qui était encore engourdi depuis la dernière entrevue avec le Français, faisant grimacer le blond. L'Alpha allait passer à l'action, quand une voix, et une silhouette, le stoppa.

"Lâche le, Pavel.." entendit, derrière lui, Yuri.

Le nouvel arrivant, dont les phéromones apaisèrent immédiatement le Russe, s'approcha du groupe. Otabek, car évidemment c'était lui, reprit brusquement son compagnon des mains du dit Pavel, mécontent.

"Oï, tu fous quoi, là, Otabek? " lâcha ce dernier.

"C'est pas tes oignons, juste t'as pas à le toucher.. gronda Otabek, resserrant sa prise sur son compagnon en observant les deux autres Alphas. C'est pareil pour vous, Roman, Timur..."

Les concernés, silencieux, n'oserènt pas bouger. Otabek avait relâché des phéromones de soumission, les immobilisant. Pavel, moins sensible que ses deux congénères, resta stoïque.

"Eh, bien le héros Kazakh, qu'est ce que... aaah mais c'est la fée Russe.. comprit il. Ton père est au courant que tu l'as marqué? Et qu'il est ici?"

Otabek retint à grand peine un grognement sortir de sa gorge, il ne souhaitait pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même, et emmena Yuri, plus ses affaires, avec lui. Il s'évertua à ignorer ses compatriotes, qui lachèrent l'affaire.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement du Kazakh se passa dans un long silence tendu. Otabek, déçu, ne prononça pas un mot, laissant Yuri mariner dans ses pensées. Celui-ci attendit que son compagnon ouvre la porte, bougon. Quand ce fut fait, il rentra à l'intérieur, vite suivit par le brun, qui referma immédiatement derrière lui.

Un portable sonna, celui du Kazakh, qui décrocha dans sa langue natale. Yuri l'observa faire, Otabek ne semblait pas ravi de l'appel, posté près de l'entrée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Otabek posa le téléphone sur un meuble, et vint prrs de Yuri pour l'enlacer, surprenant le blond.

"Yura.. si je t'ai dit de ne pas venir, ce n'est pas pour rien.." soupira-t-il, le nez enfoui dans la chevelure de Yuri.

Il huma le parfum de son compagnon, apaisé, ce qui l'étonnait à chaque fois. Yuri, le coeur battant à mille à l'heure, repoussa le brun, qui en profita pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Tu vas venir avec moi, demain, pour les Universiades.. murmura-t-il. Je dois y aller, mon petit frère y participe.. et après on sortira.. je suppose que tu n'as pas prévenu Yakov..?"

Yuri hocha la tête, et sortit son portable, qui avait à présent une vingtaine de notifications. Les trois quarts étaient des appels manqués de Yakov et Viktor, plus quelques textos du dernier. Il vit que son coach avait également laissé un message vocal, qu'il effaça sans l'écouter, sous le regard emplit de reproches de Otabek.

"Yura... faut vraiment que tu l'appelles.." prévint il.

Grommelant dans sa barbe, Yuri envoya un message à Yakov, et à son grand-père, pour les enquérir de son expédition. Puis il effaça tous les messages inutiles. Une fois que tout fut fait il jeta son portable sur le meuble le plus proche, pour se coller à son compagnon.

"Dis, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche.. tu veux la prendre avec moi?" proposa-t-il, front contre front.

Otabek déglutit, les yeux émeraudes du Russe brillaient plus fort que d'habitude, avant de s'emparer avec empressement de la bouche du blond..

**Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri**

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit plutôt agitée, le Russe s'attacha les cheveux, ennuyé. Otabek lui avait expliqué les conditions de vie, extrêmes, des Omegas dans son pays, avant que le couple ne se lève. Ils avaient des quartiers, des mini-bidonvilles, où ils devaient rester sauf autorisation expresse. De plus, la prostitution était un des seuls moyens de survivre pour eux, avec obligation de se stériliser si ils n'avaient pas une/un compagnon, du même genre, mais de sexe différent. Et que Yuri ne soit pas du pays ne semblait pas être important..

"T'as pris tes inhibiteurs, Yura?" demanda le brun, à la salle de bain.

Yuri marmonna dans sa barbe, vexé. Il se doutait bien que le Kazakh allait insister sur la prise des médicaments, mais pas à ce point là non plus..

"Ouais, Beka.. j'ai même mis une injection dans mon sac, au cas ou.." lâcha Yuri, qui s'était dirigé dans la cuisine.

Il regardait Otabek, qui sortait à peine de la douche, le rejoindre alors qu'il préparait leur petit déjeuner avec ce qu'il avait trouvé dans la cuisine. Le Kazakh l'observa s'affairer, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était content de le voir près de lui, rien que pour lui.. le blond était seulement vêtu d'un de ses tshirts, qui lui tombait juste au milieu des cuisses..

"He.. hey, tu fous quoi, Ota.." marmonna l'Omega, frissonnant.

Le brun s'était rapproché pour enlacer le Russe, occupé à cuisiner, dos à lui. Il en profita pour lui mordiller le cou, ses mains glissaient sur le ventre de Yuri, qui avait cessé toute activité, rouge.

"Be.. Beka.." gémit le blond, le souffle court.

Il sentit une main remonter de plus en plus haut et, alors qu'Otabek le retournait avec l'intention de continuer plus loin, une sonnerie les sortit de leur torpeur. Otabek retint un juron, son téléphone sonnerait tant qu'il n'aurait pas décroché, sa mère étant celle qui appelait, il le savait. Il décrocha, laissant Yuri se remettre de ses émotions, pour discuter avec sa mère.

Un brin frustré, le blond acheva le repas, pour aller vite prendre un douche froide, qui le calma un peu. Il enfila rapidement un de ses jeans, troués aux genoux, avec un haut noir suivit du sweat qu'il avait acheté l'année précédente au Japon.

Il retourna au salon, où il vit Otabek déposer les préparations de son compagnon, sur la table basse. Il vint s'asseoir à côté du Kazakh, sur le canapé. Ce dernier était tendu, il le sentait, mais Yuri préféra attendre qu'il parle.

Après un moment, ils avaient déjeuné dans le plus grand silence, Otabek se tourna vers le Russe, hésitant.

"Ma.. mère veut que j'aille la voir quand on sera sur le lieu de la compétition, après les épreuves.. avoua-t-il. Avec toi."

Surpris, Yuri resta interdit, ne sachant que dire. Il sentit son estomac se tordre d'appréhension, cette femme était une Alpha, après tout, et n'était peut-être pas d'accord avec leur liaison..

"Yura.. ça ira?" s'inquiéta Otabek, une main sur la joue du blond.

Son petit ami acquieça, refusant de le laisser davantage s'angoisser.

"Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète.. bon on y va? lança-t-il, une main entrelacé dans celle de du brun. Au faite, faudra que je te parle d'une idée que j'ai eu pour ma prochaine exhibition.."

Le Kazakh sourit et acquiesça, ils en reparleraient à leur retour. Après quelques derniers avertissements pour le blond, le couple sortit, direction le complexe sportif..

**Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri**

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulés... Une ambiance festive, mais compétitive, régna tout le long des épreuves, impressionnant le Russe. Il observa Otabek, qui avait la tête ailleurs. Ils attendaient tous les deux, dans un couloir, la mère du Kazakh, qui se faisait attendre. Yuri, impatient, allait en faire la remarque à son compagnon quand il sentit un léger parfum, d'un Alpha, venir vers eux.

Il vit venir près d'eux une femme, dans la quarantaine. Sa stature, ainsi que sa prestance, mirent mal à l'aise le Russe, qui se figea. La femme l'ignora, pour saluer son fils.

"Mon chéri, tu es parti bien vite, hier soir.. murmura-t-elle, en Kazakh, au brun. C'est à cause de..."

"C'est Yuri, Mère.. Yuri Nikolaïevitch Plisetsky.. expliqua Otabek, un peu moins tendu. Père est absent, n'est ce pas ? "

Sa mère confirma, ce qui soulagea le jeune homme. Yuri près de lui, écoutait l'échange, sans dire un mot. Puis la femme le regarda, un drôle d'air sur le visage.

"Otabek, va chercher ton frère et son épouse, ils ne doivent pas être loin. s'enquit elle. Arman devait récupérer ton frère, il a fini la compétition pour aujourd'hui.."

Elle caressa les cheveux de son fils, un sourire doux aux lèvres, rassurant le brun, qui s'inquiétait des intentions de sa mère. Yuri sentit son compagnon lui serrer tendrement la main, l'air désolé.

"Très bien. Je n'en ai pas pour long.." dit il à Yuri.

Puis il s'en alla, se dépêchant pour vite revenir. Quand elle vit que son fils s'était assez éloigné, son sourire s'affaissa, pour devenir glacial. Sur le qui-vive, Yuri la vit le dévisager, appréhendant son verdict.

"Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Yuri Nikolaïevitch.. Tu n'es pas fait pour mon fils, tu ferais mieux de partir d'ici.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Je félicite celles et ceux qui trouveront d'où je tire ce nom.. et donc les personnages qui en découlent.. réponse au prochain chapitre :-P
> 
> Voilà les présentations des autres Altin.
> 
> Azamat Bolatevitch Altin: 28/01/65; Kazakh; M. Alpha
> 
> Inzhu Sergueïevna Altina: 06/09/72; Kazakh; F. Alpha
> 
> Arman Azamatevitch Altin: 17/07/90; Kazakh; M. Alpha
> 
> Bulat Azamatevitch Altin: 25/02/99; Kazakh; M. Alpha
> 
> Aiman Azamatevna Altina: 15/04/04; Kazakh; F. Omega
> 
> On se rapproche lentement, mais sûrement, de la fin.. de la première partie de l'Otayuri!


	13. Mars 2018

**Mars 2018**

_**Canada, Ottawa, début du mois...** _

"Otabek, tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu fais?" s'inquiéta Jean-Jacques Leroy.

Le Kazakh jeta un coup d'oeil vers son ami, fraîchement marié, et hocha la tête, déterminé.

"Oui, sûr et certain.. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.." déclara-t-il.

"Si jamais tu as besoin, notre porte te seras grande ouverte.." prévint l'épouse de JJ, Isabella, avant de s'éloigner vers ses amis, embrassant son mari au passage.

Ce dernier la regarda partir, un sourire niais aux lèvres, avant de se détourner.

"Mais... Quand même.. soupira le Canadien. Tout ça pour ce gamin, c'est..."

Il se stoppa en entendant son témoin grogner en guise d'avertissement, surpris. Pour qu'Otabek en arrive à de tels extrémités avec lui, un de ses proches, c'était qu'il devait ressentir une tension impossible..

"Ma.. "famille".. gronda Otabek. Ne me laissera pas, et ne le laissera pas tranquille, si ce genre de condition n'est pas remplie.. Et ça va me permettre de ralentir le processus.."

Le jeune marié, ayant du mal à comprendre, préfèra rester silencieux. Leo, qui s'était approché d'eux, intervint, voulant aider ses amis.

"Écoute, JJ, ce choix n'a pas dû être facile pour Otabek.. expliqua-t-il. Plisetsky est son Omega.. C'est instinctif, chez les Alphas, de vouloir protéger leur partenaire.. quitte à s'en éloigner, dans le cas présent.."

Une grimace se forma sur le visage de Jean-Jacques. Dans sa famille, ainsi que son entourage proche, il n'y avait que très peu d'Alphas et d'Omegas. Il n'avait vécu qu'avec des Bêtas une bonne partie de sa vie. Otabek, qu'il connaissait depuis plus de cinq ans, avait été l'un des premiers Alphas de son entourage, Leo étant aussi un Bêta. Ces deux-là étaient comme des frères, pour lui..

"C'est quand même pas mal de contraintes, ces histoires.." grommela-t-il.

Leo, né en tant que Bêta dans une famille d'Omega, comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire, ayant vu ces situations chez lui. Otabek, quant à lui, resta impassible face à sa remarque, et salua Guan-Hong, qui venait de les rejoindre.

"Hey, au faite.. fit Leo, curieux. Vous allez au mariage de Katsuki et Nikiforov?"

Il observa Jean-Jacques et Otabek, à qui étaient adressé la question, sachant déjà la réponse du chinois, qui venait avec lui. Il eut l'impression d'avoir fait une bourde en voyant le Kazakh, habituellement stoïque, s'assombrir un court instant.

"Je vais y aller, mais sûrement seul.. répondit JJ, volant au secours de Otabek. Isabella n'aura peut être pas de congés.."

"Je ne pourrais pas venir, j'ai trop d'affaires à régler.. dit Otabek, remerciant intérieurement le Canadien. Et il serait préférable que je ne vienne pas.."

Leo réfléchit, avant de faire le lien. Se morigénant pour sa bêtise, il tira le bras de Guan-Hong, pour l'emmener au buffet. Il s'excusa envers Otabek, qui lui fit signe, songeur. Ce dernier, une fois les deux autres partis, se tourna vers Jean-Jacques, triturant machinalement son annulaire tatoué.

"Quand tu seras là-bas.. commença-t-il. Il y sera, lui aussi, c'est plus que certain. Essaie de voir comment il va, s'il te plaît.."

Jean-Jacques retint à grand peine de faire une remarque, loin d'être agréable, en apercevant son ami, et la position de ses mains. Il soupira, exaspéré, avant de céder devant son air sérieux.

"Très bien.. je verrais ce que je peux faire.."

* * *

**_Moscou, 14 mars, jour du mariage..._ **

"Yuratchka, nous devons bientôt y aller, tu es prêt?" demanda Nikolaï.

"Ouai, ouais, Deda.. s'exclama le blond, avant de marmonner. Putain, je l'ai foutu où, ce pantalon.."

Sa chambre était, de nouveau, dans un bordel sans nom. Yuri, vêtu seulement d'une chemise blanche, chaussettes noires et caleçon léopard, fouillait de fond en comble. Il était tellement concentré dans ses recherches qu'il n'entendit pas son grand-père toquer, puis entrer dans la pièce. Le vieil homme, en voyant l'état de la chambre, fut dépité.

"Aaaahh... Yuratchka... soupira-t-il. Qu'est ce donc ce foutoir?"

"Arg.. euh.. grommela son petit-fils, embarrassé. J'sais plus où j'ai mis le pantalon du mariage.."

Il évita de regarder l'air ennuyé de Nikolaï, en quête de son pantalon.. Que son grand-père lui agita sous le nez, rentré il y a quelques minutes à peine dans la chambre!

"Il était sur la chaise, près de ton bureau.. fit le Bêta. Il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes la notion de rangement.."

Il lui sourit et tapota affectueusement ses cheveux, avant de sortir, pour que Yuri finisse de se préparer tranquillement.

"On part dans maximum dix minutes.. prévint il, derrière la porte. On doit récupérer Yakov et Lilia à la gare de Leningrad.."

"Ok, j'ai pigé.." lâcha Yuri, achevant de mettre son pantalon, adapté à sa grossesse.

Il rajouta, au lieu du noeud papillon/cravate, le foulard, pour ensuite mettre la veste du costume, qui avait des rayures horizontales noires et blanches. Il appela son grand-père pour l'aider à mettre les chaussures, se pencher en avant devenait de plus en plus compliqué . Il prit son portable, qui était posé sur le lit, et le mit dans sa poche.

"Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut?" s'enquit son grand-père alors qu'ils sortaient de leur demeure.

"Oui, c'est bon, j'ai rien oublié.." confirma l'Omega.

"Parfait. Allons y, alors... C'est Yakov et Lilia qui amènent le _Karavaï_ , si je me souviens bien, d'ailleurs..." marmonna le vieil homme en s'installant à son siège.

Il aida son petit fils, assis côté passager, à fixer la ceinture, puis mit la sienne avant de démarrer le véhicule. Le trajet jusqu'à la gare, qui durait une bonne heure, se déroula dans une ambiance tranquille, Yuri avait hâte de voir comment se passerait le mariage. Et surtout de voir lequel des deux mariés allait pleurer avant l'autre. Il ne put retenir un éclat de rire, imaginant d'avance la scène.

Son grand-père fut soulagé de l'entendre rire ainsi, lui qui ne s'exprimait plus aussi librement qu'auparavant. Il stoppa sa voiture, Yakov et Lilia étant déjà sortis de la gare. Les deux coachs, vêtus des vêtements de cérémonie, patientaient depuis peu. Après les salutations d'usage, Yuri se déplaça à l'arrière, avec Lilia, tandis que Yakov resterait devant et tiendrait le _Karavaï_.

Nikolaï, une fois que tout le monde fut installé et les ceintures mises, redémarra la voiture, pour se diriger vers le lieu du mariage, situé à tout juste dix minutes. Cependant, comble de malchance, le trajet fut rallongé d'une vingtaine de minutes, suite à quelques soucis de traffic, et des travaux sur certaines routes. Yuri, la tête accolée à la fenêtre, laissa son esprit vagabonder, la discussion des autres occupants de la voiture ne l'intéressait guère. Sans s'en apercevoir, alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce que Christophe Giacometti lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt, le blond tomba dans un profond sommeil...

**Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri**

La voiture était en train d'être garée, réveillant Yuri. Celui-ci, les yeux encore embrumés par sa sieste imprévue, émergea difficilement. Il enleva la veste de son grand-père, qui le recouvrait, pour se masser sa nuque, endolorie de sa position pour dormir. Lilia, qui semblait être sur le point de le réveiller, passa une main dans la chevelure de l'Omega, dans le but de le recoiffer.

"Regarde moi ça.. soupira-t-elle en glissant les doigts fans les cheveux courts du jeune homme. Je n'aurais pas dû te les couper autant.. Tu avais de si beaux cheveux.."

Yuri préféra oublier la dernière remarque de sa coache, de douloureux souvenirs y étant reliés.

"Ça va, j'suis plus un gosse maintenant.." ronchonna-t- il en détachant sa ceinture.

Puis, avant que l'ancienne diva ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il sortit de la voiture, se prenant le vent de plein fouet, achevant de le réveiller. Il eut un léger frisson, le vent était plutôt glacial, et attendit que tout le monde fut sortit de la voiture, pour aller devant _**l'Église de la Vierge de Kazan** , _lieu de la cérémonie _._

L'église, de ce que Christophe avait raconté à Yuri, n'avait pas été facile à avoir, de même que pour le pope. Si le pays autorisait légalement les unions inter-castes et homosexuelles, il y avait toujours autant de personnes qui les désapprouvaient. En particulier dans les cas Alphas/Omegas toute sexualité confondu. Mais, par chance, Yûri et Viktor avaient fini par trouver leur bonheur...

Le lieu, malgré son allure monumentale, ne semblait pas très grand. Sa façade était divisée en trois parties, selon le style traditionnel. De plus, ses fenêtres étroites étaient enchâssées dans des panneaux, eux-mêmes surmontés de _kokochniks_ , en accolade. Le blond resta un moment devant, pensif, quand son grand-père vint à côté de lui, nostalgique.

"Nous nous sommes mariés dans un endroit bien différent, plus rustique, ta grand-mère et moi.. murmura-t-il. Et j'espère pouvoir assister à ton propre mariage, un jour.."

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit-fils, resté silencieux. Le jeune homme réalisa, une boule au ventre, qu'il voulait confirmer son souhait, mais ne le pouvait pas. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance, ne pas se montrer mal devant le Bêta. Ses coachs, inconscients du trouble de leur élève, arrivèrent peu après.

"Bon, on peut rentrer, maintenant! déclara Yakov, qui tenait le _Karavaï_. Yuri, va voir Vitya, il doit être en train de flipper.."

Son élève obtempéra, laissant les trois adultes dans leur coin, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la pièce où Viktor était censé se préparer.

Abasourdi, il avait ouvert sans frapper, il vit son compatriote qui, au lieu de se préparer, dévorait un sandwich. Christophe, posté sur une chaise près du futur marié, salua le jeune Omega, qui le salua à son tour. Leur rapport étant au beau fixe, il ne se gêna pas pour se moquer de la tête circonspect du blondinet.

"Mais.. qu'est ce que tu fous, le vieux?" dit Yuri, faisant un geste grossier en direction du Suisse, qui se moquait de lui.

"Quelle impolitesse, petit tigre! ricana Chris. Notre cher ami ici présent à décider de manger alors qu'il venait à peine de mettre son costume.. Alors qu'il porte du blanc.." ajouta-t-il, un brin amusé.

"Ça te va bien de dire ça, Chris.. pourquoi ces clichés comme quoi les Omegas se marient en blanc.. râla Viktor, son sandwich terminé. Et puis, ce n'est pas moi, c'est le bébé qui a faim.."

Yuri réprima avec difficulté un ricanement devant son air boudeur, plus l'idée de Yakov comme quoi l'argenté paniquait.. Il alla vers les toilettes attenantes à la pièce, sa vessie devant être soulagée le plus vite possible, quitte à ne pas emmerder Viktor..

Le blondinet, qui sortait des toilettes, se stoppa à la porte quand il entendit son nom prononcé par Mila, qui était arrivée il y a peu. Intrigué, il attendit, désireux de connaître la conversation.

"En tout cas, Yuri et Jean-Jacques ne feraient mieux de ne pas se croiser.." déclara la jeune femme, sûre d'elle.

"Ça en est à ce point? s'inquièta Christophe. Mais, il y a Isabella et Leo, je pense qu'il s'abstiendra.."

"C'était mon idée de les inviter.. soupira Viktor. Je pensais qu'Otabek serait avec eux, ça aurait permis à Yuri.."

"En tout cas, j'espère que JJ ne fera pas de scandales.. marmonna Mila, coupant la parole de son compatriote. On est tous prêt à soutenir Yuri, de toute façon.."

Le concerné, qui estimait en avoir trop entendu, choisit ce moment pour revenir dans la pièce, interrompant le Suisse. Mila, en le voyant entrer, eut un sourire lumineux, et vint vers lui.

"Yuratchka! Ça fait un bail!" s'exclama-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

"Ou.. ouais, sûrement.. grommela le jeune Omega. Si tu pouvais me lâcher, ce serait cool.. tes phéromones sont.."

"Oh.. pardon.. fit elle en se mettant à hauteur du ventre rond du jeune homme, accroupi. Comment va ma filleule préférée?" claironna-t-elle plus fort.

"Déjà, tu n'es même pas sûre que tu seras une de ses marraines.. rétorqua Yuri, une main posée sur son ventre, protecteur. Et tu n'as pas d'autres filleuls.."

**Toc! Toc! Toc!**

"Entrez!" dirent Christophe et Viktor.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Sara, accompagnée de son jumeau. Mila s'approcha d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres, pour lui tenir la main.

"Vous venez? C'est l'heure de.. prévint elle, embrassant la Russe, avant de se figer. Un problème, Michele?"

L'Italien, surpris, regardait Yuri de haut en bas, ignorant jusque là qu'il était enceint. Bouche bée, il resta silencieux un court moment.

"Mais, le gamin? parvint il à dire. Comment.."

"Qu'est ce que ça peut faire.. répliqua Yuri, agacé de la façon dont Michele le regardait. Au fait, Emil Nekola n'est pas avec vous?"

Sara le fusilla du regard, tandis que son jumeau se détourna, ne s'attendant pas à cette question.

"Raaahh.. on s'en tape! grommela-t-il, écarlate. Bougez vous, le premier futur mari nous attend.."

**Yuuvik Yuuvik Yuuvik Yuuvik Yuuvik**

**_Quelques heures plus tard, restaurant_ Karlsson ...**

Yuri soupira, l'ennuie commençant à pointer le bout de son nez. La cérémonie avait débuté avec l'initiation du Karavai et s'était achevée, avec beaucoup d'émotions, il y a bien longtemps déjà.

Le Karlsson avait été loué pour occasion, le directeur de l'endroit étant un vieil ami de Nikolaï. Le vieil homme, ainsi que les coachs du blond, étaient allés se coucher il y a bien longtemps déjà, dans un hôtel à proximité, ou des chambres avaient été loués.

Et, à présent, c'était l'heure de la fête. Fête où l'alcool était bien présent, même si les jeunes époux, et également le blondinet, ne pouvaient en boire.

Viktor avait souhaité boire du champagne, mais ne pouvant en boire, avait demandé à son ami Suisse de lui en apporter de France, celui pour enfants # . Il en avait entendu parler des mois auparavant et en avait voulu (et eu) pour ce jour si spécial.

Yuri regarda du côté de la table d'honneur, ou Yûri et Viktor discutaient, comme plongés dans leur monde. Près d'eux, Pitchit, témoin de Katsudon, commençait à boire un peu trop, comme si il faisait une compétition avec Chris, de la boisson. Le jeune Russe détourna la tête, ce genre de spectacle était affligeant, pour apercevoir Jean-Jacques, dont l'épouse à côté de lui discutait avec Mila, l'observer.

Un long frisson désagréable le parcourut à la tête que faisait le Canadien en le dévisageant. Les yeux de celui-ci s'agrandirent de stupeur en se rendant compte de la proéminence du ventre de l'Omega. Yuri se détourna de lui, un juron au bord des lèvres, puis se leva pour aller s'aérer, la veste de son grand-père sur les épaules.

Il décida d'aller sur la terrasse pour profiter du calme et pour manger un morceau de gâteau, choppé sur la table des desserts. Il remarqua Michele Crispino descendre précipitamment, le bousculant légèrement au passage. Sourcils froncés, il le vit se diriger du côté de sa soeur, avant de monter, ne voulant pas se préoccuper de l'Italien.

Alors qu'il arrivait à la terrasse, il vit une silhouette, de dos, qu'il reconnut comme celle du Tchèque, Emil Nekola. Ce dernier, en train de fumer, l'avait entendu monter, mais ne se retourna pas.

"Hey bien, Mickey, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus rien à voir avec moi, faut savoir.." déclara-t-il, la voix plein d'amertume.

"Crispino est pas là, il est avec les autres, enfin avec sa soeur quoi.." lâcha Yuri, incertain de la réaction du Tchèque.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, gêné, en voyant qu'il s'était planté de personne. Yuri vint vers lui, une part de tarte à la main, et s'assit sur une chaise près de lui. Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, Yuri occupé à manger, et Emil, perdu dans ses pensées une cigarette à la bouche. L'Omega en profita pour l'observer, intrigué. La fatigue, ainsi que la lassitude, transparaissait sur le visage de l'Alpha. Ce dernier, se sentant observer, relâcha de la fumée, et tourna la tête vers le Russe.

"Dé.. désolé.. je voulais pas.. grommela Yuri, embêté. T'as des problèmes avec Crispino, non?"

Emil haussa les épaules, puis écrasa sa cigarette en éclatant de rire, cynique.

"Bah, c'est.. _rien_.. murmura-t-il. Ça a _toujours_ été rien.. Et toi, alors? Ce n'est pas ton cas.." ajouta-t-il en désignant le ventre arrondi du Russe.

"Ouais.. mais.. c'est compliqué.. marmonna Yuri. Et c'est pas évident tout ça.."

Il soupira, ne sachant que dire de plus, sa main caressant automatiquement son ventre, sa fille faisait des cabrioles à l'intérieur. Même si ca faisait un moment qu'il y pensait, voir Yûri et Viktor échanger leur voeu avait amplifié ses sentiments, ses envies. Il voulait absolument _le_ revoir, que si il pouvait, il lui dirait tout. Et surtout, si c'était possible, entendre sa voix, former une famille.

Emil l'écouta parler, pensif, un air triste sur le visage. Puis il s'approcha de Yuri et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Je devrais pas être celui qui te dit ça, mais... débuta-t-il, hésitant. Mais qu'importe ce qu'il s'est passé, avant, il faut que tu retente le coup, ça en vaut la peine, ok?"

Puis il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et le laissa seul, réfléchissant aux paroles qui venaient d'être dites. Seul sur la terrasse, le blond observa la vue de sa ville natale, son nez fourré dans le foulard, savourant l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, plus faiblement qu'auparavant. Il resta de longues minutes ainsi, isolé de tous, ne souffrant pas du froid, les yeux rivés sur sa main droite. Il poussa un long soupir.

"Beka.. Je veux te voir.." murmura-t-il.

"C'est trop tard pour ça, petit punk Russe.." lança une voix que Yuri connaissait trop bien.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Jean-Jacques Leroy, dont le visage était un peu rouge suite à un léger trop plein de boisson. Mais, malgré tout, il semblait maître de ses moyens. Le regard dur, le Canadien n'était pas aussi avenant que d'habitude, de mauvais humeur.

"Comment tu as pu lui faire ça.. chuchota-t-il, les yeux posés sur le ventre de Yuri. Tu sais ce qu'il est allé jusqu'à faire pour toi!?" ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

Le Russe, qui ne comprenait pas ce que signifiait les paroles du Bêta, resta silencieux. Ce dernier ricana, acide.

"Tu n'es pas au courant? s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant plus pres de Yuri. Otabeks'est barré.. Son père l'a convaincu de partir.. pour son service militaire! Il est allé rejoindre l'armée!"

Il prit Yuri par les épaules, le secouant comme un prunier, ce qui réveilla le blond de sa torpeur, pour le relâcher aussi sec.

"Qu.. quoi.. bafouilla Yuri. Mais.. je croyais qu'il devait.."

"Ah! Si c'est bien ce dont tu parles.. le coupa Jean-Jacques. Il a enlevé ce stupide tatouage au doigt, tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est ce pas?"

La gorge enroué, effrayé quand à la raison du geste du Kazakh, Yuri secoua la tête, embrumé. Le regard dur, le Canadien lui asséna le coup de grâce.

"Oui, ça y est, il a fini par l'épouser, elle! Il est marié, maintenant! déclara-t-il sans aucun tact pour l'Omega. C'est terminé!"

Le coeur de Yuri, à cette annonce, se brisa en mille petits morceaux. Les yeux écarquillés, respirant avec difficulté, il se précipita vers Jean-Jacques, s'aggrippant à son costume.

"Tu.. tu déconnes, Leroy.. parvint il à dire, tremblant, puis haussa la voix, démuni. Non, ce n'est pas.."

L'air sérieux du Canadien lui confirma la véracité de ses propos. Chamboulé, Yuri le lâcha, ses jambes ne pouvaient plus supporter son poids. Les mains sur la tête, comme si elle allait exploser, le blond se mit à crier, pleurer son désespoir, la perte de son compagnon.

Pris de panique, Jean-Jacques le releva, tenta de le faire revenir à lui, en vain. Alors qu'il entendit du monde monter, ayant entendu les cris du Russe, le brun perdit patience. Excédé, énervé, il repoussa le blond. Son geste fut d'une telle violence qu'il envoya valser Yuri contre une table,contre laquelle le dos du Russe se cogna dans un bruit sourd. Un couinement de douleur sorti des lèvres de ce dernier, recroquevillé à même le sol, tel un animal blessé.

"Leroy! Qu'est ce que.." entendit Jean-Jacques, à l'entrée de la terrasse.

Il se retourna, surpris. Arrivés près de lui, Mila et Georgi, suivit de Leo et Isabella sans compter les jeunes mariés. Choqués, tous restèrent immobiles. Puis, Mila s'approcha de Yuri, inquiète.

"Yuratchka.. que se passe-t-il.. chuchota la jeune femme, tentant de le calmer. Tes phéromones sont.."

" Mi.. Mila.. gémit le blond, la voix enrouée. Il.. c'est foutu.. terminé.."

Sourcils froncés, la jeune femme se tourna vers le Canadien, furieuse.

"Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit, _Ublyudok?_ s'écria-t-elle _,_ le regard noir. Tu as fait quoi, pour qu'il soit comme.."

Elle se stoppa, observa le jeune Omega, accroché à elle. Viktor vint vers eux, désemparé, suivit de son mari. Jean-Jacques, toujours en proie à la colère les ignora, évitant délibérément l'air étonné de son épouse.

"Je ne lui ai dit que ce qu'il fallait qu'il entende..rétorqua le Canadien. Otabek est parti à l'armée et s'est marié, rien de plus!"

Leo et Isabella poussèrent une exclamation de surprise.

"Quoi!? Mais JJ qu'est-ce que tu.." commença Leo, avant de se taire, interrompu par Isabella.

"Tu sais que tu ne devais pas faire ça JJ! Otabek n'est même pas..." renchérit elle avant de se taire, un cri derrière elle la surprenant.

"Yuratchka! Réveille toi !"

Les trois Américains se retournèrent, pour faire face à un spectacle rude. Le blondinet, trop choqué, avait fini par perdre connaissance dans les bras de son amie, qui s'affolait.

"Va vite chercher son grand-père et vous, appelez vite les secours! s'exclama Mila en direction de Georgi et Leo. Je suis désolée, Vitya.. Yûri.. restez ici on va s'occuper de lui.. et toi tu perds rien pour attendre.." ajouta-t-elle, acide, vers Jean-Jacques.

La suite se passa vite et lentement à la fois.. Yûri et Viktor étaient allés prévenir les invités restant de la situation, le temps que l'ambulance arrive. Chacun s'affairait à aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Jean-Jacques, resté dans son coin, réalisa petit à petit l'horreur de la situation. Sa culpabilité augmenta plus encore quand il vit le blond, inconscient, allongé sur un brancard, son grand-père et Viktor à ses côtés.

Yûri, resté sur place, proposa de ranger ce qu'il y avait de la fête, en attendant les nouvelles de l'hôpital où était admis leur jeune ami. Alternative bienvenue à l'ambiance morose qui régnait sur place.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que la plupart des personnes invités étaient allés se coucher à l'hôtel, Yûri recut un appel de son compagnon, lui demandant de venir sur place. Mila, Isabella et Jean-Jacques le suivirent, ce dernier avait lourdement insisté pour pouvoir s'excuser auprès de Yuri.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, le quatuor attendit devant la chambre ou se reposait le jeune homme. La porte s'ouvrit sur Viktor, qui était épuisé, Nikolaï etant toujours près de son petit-fils.

"Mila, Yûri, venez, s'il vous plaît.. demanda-t-il aux deux concernés. Toi, tu attends là.." ajouta-t-il , glacial, vers Jean-Jacques.

Il fit un bref signe à l'épouse du Canadien, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Un silence pesant se fit dans le couloir, Isabella était toujours furieuse envers son époux.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, Jean-Jacques..soupira la jeune femme. Imagine si.."

"Je sais, j'aurais pas du lui faire croire ce genre de chose, mais sans ça, le gamin serait.."

Il s'interrompit, la porte s'ouvrit devant eux, pour se refermer peu après, Mila apparut devant eux. L'air grave, elle regarda Jean-Jacques.

"Le bébé de Yuri n'a pas survécu.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Karlsson est un restaurant moscovite dont j'ai appris l'existence dans un super Otayuri "parenthèses nocturnes" de Laurie Claire (histoire géniale sur Wattpad allez la lire!) J'ai tenté de voir à quoi ça ressemble sur internet. Alors aucune idée pour ce qui est de réserver le restaurant et tout mais bon.. il s'agit d'une fiction..
> 
> # oui, oui, je parle bien du Champomy (marque déposée toussa toussa)
> 
> Ublyudok: bâtard, enfoiré
> 
> Une fin de chapitre dans la joie et la bonne humeur (ironie bonjour..). Qu'est ce qui est vrai, qu'est ce qui est faux, dans ce qu'a raconté JJ? À votre avis?
> 
> Jean-Jacques est vraiment monstrueux avec Yuri, il veut protéger Otabek, mais il s'y prends mal.. bref il a foutu sa merde au mauvais moment !


	14. mars 2017

**Mars 2017**

_"Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Yuri Nikolaïevitch.. Tu n'es pas fait pour mon fils, tu ferais mieux de partir d'ici.."_

_Ébahi, Yuri observa plus attentivement la mère de son petit ami.. elle avait l'air particulièrement sérieuse, le regard noir. Il sentit une migraine pointer le bout de son nez quand il sentit de légères émissions de phéromones se dégager du corps de Mme Altin. Il secoua la tête, reprenant contenance._

_"Et pourquoi ça, Inzhu Sergueïevna? lâcha-t-il, d'un ton sec. Be.. Otabek est assez grand pour décider ce qu'il veut, non? Je suis peut-être un Omega, mais je..."_

_Il se tut, eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il s'agenouilla, le souffle court devant les phéromones, plus forts, de soumission que relâchait l'Alpha. Celle-ci se baissa, pour se mettre à sa hauteur, un air ironique aux lèvres._

_"Eh bien, tu es retourné à ta vrai place, l'Omega.. se moqua-t-elle, fielleuse, avant de se relever. Profite bien le temps que ça durera.."_

_Elle n'en dit pas plus, ses fils arrivaient au loin..._

**OtayuriOtayuri OtayuriOtayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri**

Yuri trébucha sur la glace, manqua de tomber. Il se maintint de justesse, retenant un juron devant les occupants habituels de la patinoire. Viktor et les autres patineurs, devant son attitude différente, préférèrent rester silencieux.

Ça faisait presque trois semaines que Yuri était allé rejoindre le Kazakh dans son pays natal. Depuis, il ne cessait de penser à ce que la mère de son compagnon lui avait dit. Et les paroles de cette dernière avaient particulièrement chamboulé le jeune homme, au point d'en inquiéter son Alpha.

Yuri avait fini par avouer à son petit ami une partie de ce qu'il s'était passé entre sa mère et lui, lors de leur dernière virée. Si le brun avait semblé impassible, l'Omega se doutait qu'il allait faire quelque chose quand il serait seul. Ça rendit son retour plus compliqué.

L'escapade de Yuri, qui avait duré moins d'une semaine, avait scandalisé son coach. Il avait eu, en conséquence, interdiction de se déplacer durant le mois restant. Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, Nikolaï avait approuvé le geste du coach, surprenant Yuri. Le vieil homme, déçu de la bêtise de son petit-fils, lui avait confisqué son passeport en soutient de la punition de Yakov.

Ainsi, Otabek et Yuri n'avaient pas pu se retrouver lors des 4 Continents. En remplacement, ils ne pouvaient que s'appeler en visio, s'envoyer des messages.. Surveillé, pisté, le blond devait faire uniquement des aller retour entre la patinoire, l'appartement de Lilia, et le lycée, où il devait suivre les cours.

Se retrouver dans un environnement scolaire, même partiellement, ennuya Yuri au plus haut point. Cependant, il n'eut pas à supporter longtemps ce choix. Ses chaleurs revinrent le tourmenter une dizaine de jours plus tard.

Si le blond avait pu reconnaître les premiers symptômes, il avait toujours autant de mal à s'apaiser. Il avait tenté, au risque de devenir fou de désir, d'appeler Otabek durant les premiers jours. Le Kazakh avait lui-même eut du mal à ne pas sauter dans le premier avion pour le rejoindre, en l'entendant, pour le soulager. Enfermé dans sa chambre, le Russe avait fini par passer cette période comme la première. Seul, avec uniquement ses doigts pour faire cesser ses envies..

Retourner au lycée avait été galère. Les Alphas et les Bêtas, qui savaient bien le pourquoi de son absence, s'evertuaient à le draguer plus que d'habitude. Les Omegas mâles, dans le coin, n'étaient pas courant et souffraient d'une réputation sulfureuse, dont le blond faisait les frais.

Yuri secoua la tête, refusant de penser aux imbéciles qu'il devait cotoyer.

"Concentre toi sur ta routine, gamin, au lieu de rêvasser!" l'apostropha Yakov.

L'Omega grommela dans son coin, retenant une réflexion inutile et insolente envers le Bêta. Il retourna au milieu de la glace, dans l'intention de s'entraîner sur l'Agape. Concentré, il fit quelques tours, sauts, combinaisons.. Il ne faisait pas attention aux alentours, la tête remplie d'une personne en particulier, mis à part son grand-père..

Le coeur battant, dans un dernier mouvement, il tourna sur lui-même, accroupi, avant de se relever, pour faire la pose finale. À peine essoufflé, son endurance s'améliorait de jour en jour, il se retourna quand il entendit, surpris, des applaudissements. Mila, Georgi, Yakov, Lilia.. tous les quatres (Le couple Nippo-russe était parti quelques temps plus tôt) ainsi que les autres utilisateurs de la patinoire s'étaient arrêtés, pour l'observer, fascinés.

"Woah, Yuratchka.. c'était vraiment.." commença Mila, éberlué.

"L'amour, aucun doute dessus! Ça se voit, ça se sent à des kilomètres à la ronde.. s'émerveilla Georgi, ravi. Et qui est l'heureux élu à qui tu penses?"

"P.. Personne en particulier! rétorqua le blond en évitant l'air amusé de Mila. C'est pas vos oignons, de toute façon.."

"Altin a l'air de faire des merveilles sur le petit Yuratchka. Hein, coach Yakov?" taquina la rousse, en se tournant vers le vieux Bêta.

"Raaahh, la ferme, Baba Yaga!" s'exclama Yuri, écarlate.

"Oui, elle n'a pas tort.. concéda Lilia, en jetant un bref regard à son ex mari. Il peut arrêter pour aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas?"

"Pourquoi est ce que tu.. commença Yakov, avant de remarquer le regard appuyé que la diva lui envoyait. Aaah.. oui, ça suffira pour toi, aujourd'hui, gamin.. tu peux filer te changer!"

Yuri fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension en voyant ses coaches, ainsi que Mila et Georgi, sourire .

"Sérieux!? Pourquoi si tôt, c'est quoi l'embrouille?" grommela-t-il.

Le coach balaya la question d'un revers de main, comme si ce n'était pas important.

"On s'en fout, la n'est pas le sujet.. lâcha-t-il en lui tendant un papier. Avant de rentrer, va donner ça à Vitya, il l'a oublié.. Il est censé être chez lui avec Katsuki."

"Bah, il peut toujours venir le chercher lui... fit l'Omega avant de se stopper sous l'air insistante de ses coachs. Bon, bon ok je vais ramener la paperasse au vieux.."

Il arracha presque le papier des mains de Yakov, avant de sortir de la piste, pour filer se changer. Derrière lui, il n'entendit pas Mila, qui riait.

"Il a carrément zappé quel jour on était!"

**Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri**

Yuri se dépêcha de sortir du complexe. Il voulait absolument vite aller voir Viktor lui donner le papier pour pouvoir trainer dehors. Il était toujours censé être privé de sortie, mais l'opportunité de vagabonder avant que Yakov et Lilia ne soient rentrés était plus que tentante.

Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, il sonna à l'interphone, pressé. Alors qu'il attendait une réponse d'un des deux occupants de l'appartement, il remarqua, garé à quelques mètres, une voiture ressemblant en tout point à celle de son grand-père. Suspicieux, il finit par détourner le regard, la porte de l'immeuble faisant le bruit caractéristique de l'ouverture. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur avant de montrer quatre à quatre les escaliers menant au cinquième étage, celui de la demeure de Viktor.

Il toqua à la porte et, celle-ci n'étant pas verrouillé, il l'ouvrit pour se faufiler à l'intérieur, quand...

"Surprise! Joyeux anniversaire Yurio!"

Devant lui, se tenaient Viktor, Katsudon et son grand-père. Abasourdi, il resta immobile quelques instants, le temps de se remettre. Il avait oublié son propre anniversaire... Puis il se précipita dans les bras de son grand-père, qui lui sourit, ému.

"Seize ans, déjà.. Joyeux anniversaire Yuratchka.." murmura Nikolaï.

"Mer.. merci Deda.. marmonna le concerné, et regarda les deux patineurs, curieux. Au fait, comment vous avez.."

Il se tut, une odeur familière venant doucement lui chatouiller les narines. Il déglutit, incertain, en observant du côté de Viktor.

"Ah ça, c'est un secret. Yakov et les autres viendront plus tard, pour le fêter, _normalement_.. Souria celui-ci, avant d'ajouter, espiègle. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'on est pas les seuls à vouloir te le fêter.. tu viens?"

Il parlait du côté de la salle de bain, qui s'ouvrit sans bruit. Le parfum se fit plus fort, plus envoûtant pour le jeune Omega. Son coeur se mit à battre à la chamade, ses yeux brillèrent quand il vit le propriétaire de cette délicieuse odeur.

"Beka!" s'exclama-t-il, un sourire lumineux éclairant son visage, et se précipita vers lui.

Le Kazakh lui sourit à son tour,avant de l'accueillir dans une douce étreinte.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Yura.." murmura-t-il, le nez fourré dans les cheveux du blond.

Il profita quelques minutes de son compagnon, sentit ses cheveux, avant de le relâcher avec douceur. Le blond, indifférent au monde alentours, ne cessait de le regarder, comme s'il avait peur de rêver. Il fut sorti de sa torpeur par le toussotement impatient de Viktor.

"Eh bien, tu nous as oublié, Koneko Chan.." fit remarquer ce dernier, un poil moqueur.

"Ferme ta gueu.. bouche le vieux! répliqua Yuri avant de se reprendre face à la tête que faisait son grand-père. Comment ça se fait que tu sois là?" ajouta-t-il en direction de son compagnon.

"Disons que durant les 4 Continents un certain champion m'a proposé de venir voir un petit fugueur pour son anniversaire.. avoua Otabek en montrant Yûri d'un mouvement de la tête. Et je me suis débrouillé pour être là.."

Yuri, affalé contre son Alpha, regarda le Japonais, étonné.

"Woah.. sérieux.. dit il. Merci, vraiment Katsu... Yûri."

Le ton sincère, et heureux, du blond fit rougir Yûri, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle reconnaissance de sa part. Il y eu un petit moment de flottement, que le grand-père du héros du jour fit cesser en tapant des mains.

"Allons, allons! s'exclama-t-il. Il serait peut-être temps de souffler les bougies, vous ne croyez pas?"

Des cris enthousiastes lui répondirent..

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un soufflage de bougies et une dégustation de gâteau plus tard, il fut l'heure pour Yuri d'ouvrir ses cadeaux..

Le blond reçu de la part de Viktor et du second Yûri un casque audio en forme d'oreilles de chat, de nouvelles protections pour ses patins plus un livre. Livre qu'il avait jeté directement sur le canapé derrière lui, rouge de honte, un regard noir vers Viktor. Il n'y avait que lui pour offrir un bouquin sur la sexualité Alpha/Omega..

Nikolaï lui avait donné deux enveloppes, dont une particulièrement épaisse, qu'il mit immédiatement de côté. Enfin, Otabek avait offert une veste en cuir, avec une tête de tigre imprimé à l'arrière. Le visage enthousiaste de l'Omega fit sourire son compagnon, qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"C'est pas fini, t'inquiète.. sourit il en lui désignant l'enveloppe de son grand-père. Ouvre celle là.."

Intrigué, Yuri prit la grosse enveloppe, et l'ouvrit. Dedans, il y avait son passeport, ainsi qu'un billet aller retour pour..

"Le Kazakhstan!? s'exclama-t-il en regardant tour à tour son grand-père et son Alpha. Mais qu'est ce que.."

Otabek hocha la tête, tandis que Viktor et Yûri tendirent au jeune homme une petite valise, puis lui dit un léger baiser sur le front.

"Tu vas venir passer quelques jours avec moi, au Kazakhstan.. révéla-t-il. Yakov et ton grand-père ont donné leur accord, vu que tu t'es bien calmé.."

"Trop cool ! s'enthousiasma son petit ami. On part quand?"

_**Plusieurs heures plus tard...** _

"Je te confies mon petit-fils, Otabek Azamatevitch . fais bien attention à lui.." prévint Nikolaï, l'air sérieux.

"Je vais faire le maximum, Nikolaï Vladimirovitch.." promit le jeune homme.

"Ça va, vous deux.. je suis pas si catastrophique que ça..." marmonna Yuri, boudeur.

Son grand-père et son compagnon lui sourirent, le caractère de l'Omega pouvait être vraiment explosif, puis Nikolaï allait faire une remarque, quand..

_**"Dernier rappel pour le vol direction Almaty.. veuillez vous diriger vers le tarmac.."** _

"Ah, c'est pour nous, Diedouchka! s'exclama Yuri en enlaçant brièvement le vieil homme. On se voit dans quelques jours!"

"Prends soin de toi, et bon séjour, Yuratchka.." déclara Nikolaï en lui tapotant les cheveux.

Son petit fils s'éloigna de lui, radieux, puis vint prendre la main de son petit ami, qui salua son grand-père.. Ils se dirigèrent vers les portiques, direction le Kazakhstan!

* * *

Yuri ouvrit les yeux _,_ pour s'apercevoir qu'il était accolé au torse d'Otabek, toujours endormi. Ce dernier le tenait serré contre lui, comme si il craignait que le Russe ne prenne la fuite. Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'Omega. Ils étaient arrivés relativement tard, à l'aéroport Kazakh, ce qui n'avait pas empêché le natif de surprendre de nouveau Yuri, avec une surprise.

 _"Une incroyable et magnifique surprise.."_ songea le blond en observant son annulaire droit, encore un peu rouge.

_**Quelques heures auparavant**..._

"Enfin! On y est!" soupira le blond, en s'étirant longuement, sortit de l'aéroport avec son compagnon.

"Ce n'était que quatre heures de vol, ce n'est pas.. fit remarquer Otabek, avant que Yuri l'interrompe en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pas ici, Yura.."

Le Kazakh le repoussa avec douceur, laissant son compagnon ronchonner.

"Mais.. ça fait trop longtemps que je t'ai pas vu.. marmonna ce dernier en faisant la moue. On va directement chez toi?"

"On va déposer vite fait tes affaires la bas.. confirma Otabek. Et après, je t'emmène quelque part.." ajouta-t-il ensuite, sourire en coin.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la moto du Kazakh, garé non loin de l'aéroport, pour emmener les effets du Russe. Une fois que ce fut fait, Otabek, voyant Yuri s'impatienter, lui mit un bandeau sur les yeux.

"Hey, mais tu fous quoi, Beka.." grommela le blond.

"Tu verras bien.. dit son compagnon, mystérieux. On va encore prendre la moto, je te montrerai quand on y sera.."

Il remit le casque sur la tête de Yuri, non sans l'avoir embrassé avant, le faisant rougir. Puis il mit son casque, aida le Russe à grimper sur son véhicule, pour monter à son tour et démarrer. Un bref instant, Yuri se surprit à penser à leur première escapade, sur la moto, à Barcelone.. C'était si près et si loin à la fois..

"On y est, Yura.. l'appela Otabek, qui lui enlevait le casque, et le bandeau, sur ses yeux. Vas, y regarde.."

Yuri obtempéra, releva la tête, pour voir devant lui un bâtiment, à l'air sombre. Ne comprenant pas, il se tourna vers son compagnon, qui sourit.

"À l'intérieur, tu verras.." prévint celui-ci, avant de toquer à la porte métallique.

Quelques paroles, en anglais, furent échangés, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Otabek prit la main de Yuri, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens, puis ils entrèrent. Sur les murs, des tags se mélangeaient à des dessins, des posters, le tout sur une musique underground. Émerveillé, Yuri autour de lui-même, regardait partout, puis sourit à Otabek.

"Putain, Beka, c'est trop cool! s'exclama-t-il. C'est un.."

"Salon de tatouage, petit Omega, ouais.. entendit il, derrière lui, dans un Russe teinté de l'accent Coréen. Ça fait un bail, Otabek!"

Yuri observa brièvement le nouveau venu. À peine plus grand que lui, bien que moins maigre, il était pourvu d'un piercing à la lèvre. Ses cheveux étaient noirs bleutée, court et il avait la peau pâle. Il avait des yeux bleus, caché derrière une paire de lunettes.. Il était relativement plus vieux qu'eux, environ vingt-cinq ans. Yuri fronça les sourcils en sentant une légère odeur venant de l'homme. C'était, lui aussi, un Omega. En voyant l'air méfiant du Russe, il éclata de rire.

"Calme toi, calme toi.. tu n'as rien à craindre, ici.. sourit il, lui désignant sa nuque. Je ne suis pas intéressé, j'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut.. Jaloux, ton Omega, alors.."

"Laisse le donc, Geum-Hwa*... soupira Otabek. Yuri, voici Geum-Hwa, c'est un tatoueur, comme tu l'auras deviné... c'est un expat Coréen.. Geum-Hwa, c'est Yuri Nikolaïevitch Plisetsky, mon..."

"Ton Omega, j'avais pigé.. répliqua le dit Geum-Hwa, taquin. Seung-Jae* veut te voir, pour ce que tu lui as dit, la dernière fois.. Et sinon, tu es la pour ce que je pense.."

Le Kazakh hocha la tête, puis fit signe à Yuri de s'approcher. Il prit la main droite du Russe, puis regarda le Coréen.

"J'aimerais que tu nous fasses un tatouage.. expliqua-t-il. Celui dont je t'ai parlé, la dernière fois..."

"Huh!? Un ta... pourquoi, Beka!?" s'écria Yuri, surpris.

Le Kazakh rougit légèrement, surprenant le blond. Il s'approcha pour le coller à lui, ignorant le tatoueur, qui sorti quelques instants, pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Front contre front, le Kazakh regardait affectueusement son Omega.

"Écoute, Yura.. commença-t-il, hésitant. Je voudrais t'offrir un autre cadeau.. assez particulier..."

Il serra doucement la main droite de son compagnon, qui s'empourpra. Le coeur battant à la chamade, Yuri l'encouragea à continuer d'un bref baiser.

"Je veux t'offrir un tatouage, ça tu l'as saisi.. fit Otabek. Mais pas n'importe lequel.."

Il prit son téléphone, pour lui montrer deux dessins bien spécifiques. Yuri, en voyant les dits dessins, écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi.

"Qu.. mais ce sont des.." murmura-t-il, incertain.

"Oui. confirma son compagnon. Ce sont des bagues, mais en tatouage, spécialement pour nous.."

"Des.. bagues.. tu veux dire.." réalisa le blond.

"Depuis que je t'ai vu, au camp d'été de Yakov, je sais que c'est toi, mon âme soeur... je veux t'avoir avec moi, dans la peau, tout le temps.. et je sais que c'est la même chose de ton côté. Je pense que tu es trop jeune pour être marqué, surtout que nous vivons dans des pays différents... Dans un an, deux ans.. Il y aura une vraie bague, une vraie demande en mariage.. d'ici là, je te promets d'être la pour toi, mon Yura.. qu'est ce que tu en dis?"

Sa longue déclaration avait ému le blond, qui ne savait que dire. Il embrassa avec tout son amour le Kazakh, le serra contre lui. Le brun sourit, et lui caressa la joue.

"C'est un oui, alors.." interrogea-t-il.

"Ou.. ouais, Beka.. grommela l'Omega. Putain.. c'est.. c'est trop génial.. je.. je t'aime comme un dingue, Otabek.."

Des phéromones de bonheur se dégageaient délicatement de son corps, faisant soupirer le Kazakh, qui pouvait presque entre Yuri ronronner. Le brun embrassa le front de son compagnon, heureux.

"Je t'aime aussi, Yuri.. lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Geum-Hwa, on est prêt.."

**Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri**

Pensif, Yuri observait son tatoo-bague. Le sien formait des arabesques élégantes, caractéristiques des ornements kazakhs. Il regarda la main d'Otabek, pour observer son annulaire droit. Des mosaïques s'étendaient sur la peau du Kazakh, rappelant des broderies russes.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever, son estomac s'était rappelé à lui, quand se sentit attiré dans le lit. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Cette situation lui rappelait, comme pour la moto, leurs instants catalans..

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Yura.." chuchota l'Alpha, à demi réveillé.

"Ri.. rien, juste.. ça me rappelle quand on était.. aaah.. soupira le Russe, frissonnant. Beka..."

L'Alpha le parsemait de baiser dans la nuque, lui mordillait l'oreille, faisant gémir d'impatience le blond. Ce dernier se frotta d'instinct contre l'entrejambe, déjà bien dur, du brun, qui le touchait partout. La respiration haletante, il sentait qu'il mouillait de plus en plus au toucher de son amant.

Ce dernier baissa son boxer, et le sien, avant d'enfiler un préservatif...

**Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri**

Le soleil encore tiède du mois de mars réveilla Yuri, courbaturé des séances de sport _intenses_ auquel il s'était adonné avec le Kazakh ces derniers jours. Entre le patinage, Yuri était toujours fixé sur l'exhibition, les moments de vagabondage en amoureux, et la vérification des tatouages, ils avaient bien bougé. Le blond s'était même pris de sympathie pour le tatoueur Coréen, qui avait eu apparemment des temps compliqués avec son compagnon, un ancien mafieux..

Le blond fronça les sourcils en voyant la place, à côté de lui, vide et froide. Il sentit, malgré lui, un sentiment de panique l'envahir. Il avait toujours, dans un recoin de la tête, les dernières phrases de la mère de Otabek..

Il sortit brutalement du lit, grimaçant légèrement quand à la sensation gênante qu'il éprouvait en bas du dos. Il mit rapidement un boxer avant d'enfiler le premier haut de son compagnon qui traînait.

Il sortit de la chambre, sans faire attention aux alentours, pour se diriger dans la cuisine. Une tasse de chocolat à la main, il sursauta quand il vit, assis sur le canapé, une adolescente, âgée d'environ treize ans.

Cette dernière, qui ne l'avait également pas vu, se leva vite, manquant de tomber. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns nattés, des yeux couleur miel, à la peau mate.  
Yuri écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand il remarqua un objet bien connu des Omegas, sur le cou de la jeune fille.

"Un collier de protection.. chuchota le blond, ébahi. Tu es une Omega,toi aussi?"

L'adolescente, accolé au mur, resta silencieuse, la tête baissé. Yuri, intrigué, s'approcha d'elle. Celle-ci sentit sur le blondinet une odeur qu'elle connaissait bien. Surprise, elle regarda Yuri, hésitante.

"Vous.. commença-t-elle, dans un Russe malhabile. Vous êtes son Omega? L'Omega de..."

Elle se stoppa en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, faisant se tourner Yuri également. Otabek rentra dans l'appartement, se figea à la vue de la jeune fille.

"Aiman?! Que fais tu là.. Père et Mère sont au courant ? " demanda-t-il, inquiet, en Kazakh.

"Je.. J'étais censé aller aux cours pour Omega#, avant de les voir, ils sont en rendez-vous toute la journée... marmonna-t-elle, dans la même langue. Ota, grand frère, c'est qui lui?"

Elle désigna le Russe d'un signe de tête, le faisant froncés des sourcils. Otabek leva les yeux vers son compagnon, et rougit légèrement.

"Yura... c'est mon... commença-t-il avant de regarder sa soeur. Aiman, c'est lui, mon Omega.. Yura, c'est ma petite soeur, Aiman.."

Un éclair de compréhension brilla dans les pupilles du Russe, comme soulagé. Puis, comme si il revenait à lui, il se souvint de ne pas s'être tant vêtu à la sortie du lit. Gêné, il grommela une excuse envers les deux Kazakhs et fila rapidement se changer.

Quand il revint dans le salon, il fut surpris de voir l'ambiance chaleureuse qui y régnait. L'adolescente, en présence de son frère, semblait être une autre personne, plus animé, plus vivante. Le blond vint s'asseoir près de son petit ami, qui lui jeta un doux regard, intriguant sa soeur.

"Les parents ne sont pas au courant de tout, n'est ce pas? déclara-t-elle à Otabek. Et grand fr.. Bulat aussi?"

"Non, ils ne savent pas tout.. et je comptais t'en parler. lui avoua-t-il. J'étais sorti parler à mon coach, pour les prochaines compétitions.." ajouta-t-il en direction de Yuri, qui s'apprêtait à poser une question.

Une grimace se forma sur la mine du jeune Omega, vexé d'avoir été si vite mis à jour par son compagnon. Ce dernier lui expliqua rapidement le pourquoi sa soeur était présente, faisant détester plus encore à Yuri les parents de son Alpha.

Ces derniers, quand ils avaient découvert à quel caste appartenait leur fille, avaient décidé le jour même de l'enfermer dans sa chambre. Chambre dont elle ne sortait, même avant la découverte, que rarement. Ce qui expliquait sa faible connaissance du russe..

Si leur frère aîné tolérait, ou du moins n'ignorait pas, sa présence, leur second frère agissait différemment. Il ne cachait pas son dégoût pour sa propre soeur, qu'il s'amusait à humilier les rares fois où elle était autorisée à sortir. Otabek, qui avait dû partir pour s'améliorer en patinage, n'avait pas pu la protéger comme il aurait voulu.

Le brun culpabilisait beaucoup, Yuri le voyait bien. Le blond prit la main de son compagnon et laissa s'échapper quelques phéromones, qui le calmèrent. Aiman, songeuse, vit le spectacle que les deux amoureux lui infligeait, détourna les yeux.

"Hey, je suis là, prenez une chambre.." marmonna-t-elle, troublée.

Le Kazakh, en entendant sa soeur, rit, un peu gêné. Yuri, quand Otabek lui eut traduit ce que sa soeur avait dit, s'empourpra violemment.

"Co.. comment on dit pardon, en kazakh.." demanda-t-il à Otabek, la voix basse.

" _Keshirinis_..." lui répondit, sur le même ton, son compagnon.

Déterminé, il se tourna vers la Kazakhe qui attendit, décontenancée.

" _Keshirinis_.." lâcha-t-il, l'air presque solennelle.

Le visage de l'adolescente s'illumina, et elle hocha la tête vers son frère.

"Il est plutôt cool, ton Omega.." lança-t-elle, dans sa langue natale, à son frère.

Celui-ci sourit, allait confirmer les propos de sa soeur quand il entendit un réveil, une alarme de téléphone. Ce son le ramena à la réalité, de même que Yuri.

"Merde, ça va être l'heure.." râla-t-il.

Le moment de retourner en Russie était venu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Cover Up de GyaGa. Ce n'est pas un Omegaverse (Sekaiichi Hatsukoi non plus, d'ailleurs) j'aime beaucoup ce manhwa..
> 
> # En gros les cours pour Omega femmes (parce que hommes ils ne pourront que se prostituer comme j'avais dit au dernier 2017) c'est les "classiques" cours de la parfaite femme au foyer. La seule particularité sera que si le futur mari est étranger, la femme devra apprendre la langue de son futur mari, vu qu'elle le suivra dans son pays.
> 
> La déclaration de Beka est peu.. foiré, c'est dommage.. sa soeur n'a pas la vie facile de par son second genre aussi..
> 
> Voilà, Pas mal de petites choses dans ce chapitre, l'origine des tatouages, la rencontre entre Yuri et la soeur de Beka. Quand à l'anniversaire de Yuri.. eh bien Viktor à fait son Viktor .


	15. Mars/Avril 2018

_**Mars/Avril 2018** _

_"Le bébé de Yuri n'a pas survécu.."_

Jean-Jacques pâlit en entendant l'annonce de la patineuse Russe. Il regarda sa femme, qui était choquée, une main couvrant sa bouche.

"Tu entends ce qui est arrivé.. chuchota-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, en français. Tu te rends compte que pour les Omegas ce genre de perte peut finir par.."

Elle se tut, laissa ses larmes couler. Elle ne connaissait pas des masses Yuri, et elle même n'avait pas d'enfant, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal pour lui. L'air froid s'affichait Mila en les observant la rendit plus mal encore.

"En plus.. ajouta-t-elle, dos à son mari et Mila. Tu sais très bien que le mariage de Otabek n'est pas d'actualité! Tu n'aurais pas dû lui faire croire que.."

"Qu'il soit marié maintenant, où dans trois ans, ça change quoi! rétorqua JJ avant de se tourner vers Mila. Nous allons y aller.. Écoute.. ajouta-t-il, en anglais. J'ai déconné, j'suis désolé, je..."

"Cassez vous.. juste, cassez vous.. murmura Mila, lassée. Et surtout, ne dites rien à Altin.. Ça ne le concerne pas.."

"T.. très bien.. je..bredouilla Isabella. Je suis vraiment navré du comportement de mari.. Si je peux vous.. Jean-Jacques Leroy, que fais tu!?"

Celui-ci, le téléphone en main, achevait de composer un numéro. Les yeux sombres, Mila s'approcha de lui.

"Tu comptes faire quoi, enflure.." s'énerva-t-elle.

"À ton avis, je dois prévenir mon ami! Même si cet enfant n'était pas le sien, je lui ai promis de.." rétorqua le Canadien avant de se stopper.

Il regarda son téléphone, sur lequel il avait reçu un message alors qu'il tentait d'appeler le Kazakh, estomaqué.

"Putain.. ils l'ont déjà appelé.. Il est parti rejoindre son régiment.. lâcha-t-il. Il ne devais pas y aller avant le mondial.. Isabella, faut qu'on y aille!"

Son épouse obtempéra, puis alla enlacer la Russe, pour lui murmurer son soutien. Celle-ci la remercia d'un petit sourire, avant de le regarder le couple s'éloigner, pensive...

_**Quelques heures plus tôt**..._

"Nous avons un Omega enceint, en pleine crise de panique" lança un ambulancier en avançant le brancard de Yuri, suivit de Viktor et Nikolaï.

Celui-ci, quand il eut reçu l'appel, fut estomaqué. Et voir son petit-fils adoré dans un tel état ne pouvait que le rendre plus mal encore. Les poings serrés, Viktor lui avait brièvement raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, il mourait d'envie d'aller foutre une bonne raclée au crétin qui avait rendu Yuri ainsi.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à rester à l'écart, avec Viktor, durant les examens les plus importants. Au cours de l'un d'eux, le docteur Andreï Boulgakov, étant par chance le gynécologue de garde ce soir là, vint vers lui, indécis.

"Bon.. bonsoir Nikolaï Vladimirovitch.. salua-t-il en enlevant son masque. Navré de vous voir de nouveau dans de tels circonstances.."

"Andreï, je t'en prie, qu'importe les salutations d'usage.. Le coupa le vieil homme. Dis moi juste comment va Yuratchka, et comment.."

Le médecin hocha la tête, compréhensif.

"Il a reçu un trop choc émotionnel, qui a perturbé ses fonctions les plus.. primaires pour les Omegas.. le col en a été également fragilisé.. expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers Viktor. Nous avons remarqué un début d'hématome, du côté du dos. Vous étiez présent, lorsque c'est arrivé.. donnez moi plus de détails.."

"Un am...non, une _connaissance_ conjointe lui a balancé quelques paroles pas très agréable, en dépit de son état.. raconta l'argenté, avant de poursuivre. Que l'Alpha de Yuri et père de son enfant, bien que pour ça il n'était pas au courant, était parti dans l'armée.. et qu'il s'était marié."

Les yeux écarquillés, Nikolaï jeta un coup d'oeil en en direction du patineur, attendant qu'il continue.

"Il a également été poussé contre une table, apparemment, c'est son dos qui a prit tout le choc.." ajouta ce dernier.

"Ce sale petit merdeux.." s'emporta Nikolaï, avant de se stopper, prit d'une violente quinte de toux.

Paniqué, le médecin s'approcha de lui, ignorant la tête choqué de Viktor.

"S'il vous plaît, calmez vous, Nikolaï Vladimirovitch.. supplia-t-il. Ça va empirer votre.. état de santé.. vous avez vos médicaments sur vous? Je _le_ préviendrai aussi.. ajouta-t-il plus bas. Prenez en un maintenant, je dois y retourner.."

Il attendit que le vieil homme prenne son médicament, hésitant.

"Si jamais.. Il y a des complications, faisant que.." débuta-t-il.

"Faites le nécessaire pour sauver Yuratchka.. Le coupa Nikolaï. C'est lui la priorité.."

Viktor, abasourdi, resta silencieux le temps que le médecin s'en aille, puis vint vers le grand-père de son ami.

"Êtes vous sûr que c'est la bonne solution.. demanda-t-il. Ce genre de décision pourrait le blesser davantage, surtout si ça vient de vous.."

Le vieil homme le fusilla du regard, énervé.

"Je ferais tout pour mon petit-fils.. fit il d'un ton sec. Tu es peut-être un Omega, Viktor Anatolievitch, et je suis navré que tu sois ici malgré ta condition, mais je le ferais passer avant tout.. même si ça signifie qu'elle.. que le bébé.."

Il resta un moment sans rien dire, quoi qu'il dise cette décision le chamboulait également, puis observa Viktor.

"Ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure.. dit il. Yuri n'est pas au courant, et je préfère qu'il ne le soit pas, c'est clair?"

Viktor obtempéra, si Yuri en colère c'était déjà quelque chose, il ne préférait pas savoir pour le patriarche Plisetsky.. Assis dans le couloir,à côté de la salle d'examen, tous deux attendirent, dans le calme le plus total. Au bout d'un long moment, une bonne heure voire plus, Andreï Boulgakov ressortit de la salle.

"Tout s'est bien passé.. il n'aura pas besoin de tube pour l'aider à respirer.. expliqua-t-il. Il a besoin de beaucoup, beaucoup de repos, pour ne pas empirer, ou provoquer une ouverture du col. L'écart entre les deux.. agressions ont aggravé son cas. Il devra resté alité à l'hôpital pour le reste de la grossesse. Mais il est peu probable que la petite naisse à terme, si elle survit.."

Il leur suggéra d'aller voir le blond dans sa chambre, où il venait d'être transféré. Cette solution fut accueilli avec soulagement par les deux hommes, qui suivirent le praticien.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Une infirmière leur ouvrit la porte, ou Yuri, dans son lit, dormait. Nikolaï eut un coup au cœur en le voyant de nouveau ainsi, fragile..

"Nous lui avons donné de quoi le calmer.. c'est compatible avec la grossesse.. le rassura l'infirmière Bêta. Il ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller.."

Le vieil homme la remercia. Puis, alors qu'elle était sur le point de sortir, Viktor l'interpella.

"Je souhaiterais que mon mari et une amie très chère puisse venir le voir.. s'informa-t-il. Ce sont tous les deux des Alphas, mais ils sont liés.." précisa-t-il ensuite.

La Bêta, indécise, réfléchit quelques instants avant de regarder de nouveau l'Omega.

"Eh bien.. normalement, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.. dit elle. Cependant, je dois en référer à mes supérieurs, pour être sûre. Certains de nos patients ne pourraient pas apprécier.."

Compréhensif, le patineur hocha la tête et la remercia, laissant la Bêta s'en aller. Il alla se poser non loin de Nikolaï, qui était déjà installé près de son petit-fils.

Le vieil homme était assis sur une chaise, caressait les courts cheveux de son petit-fils d'un air absent. Viktor le regarda faire, laissa un silence s'installer entre eux.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière revienne, pour informer Viktor de la réponse positive quand à la venue de Yûri et Mila. Elle en profita pour examiner brièvement le blond, toujours endormi, ainsi que la perfusion, qu'il avait au bras. Elle vérifia que les capteurs sur son ventre étaient bien en place, puis regarda que tout allait bien pour le bébé.

"Tout va bien, pour le moment.. déclara-t-elle. Si il y a le moindre problème, ou que la maman se réveille, faites nous signe avec le bouton près du lit.."

Nikolaï et Viktor firent signe comme quoi ils avaient compris, laissèrent l'infirmière partir. Le silence se fit de nouveau dans la chambre, lourd, angoissant. Nikolaï fut celui qui le brisa, au bout de deux bonnes heures.

"Je ne pensais pas que.. commença-t-il, la voix enroué. Qu' _il_ soit du genre à agir comme ça.. J'étais persuadé du bien-fondé de ses paroles.."

Il se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé le jeune Alpha s'approcher autant de son petit-fils, bien que celui-ci n'aurait certainement pas demandé l'avis du vieil homme. Un sourire triste se forma sur son visage. Yuri lui ressemblait bien trop par des côtés, comme ses filles, déterminé, fier. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il ne fit pas attention à Viktor, qui s'approcha de lui.

"Peut-être qu'il y a une raison, à tout ça, que.. fit ce dernier, tentant de le rassurer. Je vais me chercher un café, vous en voulez un?"

Le vieil homme répondit par l'affirmative, sans bouger de sa place. L'argenté sortit, voulant en profiter au passage pour téléphoner à son Alpha. Le calme se fit de nouveau dans la pièce. Nikolaï jeta un coup d'oeil sur la nuque de son petit-fils, vierge de toute marque, à son grand soulagement.

"Aaah.. il n'a pas pu te marquer.. soupira-t-il. Qui sait ce que ça aurait.."

Il se stoppa dans son monologue. Les doigts du blond, il en était persuadé, venaient de bouger, de manière infime. Il se leva prestement, pour appuyer sur le bouton de l'infirmière, pressé.

"Yuratchka.. Vnoutchok.. l'appelait il, tentant de ne pas hausser la voix. S'il te plaît, ne te rendors pas.."

Il serra les dents, peut-être avait il rêvé après tout, et réitéra son appel. Au bout de quelque minutes, il le vit commencer à bouger un peu plus, ses yeux papillonaient comme endormi. Ses doigts bougèrent un peu plus, s'aggrippèrent au drap quand le blond se réveilla pour de bon. Les yeux écarquillés, il tenta de se relever, de s'asseoir, l'air paniqué, ignorant où il se trouvait.

"Yuratchka, calme toi, je suis là.. murmura Nikolaï, qui lui tenait la main.

Encore à moitié dans les vappes, Yuri laissa son grand-père l'aider à s'asseoir, releva légèrement le lit pour l'y aider. Le blond posa une main sur son ventre, comme pour vérifier que tout était en ordre. Voyant les capteurs posés dessus, il regarda son grand-père, décontenancé.

"De.. Dedoula.. dit il, la gorge enrouée par le traitement infligé quelques heures plus tôt par le blond. Que.. que se passe-t-il?"

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

"Que veux tu dire? fit il. Tu ne te souviens de rien?"

"Je me souviens être allé à la terrasse du Karlsson, d'avoir parlé à Nekola.. répondit l'Omega. Et ensuite.."

Il se tut, des flashs de sa conversation avec Jean-Jacques Leroy, un ami proche de Otabek, lui revinrent en mémoire. Il eut l'impression que son coeur était comme piétiné, écrasé par le chagrin. Il se mordit nerveusement les lèvres refusait de laisser ses larmes couler. Il laissa son grand-père le serrer dans ses bras et l'enlaça à son tour, tremblant.

"Diedouchka... marmonna-t-il. Je.. Beka, il..."

"Je sais, je sais..Viktor Anatolievitch m'a tout raconté.." le coupa, avec douceur, le Bêta.

Il ne souhaitait pas que son petit-fils ait à redire cette phrase, aussi simple fut elle, qui risquait de le chambouler à nouveau. Il entendit toquer à la porte, puis celle-ci s'ouvrit. C'était une infirmière, qui venait suite à l'appel de Nikolaï, suivit d'un médecin, qui entrèrent dans la chambre.

"Vous êtes enfin réveillé, Yuri Nikolaïevitch.. constata le médecin, d'un ton neutre. Comment vous sentez vous?"

"En pleine forme, ça se voit pas.. rétorqua Yuri, déjà fatigué des questions stupides qu'il allait entendre. Mais.. comment va-t-elle.. ajouta-t-il, plus bas, en caressant son ventre. Est ce qu'elle est.."

L'infirmière et le médecin secouèrent la tête à la question muette du blond, qui fut un court moment soulagé, ainsi que son grand-père. L'infirmière, pendant ce temps, continuait consciencieusement son inspection, alors Viktor revint dans la pièce, sans bruit.

"Cependant.. fit le médecin, catégorique. Vous devez faire très attention au moindre choc émotionnel.. votre col s'est largement fragilisé avec ce que vous avez subi, sans compter cette blessure au dos. Si jamais ça devait arriver, votre fille pourrait naître avec de l'avance, trop d'avance.."

"C'est encore possible qu'elle survive, même en venant au monde prématurément.. ajouta l'infirmière. Mais il y a beaucoup plus de risques pour le moment.. De plus, vous devrez rester ici pour le reste de la grossesse, pour éviter toute complications.."

La tête ennuyé du blond fit de la peine au personnel, sur le point de sortir.

"On sait que ça doit pas être facile, surtout à votre âge.. tempéra le médecin. J'ai vu dans votre dossier que vous étiez suivi par une association spécialisée.. Voulez vous voir l'un des psychologues de ce centre?"

Face à cette suggestion, Yuri jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de son grand-père, indécis. Ce dernier lui tapota la tête, se voulant rassurant.

"C'est ton choix, Yuratchka.. dit il. Si tu en ressens le besoin, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.."

"Ou.. ouais, Deda.. murmura le jeune Omega. Je.. oui, plus tard, je voudrais parler à l'un d'eux... Hayden, le Psycho-Omega. Il m'avait laissé sa carte au cas ou.."

Le médecin fit signe comme quoi il l'avait entendu, et ferait le nécessaire, puis s'en alla. L'infirmière, sur le point de sortir, sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

"Au fait, il y aurait un groupe de quatre personnes venu pour vous.. fit elle. Deux Bêtas et deux Alphas, ceux dont vous avez parlé tout à l'heure.. ajouta-t-elle en regardant Viktor. Vous voulez que je leur dise de venir?"

Viktor se tourna vers Yuri, pour avoir son avis. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas de qui il s'agissait.

"Faites les venir jusqu'à la porte de la chambre.. dit Viktor. Nous aviserons à ce moment là."

L'infirmière sortit de la chambre passer le message aux visiteurs inconnus, tandis que Yuri, silencieux, pensif. Quelques minutes plus tard, de petits coups retentirent contre la porte. Viktor ouvrit légèrement la porte, pour savoir qui c'était, avant de refermer.

"Il y a Mila et Yûri, ils ont demande à venir... informa Viktor en regardant le blond. Mais... il y a Jean-Jacques et sa femme avec eux."

Le blond se crispa à l'évocation du Canadien, faisant comprendre à son grand-père que celui-ci est le responsable de son état. Sourcils froncés, les poings serrés, le vieil homme s'apprêtait à sortir, pour mettre les choses au clair avec lui, quand il sentit une main s'accrocher sa manche. Il se retourna, surpris.

"Laisse, Deda, je t'en prie... demanda Yuri. Le vi.. Viktor.. Dis à Mila et ton mari de venir, s'il te plaît.."

"Yuratchka.. murmura le Bêta, inquiet. Que veux tu.."

"Tant que ce crétin sera au courant.. chuchota le blond, en caressant son ventre. Autant en finir vite.."

Viktor, sortit chercher les deux Alphas, revint peu après avec ces derniers. Il referma la porte, snobant Jean-Jacques et son épouse. Mila, à peine rentrée dans la pièce, se précipita vers le jeune alité. Yûri, quand à lui, resta à côté de son époux, qui commençait à ressentir la fatigue.

"Yuratchka... soupira la rousse. Dieu merci, tu es réveillé.."

"Yurio.. fit le Japonais. Comment te sens tu?"

"Comme quelqu'un de crevé par toute cette folie.." marmonna le jeune Omega, en observant son annulaire droit.

La mâchoire contractée, il jeta un bref regard du côté de la porte de la chambre, avant de le détourner vers Mila.

" Qu'est ce qu'il fout là, cet enflure? lâcha-t-il. Il a pas assez foutu sa merde, peut-être ? "

Il tint davantage son ventre, protecteur, se rassura des petits mouvements qu'il pouvait toujours ressentir. Mila lui sourit tristement ébouriffa ses cheveux.

"Non, apparemment, il veut s'excuser.. lui expliqua-t-elle. Tu veux le faire venir?"

Le blond secoua la tête, pensif, caressa son ventre d'une main, obnubilé par son tatouage. Puis il serra le poing, décidé.

"Je veux plus voir sa sale gueule.. Mila.. fit il. Je.. s'il te plaît.. dis leur que la petite.. qu'elle.. ajouta-t-il, plus bas. Qu'elle n'a pas tenu le choc.."

Tous les visiteurs se tournèrent vers lui, ébahis.

"Quoi!? Mais pourquoi tu veux.. elle va bien, non? s'étonna Yûri. Pourquoi leur dire..."

"Parce que je ne veux pas qu'Ota.. qu'il soit au courant.. répliqua le blond, comme lassé. Je.. j'arrête.. il est marié, maintenant, et il a.."

Sa gorge se noua, il ne put finir sa phrase, un sanglot dans la voix. Son grand-père le serra contre lui, tenta de le rassurer.

"Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix.. ajouta-t-il. Je suis claqué d'attendre, d'espérer pour rien.."

Il fut évident que les proches de JJ également, à savoir Isabella, Leo et Guan-Hong, seraient les seuls qui ne pourraient savoir la vérité. Les autres patineurs, quand à eux, garderaient le silence, Yuri s'en doutait . Et ils n'étaient pas super potes avec Leroy, donc..

"Écoute.. d'accord, Yuratchka.. soupira Mila, le coeur serré, accédant à sa requête. J'y vais maintenant, pour que tu puisse être tranquillle, ok?"

Le concerné, la tête enfoui dans les bras de son grand-père, hocha la tête silencieusement. Puis la jeune femme sorti, fermant la porte derrière elle...

* * *

**_Environ trois semaines plus tard, base militaire de Cuba.._ **

"Bougez vous! En rang tout le monde! Votre courrier est là! Szpilman! Altin!" cria un officier Alpha, près de l'entrée.

Le brun, occupé à préparer ses affaires pour un exercice à venir, cessa toute activité pour se poster devant son lit, immobile. Le préposé au courrier, un jeune Omega vint vers lui, et son camarade, pour leur filer leur dû. Puis il se posa sur son lit, rangea les papiers, pour terminer ce qu'il faisait juste avant.

Il eut rapidement fini, il n'avait eu qu'à tout ranger dans son sac. Pensif, il s'allongea sur son lit, le courrier à la main. Ça faisait déjà un mois qu'il était arrivé sur la base, plus tôt que prévu, peu de temps après le mariage de Jean-Jacques. Il devait, à l'origine participer au mondial, mais il y avait eu cet imprévu.

Il observa son tatouage, à son doigt, le cœur serré. À cause de son départ précipité, il n'avait pas pu récupérer les infos qu'il avait demandé au Canadien. Et quand il avait réussi à le joindre, quelques jours plus tôt, il avait eu l'impression que son ami évitait le sujet. Il retint un soupir, Jean-Jacques pouvait être compliqué parfois, et sortit sa première lettre.

_"Otabek-San_   
_Je t'écris depuis le Japon_   
_Ma rentrée à Shiratorizawa va commencer dans quelques jours (et sera bien entamée quand tu auras ma lettre). Tout se passe comme on l'espérait. Ta mère me rend régulièrement visite, quand ce n'est pas moi qui doit faire le trajet. Heureusement, reprendre les études va pouvoir m'aider à l'éviter! Aiman-Chan, quand je l'ai croisé, semblait aller bien. Bulat est retourné à son université, ça la soulage pas mal. Bref, j'espère que tu as pu avoir des nouvelles de ton Omega. Toujours rien de mon côté, il semble avoir disparu._

_Salut, à la prochaine!_

_Hinata Yamagata_

_PS: Okaa San, Otou San et Aniki te passent le bonjour, et tes parents te demandent de venir à prochaine permission. Trouve une excuse, c'est pour le mariage qu'ils veulent ta présence."_

Le brun grimaça à la requête de ses parents. Il ouvrit la seconde lettre, qui s'avérait être du patriarche Altin.

_"Fils,_   
_Ton Supérieur m'a dit que ton travail sur place était correct. Continue ainsi. Évite tout contact avec les déchets de l'armée, tu en a assez fait avec l'Omega Russe. Dirige toi vers les Alphas les plus influents. Et les Bêtas valables._   
_Nous attendons ta venue pour ta prochaine permission._   
_Fais honneur aux Altin, à ton rang d'Alpha._

_Ton père."_

Le dénommé Waldek Szpilman vint près de lui, curieux, et se posa en face de lui. Plutot grand, il était blond cheveux courts avec des yeux noisettes, et bon vivant. Bêta de bonne famille Polonaise, et avec de bonnes capacités, il avait eu le droit de s'entraîner avec les Alphas.

"Eh bien, tu as du recevoir de sacrés nouvelles, toi.." fit il remarquer d'un ton moqueur.

"On peut dire ça.." murmura le Kazakh.

Il rangea les lettres à l'intérieur de son bagage, puis prit ses affaires et sortit, suivit par le Bêta.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard au terrain d'entraînement où avait lieu le prochain exercice. Ils attendirent, comme les autres recrues, un ordre du militaire en charge de leur groupe, immobiles.

Le brun, durant les instructions de leur commandant, laissa son esprit vagabonder malgré lui. La façon dont Jean-Jacques lui avait parlé, ou plutôt pas parlé, de Yuri l'inquiétait. Il avait pu avoir au moins une photo de la part du Canadien, uniquement le visage du Russe.  
En le voyant avec les cheveux si courts, il avait été décontenancé. Et ses yeux émeraudes étaient moins pétillants de vie, comme vide. Otabek espérait que son choix de partir était le mieux, qu'il pouvait protéger son compagnon. Car, en voyant un tel manque d'expression sur son visage, il n'en était plus si sûr..

"Dis donc, Altin.. Si on dérange, dis le nous!" lâcha l'Alpha Commandant, acide.

Le brun sortit de sa torpeur, pour s'apercevoir que tout le monde le regardait. Il secoua silencieusement la tête, l'air impassible.

"Bien... fit le militaire. Allez y!"

Tous les soldats foncèrent vers les armes, qu'ils devaient remonter et démonter plusieurs fois, avant de les utiliser, les tester. Tout se passait bien.. Seul le cliquetis des armes, quand le commandant n'houspillait pas de soldat, se faisait entendre . Otabek était occupé à faire de même, bien que moins concentré que d'habitude, quand..

"À terre!"

**Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri**

**_Au même moment, hôpital de Moscou, section gynécologie Omega ..._ **

Yuri ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court. Un violent cauchemar, ainsi que des crampes au ventre, venaient de le réveiller. Il prit son téléphone, il faisait toujours nuit, pour vérifier l'heure. Il allait le poser sur la petite table de chevet, quand une contraction, inattendue et douloureuse, lui fit lâcher le portable.

Le bruit tira du sommeil Nikolaï, endormi sur le fauteuil, près de lui. Il vit son petit-fils, à moitié assis dans le lit, machoire contractée, se tenant le ventre. Le vieil homme, en le voyant aussi mal, se releva brusquement pour se tenir près de lui.

"Yuratchka ! Que se passe-t-il!?" s'exclama-t-il, la main du blond serré dans la sienne.

"De.. Diedouchka.. je.. parvint difficilement à dire l'Omega, alors qu'une autre contraction, plus intense, le coupa. Ça.. ça fait mal.. mon.. mon bébé.."

Le visage blême, les larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues, Yuri sentit un liquide poisseux couler entre ses cuisses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelques petites mises aux point, et on découvre Beka dans son nouvel environnement (ainsi que sa "fiancée" via un courrier)..
> 
> Shiratorizawa : Haikyuu (un lycée prestigieux)
> 
> Otou San: Père; Okaa San: Mère; Aniki: grand frère/frangin
> 
> Pour tout ce qui est militaire, aucune idée de comment ça se passe donc désolée si je me plante!.. Il est parti loin Beka (une précaution de sa famille..).


	16. Avril/Août 2017

**Avril/Août 2017**

_**"Le championnat du monde se termine avec un résultat surprenant.. En sixième position : Antoine Cizeron.. Cinquième : Jean-Jacques Leroy.. Quatrième: Christophe Giacometti.. Et enfin, sur le podium en troisième position Pitchit Chulanont, deuxième Otabek Altin. Et en première place pour son premier mondial senior.. Yuri Plisetsky ! Son homologue a du déclarer forfait pour cause de soucis de santé, de même que son compagnon Yûri Katsuki.."** _

"Yuri, va vite finir ta valise, on part dans vingt minutes.."

"Ouais, ouais, Yakov.. marmonna le blond. Je peux vraiment pas rester plus longtemps?"

Son coach, qui en avait ras le bol d'entendre le blond déblatérer, le fusilla du regard.

"T'es bouché ou quoi?! La fédération a bien voulu la dernière fois, mais que tu sois champion ou pas, il a été décidé que tu rentres! rétorqua le Bêta. Le coup de Barcelone a fait un scandale dans le monde du patinage! Un Omega mâle et un Alpha mâle qui plus est étranger, et non liés en prime.. ça n'aurait pas été possible. Heureusement que Altin est parti.."

Yuri avait bien envie de dire que la fédération pouvait se foutre leur soit disant "scandale" bien profond là où il pensait, mais la tête de ses coachs le fit taire. Il avait réussi un autre exploit que celui d'il y a quelques mois, devenir champion du monde.. Pour lui, c'était une victoire douce-amère. Il devait sa victoire surtout aux chaleurs de Viktor, survenus plus tôt que prévu.. Katsudon avait également déclaré forfait, pour soutenir l'Omega durant ses chaleurs..

"Tchh.. fais chier.." grommela-t-il, bougon.

"Votre langage, Yuri Nikolaïevitch Plisetsky.. prévint Lilia. Filez vite, notre avion part dans peu de temps.."

Le blond ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs réservés aux Omegas, étonnant les adultes. Une fois installé dans l'ascenseur, Yuri jeta pour la énième fois de la journée un coup d'oeil sur son portable, vide de toute notifications.

"Putain, Beka.. tu fous quoi..." chuchota-t-il en remettant le mobile dans sa poche.

Si, à leur arrivée en Finlande, tout semblait aller comme sur des roulettes, la venue du père de l'Alpha la veille du programme libre avait tout chamboulé. Otabek, peu après son arrivée, avait mis de la distance entre eux, causant une vive incompréhension chez le Russe. Sans compter les regards, particulièrement flippants qu'il avait eu du patriarche, resté jusqu'à la fin du championnat. Ce dernier avait emmené son fils avec lui, l'empêchant par ce biais d'aller à l'exhibition.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis, ou Beka ne répondait ni à ses appels, ni à ses messages. Plus le temps passait, plus Yuri avait une affreuse sensation , un malaise, qui montait dans son esprit. Il mourait d'envie de le rejoindre, de nouveau, à Almaty, mais il se doutait bien qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. Si ce n'est empirer une situation déjà tendu par il ne savait quel miracle.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention où il allait et finit par se cogner contre quelqu'un.

"Hey, fais attention, Koneko-Chan, alors.." se moqua une voix familière.

Le blond releva la tête, pour voir le visage d'un Viktor souriant, presque trop heureux pour lui. Yuri retint un juron, sa colère n'avait pas besoin d'être attisée par qui que ce soit. De plus, il pouvait sentir sur son compatriote les relents de ses chaleurs, terminé depuis peu, et celle de son Alpha, à savoir Katsudon.

"T'as qu'à pas être planté là, le vieux! répliqua l'adolescent, hargneux. Va donc jouer avec ton porcelet au lieu de traîner ici.."

"Oh, mais ne t'en fais pas, on n'a fait que jouer, ces jours-ci.. chantonna l'argenté. J'attends Chris, il va pas tarder à partir.. il doit aller du côté de l'Italie, et c'est pas le plus prêt.."

" Ouais, ouais, ok.. fit Yuri. Allez, salut.."

Il fila sans demander son reste, avec une lenteur évidente, inquiétant son aîné. Quand Yuri enfin arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'affala immédiatement sur son lit, en proie une jalousie croissante envers l'argenté. Il avait tellement envie de revoir son compagnon.. Il resta un moment ainsi, la tête enfouie dans un coussin, puis se leva.

"Bon, allez.. plus vite je fais les bagages, et plus vite on se cassera.." murmura-t-il, pour se donner du courage.

_**Quelques jours plus tard, Saint Pétersbourg ..** _

_"Le numéro que vous demandez n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Veuillez laisser un message après le signal.."_

Yuri raccrocha avant la fin du message de la boite vocale, qu'il avait dû entendre une bonne dizaine de fois. Il jeta le téléphone sur son lit, en assommant presque Potya, qui cracha en réponse avant de se faufiler hors de la chambre.

"Super, tu me lâches, toi aussi.." bougonna le Russe en direction de son chat.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Quand ils étaient arrivés de la capitale finlandaise, le trajet ne durant pas longtemps, il avait dû subir les journalistes à peine sorti de l'avion. Il n'avait même pas pu fausser compagnie à Yakov pour ça, étant donné qu'il rentrait avec lui juste après.

Son grand-père, cette fois-ci, n'était pas venu le chercher pour le ramener à la maison, assombrissant l'humeur de l'Omega. Il devait d'abord finir l'année scolaire, avec des résultats corrects si possible, avant d'y retourner. Donc, il devait supporter des emmerdeurs encore deux bons mois sans interruptions, chaleurs non inclus. Oh joie.

Et en plus de ça, Otabek qui ne répondait pas, voire même avait son téléphone éteint. Le blond avait même regardé, en désespoir de cause, sur le compte privé et public du Kazakh. Il avait pu voir quelques postes récents, datant de la veille à peine. Il eut un coup au coeur en constatant que le brun l'évitait, sans en connaitre la cause.

Il écoutait de la musique en fond sonore, rêvassant, réfléchissant à la connerie qu'il avait pu faire, lors de la compétition. Il n'en voyait pas vraiment, même lors de leur séjour dans les boîtes finlandaises pour les prestations du Kazakh il avait été nickel. De même qu'il était parvenu à éviter le Français, ce dernier avait fait une tentative plus insistante que d'habitude mais le Kazakh l'avait rapidement recadré.

Yuri soupira longuement. Il se décida à tenter une dernière fois d'appeler son compagnon, quand il sentit son portable vibrer sur le lit. Fébrile, il jeta coussins et couette à terre, à la recherche de l'appareil. Il le trouva peu après, son coeur manquant de rater un battement. Il décrocha immédiatement, enclenchant l'appel en visio.

"Beka!? Pourquoi tu appelles que maintenant!? J'allais t'appeler!? lâcha-t-il, sans laisser le temps à son compagnon d'en placer une. C'est quoi l'embrouille !?"

"Yura, calme toi et respire.. laisse moi le temps de t'expliquer.." soupira ce dernier, à l'autre bout du fil.

Le blond se tut, en profita pour observer plus attentivement le visage de celui qu'il aimait. Il n'avait jamais vu Otabek avec une mine aussi épuisée, comme s'il ne dormait pas, ou peu, depuis des jours. De légères cernes commençait à apparaître sous ses yeux, les cheveux plus négligés que d'habitude, ainsi qu'une barbe de trois jours semblait être apparus. Même lors de ces soirées en tant que DJ, il n'avait pas été à ce stade de fatigue.

"Eh ben, quoi!? Alors, on fait la fête sans moi, Altin? tenta de plaisanter Yuri, pour masquer son inquiétude. C'est quoi cette tronche..."

Un sourire en coin apparu sur les lèvres de son amoureux, pour tout aussi vite disparaître.

" Oui, sûrement.. répliqua-t-il. Mais tu n'es pas en reste, à ce niveau là.."

"Ouais.. t'as entendu ce qu'il s'est passé en Italie? lâcha le blond. Paraît qu'il y a une voiture qu'est rentré dans un camion. Ils en font tout un foin parce que l'Alpha qui conduisait la caisse est décédé, mais que son Omega n'a rien eu... Genre ça aurait dû être l'inverse.."ajouta-t-il, amer.

"Oui, c'est les préjugés dans certains pays.. comme le tien et le mien.. tempéra le Kazakh, mal à l'aise. L'Alpha était haut placé, apparemment.."

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, chacun observant l'autre, de peur qu'il s'en aille. Finalement, après un moment, le Russe rompit le silence.

"Beka, sérieux.. murmura-t-il. Tu foutais quoi.. c'est pas toi de partir comme ça, sans donner de nouvelles.. et sans répondre aux appels.."

Le Kazakh sembla hésiter, Yuri le vit immédiatement. Il sentit monter une pointe d'appréhension, la réponse ne paraissait plus si importante. Un mauvais pressentiment envahissait petit à petit l'Omega en lui. Comme si il craignait que son Alpha ne l'abandonne.

"Beka.. s'il te plaît.. supplia-t-il. Dis moi ce qui va pas.."

"Ce n'est rien, Yura.. vraiment.." murmura Otabek, tentant presque de se convaincre lui-même.

Il jetait de temps à autre sur le côté de l'écran, comme si il s'attendait à une catastrophe. Puis il eut un sourire doux envers son compagnon.

"Écoute.. je ne serais pas très présent pendant un moment.. continua-t-il. Je suis en train de réviser pour mes examens.. mais je devrais en avoir fini d'ici mi-juin.."

Les yeux du Russe s'illuminèrent, il avait compris où voulait en venir son petit ami, fou de joie.

"Ça veut dire que tu vas passer du temps à Moscou, n'est ce pas!? s'exclama-t-il, sans le laisser finir. Tu pourrais même venir au Japon avec moi!?"

"Effectivement, on va pouvoir passer un peu de temps ensemble.. confirma le brun. Mais tu dois finir correctement ton année, ordre de ton grand-père.."

" _What_!? Comment ça "ordre de mon grand-père" !? Tu l'as vu quand!? ronchonna l'Omega. C'est quoi ces complots.."

"J'ai demandé à ton anniversaire.. répondit le brun avant de se figer, un bruit s'étant fait entendre de son côté. Je dois y aller, Yura.. Je t'appelle dès que j'en sais plus, ok? "

Son petit ami fit la moue, peu ravi que la conversation cesse aussi vite.

"Ouais.. bon ok.. dit il, l'air déçu. On s'appelle vite, hein.."

"Oui, je ferais ce que je peux.. déclara le Kazakh. Je t'aime, Yura.. je n'aime que toi.."

Le rouge aux joues et un sourire niais aux lèvres, Yuri, trop heureux d'entendre ces mots de la part de Otabek, ne se rendit pas compte du ton désespéré de ce dernier.

"Je t'aime Beka.. mon Beka.." murmura-t-il, les yeux brillants, avant de raccrocher.

* * *

Le temps passait lentement aux yeux du jeune Omega. Peu après le coup de fil de son amoureux, il avait du aller avec Yakov et Lilia a une réunion avec le personnel important de la fédération du patinage. Son statut d'Omega faisait encore polémique chez certains d'entre eux, et ils souhaitaient le voir à l'oeuvre pour juger sa performance. Ses coachs n'étaient pas obligé de venir avec lui, il était en senior après tout, mais ces derniers avaient préféré le faire, en apprenant la venue de certains Alphas.

Bien leur en prit. À peine arrivé, deux d'entre eux, des Kazakhs, avaient commencé à vouloir une performance autre que celle de patinage artistique, peu leur importait son âge. L'humeur du blond, déjà particulièrement exécrable, leur en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, et Yakov avait du le calmer. Mais malgré ce contretemps, il fut avéré pour les responsables de la fédération russe que son talent n'était pas du tout surfait, apaisant en partie les tensions et rumeurs.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le seul problème du jeune homme..

Plus d'un mois et demi s'était écoulé depuis le dernier coup de fil de Otabek. Comme ce dernier l'avait prédit, tous les deux avaient été trop pris par leurs obligations scolaires respectives. Bien que de ce côté, Yuri envoyait de temps à autre des messages, souvent sans réponses. Sauf pour cette fois là..

Il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, mais le parfum qu'il dégageait devenait de plus en plus envoûtant aux yeux des Alphas. De plus, ne parvenant pas encore à maitriser ses phéromones, il lui était compliqué de ne pas se faire ennuyer, en particulier au lycée..

Yuri, affalé sur sa chaise, au fond de la classe _,_ ne cessait de relire les derniers messages que son amoureux lui avait envoyé.

_"Je prendrai l'avion vers la fin du mois. Je n'ai pas encore de date précise. Je t'aime"_

"Yuri Nikolaïevitch si vous pouviez suivre le cours au lieu de perturber la classe avec vos phéromones, ce serait grandement bénéfique.. déclara d'un ton ennuyé son professeur de maths, une Bêta. De plus, le téléphone est prohibé en classe.."

Le blond releva la tête, pour s'apercevoir qu'il était la cible de tous les regards de sa classe, filles ou garçons, tous genres confondus. Au fur et à mesure qu'il relisait les textos de son Alpha, il s'était mit à relâcher des phéromones de bonheur, en petite quantité, sans faire attention.

Les yeux remplis de désir des Alphas, homme ou femme, ainsi que ceux remplis de dégoût des Omegas féminins et Bêtas des deux sexes, le génèrent plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Son professeur, quand à lui, semblait impassible, empêchant ainsi Yuri de lui répondre avec insolence.

"Pardon, Ekaterina Fiodorovna.." grommela-t-il, les yeux rivés sur sa table.

"Sortez devant la classe cinq minutes, le temps de vous calmez.. fit sa prof. Nous allons aérer le temps que ça cesse.."

Le blond obtempéra, n'ayant pas le choix...

Quelques heures plus tard, après l'incident du cours de maths, ce fut la fin des cours. Il avait quand même du aller voir le principal, qui lui avait fait un sermon sur la façon de respecter les autres, de ne pas utiliser ses phéromones, que le blond n'avait pas écouter des masses.

Il partit du bureau, la musique à fond dans les écouteurs, pour ne pas écouter les blablas habituels des autres élèves. Il sortit de l'établissement, et avait prit son portable pour envoyer un message à son grand-père.

Mais, quelques mètres plus loin, il vit quelques Alphas de sa classe, des garçons, qui avaient l'air de l'attendre. Il se renfrogna, ces types étaient parmis les plus chiants, et se décida à les ignorer, ils ne pouvait pas se les voir. Il fut arrêté par un roux, que le blond connaissait depuis des années. Une grimace se forma sur la mine du jeune Omega, qui enleva ses écouteurs, pour les observer.

"Vous voulez quoi, sales merdeux.." grogna-t-il vers le roux.

"Hey, alors Yuri Nikolaïevitch.. tu devrais saluer tes supérieurs.." fit celui-ci, moqueur.

"Et même nous lécher les bottes.." ricana un autre.

"Ce qui est sûr.. conclut un dernier. C'est que tu nous a dérangé, pendant les cours, avec tes phéromones.. ça mérite un petit dédommagement.."

"Tchhh.. Allez vous faire foutre bande de.." cracha l'Omega en repoussant deux des Alphas, furieux.

"Yura!?" entendit il derrière lui.

Surpris, il ne s'attendait à entendre cette voix ici et aussi tôt, il se retourna, le coeur battant. Devant lui se tenait Otabek, un casque de moto à la main. Il fusillait du regard les Alphas qui voulaient s'en prendre à son Omega.

"Beka!? Tu es déjà là!?" s'étonna le blond.

"Quoi!? C'est qui, cet Alpha!?" s'exclamèrent ses camarades de classe, derrière lui.

Le blond les ignora, ils étaient en train de les regarder stupidement, et fila vers le Kazakh, qui lui prit la main pour l'emmener avec lui. Ils se dirigèrent vers la moto que le brun avait loué pour l'occasion, sous le regard éberlué de plusieurs dizaines de lycéens. Otabek, indifférent aux murmures des adolescents, tendit un second casque à son petit ami..

**_Trois semaines plus tard..._ **

"Tout est près les enfants? Tu n'as rien oublié, Otabek?"demanda Nikolaï à la porte de la chambre de son petit-fils.

"Non, Nikolaï Vladimirovitch, Yuri m'a aidé à finir ma valise.." répondit Otabek, en se relevant pour sortir son bagage de la pièce.

Ils interagirent encore un bon moment ensemble, sous le regard heureux de Yuri, posé sur son lit. La venue anticipée de son amoureux l'avait ravi, un peu soulagé du poids qu'il ressentait depuis quelques temps. Sa présence le rassurait, l'enivrait, même si les premiers jours avaient été compliqués.

Le blond ayant encore quelques jours de cours à suivre avant les grandes vacances, le Kazakh avait dû trouver de quoi s'occuper. Il avait fini par s'entraîner sous l'oeil critique de Yakov, quand il n'était pas en vadrouille dans la ville, pour se rendre avec son amant, lors de la fin des cours, à Moscou.

Le blond s'assombrit légèrement en pensant à l'attitude inhabituelle du jeune Alpha. Lui d'ordinaire si peu expressif à l'extérieur, et pas du genre collant, l'avait été beaucoup depuis son arrivé. En particulier durant leurs moments intimes. Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Une pointe d'appréhension lui tordit l'estomac à cette éventualité.

"Yuratchka.. tout va bien?" s'inquiéta le vieil homme.

Son petit-fils sursauta à la question du Bêta, revenant à la réalité. Otabek l'observait également, l'air étonné. Le blond secoua la tête, ne voulant pas les ennuyer davantage.

"Non, non.. ça va, Deda.. marmonna-t-il avant de sortir du lit. Bon, on y va?"

Le Kazakh, qui à l'origine devait partir au Japon avec son compagnon, avait été contraint d'annuler peu de temps avant. Une urgence familiale requerrait sa présence dans son pays natal, mais il avait rassuré, du moins essayé, le jeune Omega. Ce dernier était déçu de ce revirement et, surtout, inquiet de ce qui pouvait se passer, là bas...

**Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri Otayuri**

"Dis, Beka.. Tu reviendras vite, n'est ce pas? Murmura Yuri, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans l'aéroport. On se rejoindra plus tard, chez Katsudon.."

Le brun enlaça son petit ami, faisant fi du regard des passants, puis l'embrassa. Il profitait d'être seul avec lui, Nikolaï restant dans la voiture, pour ce genre de geste.

"Je vais faire le maximum.. Attention à toi, évite de traîner seul.. prévint il. Et s'il te plaît, méfiez vous de.."

"Hey, hey.. calme toi, que veux tu qu'il nous arrive.." le coupa Yuri, en se collant plus longuement à lui.

Le corps tendu, à cette remarque, de son Alpha le rendit anxieux. Le Kazakh se confiait de moins en moins à lui, prenait ses distances, sans que le blond en comprenne la raison. Il se morigéna, la paranoïa ça allait bien cinq minutes, et prit une dernière fois possession des lèvres de son amoureux.

**_"Le vol en direction d'Almaty..."_ **

"Je dois y aller, Yura.." dit Otabek, en le lâchant non sans regrets.

"Ouais... appelles moi quand tu es arrivé, hein? marmonna le Russe. Je t'attendrai à Hasetsu.."

L'Alpha fit un étrange sourire, sans répondre à la demande de son amoureux, alors qu'il lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Puis, après un dernier au revoir, il se détourna de lui, pour se diriger vers l'avion..

* * *

"Kaa Chan, sais tu où.. Yurio?! Qu'est ce que tu.." lâcha le Yûri Japonais, surpris.

Il se stoppa devant le drôle de spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui. Sa mère, Hiroko Katsuki, était en train d'aider le jeune Omega à enfiler un yukata, qui d'ailleurs lui semblait particulièrement familier.

"Oh, mon chéri.. sourit Hiroko. Yurio va à un festival avec Yuuko Chan et les petites. Je lui ai prêté ton yukata du lycée..Tu ne l'as porté qu'une fois, il me semble.."

"Ah, je me disais bien aussi que ça me rappelait quelque chose.. grommela son fils. Je vais t'emprunter la voiture, je dois récupérer Viktor, il est allé en ville, mais il a un peu trop bu, apparemment.."

"Très bien.. peux tu attendre quelques minutes, le temps que je finisse de mettre le yukata à Yurio? dit sa mère. Tu le déposera chez Yuuko Chan, comme ça.."

Le Japonais hocha la tête, décontenancé de voir le blond affublé ainsi. Il avait l'impression que celui-ci paraissait de meilleur humeur que lors de son arrivé, deux semaines plus tôt. Quand il était venu seul, plus tard que prévu initialement, les Japonais, et Viktor, avaient été inquiets.

Ils avaient tenté de lui changer les idées, mais ça avait tourné à la catastrophe, Yuri détestant être pris en pitié. Finalement, le blond était régulièrement parti en vadrouille, seul ou avec Yuuko et les triplées.

La jeune femme lui avait proposé d'aller au festival annuel, qui avait lieu durant quelques jours dans une grande ville voisine. Yuri, curieux, avait décidé d'accepter, à la grande joie des fillettes. En apprenant ça, Hiroko avait immédiatement proposé un vieux Yukata de son fils à leur invité, pour y aller..

" _Si seulement il était venu avec moi, ça aurait pu être bien plus drôle_.. pensa ce dernier, en s'assombrissant. _Il aurait été trop cool comme ça.."_

"Yurio, j'ai fini, tu peux y aller.. l'appela madame Katsuki en le secouant doucement. Il y a les getas qui ont été mises dans le genkan."

Le blond, sortit de sa rêverie, marmonna un bref merci envers la quinquagénaire avant de prendre son petit sac à dos. La chaleur serait moins présente en fin d'après-midi, plus supportable pour le blond.

Malgré tout, il avait pris dans son sac suppresseurs, pillules et injections, en cas d'urgence. Bien que ça ne semblait pas être utile, sa dernière période de chaleurs (ces dernières étaient irrégulières) dataient de plus de trois mois déjà..

"Woah, ça te va bien, Yurio.. s'exclama le jeune Alpha à lunettes. On peut y aller, alors?"

Le concerné se détourna de la Bêta, non sans l'avoir saluer auparavant, et sortit en compagnie de son homologue Japonais. Le trajet jusqu'à la demeure de Yuuko, qui durait quelques minutes à peine, se fit dans un silence oppressant, du côté de l'Omega.

Il descendit aussitôt que le véhicule fut arrêté devant la maison de l'amie de Yûri. La jeune femme, accompagnée de ses trois filles, attendait déjà dehors. Si les fillettes avaient également été vêtues de Yukata, ce n'était pas le cas de leur maman, qui avait gardé ses vêtements du quotidien.

"Yurio-Kun! Enfin te voilà!" sourit la jeune femme.

"Hey, t'as mis aussi un yukata, Yurio!" s'écria l'une des triplées, Axel.

"C'est trop la classe!" renchérit Loop.

"Yeah, t'es cool avec! ajouta Lutz. Dommage qu'il y ait pas.."

"Booooon, on va y aller, maintenant! les interrompit leur mère, sentant la bourde arriver. Yûri, on se retrouve plus tard.. " ajouta-t-elle en direction de son ami d'enfance, le temps que ses filles s'installent dans la voiture.

Le Japonais s'était vu proposé par la jeune femme de les rejoindre, avec Viktor, une fois que celui-ci aurait décuvé un peu. Il avait accepté, après que les triplées aient beaucoup insisté.

"Oui, bien sûr, Yuuko Chan.. sourit le Japonais. Yurio, on se voit tout à l'heure.."

"Ouais, ouais, Katsudon.." marmonna le Russe, en grimpant dans la voiture des Nishigori.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux voitures démarrèrent, chacun pour une destination différente..

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Voilà, on y est.. soupira la Bêta. Les filles, debout!"

Les triplées, qui s'étaient endormis pendant une petite partie du voyage, se réveillèrent immédiatement, très excitées..

Yuri s'étirait, deux heures assis ça faisait long pour lui aussi, et sortit, rapidement suivi par la petite famille. Arrivés à l'entrée du festival, qui était à une dizaine de minutes du parking, Yuri fit émerveillé de voir autant de choses.

C'était la toute fin de l'après midi, l'air s'était rafraîchi, et un vent frais lui chatouillait les cheveux. Il tenta de mettre les mèches gênantes derrière ses oreilles, sans succès.

"Tu veux que je t'attache les cheveux, Yurio Kun? proposa Yuuko en le voyant galérer, un élastique à la main. Attendez une minute, les filles.."

Le Russe hésita un petit moment, avant d'acquiescer.

"Oui, je veux bien.. fit il. Merci, Yuuko Chan.."

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la Japonaise, qui s'exécuta. Elle espérait que ce genre de divertissement pourrait changer les idées du Russe, qu'elle voyait un peu bougon depuis son arrivé. Durant le trajet ils avaient un peu discuté des inquiétudes qui envahissait la tête de l'adolescent. Elle avait tenté de le rassurer, avec un succès relatif. Elle secoua la tête, évitant de penser à des choses négatives, et recula, fière du résultat : une queue de cheval mi haute.

"C'est bon, j'ai fini.. dit elle. On a la même coiffure, maintenant!"

Le blond hocha distraitement la tête, seul deux ou trois mèches n'avaient pas pu être attachées. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, observant Yuuko laisser ses filles vagabonder, non sans leur prodiguer les avertissements habituels.

Il passa un moment relativement tranquille. Les illuminations étaient plutôt sympa, les stands de nourriture également. En tout cas, les yakitoris offert par la jeune femme étaient délicieux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué, ainsi que Yuuko, qu'ils s'étaient un peu éloignés du festival. Ils avaient fini par se retrouver près d'une zone commerciale.

Sourcils froncés, Yuuko se tourna vers ses filles.

"Faites attention, restez près de moi, il y a du monde, ici.. prévint elle. Yurio Kun, tu.."

Elle se tourna vers le Russe, qui s'était immobilisé devant un magasin, où une télévision diffusait les infos. Intriguée, elle s'approcha de lui, ses filles sur les talons. En voyant ce qu'il y avait marqué, et qui était sur l'écran, elle se figea.

"Mais.. c'est Altin.. qu'est-ce que.." dit elle en se tournant vers Yuri, qui tremblait.

"Yuuko Chan.. murmura ce dernier, la gorge nouée, la coupant sans s'en apercevoir. S'il te plaît, traduit moi ce qu'il y a d'écrit.."

Le ton suppliant du jeune Omega la dit céder, à contrecœur. Ce qu'il y avait marqué risquait de le détruire..

_**"Fiançailles officielles Alphas de Otabek Altin avec Hinata Yamagata.. Héritiers des entreprises du même nom."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, voilà.. j'ai imaginé cette dernière scène plusieurs fois dans ma tête. À l'origine, Yuri devait tout découvrir seul.
> 
> Il n'y a pas utilité à tout détaillé dans les mois, d'où les fréquents ellipses.
> 
> Genkan: vestibule à l'entrée dans les maisons Japonaises/bouddhistes, ou sont enlevés les chaussures.
> 
> Le prochain chapitre 2018 (et le dernier si on compte pas les bonus POV Beka/Papy Yuri) sera aussi sur plusieurs mois. Il est en cours d'écriture.


	17. Avril/Juin 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà l'ultime chapitre de la partie 2017/2018. Beaucoup de choses dedans, j'espère que ce que j'ai retranscrit de blessera personne. Je me suis renseigné au maximum, vous verrez de quoi je parle en lisant. Rien de plus à dire.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Avril/Juin 2018**

_Le visage blême, les larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues, Yuri sentit un liquide poisseux couler entre ses cuisses..._

Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que c'était, ni d'où ça provenait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il voulait que la douleur cesse. Son grand-père, en le voyant dans un tel état de détresse, se précipita à la porte de la chambre, allumant la lumière au passage.

"Infirmiers, infirmières! cria-t-il, désespéré. Un médecin de toute urgence!"

Il entendit des bruits de pas se précipiter vers la chambre. Il se retourna et, en voyant la tâche écarlate s'élargir sur les draps, eut l'impression de défaillir. Yuri ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, les contradictions étant plus douloureuses à chaque seconde, mais quand il vit l'attitude du Bêta, baissa les yeux sur ses cuisses.

"Que.. qu'est ce qui.. Diedouchka, ce.. ce sang.. d'où il.. bafouilla le blond, pâle, apeuré. Arrgg..."

Un cri de pur souffrance s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'une miriade de médecins et d'aides soignants entrèrent dans la pièce. Dès qu'ils virent la tâche sombre sur les draps, ils réagirent en conséquence. Tandis que quelques infirmières tentaient de calmer Yuri, le docteur Boulgakov vint vers Nikolaï.

"Que s'est il passé!? Il ne devrait pas perdre autant de.." commença-t-il, alarmé.

"Nous ne savons pas.. le coupa Nikolaï, désemparé. On dormait.. il faisait un cauchemar qui l'a réveillé, puis il a eut des contractions.."

"Yuri Nikolaïevitch, calmez vous, je vous prie.. dit une des infirmières au jeune Russe. Nous devons vérifier l'état de votre bébé.."

Celui-ci commençait à émettre des phéromones, sous l'effet de la panique. Il ne parvenait plus à s'exprimer, seul des gémissements de douleur sortaient de sa gorge.. il refusait qu'on le touche, qu'on s'approche de son ventre, de peur qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à sa petite. L'Omega en Yuri ressortait plus fort que jamais, l'instinct maternel si particulier du genre augmentant plus encore..

Dans l'impossibilité de l'approcher, dans un tel état les Omegas pouvaient devenir d'une violence extrême, le personnel hospitalier resta immobile de longues minutes. Finalement, en désespoir de cause, ce fut le grand-père de Yuri qui vint vers lui, dans le but de l'apaiser.

"Yuratchka.. murmura-t-il d'une voix douce. Calme toi.. ces personnes sont là pour t'aider.. pour vous aider.. la petite ne va pas bien, ils veulent la sortir de là, pour mieux la prendre en charge.. ajouta-t-il, en venant près de lui. Ils vont faire ce qu'ils peuvent pour vous sauver.."

S'il ne semblait pas être sorti de sa "transe", Yuri entendit tout de même les paroles de son grand-père, qui permit au jeune homme de se laisser faire. Deux infirmières s'approchèrent, une allongeant doucement, mais fermement l'Omega, tandis que l'autre enleva tous les capteurs qui étaient sur son ventre, non sans avoir observé les constantes du foetus.

Ils sortirent tous de la chambre, afin d'emmener le jeune homme en salle d'opération. Une fois arrivé devant, Nikolaï se stoppa, accompagné de Boulgakov. Celui ci se tourna vers lui.

"Nous allons devoir faire une césarienne d'urgence.. expliqua le gynécologue. Le trop plein de stress a fini par se faire sentir et il y a eu un décollement du placenta.. Le bébé ne pourra pas survivre si il reste ainsi, il est en souffrance fœtale.. "

"Et mon petit-fils? demanda Nikolaï. Que va-t-il se passer pour lui..."

"Nous allons faire notre maximum.. promit le particien. Il y aura également deux de nos infirmiers Omegas près de lui, pour lui insuffler des phéromones qui devrait lui permettre de se détendre.. ajouta-t-il. Vous pouvez venir, rester près de votre petit fils.. Cependant, en cas de complications, nous devrons vous faire sortir.."

Il laissa Nikolaï se préparer avec l'aide du personnel médical, devant lui-même partir du côté de la chirurgie se vêtir. Alors qu'il était en train d'enfiler une blouse, le vieil homme jeta un coup d'œil vers un aide soignant.

"S'il vous plaît, serait il possible de prévenir ces personnes.. demanda-t-il en lui tendant un papier, qu'il avait dans une poche. Ce sont les personnes qui sont les plus proches de mon petit-fils, mis à part moi-même..."

L'aide soignant, un peu hésitant, finit par prendre le papier sous le regard insistant de Nikolaï.

"Ou.. oui, Nikolaï Vladimirovitch.. je vais les appeler immédiatement.." bafouilla-t-il en se précipitant dehors, vers l'accueil, sans entendre les remerciements du Bêta.

Ce dernier soupira légèrement, le plus dur était à venir. Il mit un masque sur son visage, ainsi que des gants, alors qu'un infirmier achevait d'attacher sa blouse. Il sentit le petit coup sur son épaule de celui-ci, signe qu'il avait fini. Le vieil homme se retourna et le remercia, avant de se faire guider dans le bloc opératoire où avait été installé Yuri.

Quand il arriva à l'intérieur, quelques souvenirs prirent place dans son esprit. Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas se laisser distraire, et se dirigea vers le jeune Omega, recouvert du drap, les cheveux cachés par une charlotte. Quand Yuri vit son grand-père, il s'apaisa légèrement. Il tentait de ne pas regarder le bas de son corps, bien qu'il ne pouvait déjà pas le faire, un drap stérile avait été mis en place.

"De.. Deda.. bredouilla-t-il, la gorge enrouée. Ne pars pas.."

"Je reste avec toi, Yuratchka.. murmura le vieil homme, en lui tapotant les cheveux. Essaie de te détendre, ils sont en train de te préparer, il n'y en a plus pour long.."

Il tentait de calmer le jeune Omega, aidé par les phéromones dégagés par les infirmiers Omegas, auxquels il ne prêtait pas attention. L'équipe chirurgicale procédait petit à petit à l'opération, endormant via une péridurale le corps de l'Omega. Celui-ci se détendait grâce aux émissions de phéromones rejetés par les aides soignants.

Le temps s'écoulait avec une lenteur extrême, aux yeux de Nikolaï. Il veillait sur Yuri, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qu'il se passait tout autour d'eux. Il s'évertuait à discuter avec son petit-fils, pour le rassurer, éviter le moins de stress possible.

"Ça y est, nous la tenons.." murmura Andreï Boulgakov, qui sortait le bébé du corps de l'Omega.

Les Plisetsky tournèrent la tête à l'annonce du médecin. Ils étaient en train de couper le cordon dans un silence quasi religieux. Nikolaï, en constatant l'absence de pleurs de la petite, devint anxieux. Une infirmière emmitoufla l'enfant dans une serviette propre, et se dirigea vers Yuri.

"Félicitations, c'est une petite fille.." fit la femme, en tendant le nouveau-né devant sa mère, pour qu'il puisse la voir.

"Elle est minuscule.. chuchota ce dernier. Mais.. attendez.. Deda.."

"Où l'emmenez vous?!" demanda le vieil homme.

"Nous devons vite nous occuper d'elle, vérifier que tout va bien..expliqua l'infirmière. Vous pouvez venir veiller sur elle, si vous le souhaitez.."

Nikolaï, hésitant, jeta un coup d'œil vers son petit-fils. Celui-là hocha la tête, comme pour l'inciter à y aller.

"S'il te plaît, Dedoula.. dit il. Vas y, fais attention à elle.."

"Très bien... j'y vais, Yuratchka.." promit le Bêta, en suivant l'infirmière.

Yuri les regarda partir, puis leva la tête vers le plafond, tandis que les chirurgiens finissaient de le recoudre. Et sans s'en rendre compte, épuisé par toutes les émotions, le sommeil pris le dessus..

_**Quelques heures plus tard..**._

"Yuri Nikolaïevitch.. comment vous sentez vous.." entendit le jeune Omega.

Il regarda sur le côté, son grand-père était à son chevet, le docteur Boulgakov venait d'entrer dans la salle de réveil. Il s'approcha pour examiner ses constantes, sa tension, sans attendre une réponse concrète.

"Co.. comment va-t-elle..?" demanda le blond, n'écoutant pas la question.

Lors de son réveil, à peine une vingtaine de minutes auparavant, il avait commencé à paniquer, en comprenant l'absence de sa fille, en lui. Ce fut Nikolaï, qui était venu près de lui après avoir veillé sur la petite comme convenu, qui lui avait raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Impatient d'avoir des nouvelles, Yuri observa le gynécologue.

Ce dernier cessa un moment sa vérification, et le regarda.

" Elle va bien. Nous sommes intervenu à temps. raconta-t-il. Cependant, elle est tout de même venue trop tôt. Nous devrons la garder en couveuse, qu'elle puisse finir de grandir sereinement. C'est une "petite" prématurité, donc ça devrait aller.."

"Je veux la voir.. je voudrais pouvoir rester avec elle.." marmonna Yuri.

"Ce n'est pas encore possible, Yuratchka.. tempèra son grand-père. Tu dois aussi te reposer. Et elle est encore fragile."

"M.. mais.." tenta l'Omega.

"Vous ne pouvez pas encore la tenir.. répéta le praticien. Nous allons vous retirer les agrafes d'ici cinq à dix jours, selon l'état de cicatrisation. Quand ce sera fait.. ajouta-t-il. Nous vous mettrons dans la même chambre, afin de pouvoir accélérer le processus de soins de votre fille."

Yuri fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

"Comment ça, accélérer le processus.." fit il.

"On ne vous a rien expliquer? s'étonna le médecin. Bon.. En tant qu'Omega, vos phéromones vous pouvoir rassurer votre fille. Elle a été brutalement arrachée à son cocon, trop tôt. conclut il. Quand vous serez ensemble, elle pourra se remettre plus vite. Pour le moment, vous devez vous rétablir."

Une infirmière entra, pour signaler que la chambre de Yuri était prête.

"Parfait. répondit le docteur puis se tourna vers le blond. Votre chambre, que vous aurez tant que vous serez hospitalisé ici, fait partie de celles spécialisées pour les jeunes mères Omegas. Vous allez pouvoir y relâcher vos phéromones. Comme ça, la chambre en sera remplie quand on y installera la petite. Vous avez d'autres questions?"

Yuri secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, puis, avec l'aide de son grand-père, s'installa sur le fauteuil roulant, qui le conduirai à sa chambre. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil en direction du praticien.

"Je... je peux aller la voir... supplia-t-il. Juste cinq minutes... S'il vous plaît.."

Un long soupir émana du médecin, en voyant l'air désespéré de son patient, dépité. Nul doute, ce jeune Omega était _vraiment_ têtu comme tous les Plisetsky..

"Très bien.. mais vous ne pourrez pas entrer en contact avec elle, vous en êtes bien conscient? prévint il. D'accord.. alors pas plus de dix minutes."

L'air sincèrement ravi, le blond se laissa conduire jusqu'à la salle, où était placée la couveuse contenant sa petite fille. Quand il entra à l'intérieur, escorté par son grand-père, il eut un coup au coeur en voyant un tel dispositif. Arrivé devant la couveuse, il eut le souffle coupé, chamboulé par ce qu'il vit.

Sa fille, sa précieuse petite fille, était minuscule, chétive. Ne pouvant pas encore respirer par elle-même, elle avait une sonde mise dans son nez, ainsi qu'une perfusion, posé sur son petit poignet. Il y avait quelques fils supplémentaires, dont une infirmière expliqua l'utilisation à l'Omega.

Celui-ci observait sa fille, la tête fourmillant de milles émotions indescriptibles. Elle avait déjà, sur son crâne, de fins cheveux dont la couleur sombre ne faisait aucun doute. La main posée sur la couveuse, il resta silencieux, absorbé par cette vision presque miraculeuse. Derrière lui, un infirmier l'interpella.

"Au fait.. fit l'aide soignant. Nous n'avons pas marqué de nom, vu que nous l'ignorions.. il en était de même pour votre grand-père.."

Toujours concentré sur son petit trésor, Yuri ne se retourna pas .

"C'est Sofya.. Sofya Plisetsky.."

_**Trois jours plus tard**.._

"Yuri, c'est nous, on peut entrer?" fit une voix, à la porte de la chambre.

"Ouais, vas y, Mila.." lâcha ce dernier.

Il observa la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir sur sa camarade Russe, qu'il avait reconnu, ainsi que sur Yakov et Lilia. Georgi referma la porte derrière lui, étant le dernier à arriver. La rousse se précipita sur lui pour l'enlacer.

"Petit Yuratchka.. murmura-t-elle. Je.."

"Relâche le, Mila.. tu vois bien que tu le gêne.." fit remarquer Georgi.

La jeune femme, en voyant Yuri retenir à grand peine le rictus de douleur qui se formait sur son visage, recula prestement.

"Oh, désolée, ta cicatrice... dit elle, ennuyée. Au faite, où est ton grand-père ?"

"Il est allé chercher des affaires pour la petite.. répondit Yuri. Et je lui ait dit d'aller se reposer, aussi.. il est crevé, même si il veux pas le montrer.."

Il détourna le regard, les poings serrés. Yakov soupira et s'approcha de lui, pour lui tapoter la tête.

"Hey, gamin, arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça.. le sermonna-t-il. Ton grand-père veut rester près de toi parce qu'il considère que c'est son rôle. Tu crois qu'il irait bien en te sachant tout seul ici.. en _vous_ sachant seuls."

"Sinon.. fit Mila. On peut savoir comment se nomme la petit tigresse?"

Le blond hocha la tête, regardant Yakov avec reconnaissance pour son petit discours rassurant. Quand il annonça le prénom de sa fille, il vit ses deux coachs se figer, surpris.

"Oh.. vous avez voulu la nommer comme _elle_.. murmura, émue, Lilia. Yuri.."

"J'sais pas quoi dire, gamin.." grommela Yakov, les mains dans les poches.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, la plongeant dans une atmosphère particulière. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Mila se mit à ricaner. Yuri la fusilla du regard.

"Un problème, Baba Yaga?" cracha-t-il, irrité.

"Non, c'est juste.. dit la rousse. Tu ignores la signification de ce prénom, n'est ce pas ?"

"Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ces conne.. bêtises?" rétorqua-t-il, en se corrigeant vers la fin, il avait vu l'air outré de Lilia.

"Eh bien.. Sofya, qu'importe l'écriture.. ça signifie "sagesse".. révéla la jeune Alpha. Chose dont tu ne sembles pas vraiment pourvu.."

"Tchh.. je t'emmerde, la vieille! répliqua le blond ignorant,cette fois, sa coache. Puis, de toute façon.. ajouta-t-il, le rouge aux joues. Si j'ai pensé à ce prénom.. c'est surtout parce que ça me rappelait.."

Sa voix s'éteignit rien qu'à l'évocation, même infime, de son Alpha. Refusant de voir celui qu'elle considèrait comme son petit frère se laisser abattre, Mila passa son temps à le taquiner. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, alors que Yuri discutait avec ses coachs, une infirmière vint toquer à la porte.

"Yuri Nikolaïevitch? Je viens voir comment va votre cicatrice.." prévint elle, en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle fit signe aux visiteurs de sortir, pour préserver un minimum d'intimité à son patient, et l'examina. Sa vérification se déroula dans un silence presque tendu, le blond avait un peu du mal avec tout ça. Quand l'infirmière eut fini, elle se tourna vers lui, et sourit légèrement.

"Elle cicatrise bien.. vous faites attention, quand vous êtes à la douche?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ou.. ouais, même si ça gêne pas mal.. marmonna-t-il, embarrassé. Je peux aller la voir, maintenant? Ça fait presque trois jours que.."

Il n'en dit pas plus, l'impatience prenant le dessus. L'aide soignante soupira, un brin ennuyée.

"Vous êtes vraiment obstiné.. remarqua-t-elle. Je pense que ça pourrait le faire, mais je vais quand même demander aux personnes compétentes, avant.."

Elle sort, laissa rentrer les visiteurs, qui attendaient dehors. Les coachs de Yuri étant partis, il ne resta que Mila et Georgi. Ce dernier vint vers lui, curieux.

"Et donc.. lança-t-il. Tout va bien, de ton côté?"

"Ça va.. mais.. je dois attendre pour aller la voir.." ronchonna l'Omega.

"Peut-être pas, elle vient de dire qu'elle devait voir avec les docs.." rectifia Mila.

Yuri allait lui balancer une réplique bien sentie dont il a le secret, quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau. C'était l'infirmière, revenue de sa quête.

"Alors, alors!" s'exclama Yuri, alors que la femme allait parler.

"Calmez vous, s'il vous plaît.. tempéra celle-ci. Vous pouvez aller la voir. Cependant, vous ne pourrez pas encore avoir de contacts avec elle. À partir de demain, vous aurez le droit de participer aux soins quotidiens.."

Yuri se retenait de sauter de joie, s'apprêtait à descendre du lit, fébrile, quand il sentit un tiraillement, sur son bas ventre. L'infirmière le remarqua, et fusilla son patient du regard.

"Si vous ne faites pas attention à votre cicatrice, elle peut prendre du temps à se fermer.. le réprimanda-t-elle. Prenez le fauteuil pour sortir. "

Bougon, Yuri obéit à l'infirmière, laissant Mila le conduire, Georgi près d'eux, à la couveuse, guidés par l'aide soignante. À peine arrivé, le blond resta un moment devant le lit de sa fille, les yeux brillants. Fascinés, ses deux camarades le regardèrent interagir avec la chair de sa chair.

"Woah.. j'ai jamais vu Yuratchka comme ça.." chuchota Mila à l'oreille de Georgi.

"Moi non plus.. avoua le Bêta. Ça doit être spécial le lien Omega-enfant.. Tu verras quand ce sera votre tour, à Sara et toi."

Mila, surprise par l'audace de son ami, rougit violemment, avant de sourire à cette idée, qui ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça, au contraire..

* * *

Les jours défilèrent rapidement, après ça. Yuri, revigoré par la perspective de pouvoir voir régulièrement sa fille, et s'occuper de ses soins avec le personnel hospitalier, alla de mieux en mieux. Une semaine après la naissance, il s'était fait retirer les agrafes, permettant le déplacement de la couveuse de Sofya dans sa chambre. Elle était toujours appareillée, son développement n'étant pas totalement achevée.

La petite fille, une fois installée dans la même chambre que sa maman, alla de mieux en mieux. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle était née. Désormais bien immunisée aux "aggressions extérieures", Yuri eut le droit de la tenir dans ses bras. Lorsque ce moment arriva, Nikolaï à ses côtés, Yuri assis sur le fauteuil près de la couveuse, attendit que l'infirmier lui tende sa fille. Le blond examina sa progéniture, posée délicatement dans ses bras, le nez fourré dans son petit cou.

Cette dernière, pourvue de moins de fil qu'auparavant, avait considérablement grandie. Elle était un peu plus vive, moins pâle que lors de sa naissance. Une chevelure noire, de plus en plus fournie, commençait à recouvrir son crâne. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Yuri, qui huma l'odeur de la petite.

"Enfin.. te voilà.. murmura-t-il, indifférent aux alentours. Ma petite tigresse..."

**_Un mois et demi plus tard..._ **

"Bon.. tout est en ordre.. il faudra revenir régulièrement pour les soins de Sofya, et les vôtres. Au début, ce sera une fois par semaine, puis les rendez-vous seront espacés au fur et à mesure. N'oubliez pas de prendre vos médicaments et vos suppresseurs. Vos chaleurs ne devraient pas revenir avant un an, normalement. Des questions?"

Yuri, à la question du médecin, secoua la tête. Sa fille fermement tenue dans ses bras, prête à sortir, il tremblait presque d'impatience. Nikolaï, en voyant l'attitude de son petit fils, retint un éclat de rire.

"Voyons, Yuratchka, détends toi.. lâcha-t-il en lui tapotant les cheveux, non sans sourire à son arrière petite-fille. Sonia n'a pas besoin d'être aussi agitée.."

"Mais.. ça me gonfle d'être enfermé ici.. râla l'Omega. Je voudrais qu'on rentre vite.."

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du praticien de rire.

"C'est bon, je vous libère.. votre gynécologue m'a fait parvenir le papier pour le pope, afin que vous ayez l'autorisation pour le baptême.. déclara-t-il en tendant le dit papier. N'oubliez pas de vous laver régulièrement les mais, pour éviter toute propagation de microbes. Ne sortez pas, ou le moins possible, durant les premiers jours. Et pas d'animaux dans les chambres!"

Le blond hocha vivement la tête et se leva, salua le médecin, et sortit. Nikolaï, dépité face à la façon de faire de son petit-fils, s'excusa auprès du docteur.

"Oh, vous savez, ce n'est rien, j'ai vu pire.. fit le professionnel en haussant les épaules. Prenez bien soin de la petite et de sa maman pour nous, Nikolaï Vladimirovitch.. et n'oubliez pas votre.."

"Je le ferais, merci encore docteur Ivanovitch.. le coupa le vieil homme, en lui serrant la main. Oui, je le ferais.. À une prochaine fois.."

Il sortit, rejoignant son petit-fils à la voiture. Fenêtre ouverte et installé à l'arrière, il avait pris les clefs à son grand-père, Yuri attendait, sa fille installé dans son siège auto, qu'il tenait fermement.

"Alors, on y va?!" s'exclama-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

Nikolaï jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de son arrière petite-fille, vérifiant qu'elle était bien attachée, ce qui était le cas. Puis il s'installa à sa place et démarra sa voiture. Le trajet sembla long et court pour Yuri, qui n'attendait qu'une chose, être chez lui avec son bébé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Yuri sortit du véhicule avec la petite dans les bras, laissant son grand-père ranger une partie des affaires. Il attendit devant l'entrée que Nikolaï déverrouille la porte, puis se faufila à l'intérieur..

Posté sur une chaise à bascule, dans la chambre de sa fille, Yuri contempla cette dernière, toujours confortablement installée dans ses bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux, ses jolies yeux émeraudes, similaires à ceux de sa mère, qui lui sourit.

"Bienvenue à la maison, Sofya..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sofya Plisetsky; 06/04/2018; Sonia; Russo-Kazakh; F?
> 
> Sonia est le diminutif russe de Sofya/Sophia (du moins c'est ce que j'ai lu dites moi si je me trompe)
> 
> Et oui Sophia/Sofya a bien comme signification "sagesse"
> 
> Sofya est un prénom souvent donné en Russie et au Kazakhstan (selon les renseignements que j'ai trouvé) d'ou ce choix, en partie.
> 
> Alors si j'ai offensé ou fait des erreurs sur la césarienne et tout ce qui en découle, malgré mes recherches, je m'excuse.
> 
> Il restera le dernier 2016/2017 et ensuite ce sera le POV Otabek, qui servira d'épilogue.


	18. Août/Novembre 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement: Lemon au milieu du chapitre sera signalé!
> 
> PS: pour ce chapitre la reprise de "Just a Dream" par Sam Tsui et Christina Grimmie est pile ce qu'il faut écouter..

**Août/Novembre 2017**

_**"Fiançailles officielles Alphas de Otabek Altin avec Hinata Yamagata.. Héritiers des entreprises du même nom."** _

À cette annonce, Yuri lâcha sa barquette de takoyakis, qui tomba dans un bruit sourd. Les yeux écarquillés, tremblant, le jeune Omega demanda à son amie de répéter. Alors qu'elle réiterait ses propos, Yuri eut la sensation qu'un poids irrépressible écrasait ses poumons, lui coupait le souffle.

La main posé sur la poitrine, il eut l'impression que la terre se dérobait sous ses pieds, et ne put que s'affaler au sol, ses jambes étaient comme coupés. Il avait des difficultés à respirer, ne semblait pas pouvoir remarquer le monde extérieur. Il se mit, sans vraiment le vouloir, à dégager des phéromones, paniqué.

Yuuko, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, resta figée, les triplées derrière elle. Du monde commençait à s'attrouper autour d'eux, les Alphas, ainsi que les Bêtas bien qu'en plus faible flagrence, avaient sentis les phéromones du blond.

"Yuuko..Chan.. bredouilla Yuri, la voix rauque . Où.. où..."

Il se tut, se concentrant au maximum, son esprit était comme embrumé, pour ne pas se laisser envahir par les émotions. Yuuko décontenancée, vit que l'Omega lui désignait la télévision du doigt, incapable de plus que ce geste.

"Quoi!? s'écria-t-elle. Mais, enfin, Yurio-Kun, tu ne peux pas.."

Ce dernier, les dents serrés, se releva. Il s'accrocha à Yuuko, tel un poids mort. Quand il leva vers elle, la jeune femme constata que ses yeux verts étaient voilés, comme s'il était possédé, la choquant plus encore.

"Je t'en prie.. murmura-t-il. Je dois le voir.. je.."

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, se tint la tête, comme en proie à une virulente migraine. La Bêta, en désespoir de cause, fini par lui avouer le nom de l'endroit, qu'elle avait bien reconnu, où avait eu lieu la conférence de presse qu'ils avaient vu à la télévision.

Elle lui expliqua brièvement que l'hôtel servant à la dite conférence se situait dans les quartiers chics, cet établissement n'étant que pour les Alphas, et de temps en temps Omegas et Bêtas, quand ils étaient dominants. Seul des Bêtas travaillaient là bas, pour plus de confort.

Il la remercia d'un petit sourire, et se décida à y aller, impatient à l'idée de le retrouver. Mais, alors que Yuuko et les petites le rejoignaient, l'accompagnaient, le blond fut stoppé par un représentant des forces de l'ordre. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

"Un problème, monsieur l'agent?" dit elle, incertaine.

"Cet Omega est en train de dégager des phéromones dans la rue.. expliqua le policier. Vous devez vite l'amener chez vous où le déposer dans un lieu adéquat. Autrement, nous devrons l'arrêter pour troubles à l'ordre publique."

La jeune femme regarda Yuri, hésitante. Avisant le sac de ce dernier, elle l'ouvrit rapidement, pour prendre un médicament. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du policier, qui attendait une réponse de leur part.

"Monsieur l'agent.. commença-t-elle. Je dois lui donner un suppresseur, serait il possible que vous nous emmeniez ailleurs? Je ne peux pas laisser mes filles seules.."

L'homme, compréhensif, obtempéra, et les emmena à une structure spécifique, qui gérait ce genre de situation, qui était située plusieurs mètres plus loin. L'odeur dégagée par Yuri se faisait de plus en plus forte, même pour les Bêtas. Le policier, qui avait mis un masque pour couvrir sa bouche et son nez, les déposa tous les cinq devant la dite structure. Il expliqua brièvement la situation aux responsables à l'intérieur, avant de filer sans demander son reste.

On leur expliqua le déroulement des opérations. Yuri allait être emmené dans une pièce, pour lui permettre de se détendre, de relâcher la pression le temps que les médicaments fassent effets. Yuuko et les triplées, quand à elles, seraient dirigés vers une salle d'attente, le temps que ça cesse. Yuri, qui avait un peu retrouvé ses esprits, sentit le regard inquiet de la petite famille sur lui. Il serra les poings.

"Yuuko-Chan... les petites.. fit il. Partez, m'attendez pas."

Estomaquées, les quatre filles le dévisagèrent.

"Heiiin!? Mais enfin Yurio-Kun/Yurio, on ne va pas te laisser.." dirent elles.

"Si! Je ne vais pas vous emm.. gêner plus que ça! les coupa-t-il, catégorique. Filez rejoindre le vieux et Katsudon.. Quand ça ira mieux, je te préviendrai, Yuuko-Chan.."

Devant l'air insistant de l'Omega, la jeune femme céda et, après de multiples recommandations et demandes envers les employés, sortit avec ses filles. Yuri les regarda s'en aller, l'estomac noué. Quand elles furent hors de son champ de vision, il se tourna vers le premier employé qu'il avait vu, déterminé.

"Vous pouvez me dire où se trouve cet endroit?" demanda-t-il, en lui montrant le nom de l'hôtel, marqué sur son portable.

"Quoi?! Mais.. vous ne restez pas!? s'exclama l'employé, étonné. Mais, et vos phéromones, vous.."

"Rien à foutre, je dois absolument aller là! l'interrompit Yuri. Dites moi où c'est, s'il vous plaît.."

Son interlocuteur soupira, ennuyé. Il alla rapidement voir son supérieur pour avoir son avis sur la situation, qui était délicate. Yuri, ignorant toujours l'itinéraire de son objectif, attendait. Un grognement d'impatience sortit de sa bouche, alors qu'un responsable vint vers lui, des papiers à la main.

"Nous allons vous laisser sortir, et vous indiquer le chemin.. déclara celui-ci. Cependant, nous allons vous faire signer une décharge, comme quoi vous vous savez ce qui risque d'arriver en sortant ainsi, sans prendre de précautions. Ce genre de lieu existe pour la sécurité de tous, et en premier pour les Omegas."ajouta-t-il alors que Yuri griffonnait sa signature sur les papiers.

Le blond ignora les avertissements qu'on lui donnait, nerveux. Il mis dans sa poche le papier avec l'itinéraire de l'hôtel que l'un des employés lui avait filé, puis s'en alla, remerciant d'un signe de tête les personnes dans la structure. Dehors, il jeta un oeil sur son papier. L'hôtel où le Kazakh était apparu se situait à une bonne demi-heure, voire plus de là où il était, de ce qu'il comprit. Il garda en tête le chemin, et fonça..

* * *

Yuri regarda autour de lui, incertain, ses getas à la main. Il était dans le bon quartier et était au plus proche de sa destination, mais un peu perdu. Il sentait qu'il était près de trouver, autour de lui de multiples infrastructures, de l'hôtel, aux restaurants, sans compter les boutiques de luxe.. Il était mal à l'aise face à toute ces richesses.

Il soupira, nerveux, avant de rattacher ses cheveux, dont l'élastique risquait de partir à tout moment. Il relâchait trop de phéromones, mourait de chaud, signe que son compagnon ne devait pas être loin. Il déglutit en reconnaissant, quelques mètres plus loin, la façade de l'hôtel, que Yuuko lui avait décrit. Il s'approcha, allait rentrer à l'intérieur, quand..

"Oh, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Omega?" s'écria une voix, derrière lui.

Yuri se retourna, surpris d'entendre parler Kazakh. Un Bêta, taillé comme un Alpha, se dirigeait vers lui. L'homme, quand il fut à quelques mètres de Yuri, se stoppa un bref instant, avant de reprendre contenance.

"Oui, je me souviens.. chuchota-t-il, pour lui-même. Azamat Bolatevitch nous avait demandé un Omega, pour que ses fils puissent.."

En entendant le nom de famille de celui qu'il aimait, Yuri eut la sensation que son coeur s'affolait, au point de ne pas entendre tout ce que disait le type. Ce dernier se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

"Je pense pas que ce soit un problème, si je teste la marchandise.." rajouta-t-il.

Yuri eut des frissons de dégoût, en saisissant ce que le regard de l'homme signifiait et ce qui risquait d'arriver. Il tenta de s'échapper, mais son bras fut retenu, avec force, par le Bêta. Celui-ci se stoppa entendant une voix, derrière lui.

"Yura!? Lâchez le! Tout de suite!" cracha une voix, en Kazakh.

Le blond, les yeux écarquillés, le reconnu immédiatement la voix, et l'odeur, bien qu'il ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, son corps se mit à relâcher des phéromones bien spécifiques, pour son Alpha.

"Beka.. putain, c'est toi.." murmura-t-il, comme en transe.

Otabek, qui avait un drôle de regard, parla rapidement au Bêta, qui s'était avéré être un des nombreux gardes du corps de la famille Altin. Ce dernier s'en alla, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'oeil vers Yuri, en se pourléchant les lèvres.

"Sale batard.. marmonna le Russe. Beka, j'ai vu ce que.."

Il se tut, Otabek l'avait interrompu d'un baiser. Surpris, il lui rendit avec empressement, se serra contre lui. Le Kazakh le relâcha brusquement, mettant Yuri dans la confusion. Il lui prit la main, regarda rapidement en direction de l'hôtel, puis l'emmena.

Ils marchèrent dans le silence, le temps du trajet, durant plusieurs minutes. Yuri ne cessait de cogiter, complètement paumé. Il ne savait pas où ils allaient, et ça le faisait un peu flipper. Il observa son Alpha, qui était nerveux, jeter régulièrement des coups d'oeil partout. Puis finalement, ils arrivèrent à leur destination. Le Russe rougit violemment, en remarquant la devanture d'un Love Hotel, dans le quartier des riches.

" Je.. Beka, qu'est-ce que.." fit il, avant que Otabek lui fasse signe de se taire.

"Plus tard.. je vais t'expliquer.." répondit ce dernier.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, même dans ce genre d'endroits ça puait la luxure, pour Yuri. Sans même avoir dit quoi que ce soit, le Kazakh obtint une clé, puis emmena le blond avec lui, dans une chambre. Une fois seul dans la chambre avec le Kazakh, Yuri explosa.

"Putain, Otabek, c'est quoi ce bordel!? cracha-t-il, furieux, les sens en ébullition. D'abord, tu me zappes complet après le mondial, t'es aux abonnés absent quand je t'appelle.. et maintenant _ça_!? Je.. j'étais juste ta distraction du moment ou quoi!?"

Choqué par de tels propos, le brun s'approcha de lui, le serra dans ses bras.

"Qu'est ce que.. Non, Yura! Tu ne seras jamais une distraction, un jeu pour moi! s'exclama-t-il, en prenant son visage en coupe. Je ne pensais pas que mon père ferais ce coup foireux. Cette histoire de fiançailles.. je vais gérer ça, je.."

 _"_ Mais.. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?! le coupa l'Omega, en le repoussant. Tu comptais régler cette histoire comment, merde!"

"Tu es une tête brûlée et tu n'arrives pas à totalement masquer tes phéromones! Comment tu aurais fait si un des membres de ma famille, ou leurs pions, t'agressaient ou pire! répliqua le Kazakh. Ils ont failli t'avoir, la dernière fois, je le sais! Ceux du comité, ils étaient là pour te blesser, te jeter dans un bordel! Et même l'autre de tout à l'heure! C'est à moi de gérer ça!"

"Oui tu y arrives tellement bien tout seul! Tellement bien que tu..." rétorqua le blond, acide.

" Je.. Quoi, Yuri.. gronda Otabek, qui commençait à dégager des phéromones. Ils sont dangereux! Tu en as eu un aperçu, en plus! On ne peut pas y aller les yeux fermés! Tu ignores tout ce dont ils sont capables! Tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait, il n'y a pas longtemps? ajouta-t-il. Le gars qui devait se fiancer avec ma petite soeur.. Onodera, je crois.. ils sont allé jusqu'à menacer son compagnon, qui est pourtant un Alpha, en s'en prenant à un autre Omega qu'ils connaissent bien! Ce type a failli y passer!"

Yuri l'écouta, abasourdi, alors que son compagnon était posé sur le lit, ses mains cachant son visage.

"Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit Yura.. murmura Otabek, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Je ne pourrais pas supporter ça.."

Le silence s'installa entre eux, étrange, alors que le Kazakh émettait de plus en plus de phéromones. Yuri, incapable de réfléchir, fut submergé, comme envoûté. Il s'affala contre un mur, tenta d'ouvrir son sac, sans succès. Il mourrait de chaud, plus que d'habitude, perdait pieds. Trop de sentiments contradictoires se battaient en lui, dont un, plus fort que les autres. Ce fut ce sentiment particulier qui fit que Yuri rompit le calme, surprenant le brun.

"Be.. Beka.. j'ai chaud.. pour.. pourquoi, tu.." grommela l'Omega.

"Mais... t'es en chaleur.. s'étonna l'Alpha. Tu n'as pas de périodes régulières?"

Il se mordit la lèvre, serrait les poings, pour tenter de calmer l'envie qui montait en lui, forte, insoutenable. La difficulté s'accrut alors que Yuri s'approchait, dans une démarche hypnotique, presque sensuel. Le brun recula plus encore sur le lit, donnant une ouverture plus grande au blond, qui avait commencé à enlever la ceinture de son Yukata.

"Tes phéromones.. soupira celui-ci. Ils sentent si bon.. je.. je crois que ça me fait perdre la tête.."

Il se stoppa, grimpa sur le lit, pour se positionner sur les cuisses du Kazakh, qui etait à moitié allongé. Un gémissement sortit de sa gorge en constatant l'érection de son compagnon, qui déglutit en se sentant durcir davantage face à l'excitation de l'Omega. Il utilisa le peu de raison qui lui restait, pour repousser le blond.

"Yura.. s'il te plaît.. murmura-t-il, la voix rauque, vibrante. Tu n'as pas conscience de ce que tu... aaahh.."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Il ne put finir sa phrase, ni garder son sang-froid. Yuri, qui entretemps s'était dévêtu, ne gardant que son sous-vêtement, avait ouvert son pantalon et avait décidé de prendre en bouche l'envie du brun. Ce dernier, à la sensation de la bouche, la langue, sur lui, perdit pied. Les mains sur la tête de son compagnon, il savourait, les yeux fermés.

Finalement, il se retira de la bouche de Yuri, à deux doigts d'exploser. Ses yeux s'assombrissaient, alors qu'il se mettait dans le plus simple appareil. Dans sa tête juste une chose comptait, alors qu'il caressait le corps du blond, qui était assis sur ses cuisses. Il voulait le posséder encore et encore, il était affamé de son Omega. Il le mordilla à l'oreille, taquina de ses doigts son intimité déjà trempé, savourant l'odeur dégagé par leur phéromones, qui se mélangeaient à la perfection.

Yuri, au toucher de son compagnon, soupira, s'accrocha à ses épaules, avant de jouir une première fois, en frissonnant. Assis sur Otabek, impatient, il descendit lentement sur le membre du Kazakh, qui atteignit le point de non retour. Les mains posés sur les hanches du blond, il s'enfonça brusquement en lui, pour le plus grand plaisir du concerné, qui ne cessait de gémir, d'appeler son amant.

Une seule chose venait en tête de l'Alpha et l'Omega, alors que leur instinct primaire les guidait dans la jouissance..

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**_Trois jours plus tard..._ **

L'esprit embrumé, Yuri observa la place vide, dans le lit à côté de lui. Prenant conscience d'où il était, il se releva brusquement, grimaçant à la légère sensation d'inconfort qui arrivait. Il sentit un liquide couler entre ses cuisses, lui donnant une indication sur ses activités récentes.

Le rouge aux joues, il savait qu'il était venu avec Otabek, et que c'était lui qui avait commencé à l'allumer, la suite était plus évidente. Paniqué, il s'avança vers le rebord du lit, en quête de trace l'aidant sur la suite des événements. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'Otabek et lui avaient utilisé des préservatifs, quand ils avaient fait l'amour.L'absence de celui-ci, alors qu'il venait de se réveiller, lui rappela douloureusement comment il en était arrivé là.

Il alla vérifier son téléphone, qui était posé sur un meuble, ignorant depuis combien de temps il était dans cette chambre. En voyant la date s'afficher, il crut que son coeur allait faire un bond hors de sa poitrine. Il en était de même pour les dizaines de messages et appels manqués, qui s'affichaient sur l'appareil.

Il se décida à envoyer un message à son grand-père, puis à Yuuko-Chan, afin de les rassurer sur son état de santé, et où il était. Cette dernière répondit aussitôt, lui demanda de l'attendre, afin qu'elle puisse venir le chercher. Un dernier message à la jeune femme, il répondrait aux autres messages plus tard, et il fila à la douche.

Quand il commença à se savonner, il fut surpris de voir autant de marques sur son corps. Il y avait de multiples suçons qui décoraient ses cuisses, et son torse. Il constata, à son plus grand désarroi, des traces de morsure sur ses tetons, ainsi que sur ses épaules et ses hanches. Il toucha immédiatement sa nuque, partagé entre le soulagement et la déception quand à l'absence de marque.

À la sortit de la douche, il se souvint, ennuyé, qu'il n'avait pas ses vêtements habituels. Si ce n'est un tee-shirt, qu'il avait eu l'intelligence de mettre dans son sac. Il remarqua que son caleçon était étendu près du lavabo, signe qu'il avait été nettoyé. Il l'enfila aussitôt, avoir au moins un habit a peu près propre (sans compter le haut) sur lui le rassurait, et sortit de la pièce.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, un papier, auquel il n'avait pas fait cas jusqu'à présent, retint son attention. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissait petit à petit à la simple vue de la feuille blanche. Il s'en détourna rapidement, préféra aller sur le web, chercher comment son Yukata s'enfilait. Il laissa les manches sur les côtés, ayant mis son tee-shirt pour ne pas avoir à supporter la chaleur.

Il était prêt à partir, avait mit ses getas aux pieds, quand il se rappela de la fameuse feuille, qu'il se doutait être un mot de Otabek. La gorge nouée, il lui fallut une bonne dose de courage pour se saisir du papier.

_"Yura,_

_Désolé de te dire tout ça par écrit. Désolé de devoir te laisser, t'abandonner. Nous ne pourrons pas faire tout ce que nous nous sommes promis.. Nous allons devoir vivre nos vies séparément, pour notre bien, à tous les deux._

_Le destin nous a réuni, mais à présent il nous sépare.. Ce que nous avons vécu, ces derniers mois.. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.. Un beau rêve._

_Je t'aimerai toujours, mon Yura.. mon Omega.._

_Ton Beka.. "_

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues du Russe, la lettre fermement serrée dans son poing. Il ne comprenait pas et ne voulait peut-être pas comprendre. Il sentit juste un effroyable sensation de vide dans son coeur, qui ne pourrait jamais être remplacé.

Assis à même le sol, il laissa sa douleur, sa rage, s'exprimer, durant de longues minutes. Il dut se reprendre, quand il entendit la sonnerie caractéristique de notification de message. Un espoir fou l'envahit, vite remplacé par la déception en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur. C'était Yuuko-Chan, qui lui disait être arrivée à, leur point de rendez-vous. Il envoya une courte réponse, avant d'aller s'asperger le visage d'eau, pour reprendre contenance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de l'hôtel pour rejoindre la Japonaise, à une dizaine de minutes de l'établissement. La jeune femme, quand elle le vit, remarqua sa mine déconfite, peinée pour lui. Elle resta silencieuse, ce dont lui était reconnaissant le Russe. Ils allèrent jusqu'à voiture, pour rentrer à Hasetsu.

Une bonne partie du trajet se déroula dans un calme relatif, jusqu'à ce que Yuri se décide à se confier à la Bêta. Cette dernière, bien que concentrée sur la route, écoutait attentivement le blond. Elle se sentait mal pour lui. Ce genre de chagrin serait difficile à apaiser, surtout pour Yuri...

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le Yu-Topia Katsuki, à l'arrêt du véhicule, Yuuko enlaça le Russe pour lui transmettre tout son courage, son soutien. Le blond la serra à son tour avec force, comme pour la remercier, puis sortit, non sans la saluer, la jeune femme devant retourner travailler.

À peine rentré, il alla vite se changer, puis rendit le Yukata à Hiroko, avant de filer sans demander son reste. Il alla dans sa chambre, appela son grand-père, pour le prévenir qu'il rentrait. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, il n'en avait pas la force. Il chercha le premier vol disponible, avant de préparer ses affaires.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Deux jours plus tard, il était revenu en Russie dans un état végétatif, inquiétant son grand-père. Il passa le reste de son été dans la patinoire moscovite, à s'exercer sans cesse, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Quand il n'y était pas, que son grand-père lui interdisait d'y aller, il vagabondait, ruminant sa rage, sa peine.

Les mois suivants passèrent sans que l'Omega ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Entre les cours, de nouveau à mi-temps pour pouvoir s'entraîner pour les compétitions, et les dits entraînements de Yakov et Lilia, il ne pouvait plus penser autant. Ce qui l'aidait grandement, les résultats se voyaient sur la glace, ses performances s'étaient améliorés...

Nikolaï, les coachs et les patineurs s'inquiétaient beaucoup du comportement du blond, moins volubile, plus en retrait. Il ne faisait plus autant de sorti qu'auparavant, délaissant même les réseaux sociaux. Quand Yuuri et Viktor avaient tenté de lui parler, ce fut pour se retrouver face à un tigre blessé, qui ne voulait que la paix. Ils respectèrent son souhait, non sans garder un oeil sur lui. Chose qu'ils eurent raison de faire..

Vers mi-novembre, les deux Yuri étaient en Corée du Sud, pour une compétition. Yakov, le jour du programme court, avait dû s'absenter, laissant le soin à Viktor de gérer le jeune Omega. Celui-ci était un des derniers à passer sur la glace, pour sa participation à l'ISU. Il avait eu un excellent score, fut battu de peu par le Yûri Japonais.

Il sortait de la patinoire, pour se diriger vers les vestiaires, quand il tourna de l'oeil, comme vidé de son énergie. Viktor, qui venait pour le rejoindre, le rattrapa de justesse, aidé par son partenaire. Ils prirent leurs affaires, pour filer à la clinique la plus proche.

Le blond, fut rapidement pris en charge. Une prise de sang, ainsi qu'une échographie, fut effectuée alors qu'il était endormi. Le lendemain, vers la fin de la matinée, le blond se réveilla, décontenancé. L'annonce du médecin, quand Yuri alla à son bureau, accompagné du couple Russo-nippon, le statufia.

_"Félicitations, vous êtes enceint, monsieur Plisetsky..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retour au point de départ, la boucle est bouclée. J'ai relu le premier chapitre pour éviter de me contredire.
> 
> La lettre de Beka est courte, et j'avoue un peu niaise.
> 
> Et donc oui, Yuri et Otabek étaient tous les deux en chaleur/rut lors de leurs derniers ébats (si ça ne semblait pas clair).
> 
> Voilà, mis à part l'épilogue, le premier tome de l'Otayuri est fini.


	19. Épilogue : Otabek Altin

**Épilogue: Otabek Altin**

_**Camp d'été de Yakov, Moscou, 2011**_..

"Je dois vraiment y aller.." marmonna un adolescent, âgé de treize ans.

Son coach le regarda d'un air furibond.

"Tu as besoin de t'entraîner, Otabek. Ton père t'as laissé faire, et tu as échoué à ta première en Junior. répliqua-t- il. Ce camp d'été te fera le plus grand bien."

L'air bougon de son élève fit froncer les sourcils du coach. Ce dernier était un vieil ami du patriarche Altin, un des rares Bêtas acceptés dans son entourage.

"Tu vas devoir t'exercer avec des novices.. prévint il. Et de ce que je sais, il n'y a pas de distinctions des genres, des castes.. Alors fais honneur à ton clan et à la caste Alpha. Ordre de ton père."

Sur cette dernière directive, il le laissa avec les autres enfants , pour s'entretenir avec le responsable du clan, Yakov Borissovitch Feltsman.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent, douloureux, ennuyants, pour le jeune Kazakh. Tout ce qui était souplesse, élégance, ce n'était pas pour lui..

Ce jour-là, il était en train de faire comme les autres un exercice d'étirement à la barre. Une grimace de gêne se forma sur le visage du jeune Alpha. Essoufflé, il se stoppa un court instant.

Quand il releva la tête, il le vit _. Yuri Nikolaïevitch Plisetsky_.. Fasciné, il le dévisagea, une drôle de sensation dans son esprit, qui sonnait comme une évidence.

_"C'est celui qu'il me faut. Lui et son regard de soldat. Mon Omega."_

_〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️_

_**Barcelone, Décembre 2016..** _

"Ton frère nous a fait honte à se marier avec une vulgaire Bêta. Il rattrape le coup juste parce que la famille de son épouse est très influente, et ont d'excellents gènes. Maintenant, fils, c'est à toi de nous faire honneur. Comme tu le fais depuis tes débuts dans le sport. Fais honneur aux Altin. Honneur aux Alphas purs."

"Oui, Père.."

Cette réponse était résignée, vide de la part d'Otabek, jeune homme de dix-huit ans, qui raccrocha d'avec son père. Arrivé la veille, avec son coach, pour la finale du championnat ISU, il prit sa veste en cuir, ses lunettes de soleil, et sortit de sa chambre.

Il avait toujours le Russe de dix ans, à présent âgé de quinze, dans son esprit, et suivait de près son parcours. Même si ils étaient dans la même discipline, ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontré en compétition, de part la différence de catégorie. Mais, cette année, ça allait changer...

"Hey, Otabek! Où tu vas?" lança une voix, que le Kazakh connaissait bien.

Il se retourna et enleva ses lunettes de soleil, pour observer Jean-Jacques Leroy, un ami qu'il s'était fait lors de son séjour au Canada.

"Je vais manger dehors.."

"Tu vas manger tout seul! Toujours aussi excentrique! ria son ami. Viens manger avec moi!"

"Je passe mon tour.."

Il se tut, sentit une légère flagrance, familière. Il se tourna vers l'origine de ce parfum retenant à grand peine une expression de surprise.

Yuri Nikolaïevitch Plisetsky se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Ce dernier le regardait, étonné.

"Quoi, tu veux ma photo..." grommela le blond.

Le Kazakh resta silencieux, le regarda quelques secondes puis se détourna, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Intérieurement, il remercia le destin d'avoir de nouveau mis le Russe sur son chemin...

_**Le lendemain..** _

Otabek avait eu un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil, cette nuit là. Malgré tout, il s'était levé assez tôt pour pouvoir s'exercer tranquille. Jean-Jacques était plutôt bruyant pour lui, , il avait l'esprit déjà occupé..

Son coach, qui avait remarqué son attitude inhabituelle, ne cessait de le reprendre.

"Ça suffit, Otabek, reprend toi! le sermonna-t-il. Tes combinaisons, c'est du n'importe quoi!"

Le brun resta silencieux, le contredire ne servirai à rien, et fit un tour de la patinoire, avant de faire un long saut, suivit d'un triple axel.

"Voilà qui est mieux.." approuva son coach, satisfait.

Il le laissa continuer de faire sa routine pendant un bon moment puis, bien plus content du travail de son élève, lui proposa d'arrêter. Le jeune homme accepta, se stoppa quand il vit, sur la glace, Yuri. Il le regarda quelques instants, la façon de patiner du Russe était passionné, élégante. Il avait hâte de le voir, sur ses deux programmes. Il se détourna de lui, son coach ne cessant de se rappeler à lui..

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Il fonça dans sa chambre, le souffle court. Il avait encore sur lui l'odeur délicieuse de pommes sucrée, acidulée, des phéromones de Yuri. Il avait passé une partie de l'après-midi avec lui, et avait enfin pu lui dire une partie de ce qu'il pensait. Et lui proposé son amitié, que le blond avait accepté, à son plus grand soulagement. Il avait déclenché à son toucher, les chaleurs du blond.

Otabek déglutit, il avait vraiment eu du mal à le laisser partir avec Yakov et Viktor, de ne pas céder à la tentation. Il fila immédiatement prendre une douche droide, afin d'avoir les idées clairs, enlever le parfum de l'Omega pour éviter d'être plus tenté, puis sortit se changer les idées..

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Otabek vérifiait les lacets de ses patins, un sourire aux lèvres, malgré l'air mécontent de son coach, qui les avait grillé Yuri et lui, il y a peu. Il caressa distraitement ses lèvres, qui avaient pu goûter à celles du Russe.

Il entendit, alors qu'il était en train de discuter du programme avec son coach, l'encouragement de Yuri. Il leva brièvement la tête vers lui, le pouce en l'air. Puis il alla au milieu de la patinoire...

Il rentra dans sa chambre, un peu nerveux. Il avait proposé au blond de venir dans sa chambre, juste après, pour parler. Et il sentait que ca serait compliqué. Il fila prendre une douche rapide, pour se calmer. Alors qu'il était en train de se sécher, un coup de fil, qu'il reconnaissait bien, retentit.

Tendu, hésitant, il dut décrocher, non sans s'être rapidement vêtu.

"Père? lâcha-t-il. Pourquoi m'appelez vous, à cette heure ci?"

"Bonsoir, mon fils.. effectivement, malgré l'heure tardive, on doit discuter. déclara, glacial, Azamat Bolatevitch Altin. Tu croyais vraiment que je n'entendrais pas les rumeurs?"

Les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, le portable collé à l'oreille, Otabek essaya de deviner de quoi son père parlait.

"Pardon!? fit il. De quoi vous.."

"Le héros Kazakh qui enlève la Fée Russe, un Omega mâle.. Ça ne te dit rien? répliqua le patriarche. Il me semble que je t'avais prévenu. Ce genre de déchets, c'est pour jouer avec!"

"Quoi!? Mais, qu'est ce que.."

"La réputation de la famille est en jeu.. le coupa son père. Il est hors de question que tu fasses un scandale!"

"Je ne ferais rien d'irrespectueux, surtout pour lui.. rétorqua Otabek, implacable. Ce n'est pas que pour jouer, vous le.. ajouta-t-il, avant de se stopper, ayant entendu la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Je dois vous laisser.."

"Otabek tu..."

Le brun raccrocha, furieux du coup de fil. Il essaya de se calmer un moment, puis sortit de la salle de bain...

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Assis dans l'avion, Otabek ne cessait de penser aux derniers jours qui s'étaient écoulés. Depuis l'exhibition, il s'était rapproché plus encore du Russe, au point de passer à l'acte avec lui. Il était heureux que Yuri lui ait accordé autant de confiance, de l'avoir laissé être son premier (et il espérait dernier) amant.

Il avait été chanceux que son coach, malgré son engueulade post exhibition, ait convaincu son père de lui laisser quelques jours avant de rentrer. Mais il évitait de trop se réjouir. Il se méfiait de ce changement de comportement, de la part du patriarche Altin, ça sentait l'arnaque à plein nez..

"Notre commandant de bord effectue la descente pour Almaty, Kazakhstan, terminus de ce vol, veuillez attacher vos ceintures et éteindre vos appareils.."

Il regarda à la fenêtre de l'avion, avec une certitude, dont il devait absolument parler avec sa famille. Il ne voulait plus lâcher l'Omega, ne le voulait que pour lui. Il n'ignorait pas ce que son père allait dire, son coup de fil après le court lui restait en travers de la gorge..

_**Quelques jours plus tard, fête du nouvel an, Almaty..** _

Otabek observait, ennuyé, tout ce luxe que ses parents s'étaient evertues à afficher, pour la fête, comme chaque année. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer dans son appartement, il avait mis du temps à convaincre ses parents pour l'avoir, et parler à Yuri..

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'aperçut pas immédiatement son frère aîné venir vers lui, seul.

"On s'ennuie, petit frère?" lâcha celui-ci, moqueur.

"Comme si tu savais pas, Arman.. rétorqua Otabek. Ta femme n'est pas là?"

Son frère secoua la tête, un brin agacé.

"Non, Père considère que ce genre d'événements n'est réservé qu'à... l'élite Alpha.. cracha-t-il. Et, de toute façon, Hanane ne se sentait pas de venir à ce gala d'hypocrisie.."

Il se tut, jeta un coup d'oeil autour se lui, et se pencha vers son frère.

"J'ai entendu dire que cette année, il aurait engagé des Omegas des mini-bidonvilles.. chuchota-t-il. Pour les grands patrons des environs, en guise d'après soirée. Ce serait également pour Bulat et les Alphas de son âge en guise de... première expérience.."

Il cessa de parler, ayant vu leurs parents venir, accompagnés de trois autres personnes. Sentant qu'il serait de trop, le jeune adulte se retira, non sans souhaiter bonne chance à son cadet. Otabek observa les nouveaux venus, un couple de la même génération que ses parents, avec une fille, plus jeune que lui.

"Mon fils, enfin te voilà.." dit sa mère.

"Mère, Père... répondit le jeune homme, avant de se tourner vers les trois inconnus. Monsieur, Mesdames.."

"Vous ne nous aviez pas menti, Altin San.. sourit l'homme, avec un léger accent dans la voix. Il n'est pas très grand, pour un Alpha.. mais on sent une aura bien particulière.. Qu'en dis tu, ma fille?"

"Ha.. Haï, Otou San.." murmura la jeune fille, détournant le visage.

Otabek fronça les sourcils, questionnant sa mère du regard, qui mit un discret coup à son mari, pour le prévenir.

"Oh, c'est vrai, si nous ne faisons pas les présentations.. sourit le patriarche. Mademoiselle Yamagata, voilà mon futur successeur et fils, Otabek Azamatevitch Altin..ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son fils. Fils, je te présente Hinata Yamagata.."

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis cette fameuse soirée, où son père lui avait présenté la jeune Alpha. Elle semblait plutôt calme, effacée, tout le contraire de son Omega.

Il était parti quelques temps plus tard voir Yuri, qui lui avait présenté son grand-père, sans oser lui dire pour la jeune femme. Il espérait, en vain, que les ambitions de son père n'étaient qu'un produit de son imagination.. il avait passé de superbes moments avec celui qu'il aimait. Il l'avait avoué à Yuri, qui avait confirmé la réciprocité de leur sentiment.

Otabek essaya une nouvelle fois de joindre ce dernier, sans succès. Il avait dû partir, alors qu'il accompagnait Yuri pour sa compétition en République Tchèque, causant une grosse dispute avec lui. Il rangea son portable dans sa poche, une pointe d'appréhension grandissant en lui, alors qu'il sortait de l'aéroport pour rentrer chez lui.

Il craignait que, durant son absence, Yuri puisse avoir des ennuis avec le Français, Antoine Cizeron. Ce dernier pouvait largement profiter de son absence pour s'en prendre au Russe, comme quelques jours plus tôt..

Un long soupir s'échappa de sa bouche, ennuyé de la tournure que prenait les événements..

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

_**Mars 2017, Almaty..** _

Otabek entendit à son réveil, sur sa table les vibrations de son téléphone, signe d'un message. Il prit discrètement le mobile, pour ne pas troubler le sommeil de son Omega, et jeta un coup d'oeil sur le texto.

_"Rejoins moi au café.. S-J"_

Le Kazakh répondit rapidement, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le front du blond. Il sortit doucement du lit, pour se préparer, et s'en alla..

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se rendit à son lieu de rendez-vous où l'attendait Seung-Jae, le partenaire du tatoueur que Yuri et lui avaient vu à leur arrivée. Ils se saluèrent brièvement, avant de se poser dans un coin discret.

"Merci, pour votre aide. murmura Otabek. Vous avez des infos sur les Onodera? Et les Yamagata?"

"Les deux familles n'ont pas ce genre de lien, voir aucun, avec des groupes de Yakuza. confirma le plus vieux. Du moins.. la mère Onodera, même si ce n'est qu'une Omega, a des liens avec des gens peu recommandables.."

Il continua son compte rendu, de son court séjour au pays nippon. Puis, une demi-heure plus tard, le téléphone de Seung-Jae sonna, les stoppant dans leur discussion. Ce dernier regarda le nom de l'interlocuteur, avant de ranger le téléphone.

"Je dois y aller.. au fait.. fit il en se levant. J'ai entendu dire qu'un Omega décrit trait pour trait comme le tien était recherché. Que ce soit au Japon, où ici... je te laisse deviner qui est derrière tout ça..."

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

_**Finlande, Helsink, Avril 2017..** _

"Vous êtes vraiment des incompétents! Le Onodera s'est barré avec son Alpha, et vous n'êtes pas foutu de me dire où!? Le Japon n'est pas si grand, enfin!"

Otabek, reconnaissant la voix de son père, alors qu'il allait rentrer dans sa chambre d'hôtel se stoppa, abasourdi. Il resta silencieux, près de la porte, pour écouter le reste de la conversation.

"Et l'autre Omega, ce.. Yokozawa? Se débarrasser de ce nuisible n'aurait dû etre qu'une formalité! Et vous me dites qu'il est encore en vie! s'énerva Azamat Altin. Ah, parce qu'une gosse était avec, vous n'avez pas fini le travail!? Il me faut ce Onodera, quitte à liquider tout ceux près de lui. Plus vite je me débarrasserai de cet union, plus vite je m'occuperai.. je dois raccrocher, n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit!" conclut il, ayant vu Otabek rentrer dans la pièce.

Il rangea son portable dans sa veste, se délectant de l'air surpris de son fils.

"Père... murmura ce dernier. Que faites vous ici.."

Un fin sourire se fit sur les lèvres, mettant mal à l'aise son fils.

"Je suis venu voir ton dernier championnat de la saison, quelle question.. répliqua-t-il. D'ailleurs, j'ai vu ton Omega, à l'accueil.. il a l'air délicieux, parfait pour ma petite collection.. et pour occuper ton frère..oh? Tu ferais mieux de calmer tes phéromones, Otabek! ajouta-t-il, glacial. N'oublie que tu me dois le respect!"

"Je ne vous laisserai pas le toucher! gronda Otabek. Et je ne vais pas me marier avec cette fille! Je vais me lier avec lui, et rien ne pourra.."

Il se tut, alors que son père jeta sur le lit, des dizaines de photos. Pâle comme un linge, il reconnut sans mal tous les visages. Que ce soit Nikolaï Plisetsky, le grand-père de Yuri, Yakov et Lilia, sans compter Yûri Katsuki et Viktor Nikiforov.. et, en plus grand nombre, Yuri, dans de multiples endroits. Il déglutit, observa son père, qui avait l'air triomphant.

"Tu comprends ce que ça signifie, n'est ce pas ? ricana celui-ci. Je sais que tu m'as entendu.. ça vaut aussi pour ton jouet et ses proches.. alors.. acheva-t-il. Tu ferais mieux de lâcher l'affaire, où sinon.."

Otabek resta silencieux, les poings serrés. Il était coincé, maintenant..

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

_**Japon, Août 2017** _

Otabek observa Yuri, endormi, le coeur serré. Quand son père l'avait vu, pour le mondial, il avait posé son ultimatum. Que le brun avait été forcé d'accepter. Il était parti avec lui, dès la finale. Il avait évité le Russe tout le reste du temps, pour finalement le voir, il pensait pour la dernière fois, en juin.

C'était sans compter sur le dernier coup tordu de son père, qui avait décidé de rendre officiel ses fiançailles, et via la télévision. Ce qui avait permis au Russe de tout découvrir, étant donné qu'il était aussi au Japon. Le blond avait rapidement trouvé où se situait son hôtel, et était venu le chercher.

Le Kazakh soupira silencieusement, alors qu'il caressait les cheveux du Russe. Il avait fait une grosse connerie, il aurait du tout lui dire, le faire partir.. Le risque que son père découvre tout le rendait malade. Il ne voulait plus lâcher l'Omega, mais n'avait pas vraiment le choix.. Il était pieds et poings liés.

Il sortit du lit, et fila se doucher et s'habiller. Il laissa un dernier mot à Yuri, lui laissa un dernier baiser, puis s'en alla de l'hôtel.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était de nouveau dans l'avion pour rentrer au Kazakhstan avec sa famille. Son père n'avait fait aucune remarque sur son absence des trois derniers jours..

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

_**Fin Décembre 2017, Almaty...** _

"Otabek San? Je peux te parler en privé?" demanda Hinata, intimidée.

Quatre mois étaient passés depuis qu'il avait vu le Russe. Ce dernier avait disparu de la circulation quelques semaines plus tôt, effaçant même ses comptes des réseaux sociaux. Quand Otabek avait parlé à son père, persuadé que c'était le responsable de sa disparition, il s'était avéré que ce n'était pas le cas.

Confus, le Kazakh hocha la tête vers sa fiancée, puis l'emmena hors de la pièce, où se déroulait la réception annuelle de sa famille. Ils se faufilèrent à l'étage, où Otabek trouva une pièce vide de monde. Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui, puis se tourna vers la Japonaise.

"Que veux tu me dire?" dit il.

"Oh, euh... commença-t-elle, hésitante. Je ne peux pas me marier avec toi..."

"Comment ça.. lâcha le brun, après quelques secondes de silence. Pourquoi?"

La jeune femme s'empourpra légèrement, comprenant qu'il devait y avoir un malentendu.

"Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, ou autre... expliqua-t-elle. C'est juste que.. ce n'est pas toi, mon partenaire destiné. Je le connais déjà, mais..."

"Tant mieux pour toi.. la coupa-t-il. Et je peux savoir qui c'est.."

"C'est ta petite soeur.. Aiman.. murmura la jeune femme, sourire aux lèvres. C'est elle, qu'il me faut.."

Étonné, Otabek resta un moment immobile, le temps d'enregistrer l'information.

"Mais que vas tu faire, elle est déjà fiancée, elle aussi.." fit il remarquer.

"Je sais, mais.. écoute, nous devons ralentir cette idée de mariage. Moi je peux prétexter les études, mais toi? déclara la jeune femme. Je suis sûre que je peux trouver un moyen pour pouvoir partir avec elle, quand elle sera un peu plus âgée. Et que toi tu peux.."

"J'ai fait les démarches pour partir à l'armée, effectuer le service militaire.. fit le brun. Je suis désolé de te le dire comme ça, mais... j'ai réussi à convaincre mon père du bien-fondé de cette décision."

Bien loin d'être déçue, la jeune Alpha sembla au contraire soulagée.

"Tant mieux.. dit elle. Tu pense y rester combien de temps?"

"C'est pour deux ans, minimum.. répondit il. J'espère pouvoir trouver une alternative à toute cette mascarade, d'ici là.."

Hinata hocha distraitement la tête, puis tendit la main vers le Kazakh, pour conclure leur discrète alliance, que ce dernier serra dans la sienne..

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

 _ **Mars 2018, Ottawa, Canada**_..

_"Ici JJ, alias Jean-Jacques Leroy! Je ne peux pas répondre, laissez moi un message.. It's JJ Style!"_

Otabek coupa la messagerie qui résonnait dans son téléphone, ennuyé, pour envoyer un texto à la place. Il devait partir plus tôt que prévu, mais ne pouvait joindre le Canadien, chose inhabituelle. Il regarda l'écran de son mobile, où figurait une photo, datant d'un peu moins d'un an. Sur la photo, Yuri tenait un chaton, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il soupira.

"Yura.. murmura-t-il, en éteignant son portable. Je te jure qu'on se retrouvera..."

"Altin! On décolle, bougez vous!"

Otabek obtempéra, c'est pas comme si il avait le choix, et monta dans le camion, son sac sur le dos. Alors que le véhicule démarrait, il observa le ciel, pensif.

C'était le grand départ, vers le changement, une autre vie.. une vie sans Yuri..

**Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky : Fin première partie**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'était la première partie de cette histoire. 
> 
> Il y a la suite, en cours de publication, sur les deux sites que j'avais cité au début. Un Spin Off est en cours également, centré sur Chris, qui se passe pendant le mariage de Viktor. Je commencerai à poster les deux histoires dans environ 3 semaines, ainsi qu'un OS.
> 
> En attendant, si vous voulez, il y a l'Otayuri "Parenthèses Nocturnes" de @LaurieClaire9 (et ses autres histoires) sur Wattpad ou la version romancée de l'anime de Yuri on Ice par MyrieldesTorrents tout simplement intitulée "Yuri on Ice le roman".
> 
> À la prochaine !


End file.
